Diseased
by Keira-93
Summary: Olette has problems, problems that aren't really helping her in the slightest. She's been sold into slavery by her own father, is taken into ahouse with a gay musian, and finds herself hanging w/ old friends and new ones and that's just the start Roxette.
1. Sold and Bought

A/N: Okay this is just a little experiment

A/N: Okay this is just a little experiment. I want to know what people think of this story. If people don't like it I won't add on, but if people do I'll keep updating. So please read **and review**, but I need people to review for me to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything kingdom hearts and that goes for this whole entire story, okay. I do however own both kingdom hearts I and II, but that's not really important.

xXx

"I'm looking to sell." A middle aged man struts into the old shop. His clothes are not the nicest that the shop owner has seen, but many have been struggling to survive in these hard times. Looking him over the owner notices the man's clothes weren't torn and yet were probably the man's best.

"Sell what?" he asked looking around for what the man is trying to sell and spotting nothing. Was he carrying it in a pocket?

"A slave," he says, a small grin on his face. Obviously the object was not in any of his pockets.

The owner looks at him not to happy with the look on his face, but he dismisses it, he's had far weirder customers that was for sure. "If it's a slave you want to sell find someplace else. I've enough men to sell and it's not easy finding a customer in these times." He turns to walk away, but stops when he hears what the man says next.

"Aw, but I am not looking to sell a man, but a young lady."

"A lady?" it was hard to find women slaves, mostly because they were used as puppets for the men who had higher positions and that made them worth quiet a lot. Not to mention that most farms wanted men to do labor and not women for house work, that was why they had wives. "Then perhaps I will consider it. Of what age is she?"

"She's nearly seventeen, a few weeks shy."

"And nationality?"

"The same as you and I, sir."

"And for how long has she been a slave?"

"Does it matter? As long as she gets done what is asked of her I would think it not to matter. Do you agree?" the man had been looking around the shop turning over the gadgets and gismos that were lying around, but now he turned and looked the shop keeper in the eye.

"I see, I see. Send her in, I'll keeper her for the night and in the morning when you come back," he waited for the man to nod before continuing, "I'll give you either the girl back or I'll give you what I think she is worth. Do we have a deal?" he held out his hand to the man who looked at him curiously.

"How can I trust that I will get either?" The man lowered his hand back down.

"What are you to believe, but my word?" when the man continued to stare at him he added, "I'll give you one of my man slaves, come back with him in the morning and we will see what becomes of our deal."

"Very well." He said and shook hands with the own, who realized that the man's hands were gloved with what seemed to be expensive leather, but he said nothing as the man pulled away and went back to the door.

He turned at the door and said, "One more thing, the girl has a disease." When he caught the look on the owners face he added, "But it is nothing to worry about, it's not contagious and she can take care of her self. Her medication will cost you not even a penny." Hearing that the owner sighed and nodded motioning for him to just go and get the girl before he changed his mind about the deal as he headed to the back room were he always kept his slaves to be viewed by the public. He was certain that this lady slave would get him a great deal more then it would cost him from this mindless man.

xXx

"Get out here!" the man snarled grabbing the girl by the wrist and pulling her out of the carriage. She stumbled, tripping over her own feet and falls to the ground. "Get up!" he growled yanking her to her feet, "clumsy girl, you better be good. If I don't get ride of you here then when we get back you're going to wish you were dead.

"Of course," the girl said smiling grimly as she wiped the dirt that she could off of her dress.

"This is going to be like a trial run. So you do whatever the man asks you to, no exceptions. Are you listening to me?" the man waves his hand in front of her face.

Looking up and gently pushing his hand away she says, "Yes, I'm listening."

"Good, so you do whatever he wants and don't you talk back like you did to the last one. I don't want you, you hear."

She nodded thinking to herself, _Isn't that a great thing to hear from your own father. _

Olette's father was the perfect example of what she didn't want to be like. He may be high up on the ladder, in fact he was a sergeant, but all of his munny "disappeared" when someone found out about his drug addiction and now he was selling whatever he could just to get some, including his only child.

Selling anything in these times were hard because of the war, Olette knew. Ever sense the war started the kingdom had started taking away the munny from its people to fund it. The Kingdom called it taxes, everyone else called it bankruptcy. The only people who found a way to make it easily in these times were the people who joined the armed forces or worked at making weapons for them. It was true that some stores did quiet well, but most owners were struggling just to make it. Even the farmers weren't too happy, with the constant hassling they got for the demand of food that they didn't have.

Olette also knew perfectly well that her father didn't need to sell her for munny. She had grown up in one of the larger houses in town and he could have easily just taken one of the many expensive pictures or vase (all of which cost at least 200 munny) and then blamed it on one of the maids, firing her (which would reduce the munny he had to pay in the first place). But Olette's father had hated her ever sense his one true love, her mother, had died giving birth to her. That meant that she grew up being abused and she had thought that normal for quite some time.

"Okay," he said, "come on, don't disappoint me this time." her father gave her a stern look before tying the rope he had around her wrist and dragging her to the shop's entrance.

xXx

The owner looked up when the door opened. The man came back in, followed by beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a tattered orange dress with white flower sewed to the bottom. The sleeves were torn, most likely from the hot summer that they had had, but now the nice weather was quickly coming to a close. The hem was covered in dirt and looking at the bottom of the dress he realized that the girl wasn't wearing any shoes, which wasn't un natural for a slave, but he did find it odd for some reason. Most men took better care of the woman they had, even it they were slaves and thought of as just a toy.

"Good, good," he said handing over the ropes to his own slave before receiving the girl's. She moved with the rope, making it obvious that she had been tied up before. "We have an agreement then?" he waited for the man to nod before he said, "I'll see you in the morning." the other man didn't say anything he just gave the girl a sharp look and walked out giving a hard tug to the rope of the slave that followed behind him.

"Now," the owner said, starting to circle his new prize who stood with her hands closely tucked at her sides and lips firmly sealed as her eyes followed the man, but before he could do anything or say anything more the door reopened letting in a new customer. He bit his lip and tied the girl to the wooden pillar saying, "I'll look at you later," before he went over to help the new arrivals.

xXx

Olette had enough rope that, if she wanted to, she could move approximately five feet, but she decided to sit on the floor instead. Why waste the time trying to get free, it would only get her into trouble, she knew that from experience.

She already had a plan, well a general idea of one anyway. She would let herself be sold away from her father and then she would find away out of whatever house or building that she was living in. It couldn't be that hard, right?

Olette had learned that humanity wasn't nice, and that there was no one in the world that would help her, she had to do it all on her own. Even God himself seemed to be against her most of the time.

Sighing she crossed her legs and closed her eyes to meditate, well she didn't have anything better to do. But after a few minutes she started to get the feeling that someone was watching her. Opening her eyes she saw a man with long silver hair calmly watching her from across the room. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm not for sale, yet."

"That's fine," he said smiling lightly and moving over to the desk beside Olette and sitting down on it, "I'm just looking anyway, for now."

The man was wearing the outfit of an admiral, but what would an admiral be doing in this part of town? Plus the color of his outfit seemed to be a little off. It was still red like all the other admirals, but this was a deeper red then Olette remembered, closer to a blood red then the bright red that resembled a freshly picked rose. She ignored that little factor and asked him, "Why are you in this part of town, Admiral?"

He looked at her slightly shocked and raised one of his eyebrows, a talent that Olette always wished that she had, but also found quite over rated, "I'm impressed, you know my position."

"My fa...my last master was a sergeant and I grew up with him until not very long ago so I learned all the positions over time." She smiled smugly silently chiding herself for almost saying her father was the one who was selling her. "I also have an education. I can read and write and sometimes I used to steal books from the library so that I can read them, but don't worry, I always give them back."

The man chuckled, "I'm impressed, it's hard to find women slaves let alone ones that know all that. You might be worth more then I can get you for."

"Ha, that's what the owner of this shop thinks and he hasn't even paid for me yet. I'm thinking that he'll pay about 700 munny for me and you could get me at about 1000 at the cheapest if you give a good bargain, but he'll try and get a least 1500 out of me so that means he'll tell you that he wants somewhere from 1700-2000 munny."

"I can tell that you are educated. So tell me do you know when I can get you at the earliest, do you know?" the man asked.

Olette stood up and stretched with some difficulty being that she was still tied to the pillar. "Well," she said pretending that it wasn't an answer that she already knew, "I heard them talking and it sounded like I'd be staying here over night, like a trial run, and that my master would come pick up the munny that was owed to him in the morning. So knowing my old master I would say that if you came sometime in the late after noon you would be okay. But that's only if the owner decides to keep me because it is just a trial run, " Olette turns and looks at the admiral, "So if you wanted to make sure that you would have the opportunity to have me, I would go talk to the owner right now and tell him that you're interested."

"Yes, that's a good idea because," he looked Olette up and down, "I'm very interested."

Olette didn't like the tone he had in his voice, but she let it be. All she wanted was to get out of this and the sooner the better. Plus if it was with an admiral, she would probably get it have it better off then she would with anyone else, no matter how he treated her.

The man walked away without even thanking her, but it wasn't like she was expecting one. She had also learned growing up with her father that most of the people who were higher up could get what they wanted without being polite, so they weren't.

She stretched again listen to the mumbling that was coming from the other side of the shop. She looked over there reaching out with leg to pull the desk chair closer to her to sit on it. When the admiral looked over at her and smiled sending a small shiver went up Olette's back. There was something odd about this man, but there is something odd about everyone. Olette knew better then to be picky on who she went with, so she just forced a smiled back at him and went on to keep herself occupied by fidgeting with the lace on her dress.

xXx

"Come on," the owner said untying the rope from the pillar and gently pulling on the ropes to get Olette's attention. She got out of the chair and followed the man out of the shop, waited of him to lock up, and then followed him down the street until he stopped at the front of a small house.

He unlocked the door and walked in. Once he had locked back up again he untied the rope around Olette's wrists.

"Thank you," she said rubbing her wrist where the rope had left a mark and flexing them to get the feeling back in them, "What can I do for you?"

"The kitchen is over there," he said pointing to the door to the right, "make me something to eat. I've had a busy day and I'm hungry. Then after dinner you can heat up some water for my bath. I'll be in the main room when the food is ready just come and get me."

"Okay," Olette said, thinking that she had it better off then she thought that she would. She took the man's jacket and put it in the closet without being asked and then headed to the kitchen.

Looking in the cabinets and the icebox Olette found just enough to make a beef stew. She wasn't the best cook and she knew that, but she was good enough that people would eat what she made and not disregard it completely. She took her time on the meal, she was trying to impress they guy, not make him sick.

Finishing she found a bowl and put the soap inside. Then she went to the main room putting the bowl down and the table and looking around for the shop owner.

She found him in a small bed room down the hall. He stood at the side of a small night stand looking at the drawing of a young woman. "Dinner is ready, sir. I put it on the table." Olette started to leave not wanting to disturb the man.

"You know," he said stopping her and making her turn back, "You remind me of my wife. She died for this rear disease a few years ago." Olette didn't know what to say or do so she just nodded and smiled slightly at the man. "You look a lot like her," he continued, "she had the same colored brown hair. Not to mention that she had this orange dress that looked a lot like yours, with the white flowers on the bottom." he put the picture down and knelt beside the bed pulling a box out and then opening. He pulled out a bright orange dress, much like the only that Olette was wearing, like he said, but it was in much better condition. The sleeves weren't torn off and it wasn't covered with dirt like hers was either.

"It's a beautiful dress." She said.

The man nodded and held it out to her, "And I want you to have it. The one you have is torn and worn out, it won't last much longer. Plus, it's getting cold out and you don't have sleeves. Besides, it's been sitting here for to long, I think that it should get some use and you need it."

"Thank you," Olette said shocked that this man, who didn't even know her, was giving her a dress that he obviously cherished. She took it gently not know what to do now, finally though she broke the silence, "I'll go heat up the soap so it's warm when you come out and get your bath start..."

"Will you join me for super? It's been quite some time sense I've had company." the man said, looking weary and tired.

"If you would like, then yes. I'd be happy to."

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute."

Olette left still in shock. She draped the dress gently across the chair in the kitchen and put the soap back on stove for a few moments to heat up. She was just putting the two bowls back on the table when the man came in sat down. Olette took the set opposite and they eat in silence. When they finished she took the bowls back into the kitchen to wash them. The man appeared at the door as she put them back in the wooden cabinet.

"You can sleep on the couch. I'm sorry, but I don't have an extra blanket."

"That's fine." Olette could go with out a blanket for one night. She had dealt with worse, like when her father locked her outside of the house for an entire night in below zero temperatures. She had been over joyed when one of the maids opened the door the next morning.

He nodded and left going to his room for the rest of the night, not bothering to take the bath that he had wanted earlier. Olette, she found a bible sitting on the end table and read out of it until she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She blow out the candle and lay down on the rather hard coach. But she couldn't sleep right away, she lay on her side looking out the window and up at the stars. They were they same no matter where she was, yet they were constantly changing. She liked that about them. When she was a kid she would always dreamed that when she died she wouldn't go to heaven or hell, but just go up not the sky and become one of the hundreds of millions of stars. Now she knew that that couldn't happen, but she could still dream.

xXx

Olette had breakfast ready for the man when he woke. She had a new bath ready for him as well, which he thank her for greatly, when he came into the main room and sat down at the table. Olette, who had been in the kitchen, came out and put the plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. He looked at her and smiled before he said, "You look lovely."

Olette smiled back, she was wearing the dress that the man had given to her the other night. At first she had been afraid to put it on, thinking that it had been a huge mistake, but she had forced herself to put it on that morning thinking that it was better to get hit and have the dress taken away, then to hurt the kind man by not wearing it. She was grateful for the gift from the man, but was still puzzled as to why he had given it to her.

As if the man could read her thoughts he said, "I gave the dress to you because you remind me of Alanna, my wife, and she always liked to help people when she could. It was quite obvious that you needed a new dress and I think that the color look perfect on you."

Olette nodded, not knowing what to say and went back into the kitchen for her own breakfast, but she did not join the man this time. Instead she stayed in the kitchen, eating while she looked out onto the already busy streets.

xXx

The man tied her up again before they left, "It's not that I don't trust you," he said, "it's just a safety precaution." Olette didn't mind though because, unlike when her father had tied her up, the rope was lose around her wrists and not cutting into her skin. She willing followed the man to the shop, almost sad that she knew that she would be leaving him so soon.

When they got there he untied her and gave her orders to feed the other slaves and make sure that the ones out front were presentable.

She brought them the tray of oat meal and when she came back with glasses of water they were already finished. Taking a glass one of them a blonde teen not much older then she asked, "So who are you? An assistant for the boss or just a girl he picked up off the street to have some fun with?"

He gulped down the water and started to choke when Olette slapped him on the back side of the head, "I'm just like you, another slave. And how could you be so rude as to think that I'm a..." she couldn't even think of it, she shook her head.

"Well, if you're a slave then why aren't you tied up like the rest of use are and you went home with the owner last night."

"Yeah, well it was a kind of trial run you could say. To see if he wanted to get me and sell me. My father will be coming in for his munny today." Olette sighed, she didn't like her father, but she didn't want to move either, she liked her house and she had become pretty good friends with most of the maids and servants there.

"Wait, did you say your father?" the blonde asked as she started gathering the cups from the others that had finished.

"Ops, did I let that slip. Just forget that I said that." She tried to walk away but the boy caught her dress and pulled her back.

"Your own father is selling you!" he sounded horrified.

"Don't worry about it I'm better off without him. Besides he can do whatever he wants with me, I am his child after all." Olette said trying not to sound to aggravated.

"Whatever, it's your problem now. I'm Demyx by the way."

"Olette," she said, "but don't get too attached to me because I'll be leaving pretty soon."

"You seem sure of that. Why?"

"Because I'm a girl and in case you didn't know it's hard to find women slaves right now, plus I'm young and beautiful."

"Who told you you were beautiful?"

"If that was an insult, I wasn't offended. And in case you're wondering, no one told me I just know it for a fact. How long have you been here?"

"What? Do I here someone changing the subject?" Demyx asked raising his eyebrows at her.

Olette just rolled her eyes and took the glass from him, "Just answer the question."

"I've been here for about," he started counting on his fingers, "five weeks or so."

"Really, I would have thought that some whore would have gotten you by know with your looks, but I guess your not a good looking as I thought." Seeing the look on Demyx's face Olette laughed and said, "So, whya still here?"

"Because no one wants me," when Olette gave him a stern look he added, "I don't know I guess I just don't have the skills that people are looking for. In case you didn't notice I'm not the most buffed out person out there. Before this I did a lot of circus stuff. Well not really, but I traveled with the circus. I'm a singer and musician, but no one really wants someone who can play music and sing not in these hard times, it would just be a waste of munny and I agree."

"Well no wonder you haven't left here yet, acting like that. Nobody wants a depressed slave." Olette laughed, she couldn't help it, and there was just something about that guy.

"Olette, get out here and start sweeping the floors before people start arriving." the owner voice said from the front of the shop.

"Yes, sir." Olette yelled up there. She collected the rest of the glasses and then said to Demyx, "Good luck. Maybe today is your lucky day."

"Yeah," she heard him mumble, "I wish."

xXx

Olette's father came in while she was sitting behind the desk doing so paperwork for the owner. She watched as he can in, today he was dressed in uniform, a dark green suit that was fading in color with age now. There were several badges pinned to his left pocket and his belt was a golden yellow, different then his normal blue one. He walked right up to the owner and raised his eyebrow, just a single one, without saying a word.

"Yes, yes. Your payment of course for the girl." he came over to the safe behind Olette and the desk, pulled out a ring of keys and started to open it. Olette looked at her father. He didn't seem to be coming back down from a high, but these days it was harder to tell because it was just so natural. He didn't look at her but keep his eyes on the owner behind her as if she wasn't there. Olette didn't mind in fact she was glad that for once her father was ignoring her while she was in the room, instead of throwing harsh words or even a punch at her like he usually did. Finally the owner got the safe open and he pulled out the munny, but he hesitated giving it to him, "Where is the slave that I gave to you for my word that you would get the munny this morning?" he asked.

"Humph," her father said and went back out side, when he came back in he was dragging the slave in behind him. He handed him over, snatched the munny and counted the munny and without a word walked out of the door.

"Not a very talkative man is he?" the owner asked handing the slave to Olette so that she would bring him back with the others.

"Well, it really depends on his mood. I'd say he's in a good one today." And she went to do what was wanted of her.

xXx

The admiral came about an hour later. He opened the door and looked at Olette, who was still doing paperwork. Seeing him though she sat back in the chair, she needed a brake from this stuff, it wasn't complicated, but her hand was going numb from all the writing and it was plan boring. Olette would rather be in the back talking to Demyx and the others.

She watched as the admiral went up to the shop keeper and started to talk, Olette couldn't hear what they were saying, but she really didn't need to. The hand gestures and body language were enough to show that they weren't agreeing at first.

Finally the admiral pulled a wallet out of his back pocket and started counting out the bills, although he didn't look too pleased. The shop owner took the bills and came over to Olette, he put the munny in the safe before he said, "Admiral Xemnas has bought you and Demyx, so why don't you go grab him from the back."

I nodded and got out of my seat. Looking at the admiral I smiled and waved, before disappearing into the back away from his view. I opened the door with the key on the other side of the room and said, "Come on Demyx, it's your lucky day you've been bought."

Demyx looked up from the floor his eyes glowing brightly, "Really? By whom? "

"An admiral," Olette said, "and you better thank me later."

"Why?"

"Because he got me too." Olette said taking his rope and pulling him out of the cell behind her before locking it back up. She felt bad that she had to leave all the other slaves behind but she couldn't very well take all of them. She was lucky to even be taking Demyx with her, because she hadn't even been expecting that.

Xemnas took Demyx's ropes in his mouth and pulled another rope off the desk that he tied around Olette's wrists. She didn't object, but simply frowned lightly. He finished and took the rope out of his mouth, "Just for precautions." He said.

"That's what they all say," Olette said back, "and it's not like I have anywhere else to go."

He just glared at her and pulled her and Demyx out of the store. He put them inside of the carriage and let the ropes go once they were inside with the doors closed and horses moving. Then he looked at Olette who he had sitting directly across from him and said, "You better be a good little girl, because I had to get this idiot to get a good deal on you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she wasn't really, "what did you pay? 1700? 1800? For both of us that's a good deal no matter where you are. And you should really learn to be nicer to people, although I guess its better then talking behind their back." She glanced over at Demyx who seemed to be pretending that he wasn't listening.

"And you should learn not to talk back to your superiors." He said smiling at her. Olette was slightly disturbed by that smile but just pushed the feeling away thinking nothing of it. She looked over at Demyx who looked worried, but she didn't know why, he was finally out of the "rat's nest" part of town. The just shrugged to her self, Demyx could do what ever Demyx liked as long is was okay with their new owner.

The carriage came to a stop sooner then Olette expected and it was so abrupt that she flew forward right into Xemnas, "Sorry," she mumble pushing herself back up with one hand on each side of him, she felt his hand brush hers lightly as he said, "That's quite all right." When she looked up at him he was smiling down at her and she gave him a small smile in return, before fully pushing her self off of him.

Getting out of the carriage Olette couldn't believe what she had just done. She couldn't figure out if she had fallen on purpose or not. She knew she was trying to be a good slave that the master would like, but…maybe Demyx's thoughts were right, maybe she was a whore or she was starting to turn into one. I mean what if this guy was married? She didn't know. He very well could be married. What was she getting herself into?

Demyx bumped Olette getting out and Olette came out of her mind and back into the world. They were standing in front of, what had to be, one of the biggest houses in the city. It was four stores high and was painted a dark red like admiral's suit. The trimming on the house was dark blue that almost looked black, maybe it was black and there were more windows then Olette could count. She looked behind her and realized that there was a high red brick wall circling around the entire property and a gate with a gravel path that lead to the front of the house that they had just come through. The whole place, minus the brick wall, reminded her of the large hotel that her and her father had stayed at when they were moving into town over ten years ago.

"Come," Xemnas said, "I'll have one of maids show you to your rooms and then show you around the house." He untied the ropes around our hands as I heard the sound of the front gates closing, "When the gates are closed there is no way out and when they are open you will be under close watch so don't even try to escape."

He started walking towards the house and he beckoned for us to follow him. We did, and Olette had to jog almost to keep up with his quick pace, "Plus, you will be wearing bracelets that can detect if you leave the premises and warn me. The only way that you will be allowed to get off these grounds is if you are accompanied by me or one of my trusted servants." He turned before opening the door and looked at us, "And please take off your shoes when we get inside I don't want you to soil the carpet, I just had it replaced last month."

He opened the door to an amazing front entrance. Olette had always thought that her father's entrance was nice, but this out shot it by the long run. The ceiling was painted with gold, the floors where wood that was so new it still smelt like wood, and the walls looked like they were hand painted with cherry blossom trees, one in each corner. The bench that sat to the right of them was covered with the designs of cherry blossoms as well and it was simple amazing, Olette wondered if anyone could sit on a bench that looked that delicate.

"Kairi! Sora!" Xemnas barked as he and Demyx took off their shoes and stepped onto the extremely soft carpet covering the floor in the hall. Instantly a red haired girl in a pink dress and a boy with very spiky brown hair wearing an all black outfit that looked something like a suit appeared in front of them, "Show your new coworkers to their rooms and give them a tour of the house. Tell them the rules and introduce them to anyone that you see. Oh, and don't forget the bracelets." The two nodded and the admiral started to walk away, but he stopped and whispered something to the red head. She nodded again and the admiral went up the stair calling for one of the other maids.

"I'm Kairi," the girl said, "and I'm the cook's assistant. This is Sora and he's the butler." The brown haired boy waved his hand a huge grin on his face.

"Hi, I'm Olette and this is Demyx." Olette said, "How long have you been working here?"

"We both started about a year ago, right before the war started." Kairi said, "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

"Yeah," Sora said, "and I'll take you." He grabbed Demyx by the upper arm and started dragging him down the hall to their right.

As the two girls started walking in the other direction Kairi said, "The girl and guys rooms are on separate sides of the house to keep from causing trouble, and to keep each other out of the others rooms. Trust me it's impossible to go from one side of this house to the other without getting caught no matter what time of day it is."

At the end of the hall Kairi opened the door to a small space that served as a hall that lead to several other small rooms each holding two beds and a dresser. She pushed open one door and Olette looked in. It was a simple room with two beds and a dresser, like the others. It also had white walls and barely enough room to move in. "This is your room and right now you have it to yourself so enjoy it while it lasts. You'll get clean sheets once a week, but you have to remember to put your dirty ones in the bin," she pointed to the bin that was next to the door that they came through, "You can put your cloths in the dresser and you have to clean them yourself when you find the time."

Olette looked at the dresser, "What if this is all that I have?" She looked down at the dress she was wearing, she had gotten rid of the other dress this one was so much better and she didn't think that she would even need it again.

"I'll just have to tell Xemnas. He'll get you some new clothes the next time he's in town. Come on, let's keep moving." Olette followed Kairi up the servant's stairs to another set of rooms then out the door to the main hall on the second floor. "Downstairs is the ball room, visiting room, kitchen, and dining room. This floor is the library and the study."

She walked a little farther and what Olette thought was a hall turned into a small walkway that led into the huge library. There were book covering all of the walls from floor to ceiling. The little part of the walls that could be scene were a deep red, almost a maroon. There where huge chandlers that held candles that must always be kept light and ladders that ran along the walls making it easier to access the book on the upper shelves. In one corner there was a small desk and a few cabinets. It was amazing, like nothing that Olette had ever scene.

"Are you aloud to read some of the books?" Olette asked, her eyes still trying to take in the sight of so many books in one place.

"You can read?" Kairi said, but before Olette could answer she added, "You can if you get permission from the admiral, but only a few of us can read and even fewer are aloud to take books out. But he doesn't mind if you're in here when you have time and just skim over them. Now come on." She had to drag the other girl out of the room and up the stairs that led to the third floor.

"This is all guest rooms. Some of the maids and workers sleep in these rooms when the admiral is gone, but he knows that. As long as they are in the same condition as they were when he left he doesn't seem to mind. He does leave a super visor for us when he's gone, but the guy spends the whole time drunk so…"

Kairi opens the door to one of the rooms and Olette looks in to the gorgeous room with gold trimming on the floor, which was the same soft carpet that the floors downstairs had. The walls were a dark green and the sheet and curtain were the same deep red that was in the library. There was a small desk in one corner of the room and a small couch on the other. The bed was in the center with the head rest pressed against the wall that the door was on and across the room there were balcony doors that looked out onto the back yard gardens.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Olette said, "So what's on the top floor?" she started to move up them curiously.

"That's the admiral's room and very, very few are aloud up there." Kairi said. "We should be getting to work and sense you don't have an assignment yet you can just help out where ever you're needed. Come on we'll find you something to do."

They wondered back down stairs and into the kitchen where a middle aged fat lady was working at the stove. "There you are Kairi go into town for me and get some carrots I can't believe that we're out of carrots. Oh, and we also need tomatoes while you there and…" the women started to list of a great number of foods some that Olette had never even heard of before. Suddenly the women stopped talking and looked at Olette, "And who might this charming young lady be?"

"Tessa this is Olette. Olette, Tessa. Tessa is the main cook here and she cooks for everyone." Kairi said to Olette. Then turning to Tessa she said, "Olette is one of the new slaves that the admiral brought home with him today and…the bracelet! I forgot the bracelet!" looking panicked she ran out of the room.

"So," Tessa said, "you're a slave. Poor thing," she stirred the pot that was on the stove and shook her head sadly, "How long have you been a slave?"

"Well," Olette said, "It depends on how you look at it. You could say 17 years or you could say just a few days or anywhere in between really." The cook gave her a weird look and she said, "It's complicated."

She was glad that Kairi came back in now because it meant that she didn't have to say anything else. The girl was carrying a single gold chain with a white pearl on the end of it. She took Olette's wrist and clasped the chain to her.

"I know," she said, "it's a lot more beautiful then you would expect, but hey I wouldn't complain."

"So why don't you have a bracelet?"

"Because," Tessa answered, "we just work here and you belong to the admiral. We may get the same treatment most of the time, but we have more free will. We can leave when ever we want."

Olette nodded, understanding. She looked around and found that Kairi was already gone. "Well, I'm going to go find something that I can help with."

"You sure you don't want to help me?" Tessa asked, but Olette was already heading for the door.

"I'm really not that good of a cook," she said over her shoulder and she went out the door that led into the open air. _It must be a side door_, Olette thought. She stood at the door for a moment before she heard something, it sound like music. She started walking towards the sound and she realized that it was music and a song that she knew. Humming along with it at first until she came almost right up to the source of it and she couldn't help herself and started to sing.

She heard the music stop as her turned around the corner and stopped her self shortly after look up from the ground. Demyx was sitting on a stool playing a guitar and Xemnas was standing by listening to him. Olette blushed, "Sorry," she said, "I just knew the song and…" she trailed off looking back at the ground.

"Why do you look ashamed?" she heard Xemnas said coming over and putting his hand under her chin and making her look up into his eyes, "you have a beautiful voice…and I would like to hear more. What other songs do you know?"

Olette looked up, "None, I just learned that one from one of the maids at my old house, sir."

"Hmm, then I think we're going to have to change that. Demyx, you will tutor the girl will you not?"

"Sure."

"Good, then you're lessons start now." He smiled, dropped his hand, and walked away leaving the two of them to practice.

xXx

"Did you learn any full songs today?" Xemnas asked taking his place at the dinner table. He was eating alone tonight which Olette was told was pretty rare most of the time he had of others like admirals and once even the prince and his uncle.

"A few, but I'm really not that good yet." Olette set the plate down in front of her owner. Tonight's dinner consisted of chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, green beans, and a side dish that looked oddly like fried onions.

"Sing to me." Xemnas said it wasn't really and order, but it wasn't a question either. When he looked over at Olette who was still standing against the wall biting her lip he said, "Come on, and stand over there." he pointed at the small empty area in the room across from him.

Olette nodded and moved over slowly, but just as she opened her mouth to start...

"Where is that musical boy he should be in here too. With that instrument."

Olette closed her mouth so she didn't look like an idiot and waited for Demyx. He didn't take long, but thinking about it she realized that he was probably in the kitchen waiting of his dinner already.

"Yes, sir?" Demyx stood next to me, holding his guitar, and looking at the admiral.

"Play a song with the girl." this time as he spoke it was an order, Demyx had no exceptions he was playing.

He nodded and strummed a few notes before looking at Olette. She took a deep breath to calm herself down even though, to her surprise, she wasn't all that nervous. Then she nodded to Demyx who played the starting chord to the first song he had taught her.

Olette sang looking at her feet and the end of the table for the first half of the song, but half way through Xemnas said, "Can you look up from the ground?" Olette was shocked that his voice was so gentle when he asked her that as she looked up at him she stumbled on the words. She quickly recovered and keeping her head up and eyes on the admiral, she blushed.

When she finished the song and Demyx held the last cord Xemnas clapped lightly, "That was beautiful," he said taking the last bite of mashed potatoes off his plate. "You are both dismissed. I'll have one of the other servants take my plate.

They nodded and Demyx left as fast as he could although Olette wasn't sure why. Was he really that hungry? But she pushed that thought away and went slowly over towards the door stopping at the admiral's side, "Are you sure you don't me to wait for you to finish? I'm okay with not eating until later."

"No, that's quite alright. You should really get something to eat."

"Thank you and sir," he looked up at the girl smiling down at him from where she stood, "You really should eat your beans, they're good for you." Still smiling she walked away into the kitchen. Xemnas looked down at the plate in front of him which contained mostly green beans. He chuckled to him self and taking a few of the bean on his fork he thought, _That is on_e _heck of a girl._

xXx

"What's going on?" Olette asked taking a seat next to Demyx and looking around the small side yard where everyone who wasn't on duty was sitting in the grass, which was surprisingly soft.

"Not fully sure, but from what I got they do a cool little open stage thing once a month and anyone who wants to can go up in front of an audience, that would be us, and perform what ever they want. Pretty cool, huh?" Demyx had his eyes practically glued to the small stage, which was really just a small area left open in the grass. His eyes were glowing with excitement and Olette wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly started jumping up and down.

"Sure," Olette said, "sounds like fun." she paused looking up at the stage, "Maybe you should go up and do something?"

"What me?" Demyx was turning pale, "No I couldn't."

Olette laughed, "Aren't you a music performer? Just go up there and do your thing, trust me everyone will love you." Olette paused looking at the boy who was just getting whiter with every word that she said, "Wait, Demyx, do you have stage fright?"

The boy bites his lip not looking her in the eyes, "Maybe just a little," he said.

Olette shook her head, "Just don't think of it as a stage. Think of it as just another piece of ground that gets the great opportunity to have you standing on it while you play your music."

Demyx smiled at her, but shook his head, "I think I'll wait until next time to play. For now I'll just watch." Olette sighed, but looked up at the stage where the first performer was now standing.

xXx

It had been a thrill for Olette to see the performance. Even though some of the people weren't all that good, a lot of them had talent. Plus she had never seen anything performed in her life so a whole almost two hour worth was nearly overwhelming. Not to mention that at one point she had been pulled onto the stage from the audience to dance with one of the men whose partner had run off stage when he stepped on her foot. But now Olette was simply lying on her back in her new bedroom, looking up at the plain white ceiling.

She'd been trying to fall asleep for a least an hour now, but her mind would not let her. She was being swallowed in by her thoughts. Her mind was at war...with it's self.

xXx

_Xemnas got you, but why?_

_Because I'm smart._

_No, because you're beautiful._

_I'm not that beautiful._

_Yes, you are. Haven't you seen the way that men look at you when you walk through town._

_..._

_Told you._

_Stop it! I mean...arg_

_And you're kissing up to the admiral._

_Am not!_

_Yes you are. You're flirting with him._

_No, I'm not._

_Stop trying to tell yourself that. You know that you are. Admit it you're trying to get him to take you to bed._

_Shut up!!_

_But you are and you know it._

_I said, Shut up!!_

_It's just part of your plan to get out of here. Isn't it?_

_sigh Yes._

_You admit it then._

_Yes I admit now leave me alone I'm trying to sleep and at this rate I won't get any sleep tonight._

_As you wish._

xXx

But even after the war in her head subsided, Olette still took a long time to fall asleep. And she spent that time frustrated at her self for not thinking of a better, cleaner, way to get her self out of this mess.

xXx

"Hey," Demyx came into the garden for yet another music lesson. It was there fourth day here and already Olette was getting annoyed with these lessons. To her they were a waste of time and Demyx was bossy and mean when it came to teaching her. Nothing could ever be done wrong. The other day she had been chided by him for stumbling on the words when she was singing at dinner to Xemnas. "Are you okay you look kind of pale." He said coming closer and putting the back of his hand against her forehead.

"I'm fine," Olette said pushing his hand away quickly, "Let's get started."

"Okay," Demyx said, but there was hesitation in his voice. But he didn't say anything else as he picked up his guitar and started to tune it. Finished he said, "Let's start by reviewing what you know so far. Are you sure you're okay."

Olette had her arms wrapped around herself and she was shaking ferociously. "Y-yeah." she said her teeth chattering.

"Now know what, no. You are going straight to bed." Demyx put down the guitar and started pushing Olette towards the door.

"No really I'm fine," Olette said forcing her body to stop shaking.

"No you are going to rest for now and we'll pick your lessons where we were tomorrow. No exceptions," Demyx added when Olette opened her mouth to protest.

Demyx pushed her all the way to the girl's rooms and waited for her to sit down on her bed before he said, "I'm going to get Tessa to cook you some soup, and I want you to still be in there when she brings it." He gave her a firm look before he turned and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Olette sighed. She wasn't really sick or even tired, just cold. Although Demyx must have thought it odd since it had to be at least 70 degrees making it one of the warmer days of the week. But she wasn't going to argue with him, so she leaned against the wall waiting of Tessa.

xXx

"Here you go darling," Tessa said handing the bowl over to Olette, "I hope you feel better soon."

"I'll be fine," Olette said taking a spoonful of the soup and letting it run down her throat. Now she was kind of glad that Demyx had made her wait for Tessa because the soup was really warming her up and she wasn't shaking any more.

"That's good to hear," Tessa sat on the edge of the bed, "You know the admiral is worried about you. He hopes that you feel better soon. He would say it himself, but Demyx isn't letting anyone near you saying that it's better for your recovery."

Olette shook her head, "I'm fine, not sick at all. I was just cold. Demyx is worrying to much."

"In 70 degree weather? Honey that's not natural and you should feel lucky to have someone who cares for you like Demyx seems to."

"Yeah, he's kind of been like a big brother to me for the last few days. It's not something that I'm used to, but he's the one who's going to get sick with all his worrying." Olette took the last spoonful of soup and handed the bowl over to Tessa. "I'm fine, really." And she got up heading for the kitchen it would be about lunch time now so like always she would be serving Xemnas.

She was shocked though when she saw Demyx holding Xemnas back at the door,\.

"Look I'd just like to make sure that she's okay. I'll be in and out in a minute." Xemnas sounded annoyed and Olette didn't really blame him.

"She needs to rest." Demyx said.

"And you need to not worry so much." Olette said making both of the men to look up at her.

"You should be resting." Demyx said.

"I told you I'm fine." She went up and put her hand on Demyx's shoulder making him step back, away from the door way. She let go of him and turned to Xemnas, "My apologies of slacking off."

"Not at all, if you weren't feeling well you should have just said so this morning." He smiled at her gently.

Olette bowed, "Next time I will, but I'm feeling much better now, so I'll be going back to work. Lunch should be ready shortly."

xXx

"Are you sure that you should be working." Kairi said, "I agree with Demyx you look kind of pale."

"Would you stop it." Olette said almost frustrated, people had been telling her to take it easy and just go rest all day and it was getting on her nerves. She took the dinner plate that she was supposed to bring out for the admiral, "I'm fine."

She went out and put the plate down in front of Xemnas, "Enjoy," she said smiling at him for a moment before starting to head back to the kitchen.

"Wait." the admiral said looking at Olette who had stopped at the door, "would you come up to my room when you finish eating?"

"As you wish sir." Olette said, holding her composure until she walked through the door to the kitchen. She face was mirrored by Kairi and Tessa when she looked at them, shocked. Kairi and Tessa because it was probably pretty rare for them to hear that and they knew what it meant. Olette because she hadn't expected it so soon.

Tessa broke the silence, "I'll get you something to eat right away." And she started bustling around the kitchen for things that she needed. Kairi continued to start at Olette in horror for a moment until Tessa asked her where the wooden spoon had gone.

Kairi pulled her eyes away from Olette and said, "Tessa, you're holding it."

Tessa looked at her handing holding the wooden spoon and gave a little "Oh," before continuing what she was doing before-hand.

(End of Chapter One: Sold and Bought)

xXx

A/N: So people please tell me what you think of it so far. I know it's a little weird and you haven't even met Roxas yet, but if you review and I update more he comes in, in the next chapter, but you need to review.

Sorry, I'm trying not to be bossy about the reviewing thing, but I really want to know what people think.


	2. Lost and Found

A/N: Okay so this is the next chapter for Diseased just like all you people wanted

A/N: Okay so this is the next chapter for Diseased just like all you people wanted. It took me longer then it should have, but it felt like something was missing.

Please try to do your best at making the characters outfits fit with the time, but still look somewhat like what they wear in the game. I tried to have it that way but I don't think I made it work all that well and there is the exception of Sora.

Plus I dedicate this chapter to **twilightprincessolette** for being this story's very first reviewer. Thank you so very much!

Well read and enjoy already!

xxXxx

The week got colder and Olette got even colder with it. But she made it look like she was fine so that no one would force her back into bed again. Not that she was really seeing her bed all that much in the first place. Now, even on the coldest of nights, she felt somewhat warm.

But even though sleeping with the admiral had its benefits, like warmth, it also had its disadvantages, like almost all of the maids and servants would scowl at her as they passed her in the hall, well at least for the first day. They seemed to get over it and just ignore her after that. Although Demyx, Kairi, and a few others still talked to her.

It was exactly one week sense she had started here and she wasn't doing all that bad, or so she thought.

"Come on," Xemnas said, showing up in the middle of Olette's music lesson, "I'm taking you into town today. The carriage is waiting out front."

"What about my lesson?" Olette asked, she wouldn't mind leaving her lesson truthfully, but she'd feel bad if she just up and left him.

"You make it up another time," Xemnas said the two of them already walking through the house, "I tired of watching you shiver all day long so I'm going to find you something keep you warm. You need a few new dresses anyway." He held out his hand to Olette to help her into the carriage. She took it thanking him with a smile as she sat down.

She spent the ride into the main town looking out the window in aw. She had never really been through this part of town before and to see all of the houses was amazing. Colors verifying from peach to forest green to even on that was a hot pink. Not one had any similarity, at least not any visibly one, to the one next to it and they were all just so beautiful.

But the ride ended too quickly and the carriage dropped them off just before the main part of town. Where all the shops and food stands were.

"The Square", as Olette had heard it refereed to as before, was bustling with people. All of whom where rushing in and out of stores and bakeries and cafes. It was almost hard to tell where one person's body stopped and someone else's began.

Xemnas took Olette's hand and lead her to one of the many stores. This one was a clothes store, well they were shopping for clothes.

"Saix," Xemnas yelled and immediately a tall man with blue hair and 'x' shaped scar across his face entered the room from the back. He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt with blue stripes underneath a black vest. There was a measuring tape hanging over his shoulders and pins in the shoulder of his vest, not to mention the few that he had in his mouth. Surprisingly he actually looked like Olette thought that a tailor would.

"Xemnas," the man said the pins falling out of his mouth and onto the floor. Olette bent down to pick them up, "Good to see you." the man said slightly sarcastic, "So what are you here for this time. Going to any balls soon? I hope not." He mumbled the last part under his breath so that the man in front of him couldn't here him.

Olette stood up holding the pins out to the man. He snatched then out of her hand making some of them scrape across her palm and cut her. She winced rather violently and licked the wound like a kitten would. The man looked at her almost expecting her to snarl at him like the street cats do, but she didn't just continued to look hold her right palm in her left hand and lick the little bit of blood that was coming out up. He pulled his eyes away from the girl and back to Xemnas saying, well more like snarling, "So what do you want?"

"Dresses for her." He nodded to the girl, who had stopped licking her palm, but was looking rather pale. Maybe it was just the light, because that seemed to happen to a lot of people who came into his shop. That is they looked pale within a few minutes of walking in and talking to him.

"Hmm," he looked at the girl and then back at Xemnas, "I'll see what I can do." He grabbed Olette's wrist and dragged her into the back. Making her step onto a small platform he started to take measurements, "unusually thin girl aren't you?" he mumbled before he continued to talk to Xemnas, "How many? Dresses I mean."

"Four would be fine." The man glanced up at the front of the shop not looking all that happy.

"What style?"

Xemnas wonder into the back of the shop and gave Saix a weird look, "You think I know what the styles are?"

"Just a regular one is fine. Nothing fancy, even this dress is a little more then needed." Olette said to the man who was down on his knees in front of her.

"Thank you." Both men said, making it sound kind of like an echo. Olette giggled and held her arms out for the tailor as he stood up.

xXx

"Thank you for the business you can come in about a week to pick the dresses up." Saix said still not looking at all pleased.

Xemnas just nodded and left the shop. Olette followed him back out into the crowded street. She almost didn't notice when he started moving into the crowd and she had to move fast to catch up with him. She moved a little to fast because she tripped over her dress and had to quickly regain her balance.

"How about we find something to eat?" she heard the admiral say just as she caught up with him.

"Okay," Olette said concentrating on not get caught in the crowd.

Xemnas suddenly noticed and grabbed her hand and said, "You never came into the city regularly, do you?"

Olette shook her head, "I never remember coming here, but I think I did once when I was really young. At least, that's what someone told me."

Xemnas smiled and brought Olette into a small cafe. He sat her down at one of the table and went up to odder them some food. Olette looked around the little cafe. It wasn't all that busy, but it wasn't empty either. There was a man sitting in one corner with a book, a woman who looked to be doing paper work at a table across from him. There was mother with several children none of which wanted to sit still and a man that was simply sitting at a table drinking his coffee. Olette's eyes moved to the door when she heard it open. A boy, about 13 or so, walked in with a huge cut on his leg and it was bleeding non-stop.

Olette gagged and had to look away covering her mouth with her hand. The sight of blood making her stomach lurch. "Get out of here!" the shop owner said, "I don't want you getting blood all over my floor. And this isn't a first aid center."

"Sorry," the boy said limping out of the cafe, but the man who hadn't been really doing anything followed him and Olette saw him chase after the boy through the window.

"What happened?" Xemnas asked when he saw the look that Olette had on her face.

"I'm just not good at looking at blood." she said a shiver moving up her back. She took her hand way and took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"I understand," Xemnas said setting the bowl of ramen in front of her and sitting down in the chair across from her.

They ate quickly and in silence. Then left the small cafe and headed yet again out into the streets. They had gotten even busier then they were before and it wasn't long before Olette found herself in the middle of she-had-no-idea-where and the admiral was no where to be seen. She panicked and went into the first shop that she found to get away from the crowd.

Olette found herself in a book shop. She was thrilled. Other then Xemnas' library she had never since so many books in one place.

"Can I help you?" a young man asked her. Olette looked at him and tilted her head to its side. They guy had long pink hair. No really, it was no joke the guy's hair was a light pink. Other then his hair, however, he was simply dressed in black pants and boots and a loose white shirt, almost how Olette imaged the prince charming in books to look. Then again, no he wasn't even close.

Olette bit her lip trying to figure out why someone would have, or want, pink hair.

"Can I help you?" the man asked again looking slightly irritated.

"No," Olette said still looking at him curiously, "that's okay."

"O-kay," the man said hesitantly before he walked back over to the desk in the corner of the shop.

Olette wandered the shelves looking at all the books picks one up that looked interesting, but putting them back right away reminder herself that she didn't have any money.

"Do you want to buy something or not?" the pink haired man asked agitated.

"I keep forgetting that I don't have any money." Olette admitted putting the book that she held back on the shelf.

"Are you going to put that one back to then?" He asked pointing to the book in her other hand.

"Sorry I didn't realize that I was holding that one." she held it out to the bookkeeper, "I don't remember where I got it from."

The man shook his head, "You know what, just keep it. We've been trying to sell that one forever anyways." still shaking his head he walked away.

Shocked, Olette looked down at the book that she was holding. It was A Cinderella Story by: The Grimm Brothers. She raised her eyebrows. Like every other kid Olette knew the story of Cinderella, but this one seemed different somehow and all she'd seen was the cover.

She left the book shop and found herself sitting on the edge a fountain away from all the people roaming the main road. Settling down she open the book and started to read it, but she had to stop. She was horrified by what she read. But the story had the same happy ending where the beautiful girl ended up with the handsome prince, even if she never really got to reading that part.

"Watca reading?" she heard a small voice saying from beside her.

She looked down to the small boy with wild blond hair sitting on the edge of the fountain next to her, his red bracelet making a clinking sound as it collided with the stone. He was wearing camouflage caprices, a black shirt and a vest that matched his pants almost too perfectly. She smiled at him and said, "A sad story that ends with a happy ending."

"But isn't that how all stories are?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, that what I always thought too." she said, "What's your name?"

"Hayner and I just turned six last month." The boy smiled and jumped happily, nearly falling into the fountain and making his shoes fall to the ground below him. But he quickly caught his balance and righted himself.

Olette chuckled at the hyper boy, "Hayner, it's nice to meet you. I'm Olette."

"So can you read your story to me?" His eyes where pleading her to read him the story.

"I don't think it's a good book for someone your age, it was even a little scary for me." Okay so it wasn't really a scary story just...disturbing, and definitely not something that you would read to a six year old boy. Especially one that seemed to have such a happy aurora

"Oh," the boy looked away for a moment a sad look on his face, but when he looked back up there was a smile on his face again, "Do you want to play with me, then."

"I would, but I have to get going." Olette looked at the boy apologetically.

"Oh, Okay," the boy said his eyes drifting to the ground, "Can you come play with me another time?"

His smiled up at her and it was just so cute that Olette couldn't say no to him, "Where can I find you the next time I'm in town?"

A broad smile appeared on the boys face as she said that and he replied, "Most of the time I'm just here. If I'm not here then I'm at home. I live above the bakery that my mom owns." He pointed the bakery that Olette had passed to get to the fountain. "I'm not allowed to wonder the big streets. So I just come out here, but there's never anyone to play with."

"Okay," she said, "next time I'll make sure to bring a book that I can read to you and I'll play with you. I promise."

"Really? You promise?"

"I swear it." she said and maid an x over her heart.

Hayner smiled, slipped off the edge of the fountain, slid back into his shoes, and ran over to the back door of the bakery, "Thank you." he yelled and ran the last few steps inside.

xXx

Olette was completely lost she spent the last half an hour wondering around town trying to find her way to somewhere that looked familiar to her, she had even asked for direction several times, but she could find no such place, that looked familiar that is. Now she was in a back ally, lost, cold, starting to get hungry, and feeling as thought she might faint. Was it mentioned that she was lost.

_You need to stop._ A voice in her head said.

_No, I have to keep moving I need to find the way back to the house._

_You're going to kill yourself if you don't stop and rest_

_No, I'm fine. I'm okay._

_Then why won't you stop shaking._

_I'm just a little cold that's all._

_You're just cold and you're shaking like _that_._

_Shut up._

_No! You need to rest._

_What I need to do is find a way back to the house._

_You're going to hurt yourself, it's been over a week._

_I'll be fine. I am fine._

_No, you aren't. You've never been this long with out it before you're going to die. Are you listening? _Die_. Doesn't that mean anything to you!?_

_I. am. fine. Now leave me alone._

_I'm not going to. Listen to your self you are so out of it your having a conversation with your own mind._

_I told you to shut up. I'm fine._

Olette stumbled, grabbing the wall to regain her balance. She really was fine, or that was what she was going to keep telling herself. No one could fine out. It would ruin everything like it always did. But she pushed it out of her mind and continued to walk turning around yet another corner.

It was only seconds later that she was knocked off of her feet by something. She looked up scowling at the head of blond that was in her face. She pushed the person off of her and yelled, "What do you think you're..." she never finished, she saw the large cut on the boys arm traveling from his elbow half way to his wrist and she dove for it.

xXx

The boy just started at her as she gulped down his blood for another few seconds.

"You're…you're a vampire." The boy couldn't take his eyes off of her, but he had pulled his arm away and was using his left hand to cover the wound on his arm.

"Well, I'd rather not be called that because being a vampire isn't really like how you hear it in all the fair tales where they're this evil vile non-human being that suck out people blood and kills them. I'm so not like in fact I've never killed a person in life. I actually spent a few years as a vegetarian, although I'm kind of getting over that now. Plus it not like I can't go into the sunlight, I'm out here aren't I? And I seem perfectly fine, well for the most part. And crosses don't bug me either in fact I go to church a lot, or I used to and I really like the taste of garlic, especially in mashed potatoes. Oh, and mirrors I don't mind those either, I mean I don't really look in one all that often, but that's because I don't really ever have one around and…" Olette had been talking fast, but she finally trailed off.

She knew that she was rambling, but she couldn't help it. When people found out about her condition they usually freaked out and wouldn't go anywhere near her. "You have to understand that being a vampire isn't really a choice and that I was born this way. Okay that's not a good way of explaining it. Hmm…" she paused, but not for all that long, "Okay, being a vampire isn't like in the stories, like I said before. It's a disease, but it's not contagious. It just means that I need blood. You see, what happens is that there's this weird virus or something inside me that eat my blood cells so if I don't get blood into my system every some many days or so I end up dying of blood loss without even getting hurt."

The boy looked down at his arm and back up at Olette. "Okay…" he said slowly, "I actually already knew that."

"You did?" It was Olette's turn to stare at the boy awkwardly.

"Yeah, I used to know someone who has the same condition. I just didn't expect you to…" he looked down at his arm, "…do that."

"Sorry, it just that I was going mad. I hadn't had blood in over a week because I just moved in with a new master and…"

"Master?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm a slave. So anyways, I just moved in with him and he didn't really know about my condition and it's not really something that you can just say to someone so I kind of just kept pushing the matter aside telling myself that I would deal with it later. But I never did and then earlier today this boy came into the café bleeding profusely and I almost cracked, but I was lucky I didn't and then I got lost and…"

"So are you okay?" the boy asked. Olette was shocked that the boy was concerned about her. No one ever really cared before.

"I'm okay for now. At least I'm not shivering anymore. You see that the first side effect for not having blood. I think that why in the fairy tales they say that the vampire's skin is cold."

"I should get you to a doctor or something." The boy said, "you need a blood infusion or what ever they call it."

"No, that's okay." Olette said standing up with support from the wall. Once standing she started walking towards the exit, the other end of the ally.

"But you need to see someone."

"NO!" Olette shouted at him backing up farther and tripping over her own feet.

The boy came over and helped her up, "Maybe we should start over. I'm Roxas."

"Olette and I really didn't mean to be like that it's just that I'm don't want to go to a doctor."

"Why?" Roxas asked slowly.

"Because if I go to a doctor either they'll be freaked out by my disease or they'll want to stick a needle into me and it might seem weird but I'm scared of needles."

"Okay, so what are you going to do about blood?" the boy crossed his arms over his chest and looked her sternly in the eyes.

"I'll think of something." Olette said, "but for now would you just help me find my way back to my master?"

"Fine, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Who's your master? He must be some nice guy that you want to be going back to him."

"Admiral Xemnas." Olette said, looking away from the boy and down to the ground.

"Really?" Roxas sound shocked, "Okay, yeah I was just about to head there any ways. That is after I stopped bleeding, but I seem to be okay now."

Olette looked down at Roxas' arm, "What did you do?" she asked as they started to walk, "And why are you headed to the admiral's house?"

"Well, my arm was just an accident. I cut it on this thing." Roxas said, seemingly trying to avoid the subject, "And I work of the admiral. He had a job open and I needed the money so I took the job. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It wasn't?" Olette asked, titling her head to one side as she watched him run his bloody hand through his hair making red streaks appear. Olette couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Roxas said looking at her confused; he started to look around the block expecting to see something that would have made her laugh.

"You got blood in your hair," she laughed, but tried to hold it back by biting down on her lip.

"Arg, I'll be right back." Roxas disappeared into the book shop that Olette had gotten the odd book from and seen the man with pink hair. She chuckled again thinking about him, but she stopped and followed this strange boy into the shop.

Now Olette got a chance to really look at the boy. He was wearing baggyish khaki pants, a black shirt with a white over shirt that was left unzipped and had a weird checkered pattern on part of it, as well as a red lining on the inside that you could see because he'd flipped out the collar. Around his right wrist was a black and white checkered band and he had a necklace in the shape of a kind of weird 'x'. It was an unusual outfit, but not bad looking that was for sure. His dirty-blond, closer to the blond side, hair was wild, but not in the same way as the boy Hayner's had been, it was pushed over to one side like a wave almost.

What was with her and seeing people with unusual hair today?

Roxas was sitting in a chair next to the desk in corner of the shop with his arm resting on one of the corners. Meanwhile the pinked hair man was leaning over to pull a large bandage out of one of the desk's drawers. Mr. Pink-hair looked up, like he knew that she was there, and looked at Olette. He raised his eyebrow at her before he snarled, "What are you doing here again?"

"Marluxia, she's with me." Roxas said giving the man a not all that pleasant look.

"Sorry," he said, but he didn't really sound like he was. "Well then you can make yourself useful." He threw a small wash cloth at her, "go get that wet and make sure that you wring it out. I don't want you dripping water all over my store."

Olette nodded. She didn't really like this man that much. He had been nicer earlier.

Olette came back with the wet cloth, minutes later, and Marluxia snatched it from her. She backed up letting the man tend to Roxas' wound. Olette sat on the floor in the middle of one of the few open spaces in the room and instantly let her gaze fall to the floor.

"Marluxia, don't be so mean you're making a bad impression." Roxas said.

"I made a good impression earlier I don't need to act nice to her now."

"She was in here earlier?"

"Yeah, walked in looking like she was going to faint any second. So I just let her wonder around for a while." He looked over at her, "So have you read that book that I gave you."

She had been pretending that the blue carpeting was festinating to her until he spoke to her, which she hadn't been expecting making her jump slightly. She pulled her hands onto her lap and bit her lip for a moment thinking, "Well, it was…interesting." She said.

"Not what you expected was it?" he asked looking back at Roxas' arm. He had gotten ride of all the dried blood and was looking closely at the wound.

"Well, not really. I mean who would cut of their heels to try and get the chance to marry the prince. It just seems so stupid now that I really think about it. I mean wouldn't you rather be with someone you really loved and just be yourself then have to pretend to be someone you aren't to get someone's attention?"

"You would be surprised what women will do to become part of the royal family." Marluxia said, "And I do not believe in true love. There is simply marriage, which is a waste of time and effort."

"You must have been a very sad child to be thinking like you are now. No true love? There has to be someone out there that you wouldn't mind being with, even if you haven't met them yet." Truthfully Olette didn't have much faith in true love either, and she definitely didn't believe in love at first sight. To her it was just pathetic fair tale stuff used to make kids believe that the world wasn't as totally corrupt as it was.

"You are one bold girl, but if you say one more comment like that you will not like the consequences." The man gave Olette a stare that chilled her right to her bones. She bit down on her tongue to keep from responding and nodded. "You're done," he said to Roxas, "Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave."

Olette was off her feet and heading for the door before he even made the last remark. She wanted to get out there as soon as she could. She was kind of regretting following the blond into the shop, now.

xXx

They were finally back on a familiar street when Roxas asked her, "So, if you're a slave what are you doing all alone out in the middle of town? And you must be new because I don't know you and I've only been gone for a few weeks."

Olette hugged the book closely to her chest, being quite for a moment. "Well, I didn't come alone. Xemnas came with me to get me some new dresses, because this is the only one I have," her arms came down from her chest and she lightly picked up the front of her dress, but she let if fall back right away, "So we were just walking through the streets after we ate and, being that I don't usually go into the market, I got lost. I was trying to find my way back when I ran into the book store." They turned down a street empty of any and all carriages and horses. They were starting to get into the nicer homes.

"So why are you trying to go back? Wouldn't most slaves just go off and find a job and try and start a new life." Roxas said. "Oh wait the mark."

"The mark?" Olette looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah all slaves have a number on their shoulder and a pair of initials so that if they get lost they know where to be returned to. All the slaves are in this huge record book in palace, or so they say." He looks away towards the ground as he said the last few words.

"Well, I don't have any such thing." Olette said and was glad that she didn't.

They were at the gate to the house and Roxas pushed it open. _So it isn't even locked,_ Olette thought. "Wait!" she pulled on Roxas' arm making him stop in his tracks half way to the door. "Please, don't tell anyone about the whole being a vampire thing. It takes enough effort as it is keeping it a secret."

"Don't worry," Roxas said, "You're secret is safe with me. Now come on you must me hungry." When Olette didn't move at first, he grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the kitchen door.

She pulled away quickly, "I can walk myself thank you."

Olette hadn't thought about it but now that he mentioned it she was. The sun was already starting to set in the distance and Olette had spent most of the day walking. She nodded and walked through the door only to be instantly pummeled by a tall blond.

"Demyx, get off of me." She said trying to regain her balance after the energetic Demyx finally let go of her.

"We all thought that you were gone for good. You just up and disappearing like that." Kairi said, she was sitting at the small table next to the stove and Tessa was there to already bustling about making them something to eat, even though it was long after dinner.

Sora walked into the room, dressed it normal clothes for once or as normal as his clothes could be. He was wearing something that looked almost like…actually Olette had no idea how to describe what he was wearing. It was like a mess of black fabric and colorful belts put together and called a piece of clothing. She really hoped that he didn't wear that out in public. "Hey Roxas," Sora said nodding to him before sitting down next to Kairi.

"Sorry if I worried you." Olette said shaking her head and looked back over at Demyx.

"Worried! You nearly killed me!" Demyx said looking rather flustered.

"Calm down." Sora laughed, and the other joined in. It was pretty ridiculous how Demyx was acting. Realizing this it wasn't much longer and Demyx was laughing with them. And Tessa soon had two plates of warm baked potatoes, beans, and chicken on the table for her and Roxas. Olette skidded over to the table and instantly started to inhale the food.

"Slow down," Roxas laughed, reaching the table and sitting down next to her, "You're going to make you're self sick if you keep eating like that." Olette frowned at him, but eat the rest of meal more slowly.

"Um, Sora," Olette said, looking up from her half finished plate of outstanding food, "what are you wearing?"

"Yeah, Sora what_ are_ you wearing?" Demyx asked giving Sora a weird look as he glanced at the boys outfit.

Sora glared at her, "You just wait this will be the clothing of the century in a few years."

Everyone rolled their eyes and tried to hide grins while Kairi said, "You keep telling yourself that." and patted Sora's arm lightly.

xXx

"They told me that you'd be in here." Olette walked into the library and saw Xemnas sitting at his desk drumming his fingers on his left hand, his right was held up against his forehead. He looked up when he saw her and at first looked slightly confused. "Didn't expect me to come back, huh?" She smiled and went over and sat down at the edge of the desk, before starting to smooth out her dress.

"I'm glad that you did." Was all that he said smiling back at her.

"You look stressed, is there something wrong?" Olette asked running her finger tips across his cheek..

He took her hand and kissed her palm, "There was just an unexpected visitor here when I got back that's all. Wanted a meeting with me, but no worries I just rescheduled it for tomorrow afternoon." He picked up a glass of whisky and started to take a large gulp from it.

Olette pulled the glass away, "I think that what you need is to go to bed." She raised the glass up to her own lips and drank the rest of its contents. "And possible some wine, now."

Xemnas chuckled, but got up from the desk and came around to stand in front of her, "How about I get the wine and you meet me up stairs?"

"Sounds fair to me." Olette slipped off the desk running her fingers across Xemnas' chest as she walked towards the stairs and up to his room. His eyes didn't leave her until she turned the corner and was out of sight.

(End of Chapter Two: Lost and Found)

xxXxx

A/N: Okay, Sorry that this chapter is shorter. I just couldn't seem to make it very much longer. I've been working on this chapter for over three days trying to get more out of it, but nothing will come so it stays like this. I have had enough with this chapter and all I want to do is move on.

But I had a lot of fun with this chapter no matter how frustrating it was. Just the thought of seeing Hayner as a six year old boy makes me smile. Plus I liked laughing at Saix for making him the tailor; truthfully I wanted to humiliate him because I don't really like him. Marluxia…well his character kind of just took off on its own.

**Hope you enjoyed. And doing any of the following would make me happy: reviewing, adding to favorites, or adding to alerts list.**


	3. Goodbye and a Birthday

Demyx glared out the kitchen window at Olette and Roxas

**A/N:** Hey another chapter and on my birthday! Yes it's my birthday; I'm turning 15, yes! I can drive or take driving lessons, can't wait. Anyways I meant to get this up yesterday but I got distracted. I get busy starting last week so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up and school starts so…Read and Review and be happy.

xXx

Demyx glared out the kitchen window at Olette and Roxas. The two of them were sitting out in the garden's lush green grass leaning against the low stone wall that was between the grass and the flowers. Olette was laughing and Roxas had a shy smile on his face as he watched her out the corner of his eyes, but seemed to be looking away.

"Humph," Demyx said, his eyes narrowed and he bit down on his lower lip frowning. He'd been watching them for quite awhile now and he didn't like what he saw. He also knew that he probably should have stopped watching over half and hour ago, but he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from them.

Roxas had only been back from his 'vacation' for a few days already he had Olette spending all of her spare time with him. It was like he was some sort of hero or prince charming to her. Demyx just could see what Olette saw in him. What did he have that made him so much better them Demyx?

"Looks like somebody's jealous," Someone said from behind him. Demyx turned to see Kairi coming into the kitchen from the side door with a basket filled to the top with clothes.

"What? No!" Demyx's answer was panicked and just a little bit to fast.

Kairi laughed and moved to set the basket down on the table, "How long have you known Olette?"

Demyx sighed and slumped into one of the chairs at the small kitchen table, "Is it that obvious?" he asked and continued without waiting for an answer, "Not much longer then any of you. I met her the same day really, just a few hours earlier is all. But when I met her she just gave me so much hope, more then I'd had in the longest time."

"Well," Kairi said pulling a chair out and sitting down with the older boy, "just a little, but Olette hasn't noticed." She had been trying to say something that would make him feel better, but she couldn't find the right thing to say. She stopped herself from saying anymore by biting on the inside of her cheek.

"I know," Demyx's hands gripped the edge of the table, "I'm really trying to just act like an older brother to her, but it gets harder and harder everyday. And when she smiles at me," Demyx closed his eyes for a spilt second and shook his head, "she doesn't know what she does to me. Sometimes I don't know if I can take it."

Kairi smiles meekly, "Just hang in there," she said patting Demyx's arm lightly, "I'm sure everything will be okay in the end. Maybe you'll find someone else?" Demyx realized almost instantly that the girl hadn't said anything about Olette coming around and falling for him. But he pushed it aside as a fact that the girl just had her mind on something else or something.

Kairi stood up just as the kitchen door opened and Olette walked in followed by Roxas, "No, it's fine really." She said to him before turning to look at the kitchen. "Hey Demyx," Olette chirped smiling at him. Demyx couldn't help but smile back at her weakly. "Do you have anything that you want washed, 'cause I was going to do some laundry."

"Oh, that's okay; you don't have to do my laundry. I can do it myself later." Demyx lied; the truth was he hadn't a clue on how to wash there had always been people to do that before. But he didn't want to burden Olette so he would learn how to in his own time…later.

"Don't lie to me Demyx," Olette laughed seeing right through him, "Come on grab your washing and I'll show you how. Better now then never and I'm doing washing anyways. I really don't mind teaching _two _boys." She glared at Roxas who still stood behind her, "You're just lucky it's a warm day so I'm in a good mood." Olette joked.

"If you insist." Demyx shrugged and pushed back his chair to get up and left the kitchen rolling his eyes, but you could see a grin on his face all the same.

Roxas slide past Olette and follow Demyx to his room as Olette came in from the doorway and closed the door behind her.

"Do you want to borrow one of my old dresses so that you can wash your dress?" Kairi asked Olette picking up the basket and pushing the door out into the hallway open with her foot. She held it open and looked back at Olette with her eyebrows raised.

"Could I? I mean it wouldn't be to much trouble?"

Kairi laughed lightly and shook her head, "Not at all." She said turning back towards the hallway and headed towards the girl's rooms.

xXx

Olette walked out into the warm sun wearing a deep pink dress that's color was starting to fade from being out in the sun for to long. The dress may have been old but it didn't look bad on her and it had a weird golden-colored design on the bottom right corner that looked something like a shooting star, but not quite. She was holding her orange one hanging in her arms which she had crossed over her chest. Roxas and Demyx where already standing out there waiting for her both had a basket of clothes at their feet.

Upon see her both boy cocked their heads to the side slightly and raised their eyebrows. "What?" Olette looked down at the dress, "Does it look that bad?" she turned around once trying to see the whole dress on her self.

"No, you're beautiful." They both exclaimed in unison making Olette giggle and blush slightly as she looked down at the ground biting her lip.

Once Olette got her composure back they started washing, or at least attempted to. It took about ten minutes of constant reminder from Olette on what to do before the boys even got close to know what they were doing and try to do it on their own and they still had to be corrected on almost everything after that.

Olette was laughing at the boys for how hard this was for them when the door to the kitchen was pushed open and Demyx was called inside.

"Don't worry I'll finish for you." Olette called after him as she grabbed her dress and moved to start hanging it on one of the clothes lines. "Thanks," she just barely heard Demyx call as he rushed inside, long legs making him go faster then the average person.

Olette went back to the washing tub and grabbed one of his shirts from the basket at her feet. "You seem to be really close to Demyx." Roxas said quietly hanging up his own newly washed piece of cloth.

Olette shrugged, "Demyx has been like an older brother to sense I've met him. He's nice, but a little too precautious sometimes. I don't know maybe that's how older brothers are suppose to be, I've never had any sibling before."

"Hrm," Roxas said grabbing another shirt. Straightening up he felt cold soapy water meet with his warm skin, "What was that for?" he asked giving Olette a shocked look as he wiped the water off of his face.

"You shouldn't be thinking that. It's not true!" Olette was shaking her head and smiling, but her voice didn't sound to pleased.

"Wha…how do you know what I'm thinking?" Roxas asked dunking his shirt into the large bucket.

"I just know," Olette said confidently, her hands rippled quickly through the water as she sprayed Roxas again.

"Ah, now it's war." Roxas said dipping his hands into the water and pushing them towards Olette sending water at her as the came back up. Olette shrieked and jumped back laughing before she grabbed the shirt, which was still soaking in the large tub of water, and chasing Roxas trying to wring it out over his head. While he grabbed a bucket and started throwing bucketfuls of water at her at the same time as trying to avoid getting wet him self.

xXx

Their water fight came to an end when Tessa opened the kitchen door and yelled at them. Although by then they where both soaking wet starting breathing heavily. And even though they were getting into trouble they both were grinning from ear to ear.

Kairi suddenly appeared behind Tessa at the door and she called "Olette you're want…ed," the last syllable barely heard she said it so quietly, obviously not to please to see the two of them dripping from head to toe in soapy water. When Olette came within a few feet of the door Kairi mumble frowning, "and I guess I'll let you borrow another dress." Olette blushed and looked down at the ground not wanting to meet the girl's eyes.

Tessa looked her over for a moment before stepping out of the door way and holding the door open as she said, "Through the kitchen quickly, I don't want you getting water all over my floors." Olette nodded and ran from the one kitchen door to the other and then down the hall to her room where Kairi was waiting for her with a towel and a dry dress, that was the same color pink as the one she had on only newer. Was pink the only color that Kairi owned?

"The Admiral has company and you'll be serving them drinks up in the library. So hurry up and get changed." Kairi said not being as patient as she usually was.

xXx

Olette once changed headed up to the library. She hesitated at the door, smoothing out the skirt of her dress, took a deep breath and then opened the door. She found her hands shaking as she walked down the small hallway, she'd never served the company before she didn't know what to do. She clasped her hands together to subside the shaking, but couldn't get it to stop altogether.

Walking in Olette noticed that a large table had been placed in the open space in the center of the library. Sitting at the head of the table, with his back to her and wearing his red uniform for the first time sense he had bought her, was Xemnas. All the other men wore blue and green uniforms making it clear that they were sergeants, of different levels. Being that they were here meant that these where the men undress Xemnas' control.

She stepped up next to the chair that Xemnas sat at and curtsied as she said, "You asked for me?"

"Yes," he smiled lightly at her as she straightened up and put her hands behind her back, clasping them back together right away, "would you get us some wine?" it was more of a demand then a question, but it wasn't like it really mattered, either way Olette would be getting it.

"Of course," Olette took a step back but stopped her eyes falling on one of the men sitting at the table. He had chopped chocolate brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a blue uniform.

He was Olette's father.

Olette bit her lip and tore her eyes away, leaving the library quickly. Once out she saw Kairi waiting for her just outside the door. Olette sighed and asked slightly panicked, "What wine do I get?" the girls where already heading down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it, I brought some up already. But for future reference you usually get the good wine, but not the best for this group. Grab glasses," Kairi said moving around the kitchen looking for something, "the sergeants come once or twice a month so he don't waste to much money on them, the really good wine is for when the prince comes. Ah!" She pulled a try out from one of the cabinets, but pulled a verity of other things with it making a loud crashing noise that got Tessa running into the kitchen. Kairi bit her lip and handed the try to Olette as she started to pick up the other things and put them back into the cabinet.

Olette gratefully took it and place the glasses on it and balancing the tray on one hand as she grabbed the bottle of wine. She was glad that she didn't have to go into the cellar. She had been in there once and didn't really like the fact that it had so many cobwebs and the floor was just covered with dirt. Not to mention it was really dark.

"Thanks," Olette said already leaving the kitchen and heading back towards the stairs which where more difficult to go up then they should have been even with the tray in hand.

She had planned on pouring the drinks and then getting out of the library as fast as she could, but once she had given all the men drinks, placed the bottle by Xemnas, and started to take a few steps back she heard him say, "You may stay." It almost seemed like an order even though it probably wasn't really. But Olette wasn't sure so she spent the meeting standing behind Xemnas and pouring more wine for the men that wanted it.

She had started out trying to figure out what they were talking about, but in the end it only seemed like they were speaking a totally different dialect that was now where close to there real language. So she just let her eyes wonder over the library's many shelves of books. She had already gotten permission to take some out and read them, but she hadn't found the time yet. She really didn't even know when she would even find the time to look through so many books. Was there some sort of organized system to all these books? And if so what was it?

_I'll come tomorrow,_ Olette thought, but then shook her head, _no, not tomorrow, but some day soon._

Sudden she heard the sound of chairs scraping against the wood floors and men talking about everyday things that she could understand. They headed for the main stairs and down towards the front door, while Olette moved to pick up the glasses and push the chairs back in.

"You seem to be doing well." A deep voice said from behind Olette, but she just ignored it and continued to pick up glasses and put them back on the tray. The man however continued to talk, "I didn't expect you to end up in such a good place, but I suppose it's for the better with the standards that you where used to." Olette turned and glared at her father, tray in one hand while the other was placed on her hip. It was easy to tell that she was pretty annoyed with him, but he just keep talking, "So, you're still living. That's good, but where did you get it?"

Olette knew that her father was indicating where she got the blood for her little condition, but she just shook her head and said, "The only thing I have to say to you is 'Goodbye'." Olette turned and grabbed the wine bottle off of the table and went down the servant's stairs to the kitchen.

xXx

"Are you doing alright, Olette?" Sora asked her looking at the girl sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands as he placed his plate down across from her.

Olette snapped. She pushed the chair back and stood up slamming her hand down on the table hard catching everyone's attention. "Would people stop asking me if I'm okay and just leave me alone!" She yelled at Sora and ran out of the room towards her own.

People had been asking her that same question all day and it was past _getting _on her nerves. It was on her nerves. Not to mention that Olette hadn't been able to sleep very well the night before so she was tired as could be and she hadn't had any blood sense the day that she met Roxas so she was starting to shiver again.

Olette slammed the door to her room closed, glad for once that she had the room to herself. She gave the dresser a hard side kick and curled up in the corner of the room at the end of her bed. Her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, and head berried into her knees.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she blinked them when she heard the door open slowly, but she didn't look up from her knees. "What's going on?" Demyx's voice said a moment later from right in front of her. Blinking away a few more tears Olette looked up. "Come on," Demyx said, "don't tell me that nothing is wrong. Not after you yelled at Sora like that."

Olette clenched her teeth together for a second before banging her hand hard on the wall next to her making the wall shake and hand throb. "It's my birthday!" she snarled letting her hands slink to the floor limply.

"Okay I think I heard that wrong. Did you just say that it was your birthday?" Demyx looked really confused, his eyebrows where raised and head cocked to one side as he was scratching his temple with an index finger.

Olette wiped away frustrated tears and laughed lightly at Demyx's expression. "That sounded really weird didn't it? I mean who doesn't like their birthday? Usually you get presents and everyone is hugging you and you can't stop smiling, but…" Olette trailed off getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Does this have something to do with that man that you called your father at that meeting yesterday?" Demyx asked.

"Wait how did you know about that?" Olette asked, leaning forward.

"I might have been waiting for you at the door and just happen to over hear a few things." He said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

Olette sighed, "Yeah, it kind of has to do with him. You see he is my real father, but…lets me start at the beginning, my mom died in child birth, she had me. My father never really got over the fact that my mom died because of me so he started treating me like I was just another one of the servants. Then around my sixth birthday me father started taking drugs and after that started so did the abuse. I think that was when I started hating my birthday. I always thought if my mom hadn't died the same day…" Olette trailed off for a moment, but her mind got back on track, "…I just think that if she hadn't died then everything would be okay. I wouldn't be here, I'd now my mom, and we would just have one happy family. But it's all just a dream; it's never going to happen not now, not ever."

Demyx moved to sit next to Olette and wrap his arm around her should her, "Hey, you'll always have me."

Olette smiled, "Thanks Demyx. No one's ever said that to me before."

"There's a first to everything. Now let's find a way to get you to enjoy your birthday. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Olette said pushing herself off the floor and heading for the door, "But first can we get something to eat I didn't really get a chance to eat my lunch."

"Yeah, yeah," he said pushing him self up and following the girl out of the room.

xXx

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Sora." Olette said walking back into the kitchen a few minutes later followed by Demyx. She took the set at the table that she had vacated as Tessa put her plate back down in front of her and Demyx moved over to stand by some of the other works he'd been talking to before.

"Um, that's okay; I think you just startled me." Sora said as Olette took a large bit of veggies making her realize just how hunger she really was. "You never seemed like the kind of person that would do something like is all. Can I ask…?"

Demyx quickly cut in, not allowing Sora to finish his sentence, "Sooo we need to think of something to do for Olette's birthday. Any ideas anyone?"

"When's your birthday?" Kairi asked looking up from the sewing she was doing to one of Sora's outfits and setting it done on her lap.

"Today." Demyx said cheerfully, jumping up and down a few times until his excitement subsided enough for him to stand still.

"Wha?!" Sora said mouth falling open and eyes widening as he stared looking from Demyx to Olette and back to Demyx, "You couldn't give us more of a warning?"

"Sorry," Olette said softly, "That was my fault. I didn't plan on telling anyone at all really."

"Why wouldn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Roxas asked suddenly looking up from the window he'd spent the last ten minutes aimlessly staring out of. He used his hip to push him off the wall that he was leaning against and moved over to the table with everyone else.

"It's a long story." Olette said smiling so as not to worry anybody and to get her own happiness level up, it was her birthday after all.

Roxas nodded as Demyx asked again, "So what should we do?"

Everyone looked around the room and at each other trying to find something to do or just hoping that someone else would come up with a good idea. Finally after a few minutes Kairi said, "Well we could have a picnic?"

xXx

"This was such a stupid idea." Kairi said as they sat down in the on the side of the house. Tessa had given them all sandwiches and cookies for later, but being that they had just eaten it was kind of pointless.

"Don't say that!" Olette said, sitting down next to the girl, "It'll work out just fine, you just see. We just have to think of something that we can do. What do people normally do at picnics? Besides eat that is."

"Play games!" Demyx said, "Let's play a game."

"Like what?" asked Sora sitting down across from Kairi making it so that they were sitting in a circle.

"Well," Kairi said, "my family always used to play Frisbee."

"But we don't have a Frisbee, Kairi." Roxas said sourly.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Demyx said thrilled by his own idea. "We don't really need anything to play so it works out okay as long as everyone agrees."

Everyone looked around at each other for a moment and then mumbled in agreement that they would play.

"I'll go first," Demyx said excitedly. And no one had any arguments about it, they just shrugged and watched at Demyx put one hand on his chin and started to look around the circle for his first victim. "Kairi," he said leaning towards her, "truth or dare?"

"Truth?" she said slowly leaning away from Demyx as he continued to lean in closer to her, but as soon as she answers he leaned back into a normal sitting position.

"Okay…" he hummed to himself as he crossed his legs like a pretzel and looked down at the grass for a moment. When he looked up he had a maniacal look in his eyes and a vile grin on his lips making Kairi shiver, "Admit that you like Sora."

"That's not a question!" and "What?!" where the answers that Demyx got, both very loudly. One from Kairi one from Sora, guess which came from who.

"Well I don't want to ask _if _you like Sora because everyone already knows that you do. I just want to admit that you like him." Demyx was back to his normal self a smile on his face and his eyes twinkling with delight.

"B-but…" Kairi stumbled. Olette nudged her gently and gave her a stern look and a smile, she sighed and nodded, "Okay, I like Sora, a lot. Sometimes more then I know I should." She glared at Demyx, "Are you happy?"

"Quite." He said a simply answer but it made Kairi's eyes start to burn with anger and narrow in on him as she frowned, you could tell she holding back from saying anything.

"It's your turn, Kairi." Roxas said quickly before anything bad could happen. He was nervously looking from Demyx to Kairi and every sparing a glance towards the still shocked Sora.

From there the game went relatively okay. Moving from person to person without anyone getting mad, or at least not showing that they were. That is until it was Sora's turn, for the second time.

At first he just sat there looking at each of them for a few seconds before moving to the next person. Finally his eyes landed on Roxas and didn't move. "Truth or Dare, Roxas?" he asked smiling in a not so pleasant way, and making a shiver go up Olette's back. She had a back feeling about this one.

"Dare." Roxas said confidently ginning at the boy and keep eye contact with him.

Sora's grin grew and even Kairi and Demyx started to get worried, Demyx enough that his normal smiling face fell into a frown at the brunette. "I dare you to…," Olette wasn't sure if he paused for dramatic effect or if he was just thinking, but either way it was totally starting to freak Roxas out, "I dare you to kiss Olette." The smirk on his face grew with every word he said.

"What?!" Demyx, Olette, and Roxas all said staring at Sora like he was out of his mind. Even Kairi didn't like the idea, you could tell by the fact that she was giving Sora a worried look. Maybe he was out of his mind? "No way." Roxas continued.

"Well if you want to chicken out…" Sora said knowing that Roxas wouldn't make himself look like a coward no matter what he had to do.

"Fine, I'll do it." Roxas said stubbornly, standing up and moving towards Olette who stared at him in shock.

_What? _She thought _He's really going to kiss me just because Sora's being an ass._

Roxas held his hand out to Olette to help her up off the ground. She hesitated, but took it and stood up.

She stood absolutely still and let him lean in and kiss her. What surprised her was that when he pressed his lips against hers it wasn't hard and rough like she expected, but soft and gentle. He tasted like…white chocolate Olette smiled into the kiss as she, without meaning to, leaned in wanting more. But Roxas pulled away his lip lingering centimeters from hers for a split second before he took a large step back.

Their eyes meet for a moment, but suddenly they were both knocked over and fell to the ground by a Demyx that was running towards the front gate.

"Demyx!" Kairi cried pushing herself off the ground after giving Sora a not mean glare, much worse then the one that she'd given Demyx earlier. "Good job, Sora." She said sarcastically and she followed after the older boy.

By the time Olette was back on her feet she was only one left in the court yard. "Wow," she said to herself, "What a great birthday." She bit the inside of her cheek and decided that she might as well spend the rest of the time in the library now that everyone else had run off.

Besides, it might help getting the kiss of her mind.

_But it was so much better then kissing Xemnas. _Something in the back of her mind kept telling her as she ran off leaving everything still lying in the yard.

xXx

Demyx ran all way to the front gate without really thinking. He just couldn't sit there and watch _him _kiss her while he wanted to be in his place so bad. He didn't care that he had knocked over the both of them or that he would probably get odd questions later, he just couldn't watch.

He stopped catching his breath, leaning forward, his hands placed on his knees as he gasped for very much needed air.

"Finally!" Someone's voice came from the other side of the gate making Demyx jump, stumble, and nearly fall to the ground, "I've been waiting here for half an hour, you'd think they'd just have someone always standing at the gate, I mean what if it was someone important."

Demyx started up a red haired young man; well okay he looked to be about the same age as he was. His hair was the color of fire and it spiked out from his head like it was going to dance like fire too. He had elongated upside down triangles tattooed below his eyes, one below each, and he was wearing black pants, a red shirt, and a long black coat that went all the way down to his old black boots. Demyx just gapped at him for a moment, the only thing running though his mind was, _Oh my god he's beautiful._

"Are you going to let me?" the red head asked sounding slightly annoyed that he was still standing on the other side of the gate.

"Oh, sorry," Demyx mumbled hastily moving to unlock the gate and open it for the man.

"Thank you." He said with a bright smile making Demyx feel as though he would melt right where he was. He looked over Demyx slowly his eyes looking curiously at the boys unusual hair and then into his clear blue eyes. "I'm Axel, commit it to memory." He said tapping his temple with his pointer finger as he continued to smile broadly at the blonde boy.

"Um, I'm Demyx." Demyx said slowly his voice got unsteady and broke as he said his name, making him blush and look to the ground. All the same he stood up straighter having regained most of his breath back by now.

Axel chuckled and one of his hands moved to take a piece of Demyx's hair, which he started to play with as he continued talking, "Well, Demyx you must be new here because I've never meet you before." Demyx could only nod as the man continued to torment him with his sweet smooth voice, as well as the finger that was twirling that single stands of hair around and around, "That's nice. Do you enjoy working here?" Demyx could only nod again as the man's finger stopped wrapping itself in his hair and his whole hand ran through instead.

"Axel!" a girl's angry voice said from Demyx.

Axel pulled his hand way from the blonde's hair and looked over at the frustrated Kairi, "Hey, Kairi long time no see. What's been going on?"

"Don't start." She snapped, "What are you here for?"

"To see Roxy, what else?" he said grinning down at the girl as she stomped the rest over the over to stand in front of him.

"Well, now's not a good time. I suggest that you leave, immediately." She said.

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's none of your business Axel, just leave," she said trying to be as polite as possible, "please."

"Okay, but only because you said please." He smiled at the blonde boy, Demyx, before he turned and walked back out the gate rather disappointed that he didn't get to see his friend.

As soon as the red head was out of ear shot Kairi asked Demyx, "Are you okay?"

_Am I okay? _Demyx thought _what kind of question was that? Of course I'm alright, why would I be…? Oh._

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said slowly finding it hard to believe that he had totally forgotten about the incident that had made him mad enough to run away in the first place. "I was just over reacting."

"Alright," Kairi said looking at him oddly, but she shrugged, "You want to go back we still have those cookies that Tessa gave us. Maybe if we're lucky no one else will be there anymore."

Demyx nodded, that sounded like a good plan and mentioning cookies was making him hungry. He licked his lips and followed the girl back over to where they'd been sitting before.

xXx

Olette was standing on one of the many ladders trying to grab a book several shelves above her head when Sora walked into the library looking for her. Olette didn't notice him though and took another step up the ladder to grab the book just as he said, "I'm sorry about earlier and everything." Olette jumped at the sound of his voice, falling off the ladder and onto the floor followed by a collection of books.

She looked up at Sora rubbing her head where one of the books had fallen on her and laughed lightly, "That's okay, but gosh don't scare me like that. Give a girl some warning please." She stood up and looked at the mess of books on the floor for a second before turning back to Sora.

"Sorry," he said again, "I just thought that I should apologize 'cause everything fell apart after I made Roxas do that dare and it is your birthday and all."

"Don't worry about it. I want to come up to the library anyways and that just gave me the excuse to. Besides Sora it wasn't total your fault. In a way it was kind of all of ours so don't fret about it." She said, smiling at the brunette as she leaned down to start picking up the books that lie scattered across the floor around her, she still had to find the one that she had been reaching for in the first place. She picked up several books and started to climb back up the ladder with them.

"Do you want me to help you pick these up?" Sora asked handing her a few more books, she looked at them before placing them carefully back on their shelf.

"That's okay, I can handle it." Olette said just as they heard a knock on the door that called for Sora's attention. "Besides, you seem to be a wanted fellow at the moment."

Sora nodded and ran down the main stairs towards the front door.

Meanwhile Olette finished placing the books on the shelf and found the one that she had been looking for. She took it and moved over to the two armchairs in the whole room. Settling into one she opened the book and only got a few sentences before someone was standing in front of her, nervously shifting from foot to foot. She looked up to see Roxas, hands clasped behind his back and biting his lower lip.

"Sorry about…you know." He said hastily, "Sora can be a bite of a jerk, but he's a really nice guy most of the time and he's the most optimistic person I know when it comes to anything except think that Kairi likes him, although that might change now."

"Don't worry about it. And I know, I've been here long enough to know what Sora's like." I shrugged, "Something must have just been nagging at his mean side earlier today or something." _Like you who made him climb that ten foot tall wall even though you know he's afraid of heights. _But Olette didn't say anything about that she just smiled at Roxas.

"Um," Roxas said looking as though he was going to say something else, but he shook his head and said, "I'll see at dinner then." Olette watched as he walked towards the stairs, but stopped before going down and turned back towards her, "And Happy Birthday. If I would have known sooner I would have gotten you a present." Before Olette could tell him that it was fine and she didn't need anything he was heading down the stairs and then out of sight.

So she just smiled and turned her attention back to her book starting over have forgotten the few sentences that she had read already.

She didn't get much farther this time when Demyx showed up making quite a bit of noise as he came up the servants stairs to her right. She watched the door until he entered the room and stumbled over to her, collapsing into the other chair and leaning towards her, placing his hands on the small table between them, which held a reading lamp. "Hey Olette I'm so sorry about earlier." He said out of breath and smiling like a mad man. "But guess what?!"

This was not what Olette had been expecting. She closed her book and set it down on her lap raising her eyebrows at the blonde, "What?"

"I just meet the most bee-utiful man that has ever lived on this planet. I mean he looked like a god and…" Demyx started talking so fast that Olette couldn't understand him.

But she just laughed and held her hand up to him, "Slow down Demyx. My you're going to hurt your self talking like that. Tell me again, more slowly this time."

"'Kay, when I ran away I went to the front gate where there was this guy that was really, really good looking. I let him because he was here to see someone, Roxas I think, and he started talking to me and then he started to play with my hair and I think he was flirting with me. It was weird, but it felt good and oh god I know I must have been blushing to high heavens the whole time."

"Um, what does this have to do with anything?" Olette asked, cocking her head to one side as she watched her friend. He seemed to be looking right through her, meaning he was off in his own world. Olette waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it, she repeated the question, "What does that have to do with anything, again?"

"Well, nothing I guess. I just really wanted to tell someone." Demyx said looking at Olette oddly like she had asked a question that didn't really make sense, but did at the same time, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No," Olette said flatly, frowning at the older boy, "Love at first sight is made up simply for fairy tales, but it's not real. You're not in love with this guy no matter how good looking he is Dem, it's just a crush."

"Well, this is one hell of a crush then." He said standing up, "I gotta get going. I'll see you at dinner." He bit his lip staring into space for a second humming lightly to him self before he skipped once and then ran the rest of the way out of the room and back down the door that he'd come through.

She didn't move for a minute almost expecting someone else to come rushing into the room, but no one did so she picked her book back up and made it through several pages. She was humming to herself as she read when Kairi came up the stairs this time.

"There you are." She said, sighing lightly, "The Admiral wants me to take you into town so that you can pick up those dresses that you got fitted for last week."

"But we're not supposed to pick them up until tomorrow." Olette said, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"You'll be busy tomorrow and you're going to need the dresses. You're going to go somewhere with the admiral for business early tomorrow and you're going to need to look you're best."

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to the palace." Kairi said looking down at the girl with what seemed a lot like jealousy in her eyes.

(End of Chapter Three: Good-bye and a Birthday)

xXx

**A/N:** Yeah! Another chapter done and up. Please review. I want 10 reviews before I update. I'm normally not the kind of person who doesn't update until I get so many reviews but I fell that this story can handle it so please review. Tell me what you think so far, or if there's anything that you think should happen because I'm imagination is being strained on this story, more so then it usually is. : )


	4. The Palace and the Princess

xXx

A/N: Sorry in advance for any grammar errors, I have an over active imagination, but my writing capability just can't keep up with it. So I got this chapter up faster then I thought that I would. I will hold you no longer. R&R.

xXx

Olette at the palace, seems absurd right? Well, She's been to the palace once before. She went with her father, not that she really want to think about him, she was only about six years old at the time, but somehow she remembered it really well. It was right before her and her father had moved into town. He was going to a meeting that had to do with his job and Olette thought it had something to do with the fact as to why they got transferred into the capital. Her father had handed her over to a maid at the palace, as soon as they arrived. The maid was going to watch her while he did some sort of business, but as soon as they where out of his sight Olette was away from that older aged maid. Because of the maid's age she couldn't catch Olette when she ran down the stairs and out into the court yard.

Once she was in the court yard she was free because that place is big and if you're six years old there are a lot of places to hide. But she didn't really hide, well not right away. Olette found a girl her age and they played together. They made it into a game to run away from the maids that where watching them. The other girl's maid was a lot more fun though because she was younger and actually played along with them. It wasn't until a few hours later that Olette found out who the girl really was and only because her maid said, "Princess Namine, it's time for you to go see the doctor. Can you say goodbye to your new friend?"

At the time it hadn't meant anything to her that she had just spent the day with the princess, but if she tell someone that now they start asking her all these questions about the princess like she's still Olette's friend today. But if the princess was still Olette's friend she probably wouldn't be the slave that she is.

That was the dream that Olette had that night. It started with her and the princess just playing like they where the best of friends and then they really where. They where older about Olette's real age and she wasn't just some slave anymore, but a honored guest of the royal family.

Olette woke up from the dream laughing and when she realized what she was doing she just laughed harder. It was so early in the morning that even the thought of something like that happening to her could make her cry with laughter. Like that would ever happen to her.

She didn't get much more sleep that night, although she did stop laughing fairly quickly.

xXx

Olette woke up, or more like got up from laying on her bed, earlier then she would normally get up. She grabbed one of the new dresses that she'd gone with Kairi to pick up the night before. Which had been just as odd as going to order the dresses.

All the dresses where the same except that they where all a different color. A simple design, cheap, but one thing that was different was they all had a single _white _orange blossom stitched to the bottom right corner of each dress. _I guess that's my symbol now,_ she thought.

For today she chose the red dress remembering that all the servants in the palace where the kingdoms colors of red and yellow. Olette guess she just wanted to blend in with everyone. Thinking of that though she changed into the green dress, but then that would make her and the admiral look like Christmas with red and green.

Finally Olette settled with the orange dress finding nothing wrong with wearing her favorite color to the palace, although disappointed in herself for taking so long to get dressed, and by the time she was out of her room she was later to breakfast then usual.

"Hey, lucky girl getting to go to the palace today." Demyx said smiling at Olette as she walked into the kitchen where most of the servants where eating breakfast. He sat with the chair spun around so that his elbows rested on the back of the chair while he ate breakfast (Tess was still trying to teach Demyx to sit in the chair properly fearing that he would break the chair sitting in it like that, but it had gone nowhere so far), although he usually barely ate anything until lunch and then he stuffed himself. In other words he was doing what he normally did in the morning.

Olette shrugged and grabbed a plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast that had been smothered in syrup, "I'd rather not be going." she mumbled into her plate so that no one could hear her.

"You look tired," Demyx said as Olette took a set next to him sitting in the chair the right way, "couldn't sleep because you where to nervous that you where going to see the prince?" He teased her his mouth filled with eggs and bacon.

"Try the princess." Olette mumbled picking at her food, "I just don't want to see the princess."

"Why?" Sora asked, "Scared that she'll be prettier then you are?" Kairi elbowed Sora glaring at him until he shrugged as if to say, 'What did I say?' Making Kairi shake her head and roll her eyes at him, before standing up and starting to help Tess put things away from making breakfast.

Olette shook her head not bothering to explain that she was scared that the princess would remember her as well as she remember the princess. What would the princess think of her if she found out that she was just a slave to the Admiral and nothing more then that, not anymore at least.

"Eat up!" Tess said stabbing Olette in the back with the fork that she had seemed to pull out of thin air, "You'll need the energy and I don't know what they're feeding you servants for lunch over there."

xXx

It wasn't long before Olette found herself saying goodbye to the others.

When she came to Demyx he laughed and said, "You're going to the palace for a day, not leaving for the battle field nothing is going to happen so stop worrying."

"I have to agree with Demyx this time." Roxas said shaking a few strands of hair out of his eyes and giving Olette a serious look, "You're going to be fine, trust me." His eyes flashed in the sunlight, those gorgeous blue eyes, making Olette nervous when his expression suddenly changed to a confused and yet curious look and he turned away mumbling something to himself. Then suddenly he turned back around, pulled Olette into the first room that he could find and closing the door shut tight behind him.

"Um," Olette said, after a few moments of silence, and looked a Roxas oddly, "Do you have an explanation for suddenly pulling me in here or are you going to make me guess?"

"You're shaking." He simply said.

"Really? I didn't even notice." Olette knew perfectly well that she was shaking it had been nearly a week sense she had met Roxas meaning that it had been nearly a week sense she had had any blood, but she just kept telling herself that she perfectly fine. Although it gets rather hard to tell yourself something like that when your covered with about five blankets and still shaking like it's the middle of winter and you're wearing summer clothes.

"Come on," Roxas said, making Olette realized that he had pulled up his sleeve and was cutting into his just starting to heal arm with a pocket knife that he had pulled out from his back pocket.

"No! Don't that just starting to heal and I'm fine really." Olette moved to stop him, but was stopped herself when he started talking again.

"If you were fine you would be able to stop shaking." Roxas said ignoring her and cutting into the wound making it bleed. He held it out to her, but Olette refused to take it, at first. She stopped breathing through her nose and turned away so that she could neither smell nor see it. "Just take it before I force it down your throat." Roxas said rather annoyed with her for being so childish.

Olette hesitated, but sighed knowing that she had no other choice. She grabbed his arm and drank regretting that she could be normal or at least be able to stand needles for once in her life.

xXx

Olette was still licking her lip nervously as she climbed into the carriage and they made there way towards the palace, which lay just out side of town.

_There's nothing to worry about. _She told herself, taking a deep breath to calm down. She had stopped shaking only a few minute after Roxas had...is fed the right way to say it? Medicate sounds better. Now the only problem was getting over the fact that she was going to the palace.

She turned away from the window and looked at the admiral. He was dressed in his uniform and had a collection of papers and other things including several rather large books that he was bringing with him. "What am I doing while you're in this meeting?" Olette asked.

"You'll be in the room hopefully, probably be serving drinks or something. I don't trust very many people, especially for information so...important, but I can trust you I believe." He didn't bother to look at her as he talked, but continued to go over the set of papers that he had on his lap.

_Thank god. That means there are very slim chances of me running into the princess. _Olette thought sighing inside.

"So how many will I be serving?" she asked not wanting it to seem like she just wanted to know if she was being pushed away during the time that they spent at the palace. Not that Xemnas seemed to care at the moment.

"A dozen people maybe." He said still not looking up from his lap as he turned the page and started searching for a clean piece of parchment. So Olette sat quietly looking out the window for the rest of the ride. Passing the time by counting the number of house that she passed or trying to guess who lived in which elegant house as they got closer to the palace.

xXx

The palace was a lot bigger then Olette remembered it. She couldn't even begin to describe it's exterior stone walls and elaborate gardens. The one thing Olette did notice was that it didn't have a draw bridge like all the fantasies have and truthfully Olette didn't see the point in the draw bridges anyways.

Once through the first wall they got out of the carriage and left the horse with a stable boy before heading down the small path lined with some of the most elegant flowers Olette had ever seen, one of them including a beautiful bunch of orange blossoms. She paused to look at them causing her to be scolded by Xemnas for falling behind and nearly making her drop some of the papers that she was carrying for him.

The main doors opened into a large hall that led in several hallways, doors, and to one staircase that sat in the middle of the back wall. It was as wide as the river that was just out of town, on the other side of town, and broke into two directions after you went up one flight. She followed Xemnas up the stairs and down a few hallways before they entered a room set up with one large table with a dozen chairs around it.

There where already several people in the room, talking amongst themselves, all wearing the same red colors of a admiral. Xemnas went to the front of he table setting down what he had of his things leaving Olette to follow suit.

Not knowing what to do afterwards Olette simply stood a few feet away from the table and looked around the room. The walls seemed to be made of white marble and where carved with rolls of parchments and books on the top and bottom edges. Pillars ran along two of the walls making an easy place to hide in the shadows. The table was made of a marble to but it wasn't white like the walls, no it was more of an orangy-peah color with black speaks in it. The chair around the table where simple wooden chairs except for the end chair which was made out of a kind of brass it seemed and was designed in a way that made it look like a toddler had twisted a bunch of metal into odd shapes and then they had used it as the back of the chair. It was nice in it's unique little way. The rest of the room was left plain and open, leaving enough room for another table on either side of the one that now occupied the room.

The door behind Olette opened and everyone went quiet. She turned around to see the prince walking her way. She curtsied as low as she could and ducked her head down until she was looking at her own, new, shoes.

The prince wasn't really the prince, if that makes any sense. He's really just the princess' fiancée which makes him the future king, so everyone just started calling him Prince Riku. Olette didn't really get it, but she didn't complain and apparently neither did he. Thus Riku was given the title Prince and it had stuck.

"Please rise," His deep voice broke through the silence. Olette raised her head to see if he was talking to her only to find that she was the only one bowing, had that been a bad idea? She stood up straight about to apologize when he walked past her and spoke to Xemnas, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He said firmly, confidently, more so then Olette could ever be talking to someone so high up.

"I have a servant that can serve us drinks if you would like to look them over..."

"That's fine, but I'd like my servant to serve us if you don't mind." Xemnas nodded in Olette's direction making the prince turn to look at her. He walked over and circled her once before nodding and saying, "I suppose she will do. You can go to the cellars and get the wine that I have put on hold for this from the inventory personnel."

Olette paused wondering if it would be rude to ask the prince himself where the cellars where. But she quickly left the room think that she would find someone else that would be nice enough to tell her where she was suppose to be going.

That wasn't the case however. Everyone seemed to be to busy with their own tasks or just not nice enough to help Olette. Finally someone came up to Olette although it was not to help her but to ask her a question. "Do I know you from somewhere?" A blonde girl in a slim white dress and the clearest blue eyes came up to Olette with her hands clasped tightly behind her back.

"I don't think so, but could you help me I'm trying to find the cellar and I'm quite lost. I'm also in a bit of a hurry, but nobody will help me." Olette said desperately not bothering to really study the girl, she just wanted to get her task in this part of the palace down and over with so that she could get back to the conference room.

"Hmm," the girl said, "You just remind me so much of this girl I met a really long time ago. Well, you're close to the cellar go down those stairs," she pointed to a set of stairs at the end of the hallway, "then follow that hallway to the end to another flight of stairs and those should lead you right to the cellar." She pause and cocked her head slightly to the side, "Are you sure that I don't know you?"

"Princess Namine," a maid called from down the hall impatiently, "the doctor is waiting for you." The girl sighed and turned towards where the maid was standing holding a door open for her.

"I'm Olette." Olette said before quickly turning away, leaving the princess to watch her, but not before she saw the princess turn and look at her one last time and heard her say, "I thought that was who you where." and then see that small smile spread across the girl's face.

_That wasn't as bad as I thought that it would be._ Olette thought to herself as she followed the hallway down to the stairs.

Olette hurried to the cellar and then back to the conference room to find that they hadn't even started yet, but where simply just starting to take their seats as she hurried to set glasses before every man and pour some of the wine for them before she moved into the shadows behind the pillars.

The Prince rose from his chair and announced, "Admiral Xemnas is here to discuss what some believe to be a problem, especially in these times of war, Vampires. You said that you had proof that vampires do in fact exist?" The prince sat down watching Xemnas closely.

Olette was horrified. _Vampires? That's what this meeting was about. This man, Xemnas, thinks that vampires are just like what he reads about in stories as a kid. What does he think we do kill people in the night? Do some of us kill people in the night? I don't, but that's because I've always had another way to get blood, not everyone can have that privilege, can they? What does he plan on doing to us?_

Olette was glad that he had moved into the shadows where no one could see that she was about to scream or possibly faint. She grabbed onto one of the pillars, her knuckles turning white she gripped it so hard, shaking her head. _This can not be happening. _She thought biting her tongue to keep herself from saying anything, her mind working at top speed, just thinking.

"Yes, more like I have witnesses. Doctors who have supplied blood to some of these creatures and people who have seen them." Xemnas rummaged through his papers until he found what he wanted and passed them around the table.

Olette zoned out not wanting to hear what he said. All she knew was that she didn't want to be there, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Let's take a ten minute break." The Prince said, interrupting Xemnas who simply nodded although he didn't look all that happy about it. Olette snapped out of her trance wondering how long they had been talking for by now.

People got up stretched moving around the room and talking to others. The prince however avoided the people and moved out into the hall. Olette watched him, _That's odd, why would he just leave like that?_ Curiosity got the best of her and she followed the prince out the room.

He was in the hall pacing back and forth and cursing under his breath. "My Lord," Olette said interrupting his thoughts, "Is everything alright? Anything that I can do for you?"

"No no, I fine. Thank you." He had stopped pacing to talk to her, but immediately started back up only to stop suddenly again and turn back to her. "Do you believe this is right? Killing vampires because they kill our people?"

Olette was a little taken back by the question, not expecting someone to ask her for her opinion, especially not at the palace and definitely not the prince. She thought for a moment trying to think about what the prince had to go through, but finally she said, "I think it would only be fair if you knew the whole story. Listen to the people, but also the vampires because for all you knew they may just be your people too."

"Hm, yes. But..." he trailed off and started pacing again.

Olette watched him for a second before going back in the room. She refilled everyone's glasses and stepped back into the shadows waiting for the meeting to start back up. This time she listen closely to what was happening, not realizing how little there was left.

Xemnas waited for everyone to be seated before he said, "So all I ask is for your permission to take a few men and hunt down these creatures. It would be for the safety of your people. I will do no harm to those who do not fit the description and if I do you may strip me of my title or whatever else it is you want to do."

The prince paused, but then slowly he nodded, "If you do not harm anyone that it is not necessary to hurt then I give you my permission." Olette couldn't help, but gasp as the prince stood up and walked over to the other end of the table to sign the papers that gave Xemnas the permission that he needed.

As all the other men stood up and left he room, Olette stood frozen where she was, her mouth slightly opened and eyes wider then seemingly possible.

What did this mean for her? Was she going to get killed? She knew that she could only hide her disease from the admiral for so long, but would it be long enough now? Where would she go? Not only that, but what would she do once she got there? She would need a job and a place to stay. Not to mention food which she didn't have the money for.

"Are you all right?" someone asked her, "You're looking rather pale." Olette looked up to see the prince standing in front of her with a worried look on his face.

_How could he be worried about me? He practically just sentenced me to death for living! _Olette thought, but she said, "I'm not feeling to good." She leaned on the pillar next to her and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary." He said biting his lip as though he was scared that I would get sick right in front of him. "Xemnas, I think your maid is sick it wouldn't be to much trouble if she spent the night here and I sent her back to you tomorrow would it?"

Xemnas took a few steps forward until he stood next to the prince and looked down at Olette. "She does look rather pale. I suppose it wouldn't do me any harm."

"You can walk right?" The prince asked Olette. She opened her eyes and nodded, not trusting herself to open her mouth in fear that she may say something that would end very badly. The prince lead her out of the room only to be stopped by a maid who told him something quickly before running off again.

The infirmary wasn't far from the conference all, in fact it was in the hallway that Olette had run into the princess. And as soon as she stepped into the that large room filled with rows of beds, she regretted it.

"Olette!" the princess said skidding over to her, but when she saw Olette face she stopped herself from hugging the girl, "Oh my, you don't look to well. Are you okay? Did something happen?" Suddenly she seemed to realize that Riku was standing there and she turned to him, not even bothering to greet her fiancée properly she asked, "What's wrong with her? She won't even say anything to me."

"I'm not sure, she was fine through the meeting but as so as it was over she looked like she was just going to faint. Do you know her?"

Namine ignore the question, turning back to Olette, "What's wrong are you sick?"

"No," Olette said forcing a small smile onto her face, "I'm fine, didn't sleep well last night. I guess it just got to me for a while, but I'm fine really. I can go. I'm sure if I hurry I could get back to the admiral before he leaves." She turned to leave the room, but the princess' cold hand held her back.

Namine turned to the prince, "Make her stay, she must stay for dinner with us."

"You would not mind joining us for dinner, would you? I can spare an extra horse or two to get you home later." He said looking rather confused as to why his fiancée was making him ask a servant to supper.

"Fine," Olette said not want to be rude to royalty and rather bemused in the fact that Namine was so into having her stay.

"We should still get you checked by a doctor," Namine said, "You really didn't look good when you walked in."

"That's fine." Olette said trying to get out of intruding anymore then she already was.

"I insist," Namine said, "Besides I still have to finish something up here." She grabbed Olette's arm and started dragging her towards the back of the large room. She had Olette sit down on one of the end beds closest to the office door. She went inside and when she opened the door Olette thought that she saw a sack of blood sitting on one of the chairs, but she figure that she was just going crazy, it had been quite a day so far. Why would there be a sack of blood in the doctor's office at the palace anyways, and if it was there maybe they have it for if someone lost to much blood they are in the middle of a war.

Olette aimlessly let the doctor check her and when he was done he said, "Well you seem fine. There's something odd yet familiar about you, but it's nothing that is going against your health at the moment so you're free to go."

"Thank you." Olette said as she slid off the bed and glared at Namine, "I told you I was fine."

"Well you also told me you where fine when there was blood gushing out of your knee and covering the both of us with blood."

"I can't believe you remember that." Olette said as they walked out of the infirmary, "I mean what where we six, that was over ten years ago."

"Well, you seem to remember to, so why do you find it hard for me to remember?"

"I don't know because you're a princess."

"I am very lost." The prince said following behind them.

Both girl giggled into there hands before Namine turned back to him and said, "Olette and I met when we where really young. We spent the whole day playing together and for some reason we just never forgot about it." She turned back to me and asked, "So what are you doing here? Is your father here today?"

"Father?" the prince asked more confused.

Olette bit her lip before she said, "No, things are a little complicated, but to make it simple I'm working for an Admiral and he was at the meeting."

"So how's your dad doing? I hope he's not as mean as he was before."

"Meaner, but I don't see much of him these days so I don't really mind." Olette paused and said more to herself then anyone else, "Remind me again why I'm eating with you and who else is going to be there?"

xXx

Olette was sitting next to Namine giggling in a very unlike her fashion, like she seemed to have been doing all evening, when she noticed a familiar figure enter the room. "Roxas!" She called happily, waving him over the front of the table.

"I heard you where sick, not drunk." He said shaking his head, but a small smile creped onto his lips.

Olette hit him not to lightly on the shoulder, "I'm not drunk."

Roxas turned to Namine and Riku, "My Lady, My Lord." he said bowing his head to them.

Namine smiled, "It's been to long Roxas, why don't you come visit more often?"

"I guess I just can't find the time." He said smiling at Namine, "But I will admit it's good to see that you are doing well, not getting yourself sick like you used to."

"Yes well, I don't have you to watch after me anymore. What about you, doing any better now that you don't have to watch over sick little me?"

"Not really, now I have to watch after this one." He looked down at Olette smiling in a way that made Olette's heart jump insider her. She still hadn't forgotten about that kiss and apparently neither had her heart.

"You don't have to." Olette said taking a bite of the tender chicken that lay left on her plate.

"And if I didn't you would end up dead, or really sick. Which reminds me, why aren't you sick?"

"You want me to be sick? Thanks, that's really nice of you and you just said that you were watching out for me. What happened to that?" Olette said smiling as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"You know what I meant." He said, "Why are you perfectly healthy when I was told that you were sick. You worried me, and after I gave you your medicine this morning, I thought maybe you didn't get the right dose or..."

"I'm fine, I'll tell you about it later." Olette said under her breath harshly. She looked at Roxas pleading with her eyes for him not to say anymore about it. He nodded and started to walk away, but Olette stopped him, grabbing his arm and saying, "Hey, why don't you stay and have something to eat?"

He looked from her to Namine to Riku back to her before he nodded and took a seat at the table next to her. "So tell me now, why are you eating with the royal family?" Thus began the story of how the girls had met...yet again.

xXx

Roxas and Olette where up late at night in one of the spare servant quarters. No candles lit, only the moon light pouring through the small window and onto the floor. Olette sat in middle of the old rickety bed that creaked every time she moved even the slightest bit, looking out the window at the moon, while Roxas stood across from her leaning against the wall and watching Olette closely.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Roxas said finally breaking the long silence.

"I need to leave." Olette said without moving to look at Roxas.

"Okay, we'll get a ride back to the house early in the morning."

"No, I mean I can't go back to the house for very long, if even at all." She turned and looked at Roxas who was giving her confused look. "Do you know what that meeting was about today?" He shook his head, "It was about Xemnas getting permission to kill vampires."

"And the prince gave him permission!" Roxas said nearly shouting as he shot off the wall and took the space between them quickly.

"Yes." Olette said weakly, shifting on the bed making it give out a long moaning sound.

"How could he?" Roxas stepped back and started pacing, mumbling to himself. After a moment he turned forcefully to Olette his feet squeaking against the floor, "How could he?!" He asked again.

"I don't know," Olette said softly, slightly frightened by Roxas' sudden change in mood.

Roxas calmed himself down and stopped pacing, going back to leaning against the wall. "So what are you going to do?" He asked her, changing the topic and if anything scaring her even more then he had before.

"Well, go back for now, until I can find a way to get out, as soon as possible. Then I'm just getting away. Anywhere, I can go. I don't really have any family or friends that I can stay with out of town, but I'll just find a job and start anew. I've heard of other people who have done that, so why can't I?"

"What about blood?" Roxas asked me.

"I'll figure it out as I go." Olette said confidently, maybe a little to confidently.

"No, I'm going with you." Roxas said, when Olette opened her mouth to argue he stopped her, "I'm just working for him, I'm not a slave so I can quit when ever I want. I'll just say I want to try doing something else."

Olette was quiet as she watched Roxas realizing that he was being serious about the whole thing she nodded, "I suppose there's nothing I can do to stop you.

"Good, now get some sleep you'll need it. Besides you never know when you'll be able to sleep with out the threat of death at your heals after tonight."

"Good point," Olette said grimly as Roxas left the room closing the door softly behind him. Olette listened to his foot steps until she couldn't hear them anymore before she laid down on the largely protesting bed and even thought about sleeping.

xXx

Roxas had left for the palace and the Admiral had took off for a fellow Admiral's house for dinner, the servants lazed around the house with nothing better to do. Some did chores that didn't need doing while others just sat around talking.

Demyx was sitting in the kitchen with Tess, Kairi, and Sora ranting, "I knew she wasn't doing very well, but she just wont tell someone when she isn't felling well, it's like working with a baby that can't talk."

"I'm sure she'll be better in no time, Demyx. Stop worrying." Kairi said leaning back in her chair. "Besides Roxas went up to the palace to take care of her. He know the palace pretty well, he used to live there."

"Roxas used to work at the palace?" Sora said shocked, finally looking up from the necklace that he'd been playing with all morning out of pure boredom.

"Um, I don't really know. I just know that he was there for a while and seems to know the palace pretty well." Kairi was drawn into her mind to try and think of what Roxas had said about knowing the palace.

"Well, I don't care how well he know a building. I'm just worried that they'll treat Olette okay, I mean she isn't really there servant." Demyx said getting up to look out the window, but not looking at anything in general being that the palace was in the other direction from that of which he was looking.

A knock on the door brought Demyx back from his thoughts. He rubbed his head and went to answer the side door contacted to the kitchen. Standing in front of him was the same redhead that had complete distracted him the say before. He was wearing the same long black coat, even in today's heat, and the same rugged old boots that where dusted in dirt.

"Hey," he smiled his eyes starting to glow when he saw the blonde standing in front of him, "sorry but I'm here to see Rox, do you know where he is?"

Demyx opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't seem to find the words he was looking for and when he did they just wouldn't come out. Luckily Kairi answered for him, "He's not here. You just missed him."

"Hm, isn't that just my luck." The red head, Axel wasn't it, shook his head, "Could you be any chance tell me where he is?"

"Oh, he's at the palace." Sora said without thinking.

"The palace?" Axel seemed taken aback, "Why is he at the palace?"

"To make a long story short," Kairi said, "He's concerned about a girl."

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Axel said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "He chose now of all times to start worrying about a girl. Well, shouldn't he be worried about me?" He threw his arms into the air enthusiastically.

"But your not sick?" Sora said being as thick headed as he always was.

"Sora, he was joking." Kairi said giving the boy a disappointed look. Sora simply blushed and shrugged it off going back to playing with his necklace.

"A girl? Now that's something that I haven't heard." The redhead entered the room without permission and took a seat in the empty chair at the table. Tess watched him out of the corner of her eye for a second before going back to cooking supper and ignoring them. "Do tell me what's going on."

"Well, we're not entirely sure…" Kairi said.

"But we think that Roxas may have a huge crush on the new servant Olette." Demyx said as he sat back down, the chair flipped backwards as always, and leaned his elbows on the back of the chair. "It's hard to tell 'cause he won't tell any of us anything and he always seems to be hiding his feelings and everything else for that matter."

"Yeah," Sora said, "but this morning before she left with the Admiral Roxas pulled her into the side room. They were in there for a few minutes. We listened at the door, but all we could hear was murmuring and then silence. When they can back out Olette was smiling, but glaring at him at the same time, which is kind of odd."

"Hm, so who is this Olette girl?" Axel asked tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table.

"Well, we don't really know her all that much. She moved in her as a slave that the Admiral bought a few weeks ago. She seems kind of odd sometimes, like she's almost always shaking, like she's cold."

"Yeah, and she really seems to despise her father, who ever that is."

"Not to mention, she doesn't really talk about her past all that much either. Almost like she's afraid to."

There was a slight pause before, "Okay well, I have to get going. Nice talking with you?" Axel stood up and went back out the door. After a moments pause Demyx followed after him.

"Why do you come looking for Roxas so often?" he blurted out as he came up behind the redhead.

Axel smiled, "We've been friends for ages. Why is someone jealous?"

"N-no." Demyx shuddered, not know what had suddenly come over him.

Axel ruffled Demyx's hair and said, "It's okay, me and Roxas are just friends. Besides you seem to have witnessed yourself that he has a crush on that girl."

"Why would I care if you had a relationship with him?" Demyx asked when he finally found the word he wanted, but it was to late the redhead was already to far away to hear, having somehow walked away before Demyx could even notice. He shook his head, annoyed, and walked back towards the kitchen hoping that supper would be ready soon, all the thinking that he'd been doing lately, even though at the same time it seemed that his mind wouldn't work, was making him hungry.

xXx

"Thank you." Olette said for what seemed like the hundredth time to Namine. She just couldn't tell the girl enough how thankful she was that she got to spend a night in the palace, even if it was in the servants quarters.

"Stop talking, unless you're going to promise me you'll come and visit me here at the palace." Namine said hopefully as she hugged the girl yet again.

The two girls had been saying goodbye for what seemed like hours, but had in fact be only half an hour. Shortly after they finished breakfast they had come down to the stables to get Olette and Roxas horses to ride only to find that most of the horses where being used for the hunting trip that most of the noble men where on leaving a very small variety. Then there where the horses that didn't belong to the palace, but to some of the people who just stabled their horses there like the pages and squires, leaving even fewer. Olette was just happy that she got a horse that seemed to like her at least a little.

"I already told you I can't promise you anything. I don't know where I'll be going, but I'm planning on doing some traveling soon." Olette pulled away from the other girl and stepped back. She gave Namine a forced smile before she pulled herself into the horse saddle and kicked it lightly to catch up with Roxas who was up by the front gate talking to Riku.

As she got closer she hear Riku say, "Look if you ever need anything, money or whatever, just let me know and I'll see what I can do for you."

"I'm doing fine, but you never know what the future has in store for you so thanks, but I think I'll be fine." Roxas said he looked back and saw Olette pulling her horse to a stop a few feet behind him, "You ready to go?"

Olette hesitated, but nodded and kicked her horse into a trot sending it in front of Roxas' making him catch up, which wasn't as easy as it should have been being that the horse he had didn't seem to like him all that much and nearly bucked him off when he kicked him even the slightest bit.

Olette watched over her shoulder as Roxas got the horse under control only to loss it again and couldn't help, but laugh at him before slowing down and waiting for him to catch up.

"Race you into town?" Olette said more as a statement then a question.

"No way, not on this horse it'll kill me." Roxas said, but it was to late Olette already had her cream horse at a gallop and heading towards town, "Olette!" Roxas called, making Olette look back at him but nothing more. He shook his head and kicking his horse into a gallop after her holding on tight to the stirrup.

(End of Chapter Four: The Palace and Princess)

xXx

A/N: Okay so tell me what you think, please. I almost didn't add the scene with Axel, but then my sister told me just to do it. Overall I'm kind of annoyed with how this chapter turned out, I think it could have been better, but I needed the chapter there. It has _**a lot **_of foreshadowing and really starts the plot of the story, so…yeah.

Please review! It would really make my day.


	5. The Escape Plan

A/N: I know you guys want to read, so enjoy! ^_^

xXx

The week went by horribly slow for Olette. She needed to find a way out of that house before she went completely and totally insane. Luckily, she had been busy most of the week, barely even getting the chance to sit down and think; not to mention the admiral had decided to throw in a few extra voice lessons with Demyx, for no apparent reason.

There was however one good thing about the busy week; however, because she was spending so much time with all the work that she had to do, Olette had found herself working late into the night and avoiding the Admiral almost all together. She was relieved by this, although also rather exhausted.

Olette, and all the other workers, finally got an evening off when the admiral was gone for a dinner party, a week after the night at the palace. Olette sighed, when the front gate closed behind the carriage, and sank down onto the steps; she smoothing her skirt out on her lap and pulling her knees up closer to her chest.

A few moments later someone came up from behind her and draped a jacket around her shoulders before sitting down next to her. Olette looked over at Demyx watching as he sat down next to her and pulled his own knees closer to him to keep them out of the cold, while she pulled the jacket closer to her. For the first time sense she had moved in with the Admiral she was cold because she was cold, not because of some other abnormal reason; she couldn't help but smile at the thought of that while at the same time she said to Demyx, "Thanks".

Demyx smiled at her lightly and shrugged before looking out across the yard and out to the gate. Things were quite, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the wind crashing against the weak leaves just barley hanging onto their branches at this point, some of them already starting to fall to the ground. The garden in the back was filling with pumpkins and Tess was getting more anxious by the day to make a pie for all of them. Olette, however, was enjoying the weather. It may have been chilly, but she had always thought it better then the freezing winters and blistering heat of the summer.

Demyx looked up at across the yard and stiffened as his eyes meet the gate. His teeth moving to bit on his bottom lip for a moment as he continued to stare out past the brass bars. Olette followed his gaze to a figure walking towards the gate. It was hard to tell from the distance, but she would guess that it was someone that seemed to be wearing long black cloak. The man's hair however was plain as day to see, the bright red sticking out from the dull autumn colors of the earth.

Demyx stood up saying slowly as he said to Olette, "Go tell Roxas that he has a visitor." and then walked quickly down the steps.

"But how do you know he's here for..." Olette didn't get the chance to finish because Demyx wasn't paying any attention. No, he was already heading for the gate walking still faster, almost to the point of jogging it seemed.

She gave her friend one last odd look before pushing herself up from the steps and heading inside to find Roxas.

It didn't take long for her to found him, sitting at the table with Sora talking about something that was going on in town.

"Hey" Roxas said smile slowly fading as he saw the confused look on Olette's face, "What?"

"Demyx told me to tell you that you have company, but I don't know how he knew because we didn't even go up to the gate to talk to the redhead." She said.

"Red head?" Roxas said slightly alarmed, standing up and rushing out towards the front door, shaking his head and mumbling something to him self.

"What was with that?" Sora asked not to concerned that his conversation had ended at short notice.

Olette and Tessa both just shrugged and Olette took Roxas' abandoned seat at the table. While Tessa went back to stirring one of the pots on the stove, getting ready for dinner. None of them really seemed to care all that much what was going on, maybe it was because everyone was just so tired they weren't caring about anyone but themselves at the moment. Or maybe it was just they hadn't eating anything for some time. What ever the reason no one really seemed to want to get involved with things that they didn't have to.

xXx

Demyx stood with his hand pressed against the gate to keep it closed because the lock seemed to have been misplaced for the moment (probably taken by one of the stable people again), while the redhead stood on the other side a small grin appearing on his lips as he stepped up to the gate.

"What you're not going to let me in?" he asked, his devilish grin widening as he watched the blonde.

"I'm still thinking about it." Demyx said leaning harder onto the gate, and making sure to keep his face straight so that he looked serious. However the longer that he starred into Axel's emerald green eyes the hard that was getting. He looked away from the captivating eyes and found himself looking at the man's smooth lips. That wasn't helping either! He forced his eyes directly to the ground seeing only the green grass, brown leaves, and black toes of Axel's boots.

Demyx felt the gate starting to push in on his hands causing his head to snap up and look at the redhead who was pushing lightly on the other side of the gate. Demyx pushed harder, shaking his head as he looked back down and said, "You can just wait on that side of the gate until Roxas gets here. I already sent someone to go get him so it shouldn't be that much longer."

"Who ever said that I came here to see Roxas?" Axel asked pushing a little harder on the gate to match Demyx who simply pushed down even more. "What if I was here to see you?"

Demyx suddenly stumbled backwards letting go of the gate completely and causing Axel to fall forward through the gate and face first into the ground with a thud. Which then cause Demyx to freak and start rambling about he was such a bad person and that he shouldn't have done that as he help Axel back up.

"It's alright, it's alright." Axel laughed as he brushed the leaves off of his coat, "Did me a good scare that's all."

There was a moment of silence interrupted by the Roxas as he stormed up from the house, "What are you doing here!?"

Axel pulled his eyes away from Demyx and smiled, "What I can't come visit a friend when I find the time, and you know that you are very hard to find and just hang with because this the third time in the last few weeks that I've actually been able to come here and see you."

"Whatever. Demyx go inside."

"But..." Demyx started, but changed his mind when he saw the look that Roxas was

giving him. "Okay," he said and started at a very slow pace towards the house.

As soon as Demyx was out of ear shot Roxas looked at Axel with his arms crossed, "What do you want?"

"I can't just come and see you because you're my best bud ever?" Axel asked wrapping his arm around the shorter blonde's shoulders. Roxas shrugged it off and gave him a stern look raising his eyebrows, "Okay, okay. I need some borrow some money. Just enough to live off of until I get a new job."

"No. I'm not giving you money." Roxas said, stubbornly.

"Aw, but I really need some cash and I will totally pay you back, I promise."

Roxas shook his head and looked at his so said best friend. "You always do this Axel. When are you going to learn to keep a job? You know that you'll never be able to find something perfect, so why isn't a job alone good enough? Don't you ever feel bad that you can't even support yourself?"

Axel stood there for a second shocked before he said, "It's not my fault that most people don't like my personality and no I don't feel bad that I can't take care of myself _now, _but one day I will be able to and then I will pay you back for all the times that you have kept me alive."

Roxas looked at the ground frowning, as he thought. He glanced over at the house then looked back up at Axel. "Okay," he said slowly, "I'll help you, if you help me."

"Okay what do you want me to do?" Axel asked giving his friend a weird look.

"First we need to grab someone else, then I'll tell you. Come on." Roxas started for the house and Axel followed hesitantly.

xXx

Olette had gotten bored sitting in the kitchen fast and went out into the back garden just to walk around until supper was done. She pulled the jacket close to her and walked through the wind towards the pumpkin patch. She had helped Kairi to plant the pumpkins this year and had been watching them intently to make sure that they were okay. Kairi thought that it was funny, but Olette had never planted anything before and just found it fascinating.

"Olette," Someone called to her causing her to turn around and find Roxas followed by a tall redhead turn the corner.

She froze for a moment, looking at the redhead before running over and crashing into the redhead and hugging him tightly. "Axel!" she said, smiling brightly, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing Blossom." He said hugging her back, or more like squeezing her to death, before letting go and stepping back to get a better look at the girl. "It's been a while, what you been up to and what are you doing here?"

"Waitwaitwait, you know each other?" Roxas stood beside the two of them looking back and forth between the to of them with a look of bewildered and confused on his face.

"Yeah," Olette said to Roxas, "I grew up with Axel. He used to teach me all his cool karate moves and everything."

"Which brings me to ask," Axel said, "Have you been practicing or just being lazy like used to be?"

"I was not that lazy and I haven't had that much time lately. Sense I moved here I've been busy most of the time."

"Why are you here? How did you end up away from your father? How are you still living with your father?"

"I'm here because my father needed money and sold me. The Admiral just happen to be the one that got me and I'm still living only cause of Roxas. He found me when I went into town with the Admiral and got lost." She turned to Roxas, "Which reminds me you never told me how you got that cut on your arm?"

Roxas shrugged, "I'll let you catch up with each other and we'll get to talking after supper, kay?" with out waiting for an answer, or answer Olette's question, he walked back into the house and started to help Tessa get ready for dinner.

xXx

When everyone gathered for supper, Olette dragged Axel over to where Demyx was sitting and sat down across from him while Axel sat down next to him. They were making a small circle on the ground in the corner of the kitchen like Olette, Demyx and a few others had made a habit of. "This is Demyx, he's a really good friend of mine," she said to Axel, "Moved in to the Admirals at the same time that I did. Demyx, this is..."

"Axel, I know. We've meet." Demyx said giving Axel an odd look.

"Oh, well then we can skip that." Olette said before turning to Demyx and saying, "Axel taught me karate when I was a kid. I haven't seen him in nearly five years, I was so shocked when he appeared with Roxas today." She turned to Axel, "You know you haven't changed all that much in five years. You look the nearly the same as you did when you were sixteen. I mean I can hardly believe that you're twenty-one now."

"What about you last time I saw you, you were twelve and was just getting over thinking that boys had cooties. Now here you are seventeen and acting way more like and adult then I did when I was your age."

"She acts more like an adult then you do now." Roxas said stepping over Axel to take the seat between Olette and Demyx. He leaning his back onto the wall behind him as he put his plate in his lap and looked up at the Axel smirking.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Axel said disappointed in himself and frowning slightly, but he completely forgot about it in several seconds and a smile reappeared on his face. Olette couldn't help but notice Demyx watching the redhead, the lightest shade of pink appearing on his cheeks when Axel smiled and he smiled slightly himself. When he didn't do anything to cover that he was blushing Olette realized that Demyx didn't even realize himself what he was doing. Olette smiled and took a bit out of the vegetables that were left on her plate.

"Okay," Roxas said, "were going to meet in the library after supper to talk. I got the key so we can lock the doors for a while and no one will disturb us if we don't take to long."

"Wait, why are we going to talk in the library with the doors locked?" Demyx asked.

"Actually..." Roxas started about to tell Demyx off, but Olette interrupted him, "We'll tell you in the library. But you have to promise that everything that you hear you will not spread outside of the people in that room and that you won't freak out."

"Umm, okay." Demyx said slowly nodding his head and deciding not to ask questions.

xXx

When Demyx and Axel got up and headed for the library, Roxas turned to Olette and said, "Why are you bring Demyx into this?"

"I...I'm not really sure, but I feel like he should know. He already knows more about me then most people do, so why not tell him the whole story?" Olette paused and looked away from Roxas for a moment, "I just feel like things will be better off with him there and he's been one of the nicest people to me since I got here."

"You know that he's just going to be a burden, like extra baggage." Roxas said as he stood up.

"I know you think that, but...I think he should come along. And you never know he might really end up helping us in the end. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Olette pushed herself up off the ground and started to leave the kitchen with Roxas as he mumbled something under his breath. "Don't be so pessimistic," Olette said to him, nudging his arm slightly, "You really need to starting look at the glass and saying that it's half full."

"Yeah, whatever." Roxas sighed, before Olette pushed open the door to her room and disappeared.

xXx

Roxas was the last to enter the library no more then thirty minutes later. By this time Olette had changed into a pair of pants, that Roxas had lent to her earlier that week, and had pulled her hair back as best as she could. Now she was in the middle of the library in a fighting stance with Axel across from her a grin spread across his face. Axel was surprisingly sweating, which was not something that he did often. His coat was draped over a chair not far away and his shoes where left abandoned near by.

Olette threw a punch which Axel avoided easily and countered almost faster then Roxas could see, but Olette seemed to be just as light on her feet for seconds later she was out of his range, though stumbling a bit. She regained her balance and readied herself for the next attack.

Meanwhile, Demyx sat in a chair several yards back, probably so as not to get struck, watching in amazement. The scene before him was not something that people saw everyday, especially with a girl as one of the opponents, so Roxas was not suppressed that he looked so astonished. In fact Roxas himself was rather amused, for he had never seen anyone put up such a good fight before with Axel.

As the two continued to battle, not even noticing his entrance, Roxas locked the doors and drifted over to where Demyx was leaning on the desk as he asked the blonde, "How long have they been at it?"

Demyx looked up for a brief moment before answering, "I'm not sure, but longer then I'd be able to handle that's for sure." He thought about it for a moment, "Ten-fifteen minutes I'd guess, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was really more then that." Roxas nodded and decided to let them duel it out for a little bit longer, he was enjoying watching Axel being matched, with a girl non-the-less.

It wasn't long though before Axel backed up and raised his hands in the air for a moment, "You win." he grinned, walking over to the desk and pouring two glasses of water, handing one of them to Olette. He drained his own glass before saying, "I thought you said you hadn't really been practicing?"

She shrugged and refilled her glass, "Maybe I'm not the only one that's been slacking off," she said looking at Axel as she took another gulp of water and sat down, on the floor actually, which Roxas found very interesting. At least until she finished her water and lay down completely on her back looking up at the ceiling.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, listening to the heavy breathing of the two opponents until it began to return to normal. Axel had started to walk around looking at some of the books, while Demyx watched him with some interest. While Olette stayed staring at the ceiling and thus leaving Roxas knowing not what to do. He found his gaze drifting over to Olette as she lay with her arms flung out on both sides, legs spread out slightly, and hair coming out of the loose pony tail. He didn't however catch himself watching as she breathed slowly her chest raising and falling almost to the beat of music, that is what Axel caught him doing making it all the more horrifying. He froze when she turned and saw him watching her and looked away quickly.

Olette sat up and said, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Do you think we should get started? We still need to explain what's going on to Demyx and we don't really know how long that's going to take, so...."

No one said anything, but instead moved so that they all surrounded the desk. Olette sat across from Demyx so that she could look him in the eyes. Roxas knew as soon as they started that things were going to get interesting, but what did he really expect? Olette _was_ a vampire after all?

xXx

"Wait!" Demyx said looking at each of them for a second before bringing his eyes back to meet Olette's, "Let me get this straight...you're a vampire. But it's not like the blood-sucking-evil-doing kind of vampire, but the I-was-born-like-this-and-there's-nothing-I-can-do-about-it kind of vampire. And the Admiral--Xemnas--he's a vampire hunter, because he doesn't understand what a vampire really is. So now you're trying to escape so that you don't get killed?" He paused thinking, "Wow, that's a lot to take in all at once, you couldn't have given me a warning or something?!"

"That's all you have to say? That you wanted a warning." Axel said looked at the Blonde dumbfounded. "When I found out I had sit down, drink a glass of water, and have someone slap me to make sure that I wasn't dreaming."

"Well, it's interesting, but it's not like it's not believably. True I didn't expect it, especially not from someone like Olette, but I can deal with it if you guys are going to let me in on what you're doing." Demyx said a lot more serious then any of them had ever seen him, it was almost kind of...scary. "So what's the plan?"

"That's the thing..." Olette said, pulling her legs up onto the chair to sit cross-legged in it, "We don't really have a plan yet. That was the point of getting together right now, I think."

"Yeah, pretty much." Axel said.

"Well, now that we have Axel and Demyx I don't think it will be all that hard, really." Roxas said, "You see I kind of already had a plan going, but it wasn't going to work because we wouldn't have had anyone to get us supplies from town. It would be suspicious if I started going into town and getting things for leaving and more then just for me too. But with Axel we can get supplies with out anyone noticing and he can find us a place to store it until we need to leave. Plus Demyx will make the trip a lot lighter. Yeah, this could actually work." Roxas seemed to be talking to himself at the end, but the others just waited for him to be done, being that he was the only one with a plan.

When thing went quiet for several minutes and Roxas didn't seem to be willing to come out of his thought for a while Olette spoke up, "So what's your plan?"

"Well, I was think, we head up into the mountains. At least for a little bit. We can camp up there for a while without anyone noticing at least until we get the rest of our plan down. Axel can get us the supplies that we need and meet us just outside of town with what we need to live for maybe a week or so. Then he can met up with us bringing more supplies with him, maybe we can have Demyx stay back and help Axel out with that...Anyways, no one will find us up there, especially not now when hunting season just finished a few weeks ago."

"So genius, how long do you expect us to be up in those mountains overall? We can't live up there forever you know." Axel said as he leaned back and put his feet up on the desk.

"I don't know, two maybe three weeks tops. Just long enough so that we can get things figured out. I haven't thought all that far ahead yet."

There was a pause as everyone sat thinking. Each consumed by there own thoughts. Were they really going to do this? Run away from the Admiral? Could they even get away with it? What would happen to them if they were caught?

The silence was broken when Olette looked up from the floor and said, "What about the bracelets? They detect when we leave the property, Demyx and I can't just walk out, not with these things on anyways." Demyx looked down at his own bracelet and nodded slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Roxas said, "Those are controlled by Kairi and she owns me a few favors right now, so I'm sure I can work something out with her." That didn't make Olette feel any better, if anything it made her feel worse for doing so many things that she shouldn't be, but she knew that she had no other choice, so she kept her mouth shut.

"So, when do we leave?" Demyx asked.

"As soon as Axel is ready. I'll give him a list of all the supplies that we need tonight." Roxas turned and began talking to Axel directly, "When you have everything come and tell me. We'll set out as soon as we can from there."

Axel nodded, and things became quiet again as the process of what they were doing continued to go through their heads.

The tension that was in all of them was dissolved when Demyx asked, "Can I bring my guitar?"

xXx

"You want me to what?!"

It was the next day, or next morning more. The sun had yet to rise, but like always Kairi was up and getting ready for the day. Roxas on the other hand was not normally a morning person, but this was for something important so was trying to ignore that he was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Roxas was up early following Kairi out into the cold, the grass wet with dew, and hints of frost, making his shiver even though he couldn't directly feel the coldness of it.

"No, there is no way that I'm going to do that for you Roxas." Kairi said turning her back to him and starting to gather vegetables from her small garden again.

"Please Kairi. I will never ask you for anything again and everything that you own me will be repaid." Roxas starting to beg and he was not one to beg. So he wasn't getting any happier as the time went by and the girl was quiet.

"I would..." Kairi said slowly, "But do you know how much trouble I'd get in. I just can't. I need to keep this job, Rox. You know that." She turned to look at him with tears starting to form in her eyes, "I really want to help you, for whatever reason you need me to do this, but I can't. And please don't ask me again."

"But Kairi..."

"No, Roxas. Just...No." She turned away wiping the tears out of her eyes and went back to her garden.

xXx

Roxas sat down a few hours later with Olette and Demyx as they ate breakfast. He was still tired even though he had went back to bed for a few minutes, or so it seemed, after talking to Kairi.

"I don't know if this is going to work after all." He said shaking his head. "I couldn't get Kairi to agree with me. I guess I don't blame her for not wanting to get in trouble, but..." Roxas watched the two's reaction. Olette bit her lip, put her fork down and stopped eating altogether. Meanwhile Demyx seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He bit the end of his fork only to find that it didn't have anything on it a moment later. He took a few more large bites off his plate and gulped down the last of his milk before he stood up and went over to Kairi.

He whispered to her for a little while, smiling and trying to be as polite as possible. From the distance Roxas was rather curious as to what they were talking about, but just shook his head slightly and began eating his breakfast.

Olette got up silently, gave her dishes to Tessa, and left the room. Saying nothing and not even bothering to look up from the floor. Roxas sighed, man had he screwed up. Now what were they suppose to do to get out of this place.

Lost in thought Roxas didn't notice that Demyx had returned with a large grin spread across his face, until the guy tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" he said rather harshly.

"Kairi said that she'd do it!" He said enthusiastically.

"But...how'd you get her to...?" Roxas stumbled. Demyx just shrugged and did a little happy dance as he made his way out of the kitchen and off to do his morning chores.

Roxas smiled, maybe things would work out after all? And yes, even though Demyx was annoying sometimes, but he was so worth having around right about now.

xXx

The next day Axel skipped into the house, through the kitchen door, without even bothering to stop and talked to the number of people who were trying to stop him and ask him what the heck he thought he was doing just up and walking--sorry, skipping--into the Admirals house. He plopped down between Olette and Roxas as they sat watching him make his way over to them. The people had been trying to stop Axel, now stopped themselves and went back their meals without a second thought.

Meanwhile, Demyx looked up from his plate, having noticed nothing until he heard the thud of Axel hitting the floor. He had been previously been trying to eat his lunch while playing his guitar and write things down on a piece of paper all at the same time, he was actually doing fairly well, until he saw Axel. That was when the pencil skidded across the paper making a large line across the entire sheet, ruining some of his work; while at the same time he dropped his fork and caused it's contents to spill all over his guitar (which meant that he know had a guitar covered in mashed potatoes).

"Good news," Axel said, "I have almost everything that we need. You two" he indicated to Olette and Roxas, "should be able to leave in the next two days. I'm just going to get food supplies tomorrow and then you're good to go. More good news, I found my old chakrams!"

"Chakrams?" Olette asked, giving Axel an odd look as she continued to eat.

"There a kind of weapon." Roxas said.

"Yeah, don't you remember those red circular things that I had hanging on the wall when I was teaching you?" Olette nodded after a few second hesitation, "those were, well are, my chakrams. Cool, huh?"

"Do you really think that we're going to need weapons?" Demyx ask as he wiped the last bits of potatoes off of his guitar, looking rather disgusted.

"Dem," Axel said, "we're running away from the law, do you really expect them to make the whole thing peaceful?"

"Well...no. I guess not."

"Okay," Roxas said, "So we leave in two day and you guys will meet up with us a week or two from then." He looked at Olette, "Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked, "It's either I leave or I die, and I don't know anyone who would choose the later."

Everyone nodded and there was a moment of silence before Axel stood up and said, "Well I have to go. I have a class to teach soon and today's the day that I'm going to telling the people that I'm moving out of the city within the next few weeks. And to think I had just gotten a job, _that I liked_." He shook his head in disappointment as he glared a Roxas, trying to make him feel guilty, and left.

Roxas broke the next moment of silence that enveloped the group, though he talked in a whisper to Olette, "Be ready to leave by tomorrow night. We'll sneak out while he's asleep and get a heads start; don't forget to pack light, we don't know exactly how far we're going." Olette nodded as Roxas stood up. "I have to go; I'll see you guys later."

Olette opened her mouth to ask where he was going, but thought better of it. It wasn't her business.

xXx

Olette was having a rather pleasant dream; she was sitting on the low stone wall in the back garden humming a song that she knew from when she was a little girl. It was warm out side, like spring almost, and no one else was there. She felt like she was the only one left in the world and she liked it.

She didn't have to worry about anyone finding out that she was diseased; that she was a Vampire, and then hating her for being such an abomination. For all she knew she wasn't cursed anymore and everything really was fine.

_Maybe I should just sit there and see what would happened if I didn't get any blood._ She thought, and she liked the idea. Spending a whole week just being able to think and be alone.

But as soon as she thought those words the peaceful world surrounding her began to fade and she could hear someone whispering, _"Olette, Olette wake up." _

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, blinking a few times to get used to the darkness of the room. "Hmm," she hummed as she her vision slowly came back into focus and she looked at the slim figure of Kairi at the side of her bed.

"Come on," the girl said, "I'm going to take the tracker off of you now so that no one catches me doing it."

Olette blinked a few more times and rubbed her eyes before following Kairi out of the room and up to the library. Only the main lights, the chandler, was light but it made it look a lot dimmer then Olette would have expected it to. It made the normally welcoming room look almost eerie.

Kairi made her way over to the Admirals desk and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out a small object and motioned for Olette to come over. Without saying word she took Olette wrist and used what seemed to be a small key of some sort to unlock the bracelet with a soft _Click_.

Kairi pulled it off of her wrist and placed it and the key back into the drawer, before nodding to Olette say a signal to go back downstairs. That had been a lot easier then Olette would have expected.

When they got down to the kitchen Kairi looked around nervously before she turned to Olette and said, "That's all, just make sure that he doesn't see that it's missing tomorrow."

"That's it? You don't have to do anything else?"

"Nope, that's all. It's surprisingly easy for such a complicated system. I guess he never expected anyone to try that hard to get it off, or if he did he didn't expect them to look for the key in his desk and know how to use it."

Olette nodded and looked out the window to where the sun was just beginning to make the sky into various shades of pinks and purples, but you couldn't yet see the sun its self. She turned back to the other girl, "Thanks, Kairi. This really means a lot to me."

"No problem." She said not looking Olette in the eyes.

"Can I ask you, why you decided to do it for Demyx, but when Roxas asked you, you wouldn't?"

"I owed Demyx." She said simply and wouldn't say anything else about the matter.

Olette nodded and went back to her room to, hopefully, get a few more hours of sleep before she had to start doing choirs for the day, her last day.

xXx

Olette started to get nervous during lunch that day. She hadn't seen Roxas since he left after Axel visited the other day and they were suppose to be leaving that night.

"Don't worry," Demyx said rolling his eyes as Olette looked over at the door for, what seemed like, the hundredth time, "I'm sure he'll show up."

"I know," Olette sighed, "I just can't help but be nervous. I mean what if something happened to him while he was doing, what ever it is he's doing, and he can't come back. Then we wouldn't be able to leave and..."

"Olette, I sure nothing happened to Roxas." Just as Demyx said this, the kitchen door opened and Roxas walked in. He looked tired and not very focused. He walked over to Kairi who handed him a plate filled with food before he moved over to where Olette and Demyx where sitting.

"You look beat." Demyx said, putting his plate aside and leaning against the wall.

Roxas nodded and sat down to form their usually small circle. "I haven't slept much in the last day. I've just been getting some things into place for leaving tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow and get some sleep?" Olette said looked worried as Roxas started to move the food around on his plate, but not really touching it.

"No," he said, "I'm going to go get some sleep after this. You should get some extra sleep, too. I heard that the Admiral was going to be gone for dinner tonight again so it works out well for us."

Olette nodded and bit her bottom lip lightly. She had to admit she was nervous. It wasn't every day that you ran way from what was suppose to be the one safe place that she could be. Not to mention that she was running from one of the highest powered people in the country, or close to.

Oh, and don't forget who she was running away with. An old teacher that she hadn't seen in nearly five years, another slave that she meet at the shop her father sold her at, and a boy who just happened to get caught up in it because Olette was so clumsy. Sounds like just the kind of group that someone would want to travel with, huh?

Olette came back to reality and stood up mumbling something about going to get some fresh air.

Olette stepped outside into the cold; it was nearly winter now so nothing was growing in the gardens as she walked past them. She was thinking, well who wouldn't in her position.

Olette was curious. On why her father was an addict; why _her _mother had to die? Why was she put into the care of a man who would be most likely to kill her? Why she was so concerned about Roxas now when before she wouldn't have given him a second thought? But mostly, was curious as to why everything seemed to happen to her?

Life was suppose to be simple, a few bumps here and there, but you got to your happily ever after. Not every thing was suppose to go wrong like it seemed to be for Olette. She want to talk to who ever was in charge of her life and ask what they had against her.

Olette was starting to get cold fast now, having spent more time outside then she had thought she had, and with a jacket, so she pulled herself out of her thoughts and headed back inside.

xXx

Roxas nudged the half sleeping Olette to get her out of bed. "Time to go." He whispered. Olette nodded and slipped out of bed, and gripped the bag from under her bed, before following Roxas quietly down the hall.

Demyx stood at the front door, ready to lock it after they left. But he didn't let Olette go with out a hug first. "I'll see you soon, just try and stay out of trouble until then, okay?"

Olette gave him a soft smile and nodded before sliding out the door and skipping down the steps to Roxas' side. She turned and gave on last quick wave to Demyx before he closed the door. The two waited until they heard the click of the door before they started to make their way towards the front gate. It was open, lucky for them, like it had been for the last several nights.

Olette turned and took one last look at the place that she had live at for the past month. Her eye catching the window of the Admirals room, that was one place that she wanted to forget the most, but she hoped that she would never have to see any of it again or at least the man that owned it.

"Olette," Roxas called from a little ways down the street. She looked at him and smiled, before she jogged a few yards to catch up with him.

(End of Chapter Five: The Escape Plan)

xXx

A/N: I know it seemed like I feel off the face of the Earth, but I didn't. And I finally got to finishing this chapter. Thank God! It took me forever, because I've been so busy with school starting and everything. And teachers just don't stop giving homework! But hopefully I'll find more time to write now that I'm getting the hang of the new school year. Expect the next chapter in about another two months so that if I do get it out before then you and I booth can be extremely happy.

And **Please Review!** It makes me feel so much better and _will_ get me to update sooner.

Signed: _**~Keira-93~ **_


	6. Relax and Be Warned

**A/N:** Hey people! I got this up a lot sooner then I thought I would. But I was really encouraged to write more by **.Demented. **thus why this has now been dedicated to her.

Read. Enjoy. Review.

xXx

"Roxas," Olette whined, "can't we stop and eat something, yet? It's already midday and we haven't eaten anything."

Roxas paused and waited for Olette to catch up, for he was several meters ahead of her. "Were almost to the campsite, it'll be ten minutes tops; I promise, once we get there we can eat."

"Liar!" Olette mumbled harshly under her breath some thirty minutes later when she finally got to sit down under a tree, far from Roxas, and pull food out from her bag. They had made it to the campsite shortly after she had been complaining, like Roxas said they would, but then he made them unpack, set up the tent, find the river to get water, and start a fire, although the fire _was _necessary for cooking, before he would let her eat anything. And by that time she didn't care if she was going to be eating raw meat, Olette hadn't had anything to eat in close to twenty hours and felt like she was going to pass out soon.

No one is supposed to be able to walk _uphill _for that long having not had anything to eat. It just wasn't right, period.

So Olette rather enjoy the half cooked meat that she had hastily put over the fire for about all of five seconds, before she eat it so fast that she didn't even taste it. Then she grabbed a bag of some sort of granola before heading over to the tree that she was now sulking under.

She pulled out a piece of the granola and took a bit from it. She was surprised to find how good it tasted. She had never had granola before, but this was good, it tasted for a mixture of honey, chocolate, cinnamon, and several other things that she could not name. She didn't eat much of it before she put the bag down realizing that if she didn't do it then, she probably wouldn't have until it was gone.

After that Olette thought about getting up and heading down to the river, but she was to tired and her legs were giving off signals that said, "IF YOU GET UP I'LL KILL YOU!" So she stayed were she was leaning against the tree, letting her eyes slide close as she quickly drifted off into a peaceful, much needed, sleep.

xXx

Roxas tried to shake Olette awake a few hours later. "Hmm," she said still half asleep, with her eyes still closed. "Come on," he said looking up at the sky, "I'm pretty sure it's going to rain so let's get into the tent." But Olette didn't budge; in fact Roxas wasn't entirely sure if she was even awake at all.

He sighed, and picked her up carrying her into the tent himself, with some difficulty, and placing her on her sleeping spot that she had claimed earlier, while they were putting up the tent. It was the corner, her head by the door, but not so that someone would step on her if entering. As soon as he put her down she curled up into a ball and shivered slightly, for it was starting to get rather cold at night and Roxas had put her on top of the sleeping bag that was set up for her. So, he grabbed a blanket and threw it over her gently before running outside to grab the things they had left out, hoping to get everything before it started to rain.

He was just about to bring in the last load of thing and put out the fire when it started to rain. At first it seemed like a nice peaceful rain, not coming down to hard. But as soon as Roxas stepped fully out of the tent, it started to downpour, completely defining his thoughts. He ran through the rain to grab the last of the equipment, which was what they had left out from lunch, and didn't bother putting out the fire, for the rain had already accomplished that task by the time he turned to look at it.

He shook of some of the water that was already dripping off of him as he stepped into the tent. Olette stirred, but didn't wake. _She must have really been tired_, Roxas thought as he watches her turn over to face the center of the tent.

Roxas dug a towel out of his bag and wiped off before he sat down on his side of the tent and looked back over at Olette. She looked to peaceful, graceful, undisturbed, Roxas couldn't think of the right word for it as he watch her hug the blankets closer to her and pulled her legs up closer to her chest. _She's beautiful,_ he thought then pushed the thought quickly out of his head before he could think anything else.

Roxas eat a quick supper by himself before he climbed into his sleeping bag and tried to get some sleep, with little success due to the sound of the rain pouring down on the tent and sliding down the wall, as well as the fact that he couldn't seem to get Olette off of his mind and found himself constituently looking over at her to make sure that she was okay. He did however finally get to sleep, but for how long it would stay, he wasn't so sure.

xXx

Olette woke to the pitter-patter of rain falling hard against the tent's roof and was shocked to find that she wasn't wet. In fact she was inside the tent, with a blanket draped over her, and her sleeping bag lying, unmoved, underneath her. How had that happened?

She looked around the tent and saw Roxas sleeping on the other side of the tent, still wrapped tightly in his sleeping bag as he mumbled something in his sleep. Looking at him she slightly remembered something about him trying to tell her something, but she wasn't sure if she had been dreaming or if it had in fact happened. She decided to assume that Roxas had somehow gotten her into the tent before the rain hit, and that it best to leave it at that.

She sat up, crossing her legs, and wrapping the blanket around her. It's not that it's wasn't cold enough as it was, being that it was October. No, now it had to be raining too, and while they were in a tent no less, just to make it colder. She shivered and pulled the blankets closer to her as she looked around the tent for something to occupy her time. _The Gods must really hate me for something,_ she thought shaking her head at nothing in particular.

She wasn't tired anymore. Something about the rain was making her feel awake and energetic and just, alive. She thought about stepping out into the rain like she used to when she was a kid. But she never did, she knew better than to do that now. If she stepped out into the rain, she would most likely get sick, and if she got sick she wasn't going to be laying a nice warm comfortable bed. No way, she'd be laying on the ground just like she had been before. The thought didn't appeal to her at the moment.

A large crash broke through the sky, making Olette jump back and hit the side of the tent and causing the tent to shake, which in turn cause Roxas to stir and after several moments, wake up from his deep slumber.

He looked around the tent for several moments, seeming to be in a slight daze, before he caught site of Olette sitting in her corner of the tent. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before yawning, "Hm, see that you're up."

Olette nodded and smiled weakly, "Sorry I woke you. The thunder just startled me."

"Thunder?" Roxas mumbled, "That's just great." and he simply rolled over and went back to sleep.

xXx

It rained for what seemed like days to Olette, because she was bored out of her mind, but was really only around 12 hours or so, before it cleared up.

Roxas and Olette greatly enjoyed the opportunity, at that point, to get out of the tent, stretch, and take turns washing off in the river nearby. Olette let Roxas go first, wanting to stretch her legs and walk around for a few minutes before she did anything else.

She stepped out of the tent and looked up at the sky, where the sun was shining brightly. She winced and backed back up into the tent as the light from the sun stung her eyes, and made her see dots of yellow, green, blue, and several other colors.

"What are you turning into a real vampire now? Were you can't go out into the sunlight or you'll burn, or something like that." Roxas joked with her taking a few steps closer to the tents flaps.

"No," Olette said grumbled, "you try looking directly at the sun and tell me that it doesn't hurt your eyes and that you're not see dots for a minute after wards. Especially after all that rain that we had, making us stay locked up in that small confided space." She crawled back out of the tent and was caught by the sent of fresh rain water, reminding her how much she would like to bathe.

She sighed, and stretched her arms up over her head and bending backwards slightly to pull the strained muscles in her back. A breeze picked up making Olette want to run with it. Making her want to just drop everything and run into the woods so that she could get lost and spend the whole day walking around until she final found camp again. Yes, Olette wanted to get lost, because that would mean that she would get to be alone for more then just a few minutes at a time. She knew that there was no way that Roxas was going to let that happen though, so she pushed the thought away and went to sit on a still slightly damp log. "You can go down to the river first," she said to Roxas realizing that he was watching her and looking up at the sky, but making sure not to look straight into the sun this time, "I just want to relax for a little while anyways. Just enjoy the time in the sun, okay?"

"Okay," came Roxas' muffled voice as he went into the tent to grab a few necessities before heading east towards the same river.

Olette was glad as always to enjoy the time alone. She sat down on the ground and stretched for a few minutes before she got up and started to go over some of the old exercises that Axel had taught her so long ago. If she was going to have to fight, it would be best to be prepared and in shape for it.

xXx

A few days passed. Olette spent most of her spear time, which was almost all the time now, working on her forms and "getting back into shape" as she called it. But Roxas thought other wise, his thought was that she was already in enough shape as it was an now she was just pushing herself. Fortunately he knew better then to say anything because that would end with him getting his ass kicked.

Not that it really matter that much because Olette barely ever say Roxas. He woke early in the mornings, sometimes even earlier then she did, and was gone soon after. Disappearing somewhere into the wood and not coming back until it was nearly dark. Taking with him his backpack and just enough food to get him by until super, so Olette always knew that he was coming back.

The had gotten into the routine of things. Waking up early, getting ready in silence, eating a quick breakfast, and then heading in their own directions. So when Olette heard someone coming through the trees just before noon one day she was ready to throw a punch at who ever it was and did Roxas just barely ducked out of the way in time causing Olette's hand to be thrown directly into the tree next to them.

"Oh My God, I'm sorry." Olette said, shaking herself out of her fighting stance and rubbing her now sore hand, "I didn't know it was you and..."

But Roxas just laughed, cutting her off, "It's okay," he chuckled, "Wow that was one heck of a punch!" he said looking at the newly dented tree, "You aren't hurt?"

Olette looked down at her slightly numbed hand, only finding a few small scratches that wouldn't last for more then a couple of days. "Na, I'm fine. Tree probably got it worse," she said looking at the indent she had placed in the side of the tree, "What are you doing back? I mean what are you doing back so early?"

Roxas shrugged, "I forgot my lunch," he said sliding his backpack off of his shoulder and leaning it against the tree before heading over to their cooking supplies. "Hope you don't mind company during the meal."

Olette shook her head, glad that for once she wouldn't have to cook her own lunch as Roxas started a fire and got everything ready. "So," Olette said, "what have you been doing all this time out in the forest?"

Roxas looked up at her for a moment before going back to what he was doing and saying, "Same thing you have been doing, training. I agree with you, if were going to be running from a vampire hunter, where going to have to know how to deal with everything that comes upon us, including anything that may cause battle."

"You fight?"

"Nothing complex like you and Axel and no fancy foot work, but yeah I can hold up my own."

"So what do you fight with? You use some kind of weapon right?"

Roxas nodded and went over to his backpack pulling out two swords. They were of a rather decent size Olette guess, but then she knew very little about swords. But she did know one thing, these swords looked beautiful, they were silver and reflected the sunlight and all the different colors of the rainbow were shining off of the metal.

"Wow!" Olette said, breathlessly.

"I wish I could have brought my real swords Oathkeeper and Oblivion, but they're much bigger and not really good for traveling, so I had to leave them behind." Roxas said.

"You're swords have names? Isn't that a little odd?" Olette asked.

"If you want to put it that way, it's it a little odd that each and every move and stance that you do has a specific name." Roxas said.

"Okay, point taken. So what are those two? They must have names too."

"This one is Hero's Crest, and this one is Sleeping Lion. They're kind of odd names, but they seemed to fit them at the time." Roxas said with a shrug as he leaned the sleathed swords up against his backpack and went back to cooking lunch.

"I guess that's kind of interesting." Olette said, looking a the swords one last time before heading down to the river to clean up a bit before they ate.

xXx

Olette lay on her stomach flipping through the _Cinderella _story she had without really paying attention and wishing that she had something other then it to read. It's just that, that book wasn't really her first choice of what she wanted to read, or her second, or third, or anything close to that. She closed the book and rolled over to her back, looking aimlessly at the ceiling of the tent, starting to watch a box elder bug as it tried to make it's way in threw the roof.

"Hey," Roxas said stepping into the tent, "is this your bracelet?"

Olette looked up a the silver charm bracelet that Roxas was hold and gasped looking at her wrists to realized that her bracelet wasn't there. "I didn't even realize it was gone. Thank you."

"No problem," Roxas said handing it over to her, "it was over by the tree that you where practicing at earlier."

Olette clasped the thing around her wrist and started to fiddle with it. "Thanks," she said again, "this was my mother's bracelet. One of the maids in my old house found it when they were cleaning out the attic and gave it to me. After that I was always looking around the house for other things that would have belonged to her, but I never found anything else. So, it means a lot to me."

Roxas nodded and laid down in his own area, looking up at the ceiling like Olette. _Guess she doesn't really have much of anything else to remind her of there mother._ He thought frowning as he watched her spin the bracelet around her wrist.

Silence filled the tent, neither really knowing what to say.

"Um," Olette said after a few minutes that seemed to last hours, "how much longer until Axel and Demyx get here?" She asked know that once they got there things would be better, Demyx always knew how to keep people entertained no matter how bored they where and Axel always seemed to have something up his sleeve.

"Any day now I would think." Roxas said lazily, "They said they'd be here in about a week and it'll be a week tomorrow."

"Hmm."

xXx

Demyx and Axel arrived two days later, trudging up the side of the mountain with bags over flowing with supplies. Both Roxas and Olette were surprised to see that Demyx could even hold his guitar, not to mention carry it all the way up like he had. As soon as they walked into camp, Axel threw as bags off of his shoulders and collapsed to the ground, exaughsted. While Demyx set down his guitar and skipped, yes he literally skipped, lightly over to the camp fire before setting the bags down.

"I'm never going to climb a mountain again in my life." Axel said, still laying on his back in the dirt and squinting up at the sky. "My spine is going to be bent for days, weeks, possibly even months," he rolled his head over to looked at Roxas, who was glancing over at him, "and I blame it all on you."

Roxas shrugged, "I don't really care, as long as you get well enough to keep going. I don't want to have to deal with any death papers or anything like that."

"Wha...? How could you be so cruel? Do you really not care about your best friend?"

"Look at Demyx, he's doing fine and he was caring more then you."

Demyx looked up at the sound of his name, mouth already stuffed with food that Olette had handed to him mere seconds ago, but when he found that no one needed him he turned away again.

"You guys," Olette said, "if you don't stop arguing or complaining, or whatever it is you're doing right now, I'm not going to give you any food. So get off your lazy ass Axel and get over here, and Roxas grab the bags and up them under the tree until we get time to set everything up."

Both boys groaned but did as they were told. That was one bad thing about having a women around, they always thought that they could boss you around and tell you what to do. It only got worse with the fact that they were right.

Axel stretched, having finished eating a wonderful meal of some sort of fish soup from Olette. He was really feeling a lot more revived now that he that he had rested and eaten. Demyx hadn't let his stop for any breaks on the way up, not even to have just a quick ten minutes snack, and had been acting similar to someone else that he knew. But Demyx was also different from that someone in the fact that the short blonde, Roxas, would have wanted to get up so they would have time to get everything set up, yada, yada, while Demyx was just so excited about getting to be a runaway slave that he just could not sit still, although Axel still couldn't figure out what had made the whole running slave away thing so thrilling for Demyx. However, he didn't argue and just let the blonde enjoy himself.

Demyx was feeling great, he was away from slavery he was out in the wilderness, and he was with Olette, his bestest friend in the world, again. Everything had gone smoothly coming up the mountain, if you took out Axel complaining every hour or so, but Demyx hadn't minded so much because what time Axel didn't spend bitching about how tired he was, he was keeping Demyx quiet entertained. Axel had done things from shows for Demyx with his chakrams, one time in which he broke a branch above himself without noticing so it fell right on his head, to just accidentally tripping over tree roots and rocks to just talking with him. Demyx had gotten to know a lot more about the redhead, some a little more then what he wanted to know, like how many people Axel had seen killed, which was apparently quiet a few.

But Demyx had also received some time to think while walking up to the camp spot, and thinking didn't always end well when Demyx was the one doing so. The first thing he realized that didn't make him all to happy was that he was the only one who didn't know how to fight, at least not well. Axel and Olette had both been doing fist fighting for almost their entire lives and he had over heard Kairi and Sora saying something about Roxas being able to use a sword and from what it sounded like he was pretty good with it too. So Demyx would be depending on other people, and as much as Dem liked people he didn't like having someone watching after him, it made him feel weak and Demyx was not suppose to be weak, no matter how fragile he actually looked.

The second thing that he had begun to think about with Axel. Now it was already mentioned that Demyx thinking was not a good idea, then you add Axel into it and you are just asking for Demyx to spontaneously combust. The redhead would not stop flirting with him, but Demyx couldn't figure out if it was just in his nature, like it seemed to be, or if Axel was really attracted to him, which Demyx found unlikely. However, now you add a very confused Demyx to a constantly flirting Axel and what do you get out of that? A very, very confused Demyx who is starting to fall for Axel and an Axel who just keeps thinking that Demyx is getting cuter and cuter by the second, especially when Demyx would blush.

Demyx glanced over at Axel, watching the redhead, getting the last few drops of soup out of his bowl, before he handed his dishes over to Olette and went over to his bags to start putting up the tent, Roxas following closely behind him.

Axel stoop up soon after and was about to help Olette with the dishes, but she smacked his hand away from the bucket that she usually filled with water that was used to clean and snatched his plates for his hands while saying, "No, you will be setting up the tent, with Demyx and Roxas."

Axel rolled his eyes at the girl, but didn't object as he turned away and walked over to help Roxas who was struggling to get the tent up with a Demyx who was continuously getting in his way and was screwing something up every time he tried to help, thus making the tent fall back to the ground.

xXx

Olette was glad to have Demyx and Axel there finally. The two boys were great company and she really like both of them, more then Roxas but at this point that might be changing. But there was something weird going on between the two of them.

Ever sense they arrived Demyx wouldn't stop glancing over in Axel's direction and every time that he caught Axel's eye or noticed that Olette was watching him he would look down at his plate or occupy himself with something else. It reminded Olette a little of how she had seen the girls in town act when the where looking at a cute guy across the way. She didn't take it out on Demyx for acting like a girl, that was just something Dem seemed to do every once and a while, but she had never thought that he might like guys, let alone Axel.

Then there was Axel. Olette had known him from the time she was four to when she was twelve and had, over that period, found that Axel would flirt with anyone who caught his eye, guy or girl. So it wasn't unlikely that Demyx may have been caught on receiving end of this, but Olette hadn't seen Axel do anything to Demyx that said he was flirting with the blonde. And sense Axel had walked into camp it was as though he was avoiding looking a Demyx for some reason.

The whole thing was just confusing Olette so she decided that for now she was just going to just leave things as they where and if Axel really was attracted to Demyx and/or vise versa, then Olette would let things play out as they were and interfere if need be from there.

xXx

"Demyx, just stop!" Roxas said throwing the tent poll at Demyx, that he just barely had time to dodge, "Your only making things worse, we've been at this for nearly an hour and we've gotten nowhere because of you."

"What? I'm just trying to help it's not my fault that I'm not very coordinated, well okay it actually might be, but that's beside the point and..."

Axel stood a few feet away watching the two boys fight, throwing words and polls at each other. Until Olette came back from the river with a bucket of clean dishes. He walked over to her and started to help her put things way and organize all the things that they had brought up that day.

"How long have they been fighting?" she asked looked up at Roxas and Demyx as Roxas cursed loudly and kicked the edge of the tent.

"The fighting just a few minutes, but they've been glaring at each other sense they started." Axel was not to happy that he best friend and potential friend, he wasn't sure if he could really call Demyx a friend yet, were fighting like monkeys over a banana.

"Alright," Olette said standing up and walking over to the two boys. She pushed them apart and slapped them both hard on there upper arms. "Stop it! Both of you. Go sit under that tree and don't say a word while me and Axel put up the tent. And don't you dare try to move until I say that you can."

"But..." Roxas started.

"No buts," Olette said glaring at him and taking the tall poll out of his hand, "go sit down." Both boys stood there looking at her for a few seconds thing that she would just change her mind or say that she was joking, but the longer they stayed put the fiercer her glances where getting so both boy went and sat under the tree, both on different sides so they wouldn't have to deal with each other.

Axel just smiled as he stood up to help Olette put up the tent. This was definitely going to be an interesting trip.

xXx

That night when the boys were just starting to come back to camp after exploring the surroundings, Olette was moving Roxas things.

"What are you doing?!" Roxas yelped running over and taking his things from her.

"Putting your things where they should belong, in the boy's tent." Olette said, taking his things back and doing just that.

"You seriously think that all three of us are going to sleep in one tent?" Axel said, just as shocked as Roxas was.

"Well, that tent is bigger, and I'm not sleeping with a guy if I don't have to, especially not Roxas." Olette ignore the evil glare that Roxas gave her at the comment and continued, "I only did it for the last week because there was only one tent, and I'm not so mean as to make you sleep out side, not in this weather especially. So, you three _will _find a way to fit into that tent or I will hit you all so hard that you all will have a bruise for months and possibly be knocked out for a few hours."

None of the boys complained, in fact Demyx went and helped Olette move the stuff after that, but Demyx was thinking that it was a relief that Roxas was going to be in the tent with him and Axel. He had not been looking forward to having to share a tent with _just_ Axel, he was nervous enough around him when Roxas and Olette where nearby, imagine what being alone would do to the poor guy. While Roxas and Axel just didn't want to get hurt and they both knew that Olette would hold them to her threat if they didn't agree.

So when Olette stepped into the tent, long after they had all went into the tents for bed, and complained that she was cold, none of the boys could make her leave. So they, somehow, found room for her between Axel and Demyx, Roxas laying the other way at there feet, and let her crawl into there blankets with them.

"Thought you didn't want to sleep with guys if you didn't have to?" Axel mumble half asleep as he crawled back under his sleeping back.

"Didn't want to sleep with just one guy in the tent." Olette yawned, "makes me feel weird and I started to get paranoid, but with all of you, someone would stop the others if things got out of hand." She shifted, looked down at Roxas and mouthed, "Sorry" to him for being so mean to him earlier. Roxas got what she was saying, but shrugged and turned over so his back was facing her.

They fell asleep faster with the four of them in the one tent, the body heat easily heating up the small space and making them even more drowsy then they already were.

xXx

Olette woke to chaos the next morning, or more Roxas screaming at Axel, for Demyx was still asleep next to Olette, or would have been if he hadn't also been awakened as well. Olette groaned and pulled the blankets over her, one thing she did not like about being with three guys, they were always fighting. She staggered out of the tent and went over to the tree that Roxas and Axel were standing at.

"I thought you guys were best friends, so couldn't you at least keep it down until everyone is awake?" Olette asked, getting a reply from both of them at the same time, words mashing together so Olette couldn't tell one word from the next, "Stop!" she almost yelled at them. "One at a time, what is going on? Roxas?"

"Axel put my swords up in the tree and says that I have to work to get them back. I don't even know what he mean by that and I need my swords to train."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Axel said, "You don't need them to train. I'm going to show you how to do some of the things that I do for fighting, like hand to hand combat, and once you've got it down you can have your swords back and use what I taught you to be more advanced with them."

"How is hand to hand combat going to help _sword _fighting, Axel? It's not, they're two completely different things!" Roxas said looking at Olette for help.

"Actually," she said, "I agree with Axel on this one, but Axel you did go a little to far, by putting his swords in the tree."

"And your going to make me take them down..."

"No, I never said that." Olette replied as the headed towards the fire pit, "I just want you to be careful when you do give them back because I'm also not going to stop Roxas from hurting you for taking them," she turned and grinned at Axel, "and I've heard he's a pretty fast runner."

Axel looked shocked as Roxas scowled at her from where they stood, but neither said anything more as they went to get ready for the day.

Demyx stepped out of the tent, blinked a few times, and said, "Wait, what's going on?"

xXx

"Come on Roxas you have to make your back stance lower." Axel said trying to show the boy what to do, which he already knew.

Both boys were covered in sweat and had taken off their shirts a few hours ago. Axel was working Roxas until he was about ready to die, and Roxas was not pleased, at all. He was about ready to hit Axel.

"I can't get any lower without falling over." Roxas grunted at his friend not entirely sure why he was friends with this guy in the first place and why he had chosen today to decided to torture him and show him how to do all this martial arts stuff.

"A little help Olette." Axel said, getting Roxas' eyebrows to lift up several centimeters, _What could Olette do to help?_

The girl got up from where she had been caring for the fire that they were going to use for lunch and walked over to him. Demyx looked up as well, he was sitting under a tree not far away strumming his guitar with nothing better to do, and not that he minded all that much.

"Sorry," the brunette said before she pushed down on Roxas' sweaty shoulders forcing him to go lower until he _really_ couldn't go lower without pulling a muscle, which he might have already done, or possible breaking a bone if that was possible.

Olette had not been looking forward to helping Axel, because she knew that she would end up doing it eventually. Olette had gone through the same torture for nearly a year before she could get low enough for Axel without someone pushing down on her shoulders. She knew what Roxas was going threw, but she also knew that in the end it would help, a lot.

Suddenly, Olette's hand were moving, the sweat from Roxas' shoulders was not making this an easy job, and she really had to get back to the fire before it did anything bad, like ignited the clearing. She glanced over she shoulders to make sure it wasn't doing just that, and that's when it happened. Her hands slipped out from underneath her completely, wrapping around Roxas' neck and making Olette fall into him. She froze, arms still around his neck and chest pressed against his upper back, she could _feel _his muscles tightening under her.

But it wasn't just Olette who froze in those seconds, it was the world. Everything was quiet, Demyx had stopped playing his guitar, Axel had stopped competing on Roxas' bad posture, and nuture its self stopped moving. The only thing they could hear was the crackling of the fire.

Olette suddenly pushed herself away from Roxas mumbling some sort of an apology before she quickly walked away toward the river, her mind racing faster then she could keep up with it.

xXx

_That did not just happen. You're dreaming, that's the only explanation for something like this. I mean why else would something like this happen? And I'm defiantly just blushing because that was weird and embarrassing. Yeah, that's it. _Olette was pacing up and down the side of the river thinking. Things just weren't connecting in her mind the way that she would have liked them to at the moment.

_Stop kidding your self you've been pushing it way for to long, _another part of her mind told her, _you like him. And so what that's not that big of a deal. He's handsome and smart and athletic and..._

_I. Do. Not. Like. Him. It's Roxas. And even if I did it would be a big deal because I'm traveling with him for who know how much longer, he's pretty much my life support, and well he's just Roxas._

_That sounds like reasons as to why you might like him. You're going to be with him for a while so why not get to know him better, he already seems to have a few things in common with you. And so what if you're drinking his blood to live, that just proves that he knows who you really are unlike most people, not to mention the fact that he hasn't totally freaked out about it just makes it all the better. _

_Whatever! I don't like him!_

_Keep telling your self that._

_I don't!_

_Um-hum._

_Well, not that much anyways._

_That's what I thought._

_Why am _I _tricking myself into admitting that I like HIM? _

Olette throwing a heavy, frustrated punch a nearby tree and hurt her hand. She shook it out and slumped down leaning against the said tree she had just thrown a blow at.

So, maybe she did like the blonde a little bit. So what? It wasn't like how Kairi like Sora, who Olette thought was either crazy or on a sugar high most of the time when off duty. She was just crushing on Roxas, no big deal, she'd had other crushes before and like those others this one would probably get nowhere and just end up dieing away after a month or so.

She closed her eyes sighing, _But what if this isn't just another crush?_

_Don't panic. Deal with things as they come, and everything should be fine._ She told herself, not helping as much as she would have liked it to.

xXx

As soon as Olette's grip on Roxas had evaporated Roxas fell over, unable to keep his balance any more. He watched the girl storm off before saying, "What's up with her?"

"She's in denial." Both of the other males said together.

"Over what?" Roxas gave them both a blank stare, confused. What could Olette be in denial about?

"You didn't see it after everything that just happened?" Axel asked, helping the blonde to his feet before grabbing a towel for the tree branch just above him and wiping sweat off his face.

Roxas just shook his head and Demyx said, "Dense much," while chuckling to himself. Roxas glared at him but said nothing.

"Look," Axel said, "She obviously likes you, or at least has some sort of a crush on you. It was plain as day just now."

"As soon as she placed her hands on you, she started blushing." Demyx said, leaning his guitar on against the log he was sitting on and moving over to the pot of, now boiling, water that Olette had abandoned.

"She probably just doesn't want to admit it because you are going to be spending quite a bit of time starting two weeks ago," Axel continued.

"Not to mention, you kissed her already. How could that not be on her mind?" Demyx added.

"Wait! You kissed her! When? Why wasn't I informed?" Axel was shocked that his friend would do something so drastic and un-Roxas with out telling him.

"It was on dare, and I blame that all on Sora." Roxas grumbled, not to pleased with how his friend was acting at the moment.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it?" Axel yelped, "Wait, you aren't going gay on me or anything are you?"

"No, and why would you care. You're bisexual."

"Yeah, but you're family..." Axel started to say, but stopped when Roxas gave him a death glare. He knew better then to say anything about Roxas' family.

"Maybe you should just give her a chance," Demyx said seeming to have completely ignored that last few statements, "it wouldn't hurt you and you might end up really liking her."

"Who ever said I didn't already like her now?" Roxas mumbled just barely audible.

"OMG! You like Olette!" Axel squealed the girl's side of him coming out.

"Well, I never said that either," Roxas started but it was worthless. The two boys were already starting to plan everything out that they possible could. _This was going to be just great._ Roxas thought, he could particularly taste his own sarcasm as he thought said statement.

Roxas shivered.

xXx

When Olette found herself back at the campsite Roxas was nowhere to be seen and neither was Axel, but Demyx was kneeing in front of his backpack pulling everything out of it.

"What are you doing?" Olette asked looking at him with her head cocked to the side like a puppy when they look up at you in curiosity.

"We're running out of food, because Axel eats more then his fair share," Demyx ignored Olette laughing and mumbling something about how it wasn't just Axel, "So I'm going to head down the mountain into town and get more food." He pulled the last of the things out of his bag and looked up at her, "But don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Well..." Olette was really not going to be please about being left with Axel and Roxas, but maybe she could talk to Axel without Demyx knowing, which would probably end up being for the better.

Demyx stood up and swung the backpack over his shoulder before going over to Olette and giving her a quick hug. "Don't fret; everything will be fine while I'm gone. I mean what could go wrong?"

xXx

Soon after they had finished supper Roxas went into the tent with lit a lantern, doing who knows what. While Axel stood up and stretched before looking down at Olette and saying "Wanna go for a walk?"

"That depends, are you trying to hit on me while we are on said walk?" Olette asked looking up at the redhead from where she was putting the dishes into one of the bags.

"No," Axel laughed, "I just want to talk. And you know me far to well little girl." Putting his hand on Olette's head.

"I'm not little anymore, Axel." Olette said standing up and pushing his hand away while taking a step back, "Sure, I'll walk with you, nothing better to do right now anyways." she mumbled quiet enough so that Axel would have to strain to hear her.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, both caring a lantern to see through the forest for the dark that was starting to taking over the light.

Axel broke the silence when he asked Olette, "So what do you think about Demyx?"

"Well, I haven't really known him for all that long, but he's been really nice to me, like an older brother. He's sweet and gentle and he seems to be really fragile, but there is so much more to him I think. He just needs the right person to bring it out of him. He has a lot of compassion in his music, but right now it's only in his music. Have you ever just sat down and listened to him play for a while? It's amazing, beautiful. But what do you think about Demyx?"

"W-well..." Axel started, stumbling over his words.

"Don't tell me that you're not thinking about it. He hasn't been able to look you straight into the eyes all weekend and you've been watching him as well."

"That obvious, huh?"

"No, not really, I've just been keeping a close eye on you guys."

"Humph." Axel chuckled for a moment before making his face straight, stopping, and looking down at Olette. Olette stopped too and said, "You didn't really think I believed that you _just_ wanted to go on a walk did you?"

"Ah, well no, but..."

Olette leaned back against the tree behind her and couldn't help but smile, "So what do you think of Demyx?"

"Well, that's the thing; I haven't figured it out yet. I thought that maybe you'd be able to help me. I mean you know me, and you know Demyx or you know him better then I do so..." Axel pausing thinking for a second.

"Tell me what you can first, and I'll see what I can do." Olette stated pushing her back against the tree so as to stand up straight and look directly up at Axel.

"Well, you know, I'll flirt with anyone, and well Demyx was just this cute blonde that ran into me, literally, when I was going to see Roxas. I didn't think, just reacted. But know I think I'm actually falling for him and I've probably totally messed it up now. I don't even know if he's Gay!" his voice was rising with every word.

"Actually I don't know about that last part either," Olette said, "but if it makes you feel better I think that Demyx likes you, at least a little bit. He hasn't been able to stop looking at you sense you got here. So my guess would be that he's at least bi, or he's bi and just doesn't know it yet."

"Not lying to me are you?" Axel asked smirking down at the girl, but he just laughed before she could saying anything and hugged her, "You are one of the best students that anyone could ever have. And a great friend too." Axel added when he saw the look on Olette's face.

She smiled, "Least I could do, for such a great teacher."

"Now you're just mocking me." The redhead said his lips curving downwards slightly as he watched the girl. But she just smirked, shrugged her shoulders, and walked back towards camp without another word.

xXx

Demyx rushed into the camp the next morning, out of breath, and in his rush to get to the other three he tripped over a log and fell letting all most all of the food he had spill out of his bag.

"Hey Dem, what's up?" Axel said kneeling down next to the blonde to start to pick up the things that had fallen.

Demyx gasped to grasp his breath back before saying, "Xemnas is coming this way! I heard the people in town talking and they said that he was going to start coming up the mountain the day after tomorrow!"

They all dropped what they were doing and stared at the blonde.

"WHAT?!" Roxas finally said.

Demyx just stared back for a moment, "To make things short; we NEED to leave! NOW!"

And without another word to each other, they started to pack there things.

(End of Chapter Six: Relax and Be Warned)

xXx

**A/N: **Wow that was a lot longer then I originally thought that it would be, but that's cool, right? I was really brain dead on this chapter for a while, so that held me back a bit. And the next chapter might be later then I want it to be 'cause I have a lot of big assignments coming up, and Winter Break, and I'm have almost no clue as to where to story is going from here, but I have a few ideas, I think.

Review please!


	7. Jealousy and Crew

**A/N: **Wow! I wrote that chapter really fast. So I'm putting it up. At this rate I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by New Years, but I'm not sure what will be happening over the next week or so. I am however on break for one more week, and I finished this chapter in about four days so it's looking good for my fellow readers.

Enjoy! And Happy Late Christmas!

xXx

Olette jumped down from the tree as Roxas placed his swords carefully into his back pack. "Let's go." she said swinging her own backpack over her shoulder.

"Wait!" Demyx yelped, "Do any of you know where we're going?" They paused thinking, but none of them said anything. Demyx sighed, "All right, there's a port for a river that leads into the ocean about twenty miles from here, down the other side of the mountain. We can try and get onto a ship from there; they've got a rather big exporting community."

None of them said anything as Demyx started to lead the way up the mountain. They were all slightly shacked that the boy knew anything about the direction they were going. "Come on, we need to get moving!" The blonde called from little ways away.

Olette shook her head and realized she hadn't started moving yet. She blinked a few times to get her eyes readjusted before jogging the short distance to catch up with Demyx. She was followed shortly after by Axel and Roxas.

The hike down the other side of the mountain was just as long as the hike up had been, but it was a lot more eventful with Axel and Demyx along. Axel was constantly trying to get Demyx's attention and Demyx was content on ignoring the other boy, which was a funny and awkward moment.

Like when Axel ran ahead and climbed one of the trees. So he could try to jump out to scare Demyx, and didn't notice the branch beneath him when he jumped causing him to fall on the branch on leg on each side. He fell to the ground groaning and Demyx stopped looking down at him for a moment before laughing at him and continuing on his way.

"Gosh," Axel wheezed stumbling back onto his feet, "can't even wait for me?" Olette was laughing as she watched the red head got up. "Oh not you too, Olette?"

"Sorry," She laughed before going to catch up with Demyx who had swung his guitar in front of him and started to play a song that he had taught Olette only a few weeks ago.

xXx

"Can we please find a bath house?" Olette whined as they walked into the outskirts of the town, "I haven't had a real bath in weeks and hot water would feel great, I'm freezing."

"I second that motion." Axel said wiping a layer of sweat off of his brow.

"Okay as soon we find a place to bathe we'll go in. And we'll get something to eat after wards." Roxas said.

"Oh, I know where to go!" Demyx said, "There's a small place just inside the city. People don't go there very often so we shouldn't be disturbed."

"Hey, Demyx. Have you been here before?" Axel asked as they turned onto a busier street.

"Yeah, but it's been a while" Demyx said shaking his head and pausing to look around, "Come on I'm pretty sure its right down here."

They found the bath house right down the road like Demyx had said and Axel and Demyx rushed in already pulling bags off of their backs. But Roxas held Olette back, "You need blood." he said, not bothering to make it a question.

"No, I'm fine." Olette said, "I need a bath, and so do you."

"Olette, you haven't had any in nearly two weeks, please." Roxas was concerned...about Olette? That was something new to her.

She shook her head, "Fine, later I promise." He nodded and walked in ahead of her. Olette hesitated before following him. Roxas defiantly knew her better then she thought he did.

xXx

Olette submerged herself into the steaming hot water. It felt so good. She couldn't remember the last time she's had the opportunity to take such a bath, if ever. It only took a few minutes for her to stop shivering and several more before she could stand the heat of the water with out it felling like it was burning herself.

She didn't want to get out, ever. She'd been in that bath for some twenty, maybe thirty, minutes but she had no plans on moving. Just soaking up the clean water, who knew when she would have another opportunity like this one?

She did finally get out however. She was red from the scolding heat of the water and her fingers and toes were pruned. She laughed looking at them as she pulled a towel around her and headed to the next room where her clothes had been washed and hung to dry. They were still slightly damp, but they were clean so Olette pulled the dress over her head.

She was reaching into her bag for her brush when she heard a yelp, followed by running footsteps, and a huge crash. Ditching her bag for the moment she threw open the door to the main lobby and found a half dressed Demyx sprawled out on top of another man who was currently trying to push him off.

Olette skidded over to the scene, slipping on the wet floor, and helped to pull Demyx off the poor fellow. "I'm so sorry," she said apologetically, before glaring at Demyx.

The man standing before her was shorter then Demyx, but just slightly taller then Olette. His hair was an interesting color, a mixture of sliver, blue, and possibly purple. It went down to his chin in length and one side of it hung over his face so you could only see one of his eyes, it was kidda creepy.

"That's quite all right," he said brushing himself off, while the Demyx standing next to Olette was getting jumpy and wouldn't stand still. When the man looked up he froze for a second, "Demyx?"

"Hiya Zexy!" Demyx squealed, springing forward to hug the man again, this time without knocking the both of them over. This was the point when Axel decided to step out of his bathing-room. To see a half dressed Demyx hugging another man. Jealousy got the better of him as his face turned to an outraged red and he stormed back into the room he'd come from slamming the door behind him.

Demyx pulled away at the noise and glanced over at the door, having not seen Axel at it in the first place, he shrugged and turned back to the other man.

"What are you doing here Demyx? I thought you were brought over the mountain?"

"Well I was," Demyx said, "But now I'm not."

"Really?" the man said sarcastically, "So who's you're..."

"No one," he chirped.

"But Demyx you were..."

"I ran away."

"What?!"

Surprisingly Olette had followed the entire conversation, she chose now to budge in, "Don't blame him, it was my fault. I dragged him along with us."

"Are you a runaway too?"

"Well yes, but no." Olette said shaking her head stilling thinking herself on how to explain it.

"I don't understand."

"Well, I was just recently sold as a slave, but my father's really a general of the King's arms, so I shouldn't be a slave. I ran away from slavery, but I was also running back to being me. If that makes any sense. I'm not even sure that makes sense to me?" she said, feeling herself beginning to shake again and swore inwardly.

Zexion paused thinking for a minute, "So couldn't you be used as a bargaining tool. You would get back to your father, Demyx would be free, and everything would go back to the way it should be."

"That's saying I want to go back to my father." Olette said, "No thank you and we're not running because Demyx is a runway, if that was it I wouldn't give a care to help him, cause he'd just end up back in the Admiral's house with me if he didn't get away successfully."

"Hey!" Demyx said but he was ignored and Zexion looked down at the girl. "If you are not running because you are run aways, then you are run a ways for another reason. Care to explain?"

"No," Roxas said appearing behind Zexion and pulling his shirt on, "we would not care to explain, it's none of you're business." Zexion looked at Roxas with a strange look on his face, as if he was contemplating something, but he chose not to say anything.

"You guys!" Demyx said, "Zexion can help us, he's captain of a ship!"

"And that changes things?" Roxas asked looking sternly at the blonde.

"That changes things," Olette said giving Roxas a stern look right back. She turned back to Zexion, "I'd rather talk in a more private surroundings, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I'll let you finish and be waiting outside when you are ready." The man said nodding his goodbye and stepping out of the bath-house.

"He seems kind of young to be a captain, don't you think?" Roxas said, but Olette just shook her head and pulled him into one room she had come out of.

She knew she needed blood and that if she didn't get it now, it might be a while before she got any. Possibly longer then she could last. "Okay," she said to Roxas who gave her a strange look for a moment before he noticed that she was shaking worse then before and knew what she meant.

He pulled up the sleeve of the same wrist that he had hurt when Olette had first run into him, but she grabbed his hand, "No, you should really let that heal fully. It could leave a scare if you don't, or it could get infected or something."

"Anything could," he responded, "don't worry about it; you've got enough on your mind as it is."

"And you don't?" Olette mumbled softer then Roxas could hear, while he slides the knife across his arm and held it out to Olette.

Olette regretted "feeding" off of Roxas, but she had no other choice so she grabbed his wrist and drank the deep red fluid that was flowing out of his arm. She knew she needed to find another way to deal with her condition when she pulled away. Roxas was nearly as pale as Olette had been only minutes before. This was why she wish she didn't have to be different; corrupted; diseased.

xXx

When they stepped out, Axel doing so rather grumpily, Zexion was standing across the street talking to a taller man with short dirty-blonde hair. They heard Zexion say, "Okay, Balthier, you can head back to the ship." just as they got into ear shot. The man nodded and head towards the docks, or what they assumed to be the direction of the docks, at a slow jog.

"You guys ready to go?" Zexion said, turning to face the small group.

"Can we get something to eat first?" Olette asked, only thinking about how she wanted to get the taste of blood out of her mouth before she did much of anything else.

"Not to worry, my cook will make you something once we get to my ship." Zexion said ushering the group down the street that the other man he went down, "it's only about a ten minutes walk, if that's alright." He looked back at Olette with raised eyebrows that seemed as if they were almost...threatening.

"Um, yeah that's fine."

"Good, then on to other matters. I would much appreciate it if you would introduce yourselves before we get any further. The only reason you've made it this far is because I know Demyx."

"I'm Olette," Olette said, "this is Roxas, and that's Axel." Olette glanced over at a rather quiet Axel who was looking down at the ground and not even bothering to realize that someone had said his name.

"Hm," Zexion hummed for a moment looking over the group, "very well, we'll continue this conversation on the ship, the docks are this way." He point at the docks just blocks away from them as they rounded the corner.

Olette bit her lip nervously before she turned to Demyx who was walking next to her, "Can we trust him, this Zexion?"

"He may not look like the most...normal human being, but he's very capable of keeping secrets." Demyx said looking down at the girl, "It may seem slightly off, but I would trust him with my life."

Olette nodded and began to shrug off her coat. "It's rather warm for it being so close to winter." She said noticing that Roxas and Demyx were doing the same.

"Yes, well just over a hundred miles east of here is a desert, and being even closer to the coast it's only natural that it is warmer." Zexion said, not bothering to even look back at his new companions.

Olette glared at him, still not quite sure what to think of him. But she shrugged, letting the awkward feeling she had about the man slid to the back of her mind, as they were lead onto one of the larger ships in the capacity of the docks.

It was a good size ship that was for sure. It was also kept up much nicer then that of the other ships that Olette had seen. The flag could not be seen, however. Either taken down for when they were docked, or hidden somewhere in the large white sails.

"Xiggy!" Demyx squalled, running up the ramp onto the ship and jumping at the rather large, odd looking man. He was wearing sea clothes, which was to be expected, but the shirt had been taken off and was thus thrown over his shoulder.

"Demyx!" the man's rough voice sounded over the sound of loud voices coming from the lower level of the vessel. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were on the other side of the mountains?"

"I was. But it was so boring over there, so I'm on an adventure, just like I've been wanting to do every sense I left you guys. So where are the others?"

"Down below, Luxord started a poker games with the crew, again."

"I want to join. I'm a little rusty though." Demyx started skipping towards the stairs, "Do you think that they might go easy on me for a few rounds?"

"Demyx, they wouldn't go easy on you if they had though you'd lost your memory and didn't have a clue on how to play poker anymore." Xigbar said, "You're nearly as good at the game as Luxord is and..." the man's voice faded out as he followed the blonde down into the crew's quarters.

Seconds later you could hear the cheer of "Demyx!" Echoing though the ship, making it evident that Demyx had entered into the presents of the rest of the crew.

"Come on, we can talk in my office," Zexion said leading the three remaining bodies through the door that stood on the south side of the ship.

The room was larger then it looked from the outside. It had a single desk in the middle of the room with a high backed chair behind it. On the right was a small table with several chairs around it. On the left was a large dresser, locked shut. The back wall of the room was all windows that looked out onto the sea, or would if they weren't at port. In this case it only showed the ship that was dock behind them, which was rather small compared to Zexion's carrier.

"You can sit down if you wish to," Zexion said moving around the desk to stand behind it for a moment and waiting for the others to take a seat before doing so himself.

"How long was Demyx with you?" Olette asked, "He seems to know the crew quite well."

"He was with us for nearly two years, but that's another matter. What is it that has caused you to make Demyx a runaway slave?"

"To put things simply, I was, well am, being chased." Olette said starting to play with the hem of her dress that she had pulled up once she sat down between Roxas and Axel, "Demyx just got caught up with it."

"And what about you?" Zexion asked looking calmly at Roxas and the Axel.

"I feel it is my responsibility to look after the girl being that it may be partly my fault that she is in the position that she now," Roxas said confidently and without hesitation looking Zexion directly in the eyes.

"I got dragged in too. Well, in a different way. It was either come with or starve and have to get rid of my martial arts school, which I had to anyways," Axel said glaring over in Roxas' direction.

"So why exactly are you running and from what? Or who?" Zexion asked.

Roxas and Axel stayed quiet looking at Olette to answer the question, knowing that only she would be able to answer the question.

"What do you know about Vampires?" she asked him a small smirk appearing upon her face and growing into a near devilish grin.

xXx

"You expect me to believe that you're a 'vampire', so to say, and that you're running away from the man who owns, or owned, you because he just happens to be a vampire hunter. And with such an interesting group; a run away slave, the former daughter to a general, a martial arts teacher, and a pr-" Zexion was cut of by the death glare that Roxas sent at him, "and a particularly interesting little boy." Roxas looked rather offended at being called a boy, but he said nothing.

"No," Olette said giving Roxas an odd look before shaking her head and looking eye to eye with the captain, "I would find it very hard, if not impossible, to believe anything I've told you thus far, if I was in your position. It's the truth though, you seem to trust Demyx he'll tell you the same thing, or would if he didn't think that it wasn't his place to talk. Do what you wish, I can tell you no more."

Olette stood up to leave just as Zexion turned back around, "I've seen and heard weirder things," he said, "and you are with Demyx..." he paused looking each of them in the eye. "I guess I will allow you to journey with us for the time being, but it's not going to be free."

"We haven't any munny," Olette said worry showing in her eyes for a moment.

"No one said anything about mummy. You'll all be working on my ship as of now until you leave. However long that may be." Zexion gave the odd smirk for a split second before he continued, "you may bring your things down to the crew's quarters, there are a few extra hammocks that you can use."

Olette nodded and lowered her head slightly for a moment, almost like a small bow, "Thank you."

The man just shrugged and shooed them out of his office, "I have things to do before we leave port tomorrow, so if you don't mind..." he nearly slammed the door on Axel's hand that had just moments before had been gripping the rim so he could get his balance back after the man nearly shoved him out of the office.

Axel pouted for a moment, but shook his head so after and looked away from the door, "I'm gonna go see what Demyx is up to."

Roxas nodded following the Axel towards the stairs, "You coming?" he asked Olette when he noticed that she was still over by the door.

"In a little bit," she said not bothering to do more then glance as Roxas. She walked the length of the ship running her hand over the railing. She remember when she was little the maid would tell her stories of pirates and wars at sea. She had always liked those stories better then those of peasant girls finding their prince charming. That was one of many reasons that she persuaded -forced- Axel to give her lessons in martial arts.

She ran her hand over the wheel of the ship thinking, _But this isn't a pirate ship._

She jumped onto the railing and grabbed one of the ropes to get her balance as she looked out across all the other ship that were docked and out to the channel that lead into the sea. Just a few days and she would be out there. Things would be better out there, she could feel it.

xXx

Meanwhile, Demyx was down below playing cards with old friends.

"Ha, hand 'em over Hayner!" he said slamming down a full house onto the table.

"Why are you betting ME?!" Vaan said in a part whine, part moan, part pout as he was handed over to Demyx who, thankfully, untied him. Vaan rubbed at the marks that now showed on his wrist.

"Because," Hayer said playfully running his fingers into the other man's hair, "You're the cutest person on this god damned ugly ship."

"I still don't see why you couldn't have used regular money or something like that." Vaan mumbled leaning slightly into Hayner's touch.

Demyx smiled. It was about time the two of them had gotten together. They'd been showing signs of liking each other sense before Demyx had first came into the presents of the crew and still hadn't been _together _together when he had left nearly two years later.

"So," Demyx said gathering the card together to keep them out of Luxord's hold, even though he probably had another deck hidden in his clothes somewhere, "tell me what's happened. It's been what nearly six months now."

"Well, Vaan and Hayner got together, but they still wont admit just how much they like each other off the ship," Xigbar said causing both boys to blush deeply, "Basch, feel head over heels for a princess, and wont stop talking about her. Xaldin has been, well Xaldin. Lexaeus broke the mast, again. Balthier has rather quiet, we think he's keeping something from us, but he refuses to say it's true. And the Captain," Xigbar paused for a moment looking for the right words to describe things, "he's been rather quieter then he used to be, but he was starting to get better. He was starting to get kind of soft, if you ask me that is."

"For a while after he sold you," Luxord said shuffling a deck of cards that he'd pulled from out of nowhere, "the captain wouldn't come out of his office. He locked himself in there and then one day he stormed out and just started yelling orders at us to get the ship back out to sea. It was...weird, we thought that there was something wrong with him..."

"...but whenever any of us tried to talk to him he would just push us away or tell us to leave him alone." Vaan said.

"Yeah," Hayner said, "so we left him alone, and after a while he went back to his normal self, or close enough to it that we didn't bother to say anything more."

Silence coated the room as Demyx looked over the close, to grim faces of the members of the crew. "Come you guys," Demyx said, "he didn't seem to be down in the dumps when I ran into him in town. I'm sure he's fine." He had always be the optimistic on the ship. "Come let's play a real game of cards, with money this time." Demyx handed the deck back to Luxord, "Wait. I forgot I don't have any money."

The crew laughed and each of them lent him some money so that he could play with them, all knowing that they would get at least half of their money back.

xXx

"Remind me again why we have to go on _this_ ship." Axel complained in a whisper as he followed an uneasy Roxas slowly done the stairs.

"You want Demyx to be happy right?" Roxas asked him, stopping for a moment to look at Axel.

"Well yeah, but..."

"...but Demyx is really good friends with Zexion. He used to be part of the crew, let him enjoy the time that he can have with them. Besides it was either this or I would have to scrap more money up to pay for us to ride a ship."

"Don't you have money, though?" Axel asked suddenly wondering if the boy had really dragged him into this for nothing.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to use it if I don't have to." Roxas shook his head and started down the stairs again, "Come on Axel, it won't be that bad, unless you get sea sick or something."

"No," Axel said, "just because I don't like water doesn't mean that riding the waves makes me feel sick."

"You're making it sound like we're going to be surfing, Axel."

Roxas walked into the quarters were the others were playing cards and was immediately allowed to join. Not that Axel wasn't, he just wasn't in the mood to play with Demyx's old friends and it wasn't helping how the two small blondes were acting every time they got within' arms reach of each other, which was close to always.

Axel let his bag slide to the floor before he took a seat on the hammock, which swayed slightly underneath the added weight. He watched them play for only a few minutes before he swung his legs up onto the hammock and laid down completely across it, taking a few seconds to steady it out again before completely closing him self off from his surroundings.

xXx

Olette had fixated herself on the rail of the ship, with her legs dangling over the side. She liked just looking out over the water, by herself. Roxas wasn't being constantly worried about her, Axel wasn't moping about like he had been, and Demyx wasn't with in earshot thus making it easy not to feel sorry for her self about not having close friends like he does. Just her and the sound of little waves crashing lightly against the side of the vessel, but having no effect on it.

She was fine just sitting here retelling herself the stories about pirates that she had heard when she was a kid and singing softly, so when she heard the voice behind her, she jumped nearly falling into the water, "You know the water is not as shallow here as you would think, so I would recommend not sitting like that, especially if you cannot swim."

"I can swim perfectly fine thank you." Olette said swinging her legs back over the railing and letting her feet hit the ground with a soft _thud_ before she smoothed out her skirts and looked up at Zexion.

He watch her for a moment, looked down at her clothes, and said, "If you'd like I can get you some more appropriate garments."

"That would be much appreciated," Olette said allowing Zexion to lead her to a small closet, she though, and handing her a spare pair of clothes.

She stepped out, more then grateful to be out of that dress, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to travel in. "Thanks," she mumbled to Zexion as the two moved back to the railing. Olette leaned against it with her arms crossed and pushing down on the rail, while Zexion leaned his back against it next to her.

"Demyx has changed," he said after a moment of silence, "sense the last time I saw him. He seems more serious, not so care free. But he's just as friendly and loving, I don't know if that will ever change about him."

Olette sighed looking off into the sunset, she hadn't realized how long they'd been there already, "I may have had something to do with that. Him changing, I mean. Not that I tried, I loved Demyx the way he was when I first met him, but I was always making him worry. I always make everyone worry in the end. It gets so nerve racking, changing others because I can't change who I am, because I'm different, because I'm diseased!" Olette sighed she was suddenly clutching the rail tightly her grip turning white as she tried, and failed, to calm herself down. "I never meant to do this to anyone. Sometimes I think I'd be better off if I just didn't live at all."

"Maybe," Zexion said walking away, but he stopped after a moment to say, "We leave port tomorrow morning, as soon as possible." Olette didn't look back at him, she stood looking out at the sea, blinking back tears, and still holding a death grip on the railing. Zexion watched her for another moment before he walked back into his office.

xXx

The first thing Axel remembered was laying down on the hammock and falling asleep. The next thing he knew, his hammock was flung upside down sending him face first into the ship's wooden floors.

"What was that for?" Axel groaned, pushing himself off the floor to look at his newly gained enemy.

Xigbar stood over the red head, arms crossed and a smug look on his face, "It's time for supper, and we didn't want you to miss it. Especially sense it was specially made for you and your friends. Demyx helped me make it and refused to see any of you miss it, no matter how tired you were."

"Alright, alright! I'm up, where's the damn kitchen or whatever." Axel grabbed the rim of the hammock above him and pulled himself to his feet following Xigbar? (he wasn't sure on all their names yet) through a door an into a rather small room that was cramped with everyone in it.

Axel noticed that Zexion was not accounted for and that Olette and Roxas were both sitting in one of the corners, squished against the wall. Olette looked more then uncomfortable. She was trying her best to keep at least a foot between her and anyone other then Roxas, and failing miserable at it as Luxord nearly fell onto her lap.

"So what are we eating exactly?" Olette asked Roxas just as Axel walked up to join them. Olette smiled and let Axel in the seat next to her gratefully so that she now sat between the two boys.

"It's..." Roxas looked down into the bowl of slosh that he held, "you know I'm not really sure what it is."

"It's soup," Demyx said skipping up to them holding his own bowl, "trust me it tastes a lot better then it looks. Xigbar's a great cook, he just can't get anything to look good."

Demyx to a large gulp from his bowl. Roxas and Axel took smaller sips so after, but Olette was still kind of iffy about this new substance.

"Wow, that is really good!" Axel said, Roxas nodding in agreement as he took another gulp. Olette looked cautiously down but closed her eyes and took a small sip of the...soup. The sweet and salt mixture of perfection hit her tongue and her eyes shot open. She suddenly realized just how hungry she was, and that she had never eaten lunch like she had intended to earlier. Without even pulling her lips from the bowl once she gulped down it's contents and greedily looked at Demyx, "Is there any more?"

That was when Olette noticed that the small room had gone quiet and that all the men were staring at her, she blushed as the entire room broke out into laughter. She heard some one say, "I've never seen anyone eat Xigbar's stew that fast," and Xigbar saying, "Plenty more for the princess of the ship."

Her blush didn't leave her cheeks until she was nearly done with her second bowl, which she had chosen to drink much slower then the first.

xXx

Olette went into the crew's quarters about an hour after saying that she was tired and wanted to get some sleep, but she didn't get much; sleep that is. She might have slept for a few hours but then the rest of the crew, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas climbed into their hammocks she was wide awake, staring at the wall. She wasn't tired like she had been earlier. She was thinking, maybe a little too much.

She slipped out of bed about an hour later and looked around for a moment. Roxas was sleeping in the hammock above her quietly, his back to her. Axel was on the bottom next to where Olette had been, he gave a violent jerk causing his hammock to swing violently, but somehow he didn't wake. Demyx was above him looking more comfortable and peaceful then Olette ever remembered seeing him, he definitely belonged on this ship.

She knelt down and reached into her bag pulling out the dagger that no one knew she had. She closed her backpack and headed for the stairs. She had to bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming when Luxord suddenly turned over nearly whacking her in the process. She gently put his arm back into his hammock with him and headed up the stairs and out into the open air.

xXx

Roxas hadn't been as asleep as Olette had though him to be. In fact he was wide awake. Something about the way that Olette had been acting, before she headed down to turn in, was off. He stayed as still as he could as she climbed out of the hammock below him and pulled something out of her bag. He couldn't see what it was, being he had his back to her but he didn't have a good feeling about it.

As soon as the girl was on the deck of the ship Roxas slipped out of his own hammock and followed her slowly. Glancing at Axel and Demyx who were sleeping peacefully, both probably knocked out from the abundance of alcohol they had drank and how long they had been up.

Pushing the door to the deck open, Roxas couldn't see anything at first. It was dark and the moon and stars were hidden behind the cloudy sky. He let his eyes adjust for a moment and then stepped out completely, closing the door quietly behind him.

At first he didn't see Olette looking around the deck, but then his eyes caught on the girl sitting on the rail up by the wheel. She seemed to be looking down into the water. As Roxas walked closer he saw a glint of silver pressed against the girl's wrist.

"NO!" Roxas yelled realizing the girl's intentions, but immediately regretted saying anything.

Olette had not been expecting anyone to be up or on the deck so when she heard Roxas yell she jumped. Thus causing the blade to slide across her wrist cutting into her skin. She winced as the blood began to run down her arm and into her hand. Her balance on the rail to fail her and she fell into the waters below.

(End of Chapter Seven: Jealousy and Crew)

xXx

**A/N: **I know, I know, most people hate the cliff endings, but I'm starting the next chapter right now because after my editor, my sister, finished editing she begged me to write more right this instant. You however should be glad, I told I had to update first.

OMG! This story is just short of 50 thousand words, if you take out all the author notes that is, it's just over 49 thousand! _And _it's just eight pages shy of 100 pages! This is the longest thing I've written in my life and I'm not even all that close to being done!

Please Review. (As a late Christmas present? Maybe?)


	8. Fallen and Hidden

**A/N: **Okay so I meant to have this chapter up about a week ago on New Years Day, but I got busy and didn't have the time to finish the chapter. Then this chapter ended up being a little short then I wanted it to be, but I had to get it now or I wouldn't for a while because next week are my finals and I'm going to be studying like crazy the next few days.

Go, and enjoy the chapter presented to you!

xXx

Zexion had been sitting in his office trying to sleep, and failing, when he heard the splash, followed by running footsteps coming from the deck. He looked out the large window just in time to see Roxas dive into the water. _What was he doing? _Zexion thought,_ That water is freezing, what ever he had dropped, it wasn't worth it._ But then Zexion saw Roxas break the surface gasping for air with the girl, Olette, in his arms. _And maybe I was wrong._

Zexion ran out of his office and down onto the dock to help Roxas pull Olette out of the water. She was knocked out, but breathing.

"What happened?" Zexion asked but his question was pushed aside as Roxas ripped part of the girl's shirt and grabbed her wrist that was bleeding.

"Do you have any bandages?" He asked, looking up at Zexion for only a moment before continuing to tend to the girl's wound, making sure not to touch any of her blood with his own open wound.

"In my office." Zexion said, about to help Roxas carry her, but he was pushed away.

"If any of you're blood mixes with her's you'll have a high chase of getting the disease." He said shaking his head and picking her up on his own, ignoring that he had a visible open wound, where as Zexion didn't.

Zexion jogged to his office ahead of him, passing a groggy Demyx as he did so. He pulled out his first aid kit, which wasn't as large as that of the one that they had locked somewhere below deck, but it would be efficient enough.

Roxas came in and tended to the wound better then Zexion probably would have, not that it matter seeing as he wasn't allowed to touch the girl.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" He asked as he draped a blanket over the girl and Roxas whipped his bloody hands on the towel he had wrapped around him.

"I don't know exactly. She was sitting on the rail and at first that was all I thought she was doing, but then she had that knife." Roxas was quiet for a second looking down at the girl, "She had it pressed against her wrist, I was shocked and worried and I over reacted and yelled. It shocked her and she accidentally slights her wrist, which I think shocked her even more causing her to fall."

"I told her not to sit on the rail like that," Zexion mumbled, "But what caused her to even think about...OH!"

"What?"

"I was talking to her earlier and she said something about how you three would be better off without her. That sometimes she wished that she didn't exist. I should have told her other wise, but I wasn't thinking straight at the moment so I just walked away." Zexion slumped into the chair behind his desk, "This is all my fault."

"No," said Olette's raspy voice as she attempted to push herself into the sitting position, but winced at the pain in her left wrist, "it wasn't anyone's fault. I...I was..." tears started to pour out of her eyes, "I was being such and idiot. I shouldn't ha-..." She choked on her words and just stopped talking, looking down at the floor.

Roxas rushed over to her, kneeling down in front of her, "It's okay," he said pulling the weeping girl onto his lap, "it's okay." he repeated stoking the girl's hair gently. Zexion stood up and left the room giving the two some time to get everything straight.

He noticed that Demyx was still standing by the stairs and went over to him, "Hey Demyx."

"What happened?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, just get some more sleep, Dem." Zexion said not wanting to worry the blonde as he ruffled the boy's hair before walking away, towards the stern of the ship. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

xXx

"Hey, look at me." Roxas said, tilting Olette's chin up so that she looked up at him, "Why would you ever think that we didn't want to help?"

Olette shook her head wiping away tears for a moment before weakly said, "I know that you want to help, but you're doing to much for me. What am I worth? Nothing and yet you help me flee from the some man traveling across the country. I'm going to die young anyways, my body won't be able to keep this up forever, and I know that. That's what my father and everyone else has been telling me, ever sense I was young."

Roxas ran his thumb other her cheek wiping away a single tear that was sliding down, "You're worth more then you think. You're amazing, Olette. You know martial arts, and you're nearly as good as Axel. You can cook better then anyone I've ever met, except maybe Xigbar, but he doesn't count because of the way his food _looks_. And you never give up, or at least that's what I used to think."

"I...I guess I just...got to my limit for a while." Olette mumbled trying to avoid Roxas' pained eyes.

"Just promise me you won't do that again. I haven't come this far with you to see you commit suicide and neither have the others. Do you know how much that would have hurt Demyx, which would have hurt Axel? How much it would have hurt me?"

"Alright," Olette said looking up into Roxas' deep green eyes, gosh those eyes look terrified, and Roxas was really worried about her. Wasn't he? "I promise I won't do anything that stupid ever again."

Roxas nodded looking satisfied, "Thank you."

Followed by a moment where neither of them said anything, both looking into each other's bright eyes, and wet in Olette's case, looking for an answer. But to what neither of them were fully sure. Roxas seemed to find his answer as he leaded down and gently kissed Olette's lips. "Don't scare me like that again." he whispered leaning back against the wall watching her.

She just nodded, not fully sure if she could speak or if she open her mouth she would just get non-sense. After a minute though, the shock died down and she leaned against Roxas' chest and quickly drifted into a sweet slumber.

xXx

Olette woke up with the sun shining her eyes. It was past noon and they had already left the port, she could only see the deep blue ocean, clear blue sky, and a little speck off in the distance that didn't even resembled a town. She was lying on a cot in the captain's office.

_What was she doing there?_ She though for a second, but then it all came rushing back to her. The railing, the cold water, blacking out and waking up on Zexion's office floor, Roxas acting so worried, and the kiss.

She frowned for a second not sure exactly what to think of it, but then she smiled. Well she couldn't exactly say that she hadn't enjoyed it, so...

The door burst open and Demyx skidded into the room. "Fin-ally, you're awake. You've been sleeping for ages, Olette. Come on, we've already left the port and you should be helping out on deck."

Olette looked down at her bandaged wrist and said, "I'll see what I can do." She followed Demyx out of the office and was immediately greeted by Axel who was trying to tie a rope to the side of the ship, and failing miserable. Demyx laughed and went over to help the man to tie it and then going into an explanation of how to tie things properly when it comes to ships.

Olette chuckled and slipped away. She watched some of the workers as they did similar things as what Axel seemed to be doing. Zexion, who was talking to Roxas up by the helm (wheel), waved her over.

"Yeah, I get it." Roxas said sounding rather annoyed for a moment as Olette came up to the two of them. Roxas gave her a small smile before moving over to the small table a few feet away.

Zexion turned from Roxas and said to Olette, "Stay with Roxas for now, I'll get you a regular job like the others in a little bit, I've been kind of busy this morning,"

"Alright," Olette said, but it didn't matter Zexion was already heading down the stairs and barking at one of his men. So Olette turn away heading over to the table. It was covered in maps, in different colors, sizes, and shapes. "Charting?" Olette asked as she pulled one of the maps from the large pile.

"Yeah," Roxas said pushing one map out of his way and pulling another onto the top of the pile, "I'm pretty good at maps, at least I think I am. I've been around maps a lot, but I've never had to navigate before."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Olette said looking down at the new bandaged placed over Roxas' own right hand, "Hey, look," Olette said smiling and holding up her arm along with Roxas', "we have matching wounds."

Roxas gave her a grim look, "If that was an attempt at humor over a serious matter, it wasn't very funny."

"Fine, be a grump like that, but don't blame me that you didn't get enough sleep. Oh, wait that was my fault, never mind."

Roxas shook his head but couldn't hold back the small smile that spread across his face. "Just help me find a map that has 'Radiant Gardens' on it, okay."

"Well, that's going to depend on weather you want 'New Radiant Gardens' or 'Old Radiant Gardens.'" Olette said.

"Huh?" Roxas relied giving her a blank stare.

"Well the map says, 'New Radiant Gardens' and 'Old Radiant Gardens' on it." Olette pointed at the two dots right next to each other on the map before her.

"You are amazing, Olette." Roxas said before turning to the map and mumbling, "Now where the heck are we?"

xXx

"Olette," Zexion barked, "get down into the kitchen. You'll be cooking with Xigbar from now on. I heard you're a good cook, but we'll just see what Xig has to say about that."

Olette scrambled to her feet placing the map back on the table for Roxas, "Yes, sir." she said saluting him, but she couldn't help to smile as she did so. Zexion gave her an odd look but turned and walked away without saying anything.

"I'll see you later," Olette said to Roxas still laughing slightly.

When she walked into the kitchen Xigbar was doing a variety of different things all at the same time. _Well it is nearly supper, _Olette thought. "Hey, Xigbar. What do you want me to do?"

"You can just set yourself down dar-" he cut himself off after receiving an evil glare for the girl, and changed his mind "Olette. I've got everything under control."

"But I want to help. If you aren't going to be doing anything down here I'm going back to up to help Roxas with navigating." Olette turned and started to leave, but Xigbar stopped her.

"I would not suggest going against the Captain." he said.

"Then let me do something," Olette argued.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Xigbar glanced down at her wrist, "I mean Demyx cares about you and when he saw you get hurt last night he was worried sick, woke all of us up for close to an hour before we could calm him down enough to get him to at least lay down. Wouldn't have been able to do it without that Axel guy though."

"So, what does everyone know about what happened?" Olette asked picking up a knife and starting to cut the bunch of carrots on the cutting board. Xigbar reached out to stop her so she added, "I'm not going to hurt myself. So people realized what happened?"

"Yeah, you damn near scared the lot of us. You scared Demyx even more I think when you walked out this morning as if nothin' had happened."

"I just didn't want to hurt him more then I already had." Olette said, putting down the knife and gathering the carrots into the palm of her hand so she could throw them into the pot that Xigbar was standing next to.

Xigbar nodded for a moment and didn't say anything more on the matter, realizing that she probably didn't want to. "Alright, chop up the celery next."

Olette smiled and gratefully did so. Cooking was one of the few things that she felt she was good at, being that she had learned as much as she could on the subject so that she could taste extravagant things. Blood was not sure a great taste after all.

It was only an hour later that Olette was serving the stew to the crew, who was taking it hesitantly from her.

"Guy's don't be afraid of the stew, just because I was in the kitchen doesn't mean it's ruined. It's still Xigbar's stew." Olette laughed passing bowls out to the men as they filed into the dinning room.

"It's not that we don't think you're a good cook." Hayner said taking a bowl from her.

"It's just that we've never had it before," Vaan said looking over his shoulder to talk to her.

"Exactly," Balthier said, as Olette took her own stew and sat down at the end of the table with Vaan on her left and an empty seat on her right.

Roxas walked in and took the empty seat next to Olette after grabbing his supper. "So," Axel called from the other side of the room, where he sat with Demyx, "what's our course, navigator?"

"Well, Radiant Gardens is about a four day's ride. Just over half way we'll reach Port Royal, which will be a good place to stop and stock up if need be." Roxas said, "We should be able to stop at the port the night after tomorrow."

"Well done," Axel said, "I never thought that you would have been able to do that well in only one day, or at all." Axel admitted, receiving a glare from Roxas due to his last comment.

"Does anyone know where Zexion is?" Xigbar said, "He hasn't eaten yet."

"I'll go get him!" Demyx said, jumping out of his chair.

"I don't think that's the best idea," Busch started, but Demyx was already out the door and you could hear his feet rushing up the stairs.

"Zexion!" Demyx called running up the stairs to the helm where the man was standing looking over the ship. "Come on, it's time to eat."

"You really like him don't you Demyx?" Zexion said without looking back at the blonde.

"What?" Demyx asked surprised by the question and rather confused.

"You really like that Axel fellow, don't you?" Zexion repeated, turning to look at Demyx.

"I-I..." Demyx stammered, "Yeah, I guess I do. But it's not like it matters he wouldn't, doesn't, like me. But what does it mean to you?"

"Not much, I guess." Zexion said followed by, "You never did like me," quiet enough that Demyx couldn't hear. Zexion looked at Demyx almost longingly, "He likes you, trust me. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you; hear it in his voice when he talks to you or about you. Sometimes people are just to blind to see it when someone really likes them, loves them."

Demyx looked at him oddly and then seemed to get it. Zexion liked him, like, _like_ liked him. Or had at one point and that was why he was so upset that he liked Axel and that Axel might like him back. Maybe that had something to do with why Zexion had sold him in the first place, he become attracted to the younger man.

"I am sorry," Demyx said not knowing what else to say. When Zexion didn't look up at him, he turned and walked down the stairs. He didn't know what else he could do for his friend. He didn't have the same feelings.

When Demyx walked back into the dinning hall he was pale white and unaccompanied.

"What happened, Dem?" Balthier asked standing and helping the man back into his seat.

But Demyx just shook his head and stood right back up, "I need to lie down," he mumbled heading for the crews quarters. When no one went to follow him right away, Axel abandoned his supper and ran after Demyx calling, "Demyx! What happened?" his voice gentle and concerned but at the same time rather stern. "Demy!" he called again.

"Best we leave them alone for a little while," Roxas suggested looking over the rest of the crew who nodded and went back to their supper.

They finished eating in silence, something that they had never done before. It was easy to tell, by someone who knew the crew, that something was up.

xXx

"Demyx," Axel said, catching up with the blonde as he reached the stairs, he grabbed his arm stopping him. Looking the blonde in the eyes he asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Demyx said pulling his arm away from Axel and storming up the stairs, rather relieved to see that Zexion wasn't on the deck any longer.

"Demyx," Axel said following him, "something is really wrong. I know I don't seem like the kind of person who would care, but I do. Tell me what's wrong, please. I want to help as best I can." Axel was ready to get down onto his knees and beg Demyx to tell him what was wrong so that he could find a way to fix it. So that he could see the blonde happy again. He didn't like the pale look the boy was sporting at the moment.

"I told you I don't..." he paused after glaring at Axel and noticing the look on his face. _Maybe, _he thought, _Zexion was right. Maybe Axel really does like me. _"I'm sorry Axel, but this doesn't involve you. Don't get caught up into it."

When Axel didn't budge Demyx turned away from him, "I just wasn't expecting it." he said looking out over the water, "When he said those things. He was right, but I was still shock." Axel looked slightly confused but didn't say anything letting Demyx talk, "I mean I really hadn't noticed, after two years of being on the same ship and he liked _me_, the slave, the weakling." Axel open his mouth to tell Demyx that he wasn't weak, but Demyx didn't get the chance to. "I never even imagined that Zexion of all people liked me." He turned and looked at Axel, "But that's not the worst of it. I like..." He stopped suddenly remembering who he was talking to.

"Girls," Axel finished for him. But Demyx shook his head, "...someone else." he mumbled not looking Axel in the eyes.

"So you don't like girls?" Axel asked teasingly.

"I never said that!" Demyx said, looking up at red head.

"So you do like girls?" he asked raising his eyebrows at the blonde.

"Well, I never said that either," Demyx said walking off with out another word.

"What?!" Axel said, "You're just going to leave it at that?" But Demyx just looked over his shoulder and grinned at the other man before disappearing down the stairs. "Why does he have to play with my mind so?" Axel sighed leaning against the rail for a moment before heading back down the stairs himself.

xXx

Truthfully nothing very eventful happened in coarse of the next day or so. Olette spent her time in the kitchen with Xig, doing what she could to help him with the next meal. Roxas was up near the helm doing his best to help direct whoever may be at the wheel at the moment. Demyx was running around the ship from one person to the next constantly making sure everyone was okay, that including they got enough water because it was getter warmer and warmer as they traveled. And Axel, well, Axel wasn't really doing all that much. He spent _some _of the time actually helping, usually when Demyx was round, and the rest of the time he was up with Roxas bugging the poor boy until he was just about ready to jump off the ship and swim however far it was to the port.

But finally, on the night of their third day on the water...

"Hey," Demyx called he was leaning over the railing and pointing at something in the distance. It was started to get dark so it was hard to tell exactly what he was pointing at, at first, "Look, you can see Port Royal."

Olette had just been stepping onto the deck, for the first time in what seemed like hours, and probably was, when Demyx called out. She jogged over and leaned over the railing, having to squint her eyes to see the lights in the distance, "Oh yeah. I can see, too."

"Of course you can," Axel said teasingly, coming up from behind her, followed shortly after by Roxas, "It's not like it's an invisible city that only Demyx can see."

"Hey!" Olette said nudging Axel in the ribs and pushing him to the side. The two looked like friends who where joking around with each other, and they actually were, it's just...it had been awhile sense they were together just goofing off like this.

As they neared the city Zexion barked orders to Balthier who was, at the moment, on the wheel. "Head for the island just south-west of the Port. You should know where it is."

"An island?" Roxas said, looking at Zexion oddly, "you must be mistaken. There wasn't an island near the south-west corner of the Port on the map."

"That is were you are mistaken," Zexion said taking a step towards Roxas, "for, you see, the island isn't exactly on the map."

"Okay." Roxas said seeming rather skeptical. But Zexion turned and headed up to say something to Balthier.

Demyx un expectantly grabbed Hayner, who had been walking by at the moment, "Why is he going to the island? Should there be enough in his office?" he asked.

Hayner pulled away from Demyx and wiped of his sleeve off before answering, "We ran into a little trouble last month." Demyx looked slightly alarmed, "But it was nothing to worry about it just ended up costing more then we had expected it to. Drained most of what he had on board. To bad for them they didn't know we had more." Hayner laughed for a moment before he turned towards Vaan who was calling his name and jogging away.

The other three looked at each other confused. _What the heck was going on?_

xXx

From the ship they could see an island, a little over a quarter of an hour later. Demyx and Vaan put the row boat into the water and Demyx climbed in followed by Lexaeus and Xaldin. "Hey," he called up to Axel, Olette, and Roxas who were looking over the railing at the three men, "Do any of you want to come? We can take at least two more."

Olette shook her head, "No I think I'm just going to stay here. I rather like the ship and I was hoping to have a little more time to look around."

"Count me out too." Roxas said, "Sorry, but Islands that aren't on maps probably aren't all that safe, and I don't plan of dieing before we get to port."

"Like everything we haven't done already wasn't dangerous." Axel mumbled, rolling his eyes and calling down to Demyx. "I'll come." He grabbed the ladder on the side of the ship and descended down to small boat.

"Xaldin you have my orders!" Zexion called as they rowed away, the man smirked but nodded his head at the captain.

Olette didn't bother to ask what they were getting and why. Or why it was on an island that wasn't charted on any maps. She didn't really care, she found the ship far more festinating.

Roxas didn't really care either. He was tired, having been going to bed late and waking up early to make sure they were on the right course. So he laid down on the deck of the ship, the last few rays of light shining down on him as he drifted into a short nap.

xXx

The small boat slipped onto the island and Axel immediately jumped off. He wobbled for a second before he caught his balance, it had been a while since he'd been on land, or in this case sand. He was loving it. He pulled off his shoes and felt the warmth of the sand on his feet, this was so much better then being on a ship, according to Axel at least.

Demyx jumped out losing his balance right away and falling into shallow water he was standing in. He grabbed the side of the boat and pulled himself up, heading for the sand, more carefully this time.

Axel chuckled, but pulled off his long black coat and handed it to the blonde, "You really should be more careful. But," he said as the Demyx pulled on the coat, "I have to admit you look good in water logged clothes."

Demyx looked down at himself and blushed. He was soaking wet underneath the coat Axel had given him. His white shirt was completely see through and his pants were starting to slip down because of the extra weight. His shoes were still in the boat having taken them off so he wouldn't get them wet and forgetting entirely to pick them up. He decided to just leave them there for now.

"Come on," Lexaeus grumbled, having pulled his boots back on and heading in the direction of the trees just past the sand. Xaldin following close behind without a word.

Axel started to follow after them, but notice that Demyx wasn't moving. "Come on, Dem," he called, causing the boy to jump out of his thoughts and run through the sand to catch up with Axel. He nearly tripped again as he tried to stop before he ran past the other man. Axel just chuckled and started walking after the others again, shaking his head at the same time.

Demyx jogged a few step ahead of Axel, but then he stopped abruptly sending sand flying in all direction, as he did so, without slowing down. "I'm going to need my shoes." He mumbled turned back towards Axel who stopped him, by placing a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"I'll get 'em." He said jokingly to the blonde, "Don't want you falling in the water again. I don't have any more coats to give, after all."

Demyx looked at the smug smile on Axel's face as the red head chuckled. Demyx didn't look all that pleased with the comment, but he didn't look hurt either, in fact he didn't look like he was even in the same mental region as he nodded to Axel, who gave him a quizzical look before running back down to the boat to grab the pair of shoes sitting on the front bench, waiting.

When Axel caught back up with the blonde, Demyx was sitting on the longest branch of a tree a few feet into the forest, waiting for him. He smiled and jumped down of the tree, acting _almost_ as if everything was back to normal, but it still seemed slightly like an act to Axel. He ignored it however.

The blonde slipped his shoes on and grabbed Axel's hand without thinking, "Come on we have to catch up with the others or we'll totally get lost. I know the way to where we're going, but things always to seem to change on the way back."

From there Axel was half dragged at a run through the cascade of trees until they came into a rather nice sized clearing. Xaldin and Lexaeus were in a the mists of digging a decent sized hole near the right side of the clearing when they walked over to them.

"Do you guys want any help?" Demyx asked, looking down at them, as they now were several feet shorter, being that they were several feet deep in a hole.

"Na, that's okay, Dem." Xaldin said, "We're almost done anyways."

"Okay," Demyx said, sounding almost a little disappointed.

_Why does it matter? _Axel thought, _What are they digging up anyways?_

Axel's second question was answered several minutes later when they two men threw up their shovels (which Axel wasn't quiet sure how they had gotten them) on the forest floor and proceeded to pull something out from the ground.

Well, Axel had expected them to be looking from something; I mean people don't normally just start digging because they think it would be a neat way to pass time. But Axel had not been expecting them to pull out a large chest with the letter 'Z' carved into the top of it, and the letter 'S' written in ink right before it.

Lexaeus pulled a key from...somewhere, as Axel stood up from the tree he had been sitting against and moved over to stand next to Demyx, who was jumping excitedly (at least Axel thought it was excitement).

The key fit perfectly into the lock and the chest was opened to...gold, and gems, and jewels, and riches. Axel had definitely not be expecting that.

Axel stumbling back in shock as the gold glinted against the last light of the day and burning his eyes slightly, "What are you pirates or something?"

(End of Chapter Eight: Fallen and Hidden)

xXx

**A/N: **Hoped you liked it. You're probably, at the every least, having more fun then me because I'm studying as soon this is updated. Hope you liked it, even if it was shorter then I wanted it to be. Hope you have a good week, too! **: )**


	9. Drunks!

**A/N:** Okay I'll make this quick so you can get right to the story. The main authors note will be on the bottom. **So, Enjoy!**

xXx

Lexaeus and Xaldin only laughed as Demyx turned to look at Axel, biting his lower lip.

_What are you pirates or something? _Axel had asked. It was a simple question and there was a simple answer, but that didn't mean that the yes or no answer was going to be given to him right away.

"Well, what else could we be? Merchants?" Lexaeus asked, now Demyx chuckled too.

Axel frowned he was not getting the answer he wanted. A yes or no would be sufficient, but pirates? If that's what they really were, and Axel was pretty sure that they were (pirates I mean), never really liked to play by the rules.

"Well..." Axel didn't really have an answer to the question that had been thrown at him. He had never thought they were merchants, or anything. In fact he hadn't really thought about it at all, which was probably why he didn't realize what they really were. Now that he thought back to it he realized that there were a few things that hinted piracy. Like the fact that they didn't host a flag, like anyone in the government or a company. And their lower, storage deck didn't have any supplies that they were delivering as merchants. Not to mention they didn't seem to worried about not getting any money out of the group even though they were going to out their way for them.

"Don't worry about it," Demyx said, "You'll get over the shock in a little while. That is unless you're anything like me, it took me a whole day to get over it."

Axel just shook his head, his eyes and mind coming out of the fog that enveloped them, "That is fucking awesome!" He said, gleaming at Demyx, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

xXx

Olette was leaning against the railing and looking out into the ocean when Roxas came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was nervous, afraid of what Olette would think of the action. But she smiled and leaned back into the boy's slightly shaking arms.

"What do you think Dem and Axel are doing?" she asked Roxas.

"Probably digging up buried treasure," Roxas said, not thinking about the fact that Olette might not know who these men really were. Olette pulled out of Roxas' arms to turn around and face him, giving him an interesting look. "Didn't you know," Roxas smirked at her, "they're pirates."

"Don't joke with me like that," Olette said hitting Roxas lightly on the upper arm, "I used to think it would be really cool to meet a real pirate, I don't want you ruining that dream."

"Oh, but I'm not lying." Roxas said more seriously, "They really are pirates, and Axel and Demyx are probably digging up buried treasure right now, unless they're already on their way back, but I doubt that, it hasn't been all that long."

"We've been traveling with pirates?" Olette said. She wasn't disturbed, or fascinated, just lost in thought for a moment.

Until she heard Zexion's voice say, "Do you think badly of pirates? I know that there is quiet a stereo type of pirates, but we aren't really all like that."

"Oh, no." Olette said, "I have nothing against pirates. To think that anyone would be able to live their entire lives on the sea is unbelievable and to be it just because you can, not because it's like a job or anything is really amazing."

"Well," Zexion said, "Being a pirate is actually like a job to us. Do you think that after spending anytime on a pirate ship that you would be able to get another job, especially on the seas. It's just what we love to do, raid, fight, live the good life."

"Don't think to badly of them, they're the best pirates that I've heard of." Roxas said, "They get the most money with the lowest amount of violence."

"That was thanks to Dem, he never really like the whole violence part of being a pirate."

Olette smiled, "Who would have that _I _would get to meet pirates..."

Roxas chuckled, "You're one to be talking _Vampire_," getting him hit again by Olette, harder this time than the last.

xXx

It was still another hour or so later, before Axel and the rest of the crew that had left. Axel was slightly giddy, jumping up and down for in place for a second before Demyx whispered something in his hear. The red head nodded and the jumping subsided almost instantly.

Everything on the ship started back up, the crew moving to get back into their assigned places.

Walking with Demyx towards the stern of the ship to deal with some of the ropes that would need to be checked before they left, Axel said, "Okay so I know why there was a 'Z' on the chest that we dug up earlier, but what was with the 'S' that was carved into it before that?"

Demyx laughed, "Oh, the crew gave the captain this nickname, Sexy Zexy. Just so that they can make fun of him every once in a while. Zexion never really seemed to get too mad about it, until Lux got a little drunk and carved the 'S' into the chest. No one's had the courage to call him that when he's within' ear shot sense."

"What did Zexion do to Lux?"

"I'm not really sure, but every one else seemed freaked, so I just followed them I guess." Demyx shrugged his shoulders and was attacked several seconds later. Olette had run up and wrapped her arms around Demyx in a very un-like her way. "Wow!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a pirate, Dem?!" Olette said as she pulled away from the older boy and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, because that's normally not something that you go around telling people." He bit his lip as if he was scared of how the girl would react to his comment and turned away to check the rope next to him.

"Yeah, but I told you my secret."

"I-I know, I guess I just didn't think it would be necessary. I mean what were the chances that Zexion's ship would be at the port when we were?"

"Pretty slim." Axel interjected, causing Olette to glare at him angrily. Axel looked away with out saying another word, but he was ginning and chuckling to himself as he did so.

"Sorry," was all that Demyx could think to say, "Please, don't think I'm a bad person."

"I don't think you're a bad person Dem." Olette chuckled, shaking her head, "You're one of the nicest people I've meet."

"Uh...thanks."

"Anyways, I'll see you later. Gotta go help Xig finish cleaning up the kitchen." And she skidded away as the ship started back up towards Port Royal, again.

"That was...interesting." Axel hummed as Demyx stared plainly into space for another moment.

"Yeah, just a little."

xXx

The ship locked onto the dock and much earned (ha!), money was distributed to the crew. The crew left that ship as fast as they could, leaving Zexion to deal with the dock fees and looking after the ship, if he felt that think it did, in fact, need looking after.

Olette, who was accompanied by Roxas, stepped off of the ship and nearly fell over right away, only barely being saved by Roxas from falling into the small slit between the dock and the ship that that sea water was resting.

"Land legs!" Olette laughed, standing up straight and taking a moment to get her bearing back together. "I guess it has been a few days sense we were on shore, huh?"

"Yes," Roxas answered softly, leading her off the dock and towards the town that lay in front of them.

Neither of them had any specific plans on what to do while on shore, but neither wanted to follow the pirates who would most likely be drinking and/or gambling their money away for the night. They didn't know where to find anything in the town either.

Olette stood on the edge of town looking down the main street wondering what she wanted to do. This was her first day of freedom since they had started running. The first day that she didn't have to worry about _him_. She hadn't really thought about what she wanted to do while she was here. She didn't even know where here was. "Maybe we should just walk through town once and see what's here?" She suggested to Roxas who had been standing next to her equally as quiet.

He nodded slightly, "Sounds good."

There really wasn't all that much to the town. There were the drunks that came out on the occasional nights, which seemed to be tonight. So they took main streets and some of the larger ally ways to avoid as much trouble as possible. Not that there was much to see of the town other than the bars and a few thrift shops that were all closed.

"I guess that this place is known for it's bars." Olette said as they made their way back to the main street, and all the saloons.

"This is the major dock in the area." Roxas said, "Sailors have always liked their liquor and the people here seem to know that."

A man stumbled out of the bar they were walking by yelling something that didn't sound like any language that Olette knew, and probably wasn't a language at all. He tripped over his own feet as he turned around, almost running into Olette in the process. Luckily Olette had been quick to step back and the man had fallen at her feet.

"I'm so surry muss." the man slurred, he looked up at Olette and suddenly beheld a toothy grin. He stood up and righted himself, clumsily brushing dirt off his trousers, "What a pretty little lass."

Olette took another step back and slightly behind Roxas as the man stared at her in a way that she didn't find comforting...at all. "Roxas," she whispered, biting down on her lip as the man took a step towards them.

"Sir," Roxas said, "It would be much appreciated if you would leave the girl alone. She's not interested."

"And you would know?" the man replied taking another step forward causing Olette and Roxas to take another stumbling step back.

"Sir, if you would please..."

"Roxas," Olette whisper harshly, "now is not the time to be practicing your manners!"

The man took a quick step forward and grabbed Olette wrist causing her to panic. She pulled her wrist of the man's grasp and hit him, hard, while at the same time she swept his feet out from under him. The man feel to the ground, his breath knocked out of him.

"You couldn't have done that to begin with?" Roxas asked as he jogged a few feet to catch up Olette.

"I don't like having to hit people unless I have to." Olette said simply, shrugging her shoulders as she walked down the street. "So, where to? A bar I suppose, bein' there's nothin' else to do here."

xXx

Olette and Roxas found themselves at a small bar called _The Coming Storm_. It was just outside of the town square and was packed with human bodies. There were men drinking with women squishing into benches next to them, most of them probably prostitutes, and if they couldn't fit on the frickin' bench they were just sitting on the men's laps and poured beer down their throats.

It was not a sight that Olette had wanted to see in particular, but it was a bar so what did she expect? Well, maybe not this, but that might have something to do with the fact that she had been in bars before, just not ones like this. The bars Olette had been to had been filled with men drinking and making fools of themselves, like this bar, and that was expected. But she had never seen a bar with so many women.

She glanced around uneasily as Roxas lead her towards the only empty table in the back corner. When they sat down Olette looked back at Roxas, "Why are there so many? Women, I mean."

Roxas shrugged, " 'Cause you're in bar full of men. And what's the one thing that men like more than, or just after, beer? Women. This is just an easy way for the women in town, or nearby town, to make a little extra money."

"So they are prostitutes?" Olette asked glancing over at one man who had two women sitting on his lap and another sitting on the table in front of him. _Disgusting_ Olette thought to herself.

"Well, probably not all of them." Roxas said, pull Olette's eyes away from the rest of the bar and back to him, "It would be easy for a pretty little lady to slip her hand into a man's coat, when he's drunk, and pull his money from him. They may not all be prostitutes, but they're all probably doing something against the law."

"Hmm," Olette said, turning in her chair to lean against the wall behind her and have a good look at the bar, just as a girl walked up to them. She wore short yellow dress that ended before her knees, black boots that went almost up to her knees (not making up for the lack of fabric her dress had, though), and brown hair that was cut just above her shoulders and bangs that hung in her eyes.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked. When Roxas just stared at her blankly for a minute she added, "I'm Kayla, I work here. It's my job to ask if you want anything. So do you want anything to drink?"

"Just give me something strong." Roxas said, after a moments thought.

"And you?" the girl turned to Olette.

"Um..." Olette paused not thinking of any straight answer to the question.

"Just water." Roxas interrupted her thoughts ordering for her.

"Hey!" Olette said when the girl had left them to get their order. "Who made you my father? What if I had wanted something alcoholic?"

Roxas looked her grumpily, "You can't. One, I don't know how well you can hold liquor, but probably not well. And two, alcohol thins your blood, which we can't have for you. You're short on blood as it is, thinning it out would only make things worse."

"Oh." Olette replied. She hadn't been expecting Roxas to look out for her so much. It was understandable that he was, being that he had come all this way with her, but it still shocked Olette a little to realize just how much Roxas actually cared. It wasn't something that she was used to.

Blushing slightly, Olette was suddenly glad for the dimly light of the room. Taking her eyes away from Roxas she glanced around the proximity of the room. There was a bar in the middle of the room in which there were to girls behind a counter surrounded by stools. The girls wore dress of the same style as the girl that had served then. One had long blonde hair pull back in a high ponytail with her bangs pulled out, curled, and tucked behind her ears. She wore a light purple dress and a matching purple ribbon in her hair. The other had shorter brown hair that was filled out slightly at the ends. She was extremely thin, for how much she seemed to be drinking herself, and her dress was a deep shade of blue that brought out the color of her eyes.

On both walls adjacent to the door there was a rather large fireplace with a roaring fire. The girl in the yellow dress that had served them, was talking near one of the fireplace to a shorter girl with long light brown hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail. She wore a green dress that made her hair look like it had a tint of red in it, or at least more so than it probably did. Olette watched as the girl in the yellow dress barked something at one of the men that was at a nearby table, only to have something yelled back at her. She shook her head, smiling before she leaned down and kiss the brunette gently on the lips, gaining a few wolf-whistles from the men that had been nearby. She shook her head one more time and smiled to herself as she walked back towards the bar.

_It must be nice_ Olette thought_ to be able to like someone so openly._ Olette knew that it would be some time before she was comfortable enough to show any signs of affection towards Roxas outside of the group, or at the very least the crew. She wasn't the kind of person to display her love life; she was to scarred to say the least. But here, at the bar, there was a lesbian couple completely out in the open, not ashamed of who they were or what people thought of them. It made Olette feel weak; she couldn't even find the courage to ask for help when she was running low on blood and getting close to dying.

But Olette shook her head get the thoughts out of her mind as the girl in yellow came back with their drinks.

"If you need anything you can just talk me, Sarah," she pointed to the girl in green, "or Kristi and Jess behind the bar." She gestured to where the other two girls were serving drinks, "Any of us would be happy to help you!"

There was silence between the two of them as the girl left and Roxas took a sip of his drink. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was up-nerving silence that set Olette off slightly.

"Umm," she said trying to think of something to say. Nothing was coming to mind right away so she took up her glass of water and drank some.

"We should start heading back towards the ship in a little bit." Roxas said after a moment. And Olette only nodded in agreement.

More silence.

Olette couldn't take it. So she did the thing that seemed sensible to her, she started to hum. This not very long after turned into soft signing and which gradually got louder until the people at the nearby tables were starting to look at her.

"Unless you want to attract attention," Roxas said, "I would suggest stopping, or at least quieting down a little bit. People are going to start wondering why I'm hogging the most beautiful singer that there ever was." Olette blushed, stopped singing and glared at Roxas slightly out of the corner of her eye. "What? That was a comment."

"I never said it wasn't." Olette smiled, "But if Demyx heard you say that he'd be pretty mad."

"Why do you think I didn't say it in front of Demyx?" Roxas grinned. Olette kicked him under the table and Roxas caught her leg with his foot, not letting it go. This caused Olette to blush slightly again, but she didn't struggle to get away.

That was the moment that Axel chose to barge into the bar, followed closely behind by a none to please Demyx. Axel headed straight for the bar and started talking to the girl in the blue dress. Demyx looked around the room, spotted Olette and Roxas, and headed in their direction.

Demyx pulled a chair from the table next to them, that a man just happen to be about to sit in causing him fall onto the ground and glare at Demyx dis-pleasingly. Demyx either completely missed it or just ignore it as much as he could, because he just slumped into the chair and glared in the direction of the bar were Axel was.

Olette glance over there as well, to see Axel now flirting with the blue-eyed brunette. She looked back at Demyx sympathetically as if it say 'I'm sorry'. But Demyx just put his head in his arms on the table. "He's been doing that all night." He grumbled.

"He's probably just drunk." Olette said, know Demyx's feeling for the other man, "he'll regret it in the morning, at the very least for the hang over." She said the last part quietly so as not to disappoint her friend.

"Don't worry about it," Roxas added, "that's just Axel for you. He'll stop when he's decided he's manipulated enough women for the night." Demyx glared at him and Roxas just shrugged, "Look, this is what Axel's been doing every night that he goes to bars for years now, it would be hard for him to stop just because he meant one person. You'd have to do a lot more then just impress him to get him to stop flirting,"

Olette glared at Roxas across the table wanting to kick him again, hard this time. He wasn't making Demyx feel any better.

"It's alright," Demyx sighed to Olette lifting his head slightly, "I wouldn't expect anything less from someone that I would end up liking."

"Wait you like Axel!" Roxas said rather loudly. Olette glared at him for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and did kick him this time, pulling her leg away from his. "Sorry." he mumbled looking down at his drink, as though it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room.

Demyx stopped the waitress in the green dress and asked her, "Do you have anything that will make me straight?"

The girl giggled lightly and shook her head, "No, but I could get you something that would make it easy to pretend that you are."

"I guess that will have to do." Dem said placing his head back onto the table as the girl walked away.

"I'm going to go get another drink." Roxas said softly after a few minutes of silence between the three of them. Olette nodded and Roxas stood up heading for the bar.

"Why does everything have to happen to me?" Demyx whined, as the waitress put his ordered drink down in front of him. He took it gratefully and started to down it.

"First of all, Dem, don't drink that so fast. You'll get sick. And you could have it worse. You're not a vampire who was a slave being chased by your former owner." Olette paused thinking, "Although I suppose I did kind of already get you involved in all of that."

"I mean," Demyx said continuing as though Olette hadn't said anything at all, "why should I deserve anyone as great as Axel. He's gorgeous, and funny, and a great fighter, and kind of smart. And what am I? I'm a pirate-slave that got kicked off the ship because the captain started to fancy me and couldn't stand the pain to be around me."

"WHAT?!" Olette said, nearly choking on the water she was drinking, "ZEXION LIKES YOU!"

"Unfortunately."

"What do you mean unfortunately?" Olette asked merely out of curiosity.

"Well, that was the whole reason why I was kicked off the ship. That was why I was sold just over a year ago. I got taken away from the one thing that I loved most because my captain fancied me and I had no frickin' idea about it."

"Well, it can't be all bad. I mean, you met me." Olette knew the joke was weak but she couldn't think of anything to cheer her friend up this time. He really was going through a hard time right now.

Demyx smiled weakly and took another sip of his drink before he said, "I don't know...I don't know if I should get back on the ship with you guys."

"What are you talking about? Of course you should, if you don't you'll only get caught by Xemnas sooner and be sent back to slavery. Not to mention you'll probably be punished for helping me escape."

"Yeah, but..."

"No, buts." Olette said confidently, "You're staying with us. Besides we're already half way to Hallow Bastion. What more harm could you do?"

"A lot, I'm sure." Demyx mumbled so that Olette couldn't hear him. But it didn't matter because at that moment Roxas decided to sit back down followed closely behind by an overly excited red-head.

Axel took a large gulp of the drink he had and spun a chair around to settle it. He crossed his arms over the back of the chair and didn't notice Demyx cringe slightly as he blushed with eyes shooting to the momentarily fascinating table.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Axel asked, grinning widely.

"Axel," Roxas said, "It's the middle of the night."

"Really," he said looking towards the window, "hadn't even noticed."

"We'll talk later," Olette whispered to Demyx. Demyx glared at her and shrugged once before going back to staring at his glass.

There was silence between the four of them as Axel downed the remaining contents of his class. He set the glass down onto the table rather roughly as he said, "Did you guys meet Jess?" He pointed at the girl in the blue dress behind the bar, "Mighty nice lass, she is. I was showing her this little trick I knew with fire and she gave me a drink. For free, can you believe that?"

"Not really," Roxas mumbled to Olette as he played with glass, "I'm surprised they aren't locking him up, with how drunk he must be right now. Axel," Roxas said a little louder, "how much have you had to drink?"

"Oh, not that much." He slurred slightly, "I was just having a little drinking game with Lux earlier.

"A little?" Olette asked. After being on the ship for a few days, Olette already knew that Lux could hold the most drinks out of any of the crew, even for how small the man was. She also knew that to Lux a little drinking game, could have probably easily gotten Axel quite drunk.

"Yeah. So anyways, Jess, was telling me about this strange man that appeared in town earlier today. She said something about him having long silver hair, which is kinda odd, don't you think?"

Olette and Roxas immediately perked up. "Axel," Olette said, rather alarmed, "What did you just say? A man with silver hair?"

"Yeah, she said he came off a boat from the west, or maybe it was east. Anyways said he had silver-ish hair that went to about here," Axel indicated to somewhere slightly under his shoulders, but it was hard to tell with how much his hand was moving, or shaking possibly.

"We have to get out of here!" Roxas exclaimed rather alarmed. He stood up downing the rest of his drink and putting a good amount of money on the table for their drinks. Olette was standing mere seconds after him, dragging a rather woozy Demyx to his feet.

"Ah!" Demyx yelped grabbing his head as the room started to spin, "Not so fast!"

"I told you not to drink that...what-ever-it-is so fast." Olette scolded as she gently shoved Demyx towards the entrance of the pub.

"Here!" Roxas shoved a very tipsy Axel towards Olette, "I'm going to find the rest of the crew. They should be in groups and there can only be so many pubs in one town." Without another word Roxas jogged out of the building and down the street.

"Great," Olette sighed as she dragged the two idiots out of the pub.

xXx

It took Olette a whole five minutes to get the two even onto the dock, looking over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed. The walk should have been only three minutes, if they had been walking at normal pace that is. Demyx had been okay he could keep up with Olette easily enough. But Axel couldn't even walk straight on his own, let alone try and jog towards the docks that he probably couldn't even see with his messed up vision.

Olette and Demyx ended up nearly dragging him most of the way, finding that that was easier then letting him walk on his own and stray from the path either because he was to drunk to see it, or he would get distracted by something that actually wasn't interesting at all.

But when they got to the edge of the water, the only thing that Olette wanted to do was push Axel into the water. Which is what she did, in a sideways kind of way. She had told Demyx to go head and make should that they could get out of the port quickly. Then she let go of Axel for a second to grab her purse, that Dem had knocked off her in his haste to get to the ship. In the course of the five seconds that Olette hadn't been looking Axel took a few steps, tripped, and fell head first into the water.

Thankfully, this seemed to wake up some of Axel's sense as he climbed up out of the water, dripping wet and swearing. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I didn't do anything." Olette shot back at him, "You're the one that's so drunk you can't walk straight."

"I am not that drunk!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE FIGHTING!" Roxas said, coming up from behind them the rest of the crew jogging past them towards the ship. "Get moving."

"Too late!" Axel said pointing behind them at the figure with silver hair heading their way. "RUN!"

Olette was shoved ahead of Roxas as they sprinted for the ship. They knew that it wouldn't be ready to take off when they got there and even if it was they wouldn't have the time to get out of the port, but they would have a better defense there, at the least.

As soon as the three of them were stumbled onto the ship, Olette was dragged away from the dock. Roxas was already pulling his swords from seeming nowhere. Other members of the crew were pulling out swords, knifes, and different kinds shuriken (throwing weapons).

They stood their guard as the man with silver hair walked up the ship, no weapon in hand, smiled and said simple, as though having a dozen weapons pointed at him was normal, "Hello."

(End of Chapter Nine: Drunks!)

xXx

**A/N:** Okay so It's been like what? Three months since I last updated. Sorry about that, I've been really busy with school, life in general, and my new baby brother who came in the end of January. I do however hope to be righting more as the school years relaxes a little bit for the beginning of the fourth quarter; this however is probably just a dream. But I'll try my best. I wanted this up a few days ago, but my beta (my sister) refused to do it on my time and I had to wait like three days before I could post it. Hope you don't mind that much and to make things better I have already started the next chapter (although I give no promises as to when it will be up, just hang in there).

_**T H A N K Y O U !**_ I also must gratefully thanks those people who are still reading this, being that I don't update very often and I'm probably not the best writer out there. I would give you all massive hugs, if the space of hundreds or thousands of miles didn't conflict with that, which sadly it does. : (


	10. New Acquaintances

**Disclaimer: **I have to add a disclaimer into this chapter because I use some song lyrics that don't belong to me. They belong to katethegreat19 on youtube. If you want to actually listen to song hear you go: .com/watch?v=qmbgCBZ86z4&feature=channel_page if the link doesn't work, you can try copying and pasting it, and if that doesn't work and you really feel the need to listen to the song just let me know.

While I'm at it… I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts other then the games and a keyblade necklace that broke and now I can't find, but it's probably just hiding from me (things tend to do that).

**A/N: **I know, I thought that I was going to up date sooner and I'm sorry, but I have this huge like 15 page English paper due tomorrow. The good new is, it's due tomorrow so it won't be messing with me anymore, the bad news, finals are coming up in a few weeks. So this is probably what you're going to get until school is over.

This chapter goes out to all of those people who are still reading this. I appreciate you more then you think, trust me. **Read on!**

xXx

"I'm sorry. Was I intruding on something?" The man, with long silver hair looked around as if expecting to see someone else heading towards them. Everyone, with the exception of Olette, Roxas, and Axel, relaxed and started to put away their weapons. "I heard that you were in the port and simply thought that I would drop by, but..."

The man that stood in front of them was _not_ Xemnas, but the appearance between the two men made Olette shiver slightly. The man standing before them was a tall slender man with long silver hair. His hair however was much longer then Xemnas', it went past his waist and his eyes. His eyes were the darkest gray, nearly black. He wore a long black cloak with metal shoulder pads, the front of the cloak was opened enough so that you could see a good portion of his chest and his hands were covered by black gloves.

"Sephiroth!" Zexion said surprised. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Although you seemed to be expecting someone. Who?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That is nothing of your concern." Zexion stated without hesitation. "You are welcome to stay for a while if you would like. I have some drinks in my quarters." Zexion started to lead the man towards his office, by which time most of the rest of the crew had lost interest in what was happening. A few of them were dragging boxes and creates together to form make-shift tables and chairs, as Lux started up a game of poker no doubt.

"I hope your crew doesn't mind if some of my crew stops by for a while." the new-comer spoke, "I believe they were going into town as well, they might find it interesting to hear that fellow pirates were in the port and want to stop by to visit."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all..." Zexion's voice faded as he closed the door behind them.

Olette, Roxas, and Axel stood dumb-founded in the center of the ship for a few moments. Finally Olette shook her head and looked over to Demyx and asked, "Who was that?"

"That was Sephiroth. He's a fellow pirate, you could say I guess." Demyx said, stepping towards them, "We tend to share information and trade together a lot. At least we used to, so we know his crew almost as well as we know our own." After a pause, he went on to say, "He's nothing to fear, at least not when you're with us."

Olette let go of the breath that she didn't know she had been holding and Roxas sighed lightly. Axel however was still staring at the door that Sephiroth and Zexion had just walked through, "He was one good looking captain!" Axel suddenly said, turning away from the door to look at them. The comment however got him a good hard punch in the upper arm from Roxas. "Ow! What was that for?!" Axel yelped.

"For being a totally moron," Roxas replied.

"What?" Axel looked confused for a second, but which point Demyx had already turned away was jogging towards the stern of the ship with Olette calling after him as she followed not far behind. "Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that, huh?" Axel asked biting his lower lip.

"Yeah, that was _real _smart of you." Roxas replied glaring at his mate, "Do you have any idea how hard Demyx has been trying to get your attention the last few weeks?" Axel only bit down on his lip harder until he could feel the blood flow into his mouth. Of course he knew that Demyx had been trying to impress him a little bit, it was hard not to notice, but Axel hadn't really given it a second thought, it just seemed a little like his character. Dem was the giddy, happy-get-lucky, musician that Axel just expected he wanted to show off a little bit. He deserved to show off, he _was _pretty damn talented.

"You don't get it Axel, do you?" Roxas continued, "To Demyx, you are more then just someone to fuck, or he probably would have done it by now. He really likes you and what do you do in return!? You go and get drunk, flirt with a bunch of women, act like a total jackass, and then complement one of the people that reminds him of one of the few people that he probably never wants to see again!" Roxas' voice had been steadily growing louder as he continued to talk, but it didn't matter much. No one was listening, by that point most of the other were either playing poker or watching said game.

"I know!" Axel nearly shouted, his body shook as he took a deep breath before continuing in a low tone, "I've been an idiot, I get that. But that doesn't mean that you have to hassle me about it. I really like Dem, more then you probably think, but that's just the thing. I've never really liked someone like this before. I don't know how to act, around him. Around others when they talk about him?" Axel suddenly moved to lean his head against the large mast of the ship. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning back to Roxas and softly saying, "I don't know what to do!"

Roxas, to say the least, was shocked that Axel had so much emotion in him. After years of knowing this man standing before him he had never experienced so much at one time from him. Axel must have been going through overload. There was no other explanation to his actions, other then him being a complete moron before hand anyways, which was irrelevant in this situation.

Roxas starred at the red-head for a moment before he sighed, "Maybe you could start by apologizing to him." He suggested, "I can't imagine why he wouldn't forgive you."

"That's harder, said then done." Axel mumbled as he slid down to the ground, his back up against the mast. "I can barely even think straight right now."

Roxas hesitated for a second as he looked down onto the red-head in totally chaos, via his mind, before he said, "I would say things can't get much worse, but that would only be asking for it, so I won't. Just...start thinking before you do or say something that you might regret."

"Right." Axel said, fiddling idly with the rim of his shirt as he starred at the ground and started the long complicated processes of thinking of what he could do to make things even slightly better. Roxas hoped things would get better, if only for Axel.

xXx

Olette's thoughts weren't all that far off from Roxas', with the only exception being that she was trying to hold Demyx together. The two of them stood at the stern of the ship looking out past the harbor. Demyx sat on the railing of the ship his back pressed against one of the larger ropes and wouldn't give under his weight. He daggled one of his legs over the ledge while the other was bent, with his foot on the rail, so he could use his knee as an arm rest as he looked out onto the water.

"Dem-" Olette started, but she stopped, not entirely sure what to say to him. If she said the wrong thing he would easily break, leaving Olette feeling a whole lot worse then she already did. She bit her lip as she moved slowly to sit on the other side of the rope, in a similar position to Demyx. Her back pressed against his as she closed her eyes hoping thinking that maybe just letting Dem think would help him a little.

It was a few long minutes before Demyx said anything, but when he did his voice was a lot sturdier then Olette had expected it to be, "You know," he said softly, "I should have been expecting this. I mean this is the guy who was flirting with me before he even knew my name. The guy that didn't seem to care what other's thought of him, in any situation. So I _should have_ expected this...but I didn't." Demyx hesitated, whipping a few strands of hair that the wind had blown into his eyes, away. "Maybe that's why it seems so much worse then it really, probably, is."

"I knew Axel when I was kid," Olette said, "he was never really a deep person, which is a surprise to most people. Especially others who teach martial arts, it's usually a pretty deep thing for them. But Axel, he was always different. He was always that one person that could stand out from everyone else, and not just for his hair color. I remember the first time that I met him, he had been attacked by some other boys in town and when I told him how awesome I thought his fighting was he just smiled at me smugly, messed up my hair, and walked away mumbling 'I know, I know'. It was kind of ridiculous now that I think about it, but it was Axel. I never spent a day with him without wondering why his mind worked so differently then everyone else's seemed to. When I was younger I used to tell him that he had a brain disability and that he didn't think in straight lines like people were suppose to, he had just laughed at me and told me that it was possible. But I learned differently. Axel...is different, but he's not a bad person. He just takes some getting used to and a lot of patients."

Demyx was quiet as he listened to Olette and slowly he turned his head so that he was angled more towards Olette's ear, "Do you think maybe...maybe we could be friends? Me and Axel."

Olette leaned her head back onto Demyx's shoulder and looked up into the stars that were shining brightly in the sky, "Yeah, I think you could be more then just friends." She whispered, "You just need to let Axel come to you. Don't push him, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try." Demyx sighed as Olette pushed her self away from him and plopped down on the deck.

"Look at me." Olette demanded as she moved to stand in front of the boy. When he didn't look up she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, "You'll be alright. How could Axel resist your charm?" She said smiling at him as best she could, trying her best to cheer him. "He'll break before long, just you wait."

"I've never been in favor of waiting." Demyx replied the hint of a smile on his face caused Olette's smile to grow slightly as well.

"Then let's just hope it doesn't take him that long. I'm going to go join the poker game, feel free to come and join in if you want to." Olette let her hand fall away from Demyx face, who was now giving her a confused look. Why was she leaving him so suddenly?

But what Demyx didn't see was behind him. Axel had moved from his spot by the ship's mast and was heading over his way. Olette knew that she couldn't be of any more help and she slipped away from Demyx, whispering harshly to Axel as she passed him, "You better not mess this up!"

Axel didn't say anything, he didn't have to. The look he gave Olette said everything from how much he too hurt to how he knew that he had to make things right to how blamed himself for everything that had happened thus far. And Olette forgave him in that instant, even if Axel didn't know that.

xXx

Demyx heard foot steps behind him, but he ignored them. He didn't think they were important, and he was to busy thinking right now.

_Go away._ He thought when he heard the footsteps stop somewhere close behind him.

"Demyx..." Demyx froze, he knew that voice, it would be hard for him not to, he was falling for the guy it belonged to. "I'm sorry. For everything. For tonight, for dragging you around with me while I was drunk, for having to let you take care for me in a way. I'm grateful that you did, but you shouldn't have had to. And I'm sorry that I'm not always the smartest person out there, but I try most of the time. I-I'm sorry that I don't know how to act around properly around you. You just confuse me sometimes. I've never..." Axel paused, taking a deep breath. Demyx took this as an opportunity to turn around and look into Axel's deep green eyes. "I've never felt like this about anyone else before and it's throwing me off."

Demyx knew that Axel was telling the truth, he knew that ever though he wanted to be mad at Axel right now, that he should be mad at Axel right now, he just couldn't. It would be like being mad at you kitten for using the litter box for the first time, it just didn't seem right.

"I understand, a little." Demyx said as he slid off the rail to stand in front of Axel, "Sometimes I wonder, if I'm doing anything right at all."

Axel looked down at him and was shocked to find, just how attracted to this blonde that he was. His heart skipped a beat, or two, when he saw the bright, glistening blue eyes hidden behind strands of blonde hair and glowing in the light of the moon. "Your eyes shine in the moonlight like a lighthouse does to a ship lost in a storm, guiding me to shore." Axel muttered as he, without really thinking it through, brought his hand up to brush a few stands of hair away from Demyx's gorgeous eyes.

Demyx chuckled lightly, "How poetic, did you plan that or was it spontaneous?"

"That was rather spontaneous." Axel admitted, "Who would have thought that I could be so romantic?"

"I don't think you're giving enough credit to the moon." Demyx said smiling lightly.

"Really?" Axel asked,

Demyx found himself cut off before he even started to answer as Axel closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Demyx's. A shiver went up Demyx's back as his brain went into practical shock of the action. But when Axel tried to pull away, Demyx pulled him back wrapping his arms firmly around his neck.

And for once, Axel didn't say anything; he just kissed the blonde back.

Neither of them new that such a seemingly simple gesture could mean so much.

xXx

Olette moved back to the group where the crew had set up their make shift table. Nearby Roxas was leaning against the rail watching as Lux shuffled a deck of cards for their next round. Olette moved to lean against the rail next to him.

"You think things are going to be alright between them?" Roxas asked without looking up at Olette.

She took his hand gentle in her's causing him to look up at her hopefully, "Things are going to be just fine." And Roxas knew from the tone of her voice that she really believed that they were going to make it through this okay.

"What's going to be fine?" Xig asked, having "overheard", more like listened-in on, their conversation.

"None of your frickin' business, Xig." Olette snarled, she didn't want to have to deal with any more drama tonight which meant keeping as many people out of this as she could. What she didn't realize was that by being over protective on the subject she had just got a whole lot of people more interested.

"What your language miss," Xaldin laughed, "Don't want people thinkin' your riding with dirty mouthed pirates now do we?"

"But you are." Olette retort, seeing Roxas roll his eyes as he chuckled slightly to himself.

"Well, what's important," Lux said, "is what's got you so knotted up? Does it have to do with Axel and Demyx?"

"Yes," Roxas said, receiving a glare from Olette, "they've been fighting and we're trying to get them to work things out." Olette nudged Roxas, well she more like shoved him into the railing, but he probably deserved it so he didn't complain. "Let them play with it," Roxas whispered to her, "they'll never really know what happened. And even if they do it's not like they're going to freak, they have a gay captain for Pete's sake."

"Fine!" Olette mumbled harshly, giving Roxas one last glare.

"Okay," Lux piped up instantly, "who wants to place a bet?"

"What?" Olette said horrified.

"It's tradition," Xaldin said, "we place bets on what's happening and then someone goes and watches them to tell us what happens. You can be the spy if you want?"

"One hundred munny that they're just talking and they go to bed instantly after they're done." Xigbar said, placing a sack of munny on the table.

"One-fifty that they come back acting like nothing happened at all tonight." Xaldin said, laying his own munny done.

"Two hundred that they end up getting in an aggressive fight." Lux said just as a group of people walked onto the boat and a girl with short purple hair asked, "What are we betting on?"

"Demyx is having a rough time getting along with someone traveling with us and we're betting on what's going on right now between them." Lux added as he dug into his pocket for his own stash of munny.

The girl had been followed by several others. Three were males with silver hair, which rather disturbed Olette. They introduced themselves as Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, brothers. Along with two others, one was a rather bulky brunette named Rai, and the other was a slimmer man named Seifer, who seemed to be making Hayner cringed without even doing anything.

"Alright," the girl, Fuu, said "200 munny that nothing significant happens." She pulled a bag of munny out of her pocket and dramatically dropped it onto the table.

Others made simple bets, most not as high as Fuu's and Lux's. But what shocked Olette the most was when Roxas whisper to her, "Lend me some munny for a minute I'll pay you back double by the end of the night."

She stared at him for a second before she reached into her pocket and handed him her remaining munny. He combined it with his own and threw it onto the table with a loud clinking noise, catching everyone's attention, "Two thousand munny that they kiss and come back smiling and holding hands."

"That's a step bet even for Lux," Hayner said, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Positive." Roxas said without hesitation.

"You seem pretty confident." Olette said as Fuu headed for the stern of the ship to watch the event of the two men's moments together.

"I know Axel. And I've learned enough about Demyx in these past few weeks to know what to expect." Roxas said, pulling Olette towards him and wrapping his arms lightly around her waist.

"Alright," Olette grinned, glancing at the others who had started playing poker again, "how about we make a bet of our own?"

Roxas said his eye brows, "I'm listening."

"If you get it right and Axel and Demyx do come back smiling and holding hands and all that, I'll do something for you. But if you're wrong, then you do something for me."

"Something like...what?" Roxas asked.

"Anything. There are no limitations, well except murder. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to kill anyone for you, even if it is someone that I don't like."

"Alright, alright I won't have you kill anyone for me." Roxas laughed, grinning down at her as he said, "You have yourself a deal."

It was a few minutes later when Fuu came jogging back slipping quickly into Seifer's lap, who just happened to be closest to her at the time as she said, "They're coming back!"

Everyone acted as natural as possible as they glanced towards the stern of the ship waiting for the two men to get back, it was taking them a whole lot longer then it should have. Finally they came into view smiling, and hand in hand. Demyx was blushing profusely and trying to hide behind Axel and the red head gently pulled him back towards the others.

"Told you!" Roxas said, just as the two came into view, he started gathering the munny that we now his, everyone else groaning.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked, sitting down on an empty create and pull Demyx onto one of his legs, Demyx wasn't too happy about the sitting arrangement and kicked Axel before he moved to sit next him instead.

"I just won a bet thanks to you." Roxas said, grinning. "I do believe that was the first time that you helped me with knowing you were getting something out of it two."

"What'd I do?" Axel asked confused.

"You kissed Demyx and came back holding hands with him." Fuu said, "and man was it hot watching you guys kiss." She received a few glares, including from Seifer who was still holding her on his lap, "What? I think two guys kissing is hot, sue me."

Olette rolled her eyes, not entirely sure what to think of Fuu's comment, but she didn't ponder on it to much, instead she turned to Roxas, "Alright, I own you one thing. What do want from me?"

Roxas thought for a second before answering, "A kiss."

"You can have anything and all you want is a kiss?"

"It's not as simple of an act as you seem to believe it to be. Most people don't go around kissing everyone that they see."

"Point taken." Olette said as she stepped up to Roxas. "But you know you could have gotten' this without using your one favor." She wrapped her hands around Roxas' neck pulling him down to meet her lips to his. Roxas' hands slipped around her waist, pulling her closer, as he prodded his tongue into her mouth, Olette willingly granting it entry.

They were interrupted when someone, Axel, wolf-whistled. Olette turned, still wrapped up in Roxas, to glare at Axel, "I didn't interrupt you did I? No, so mind your own business."

Someone laughed, "It's just a night filled with love isn't it? How horribly adorable." But Olette didn't hear the comment, she was already pulling Roxas back towards her to kiss him again.

_Tonight was amazing, _Olette thought smiling to herself.

xXx

"Hey, Dem!" Seifer called from over at the table, Fuu still sitting on his lap, though no one knew why because according to Demyx they weren't a couple, "Why don't you get that guitar of yours and play us some music."

The group of four was sitting on the steps up to the wheel talking. Demyx was leaning against Axel's legs. Olette was sitting next to Roxas her head leaning against his shoulders. They had been sitting there for about an hour, just talking. Olette was starting to fall asleep, her eyes drifting closed, but she didn't want to sleep. Afraid was what would happen when the other captain came out of Zexion office, she still had no idea what was going on in there.

"Yeah!" the other cheered in agreement.

"NO!" Demyx shouted back at them sternly.

"Aw, why not?" Olette asked lifting her head up from Roxas' shoulder.

"Because, they always make me sing and I don't want to anymore. Besides with them I won't be able to talk tomorrow if they make me sing." Demyx pouted as Xig walked their way looking hopeful to convince the blonde to change his mind.

"Come on, Dem." he said, "It's been forever sense we've heard you."

"And I still sound the same." Demyx said frowning slightly.

"Please..." Xigbar's voice had a hint of pleading but not enough for Demyx.

"No! I told you I'm not going to sing for you guys."

"Alright," Olette piped up, "How about we make a deal? Demyx will go and get his guitar," Demyx started to protest, but Olette cut him off, "and he'll play, while I sing. I personally have never sung in front of a crowd so I don't know what will happen, but hey I've got to start somewhere."

Xigbar and Demyx exchanged looks for a second before Demyx nodded, "Alright already. I'll go and get my guitar."

Demyx stood up and Axel frowned as he shivered slightly, "Now my legs are cold," he complained. But Demyx just laughed and headed down the stairs to retrieve his guitar. When he came back up Olette stood up to head over towards the rest of the crews. "Yeah," Axel cheered quietly, "Blossom's going to sing for us."

"Don't call me Blossom." Olette snapped, glaring at Axel, "It makes me feel like a little kid."

"Blossom?" Roxas asked as Axel skipped over to Demyx as he pulled his guitar out of it's case.

"Axel used to call me that when I was a kid, before he left. Now, it just seems so kid-ish." Olette smiled slightly and shrugged. "Oh well, there's nothing I can really do if Axel has his mind set on calling me Blossom every now and then."

"Come here," Demyx called, beckoning Olette over. "What do you want to sing?"

"Umm, something I know..." Olette said biting her lip. She didn't know very many songs and most of what she did know she had learned from Demyx.

"Okay, how about 'You're Not Alone'?" Demyx suggested, plucking a few strings and tuning his guitar. "You know that one."

"Okay."

Olette said hesitantly as Demyx strummed his guitar, nearly missing her que.

_Lost in darkest blue  
Endless labyrinths weaving though  
Will you stagger on,  
with no star to light your way?  
Share with me your tears  
All your troubles and deepest fears  
I remember when  
you chased all my shadows away  
_

The two crews actually stopped playing for a second, quieting down as Olette started to sing. Xigbar stood leaning against the table looking pleasantly surprised. The others showed similar expressions, but Olette did her best to ignore them by closing her eyes and continuing.

_Won't you take my hand?  
Come away with me from this land  
Let me give to you  
all that you have given to me  
Fly horizon bound  
Find the moon behind darkening clouds  
Even far apart,  
know our souls together will be  
_

_When the storm draws nigh  
Dreams will shatter before your eyes  
Know that you're not alone  
When the battle starts  
I will comfort your restless heart  
You'll know that you are home_

As much as Olette wanted this song to connect her and Roxas, she knew that it didn't. Roxas had given her everything and had given everything he had up for her, to follow her on this crazy flee for her life. Olette couldn't do anything in return for him, at least not that she had though of yet. But was going to find a way to make it up to him, somehow...

_When your stars stop shining  
Endless vines around you winding  
Know that you're not alone  
I will give my all  
So your tears will no longer fall  
Down, down on sorrow's stone  
_

If there was one thing that Olette knew about her little journey, it was that she was not alone. She had Demyx and Axel and Roxas. She knew that with them, everything was going to be okay. Or at least she hoped.

_Look into my eyes  
All eternity you will find  
In this fragile heart,  
know that you will always belong  
Shout into the night  
Show the darkness that you will fight  
Hopeless you may feel,  
but inside I know you are strong_

Keep me in your heart  
So we'll never be far apart  
Let the bonds of love  
break these chains imprisoning you  
Always you will find  
Shadows lingering close behind  
Lift your spirits now,  
We shall be together soon

Olette didn't open her eyes until Demyx had strummed the last cord of the song. She was surprised to hear applauding. She blushed, biting her lower lip as she looked around the group. Roxas was smiling at her as he clapped with the others.

"Who'd have thought that you could sing like that?" Axel said, smirking at Olette.

"Shut up, Axel. You knew that I could sing."

"Not that like, I didn't." Axel said truthfully. "You have to take into account that I haven't heard you sign in what...six years?"

"Five." Olette corrected him.

"Close enough. Five years is a long time, especially when you're going from 12 to 17!" Axel was making weird hand gestures to emphasize his point.

"We get it Axel." Roxas said grabbing one of Axel's hands as he flew towards him, "Now please stop before you hurt someone."

They all laughed as Axel grumbled slightly about not having done anything wrong.

And Olette continued to sing, urged on by the crew.

(End of Chapter Ten: New Acquaintances)

xXx

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter as my beta did! And I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I promise. ^_^


	11. Last Days at Sea

**A/N: **Okay I know I'm late, but instead of giving you excuses I'm going to let you just read the chapter. (Now edited thanks to Naminelover9) Enjoy!

xXx

By the next morning the crew and its ship were on their way to Radiant Gardens. Olette had still been slightly uncomfortable with the captain of the other crew and was relieved to hear they where heading in the opposite direction. They where out in the middle of the ocean again and Olette thought it nice to feel the brisk sea wind on her face and the taste of sea water in her mouth, she would miss it when they finally left the boat for good.

Olette was currently standing at the stern of the boat, leaning against the rail, just breathing in the sea air and taking in the bright sun that she was sure would burn her if she didn't get into shade soon, but she didn't mind that much.

Xigbar had given her the afternoon, saying that he wanted to make something special on his own for that night's meal, although Olette doubted that was why. He was probably just coming up with an idea so that Olette would have some time out of the kitchen for once and up on the deck.

All this free time gave her time to think. It let her mind wander to the unknown and sometimes the frightening. One of her main questions was, what where they going to do once they got to Radiant Gardens? Did Roxas, or prohaps Axel, know anyone who lived there who could give them a temporary place to stay?

And speaking of Axel, how where he and Demyx doing? It had only been a night, but the next mornings where usually the most awkward. However, when Olette glanced over her should neither of them seem to be acting any differently then they usually did. Other than Axel constantly looking over at Demyx to the point where he would forget what he was doing and have to start at the beginning again, only to get to the same spot he was at before. And Demyx seemed to be humming to himself, Olette couldn't hear him humming, but she could see him swaying slightly as if to his own music.

Olette smiled as she watched the two of them. They really were great for each other. The couple was rather odd, being both male. It didn't really seem natural to Olette, but it didn't seem un-natural either. She simple thought that the two were made for each other and there was nothing else that she could do about it, not that she really planned on trying to change anything. It was the same as with Hayner and Vaan, you just didn't question them because questioning them would be like questioning why puppies were so cute.

Olette turned back to the sea, her mind drifting of into her own little fantasy. She wondered what her life would be like if she hadn't found herself in the situation she was in. If she didn't need to be running for her life, would Demyx and Axel still have gotten together? Probably, she decided. They may not be as open about it, because people in the city are a lot more discriminating, but they would still be together, that was for sure, she decided.

But would she have gotten together with Roxas? She didn't know. To tell the truth she wasn't exactly sure what she and Roxas were. They hadn't really talked about it much, they hadn't had the time to. Roxas spent most of his time walking around the ship and looking at what the others where doing, order of Captain Zexion. And Olette had been spending most of her time, up till this point, locked up in the kitchen helping Xig with what he needed. The only spare time they had had up to this point was either crowded with other people, or spent trying to fix things between Demyx and Axel. Maybe they'd have time to talk now that Axel and Demyx were finally together.

Olette really liked Roxas, but it had only been a few weeks sense she had really started to get to know him. All the same, the more she got to see who he really was and how caring he seemed to be, the more she found herself falling for Roxas, however hard she tried not to. Roxas was all too willing to do anything for Olette and Olette wasn't sure that she could do anything back for him, no matter how much she wanted to, or how hard she tried to think of something.

She couldn't repay Roxas. She didn't have the money to pay him back, everything she owned was worth less then she was as a slave. And she also didn't have the time to pay him back. Although Olette regretted to admit it, and dreamed it not to be true, she knew that she wouldn't live much older then 30, and that was if she was lucky. Her body just wouldn't have the ability to keep up the her disease. Not to mention, she didn't have the medical attention that she needed to live and she knew that she would run out of a blood supply before the day came that she would simply die because her body couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't going to keep letting Roxas let her feed off of him like she was some sort of a leech, it only made her feel worse.

Olette sighed and leaned down so her elbows touched the railing, putting her chin in her hands as she looked out into the distant blue sea. She wondered if Xemnas knew. Did he really know that she was a vampire or was he simple coming after a slave? And, even if he had started coming after her, was he still? Wouldn't he have given up by know? Why was he even so determined to get her, if he did know that she was a vampire? Why not the others, because surely there were others?

Olette shook her head, stopping herself from thinking of that any farther. She didn't need to be worrying herself like she was. For know, she should just relax and enjoy herself on the ship, like Demyx seemed to do so much.

Just then, as if on que, Demyx jogged up the last steps onto the upper stern of the deck. He was smiling brightly, not much of a surprise there, and couldn't seem to find a way to just stand still for he was jumping eagerly even as he stood "still".

"Hey, Olette," Demyx chirped happily, "Great day, is it not?"

Demyx was right it was a great day, the sky was clear of all but a few clouds, the sun was shining down on the deck, the water was calm, and it wasn't too hot out even with the sun beating down. But Demyx was most likely talking of other reasons as to why the day was so great, for him at least.

"Perfect, Dem." Olette responded, smiling up at the tall blonde.

"So why aren't you in the kitchens?" Demyx asked her as he pulled himself up to sit on the railing. He received a warning glare from Zexion, who was at the wheel, but the Captain said nothing.

"Xig told me he didn't want me there anymore." Olette said with as much of a straight face as she could.

"What?! Really?" Demyx said looking at Olette in complete horror.

"I'm just kidding Dem." Olette said laughing, "He told me that he was doing something special for tonight's meal and that he didn't want me to know what it was, so he gave me the evening off."

Demyx laughed slightly, although it was more of a nervous 'I feel like an idiot laugh' then a ' that was a good joke' laugh. "Man, Olette, I really thought that Xig had suddenly decided that he hated you for no reason, or something insane like that. And although a lot of people on this ship are crazy, that doesn't really sound like something that Xig would do."

Olette smiled slightly and then turned back to the ocean, leaning down on the rail again as she asked Demyx, "Why do you like these people so much? I mean you where a slave for them for nearly two years and you act like they're some of your best friends. I don't really understand." Olette had thought about it before, how could Demyx be so willing to being with the people who had formally been his owners. To Olette it was a ridiculous idea, but she couldn't get into Demyx's head, so it was worth a shot asking.

"Well," Demyx said surprised by the question, "I guess they are some of my best friends. They may have technically been my owners but they didn't treat me like a slave. They treated me like any other member of the crew. I felt better about myself with them then I did with anyone else I've had as a master." He paused, "I never felt like a slave when I was here, so when I was sold it felt like I was being put into to slavery, not just moving to a new location."

"You know, I'm jealous of you Dem. I never once in my life got to feel like I actually belonged where I was. I was always just the girl that got in the way or that was an inconvenient to take care of. You're lucky that you found someplace, even if it was a ship. Even when I was with my father, I never felt like I had a family."

"Well that's easy to fix." Demyx said, "I'll be your family. And I'm sure that Axel and Roxas would be too. We may not have known each other for more than, what, three or four months, but I fell like we're like sibling. Or I think that's what this is because I've never really had a sibling before. Let's just say that I fell protective of you. Although in this situation that seems like a given or I wouldn't be traveling half way across the country with you to make sure you get out of harm's way."

"Thanks Dem." Olette said suddenly pulling the tall blonde into a firm bear hug and burrowing her face into his chest.

"Not trying to steal my boyfriend are you?" Axel's voice said jokingly after a long moment as he stepped up behind them. Olette shook her head fiercely once she detected herself from Demyx and turned to face the grinning red-head. "Good, because if you where I'd feel sorry for you."

"Sorry for me?" Olette asked.

"Yes, because either you would disappointed yourself to find that he is infact gay. Or you would end up on the other side of the railing plummeting into the depths of the ocean." Axel said smugly as he stepped towards Demyx and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Isn't that right, Dem?"

"Um..." Demyx said glancing between Axel and Olette.

It was at this moment that Roxas decided to walk up onto their level of the ship, probably to report to Zexion, although by the way he didn't even glance at the Captain it was hard to tell for sure. "Shouldn't you be doing something?" Roxas asked his voice dripping in an essence of authority. It was easy to tell that he was enjoying himself at the moment.

"Probably," Axel answered simply, but he didn't move from his spot next to Demyx. At first Demyx tried to pull away slightly, but Axel just hardened his grip around the blonde's waist and Demyx sighed and gave up after a moment. He hadn't looked that resistant in the first place.

Roxas seemed to ignore the fact that they weren't doing anything, for the time being as he said, "We reach Radiant Gardens by midday tomorrow. I know a place that we can stay for a while, but it won't be permanent. We might be able to get jobs in town if necessary and we'll need to stock up on food before we go there, 'cause I'm pretty sure theirs nothing in the house. But over all, we should be safe there for a while."

Olette nodded, as Roxas talked. It would be nice to just relax for once, but she was worried. How long would this safe-house last? A month? A year? A week? _I suppose it's better then nothing._ She thought.

"Hey Olette, you okay?" Roxas asked, he had moved to stand in front of her and was looking at her generally concerned.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking." Olette said shaking her head slightly. "Hey, Rox." She said after a moment, "This place that we're staying at, how do you know about it?"

"An old friend of mine owns it." Roxas said, leaning against the rail next to Olette. "You're going to love it there. It's right on the beach so we can go swimming and the sun beats down like this almost every day, but it's never too hot because there's always a breeze coming off the ocean. The sand is soft on your feet and toes just sink into it. There's a deck on the back facing the ocean so you can just sit there and read or talk. And there are so many windows that you'd think the almost entire house is made of them. There's also this huge hammock on the back deck, so you can just lay out in the sun all day. Plus they put another one under the deck, because the deck is elevated off the ground to keep it away from high tides, so you can lay down in the shade and still be able to look out into the ocean."

"Sound's like you've been there before."

"Once or twice, when I was really young. I would love it there, because it was the only time that I got to see the ocean. It was the chance that I got to get away from the rest of the world and just enjoy myself for once."

Roxas looked so at peace just talking about the place that Olette couldn't help to smile at him, but it wasn't until he turned to face her that she realized she'd been staring. She blushed and looked down at her hands that she started playing with ideally. "Sounds beautiful."

"Olette," Roxas started causing Olette to look up and meet his eyes. It wasn't until that moment that Olette realized that she was alone with Roxas, Demyx and Axel having walked off some time ago. With this realization Olette's blush deepened slightly, but she didn't take her eyes away from Roxas'.

It was far to short of a moment before someone shouted. "Watch yer head." and Olette pulled her eyes away from Roxas just in time to see large poll swing towards her.

xXx

When Olette opened her eyes she was surrounded by most of the crew looking down at her, and Roxas kneeling right beside her holding her hand. She was rather confused, not having remembered what happened, but after a split second it came back and her head started to throb.

"Ouch," Olette said as she sat up rubbing her head and trying her best not to get dizzy. "Who did that?" Roxas stood up helping Olette onto her feet as well as the crew stood silently around them. "No one, so it just happened on it's own then?"

"Well no..." Lux began, but cut himself off when he realized that he probably didn't want to finish that question.

"Sorry," Axel said suddenly running up the steps, "Did anyone get hurt?"

Everyone turned to Axel, some looked slightly concerned for Axel's well being, others looked rather amused as if they were about to see a show.

"Oh, dear Axe." Olette said sweetly stepping up towards him. Axel seemed to get the hint and backed up a step, looking concerned. "I understand that you don't have much experience on a ship, at least not on one like this, but please next time do give a better warning so that no one does get hurt. It would be for the best." Olette smiled sweetly and knew that she had done the job. Axel was far more freaked out by Olette acting like a sweet, innocent, forgiving girl then he would have been by her getting ferocious and hit, or as he had said to her earlier, finding himself 'on the other side of the railing plummeting into the depths of the ocean'.

"I think you just broke Axel's brain." Roxas said grinning as Olette came back over to him.

"I know," she said proudly. Then she shook her head slightly and asked, "How long was I out?"

"Only long enough for everyone to crowd around you. Do you feel okay? Do you want to sit down? Or do you want anything?"

"I'm fine Roxas. I can guaranty that that was not one of the worst things that's happened to my skull."

Roxas nodded, but even as he did so Olette moved to sit down on the deck's floor, leaning against the side of the ship. Olette may have had worse injuries to her skull, but she was still slightly dizzy and she knew that she would have a bump on her head for at least a week or two.

Roxas moved to sit next to her, letting Olette lean her head on his should as they sat in a comfortable silence.

xXx

It seemed like forever and a few spilt seconds later that Roxas was nudging Olette. The sky had darkened considerably and you could just barely see the remainder of the sun setting in the west.

Olette yawned as she sat up and blinked groggily, rubber her still slightly throbbing head.

"Time to eat." Roxas said holding out his hand to help her up. Olette excepted it gratefully and followed Roxas down below deck to the dinning hall.

Most everyone else was already seated waiting anxiously for Xig to bring out supper. Axel, sitting as close to Demyx as seemed physically possible, noticed that they were standing in the doorway and waved them over to the two empty seats across from him and Demyx. Roxas chuckled lightly under his breath at the sight of the two new love-birds, but moved to go sit by them. Olette followed, just barely being able to squeeze herself between Luxeaus and the wall of the small room to get down to the end of the table.

"So what have you two peas in a pod been up to?" ask Axel as they sat down on the wooden bench across from him. "Nothing you'll regret I hope?" he said giving them a wary look.

"I have yet to meet anyone who regrets sleeping." Olette answered smiling as she laughed at Axel for a moment.

"You went to sleep? After you go hit in the head like that?" Demyx said shockingly, "That's probably the worst thing you could have done. What if you didn't wake up? What if you had had internal damage that we couldn't see? What if something happened to you?"

"Then I guess you wouldn't have to worry about me any more." Olette said with a straight face, but she looked down at the table as if she was ashamed of herself.

"Olette don't say things like that!" Demyx said sounding as though he was nearly in tears.

Olette looked up to see the three of them staring at her in a mixture of both shock and horror. "Sorry," she said, "that was probably a bad joke."

"Hell yeah, it was!" Axel said loudly glaring at her, but luckily Xig chose that moment to start pilling the food onto the table. Olette was extremely thankful, but it stop her from felling bad for upsetting the others like that.

The entire crew was surprised at the moment the food and the variety of it, that was stacked onto the table that evening. The table was filled from one end to the other with stakes, fish, chicken, vegetables (some of which Olette didn't even recognize), and fruits. Not to mention the cake and brownies and cookies and other sweet detectible for the ships passengers. Olette suddenly didn't feel like she was on a pirate ship but on a cruise line.

"What's the occasion?" Hayner asked, looking in aww at the massive amount of food sitting before him.

"Well," Xig said, almost shyly, "this is the last supper that we get to have with Dem and the others. So I thought it might be nice for me to cook a little extra something."

"A little?" said Vaan.

"Yeah Xig, you cooked for a whole 'nother ship." Axel stated as everyone followed his example and started to fill their plates as though the food would disappear at any moment.

As everyone began to eat and Xig came to sit down next to Olette she turned to him and asked, "Why didn't you have me help? This must have been a pain to make all by yourself."

"Yeah, but I wanted it to be a surprise and I wasn't about to have you cook your own farewell meal." Xigbar said matter-of-factly. Olette shrugged and turned back to Roxas and Axel's disagreement on, well she wasn't really sure anymore, as Xigbar turned to talk to Basch next to him.

The crew enjoyed the luxury of having such a meal and stuffed themselves till almost everything was gone. Demyx seemed to be the only one pouting in the end and that had something to do with him not getting a chance to eat a chocolate chunk cookie before they were all gone. Roxas who had been holding the last one at the moment was getting one of the saddest puppy dog eyes that Olette had every seen, for Demyx. Roxas looked down at the cookie, then at Demyx, and back at the cookie, before he broke it in half and shared it with Demyx who at that moment looked like a toddler who just came out Christmas morning to see all the presents he'd gotten from Santa.

Olette looked over at Axel who was grinning uncontrollable as he watched to blonde bite into the cookie. Demyx looked over at Axel and brook off part of his half of the cookie and holding it out to him. Axel laughed and took the cookie, but instead of eating it himself he feed it to Demyx, who giggled as he licked chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

"Get a room." someone yelled at them over the noise of the room and a large number of the crew laughed as they watched the couple. "Alright." said Demyx to shock of everyone. The room went deadly silent.

"What?" said Axel, lost in the confusion as he was pulled from his chair by Demyx. But he smirked after a moment and followed Demyx out of the crowded room. Winking at Olette and Roxas just before he disappear through the door way.

"Okay," Roxas said breaking the silence, "I wasn't expecting that." Others shook their head and everyone stared at the door for a few more moments before talking amongst themselves again.

As everyone started to leave Roxas and Olette headed back up to the deck of the ship. Night had fallen. The stars where shining brightly as they lay scattered across the cloudless sky. The moon which was getting close to it's half way mark and was shining brighter then it normally did, complementing the stars as it just sat there like it always did. Or maybe the stars where complementing it, it was hard to tell.

Olette moved to the center of the deck and to lay down so that she was staring up at the sky. Roxas followed her, sitting with his back up against the mast instead of laying down. They lay in silence for a while before Olette shifted so that her head was on Roxas' lap, which was far more comfortable than the wooden deck floor.

"I'm going to miss this." Olette said.

"What?" Asked Roxas.

"The ship, all the people on it, the ocean. I love it out here, but I suppose it will be nice to be back on land permanently." Olette sighed.

"We'll come back someday." Roxas assured her, "to see everyone. Once this is all over, I promise I'll bring you back."

Olette smiled up at Roxas, "Thanks."

Silence ensued again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was a simple peaceful silence as they both listened to the sound of the ocean waves crashing lightly into the side of the ship, rocking it gently. The quiet creaking of the ship's boards as the crew moved about below deck.

Olette started to drift to sleep as Roxas ideally started running his fingers through her brunette waves. "Roxas?" Olette said as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are we...a couple now? I mean we haven't really talked about it and..." Olette trailed off. Her eyes looked up at the stars, afraid of what would happen if she looked at Roxas.

Roxas stopped running his fingers through her hair for a moment, "Do you want to be?"

"Um, yeah." Olette said hesitantly.

"Then yeah, we're a couple." Roxas stated looking down to meet Olette's eyes that we sparkling with joy. He smiled back at her before he continued to run his finger through her hair and she started to drift into the sleep again.

xXx

Olette hadn't remembered falling asleep but before she knew it she was waking up in her hammock below deck, the sun shining down through the open door that lead to the deck. She blinked a few times and climbed out of the hammock before heading towards the kitchens.

She blinked a few times as she stood in the doorway, watching as Xig moved about the small space preparing for the next meal, or whatever it was he was doing. He noticed her after a moment and grinned, "Mornin' sleepyhead, it's nearly midday already. You must be hungry," Olette nodded, blushing slightly although she wasn't entirely sure why, "Here." Xigbar handed her a plate that had been sitting by the stove, "Kept it warm for you."

"Thanks." Olette said as she looked at the plate of eggs, sausage, and some exotic looking fruit that Olette couldn't describe and wasn't sure she wanted to eat due to the spiky outer shell it had. She ate at the counter space in the kitchen much to Xig's disapproval, and then headed up to the deck where everyone else was.

She headed up to the observation deck where Roxas and Zexion where talking. Roxas smiled at her as she came up next to him and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We'll being reaching Radiant Garden in about two hours so I suggest that you be prepared to leave in about an hour or so." Zexion said. "That means you should change back into the dress that you arrived in." He said to Olette glancing at the garments that she had been wearing while spending her time on the ship. Olette pouted, but nodded. She really would rather wear these clothes, but she knew that they weren't appropriate to wear anywhere other then on the ship or when she was practicing with Axel. Which she should probably start doing again once they got onto land. Practicing with Axel, that is.

"As much as the crew seemed to enjoy having you on the ship, and having Demyx back, we have our own matters to attend to and it's about time that we got back to them." Zexion said before turning away from them and continuing to walk around the deck.

After watching him walk away for a moment Olette turned to Roxas and said, "Do you get the impression that he doesn't like having us on his ship?"

Roxas shrugged, "Does it really matter anymore? We're leaving in a few hours anyway."

Olette nodded and Roxas suggested, "Why don't you go get changed? Better now then later."

"I suppose." Olette said, sliding out of Roxas' grip and heading back down below deck to change, sighing to herself as she did so. Less then two hours from now and she would be back on land again. The idea if it seemed weird to her.

xXx

They had docked at the Radiant Garden port for only a short few minutes in which time the crew and the same group said their good-byes, most of which were directed for Demyx.

Xigbar came went up to Olette, "It was great to have help in the kitchens for once and I hope that you can come and visit sometime, after you get through whatever it is that you are doing, even though you won't tell us."

"I'm sorry," Olette said, "I would tell you, but it's really for the better that you don't know. And Roxas already promised me that he'd bring me back when we get the opportunity."

Xigbar nodded, not seeming to be able to find any more words for the girl that stood before him. He placed a hand on one of Olette's shoulder and said, "Good Luck," before he moved to give his regards to the rest of the group.

The rest of the crew gave quick goodbyes to them, most of them hugging Demyx as they did so. And before she knew it Olette and the others stepped off the ship for a finally time and headed into Radiant Gardens.

xXx

Olette followed Roxas through the main part of town, where they stopped at a few small store to buy necessary things, like food, water, and some new clothes for all of them, most of theirs being tattered and worn out. Where Roxas got the money for everything that they needed, Olette wasn't sure, but she didn't question it.

Once Olette was in a new orange and yellow dress and the boys all dressed in new trousers and shirts, the group stocked up on what seemed like enough food for two weeks. Carrying the food, they followed Roxas a little farther, just a ways out of the main stream of town to street right by the ocean.

When Roxas turned into the yard of the house they were staying at, Olette nearly dropped the groceries she was carrying. They stood before what looked to Olette like a sea side mansion. It was a two story large house, with it's back up to the bay. The house looked recently painted with a beautiful cream. The wood of the front porch, the window frames, and the door frame where all gleaming as though they had been polished with oils.

"Roxas," Olette said, as they stepped onto the front porch, "are you sure you have the right house? This place is amazing."

"Yeah, this is it. It belongs to an old family friend."

"And you're sure they won't mind us staying here?"

"Don't worry yourself so much, 'Lette." said Axel as Roxas found the spare key to the door and opened it for them.

"Axel's right," Roxas said as he picked his bags back up and ushered them into the house, "they will be perfectly fine with us staying here."

Olette was only slightly surprised to find that the inside of the house was far more dazzling then the outside. All the furniture looked brand new, there was soft carpet in every room with the exception of the bathroom and the kitchen, and the wood inside the house was kept in even better condition then that on the outside. Olette felt as though she could slide across the kitchen floor if she wanted to.

"We'll eat, and then we can get the much needed sleep that we all need." Roxas said, as he started to unpack the food. Olette started to help instantly as Axel and Demyx brought the bags inside and placed them on the counter.

They ate a quick meal and then Roxas showed them up the stairs to where all of the rooms where. There were four rooms enough for each of them to have one. Roxas took the smallest of them, allowing Olette to have the largest one, which also had the best view of the ocean. It was one of the most peaceful things that Olette had ever encountered.

Olette kept one of the windows open when she crawled into the soft bed that night, listening to the sound of the waves as she drifted into a slumber that was far over due.

She loved to finally get to settle down and relax for a while. But how long would it last?

(End of Chapter Eleven: Last Days at Sea)

xXx

**A/N:** Okay, so I was a lot later then expected on this chapter and I blame that on my dad who went and had another kid and then decided that I was going to watch a five month old several days a week all summer, and my mom who decided that I should be doing school work over the summer and signed me up for music lessons and a PSAT study group. Other then that I've just been lazy.

I give my greatest thanks to everyone for giving me the extra boost that I needed to finish this chapter.

Other then that I hope that y'all are having a great summer, if it is infact your summer that is.

Reviews are always nice. I would appreciate it even if you sent me a blank review, I would think it was your way of showing that you cared. **: )**


	12. The Sea House

**A/N: **I'll say everything in the authors note at the end, so for now ENJOY!

xXx

Olette loved the next week that she had on the sea side of Radiant Gardens. For once she had the time that she needed to just sleep; to relax and to do something that normal people do. The four of them had fallen into the habit of waking late, letting Olette make breakfast, and then splitting up for several hours for training.

Olette and Axel would work on their hand to hand skills on the beach, the sand working muscles that they normally didn't know they had. Roxas would stay in the grass on the side of the house for the most part as he practiced his own sword skills, although he would occasionally join the duo to work on his own hand to hand combat skills. While Demyx would seem to just disappear for those few hours. He could normally be found in the library of the house, where he would be reading books on a variety of different things, from "How to Survive an Avalanche" to "The caretaking of Zebras." Other times he would sit on the back deck and watch the others practice while he would strum idly on his guitar. And each morning before the other woke up, he would run, no where in particular just up and down the beach, but the sensation he got from running just seemed to calm his nerves.

After that, when the sun was just about to reach its highest point in the sky, they would all re-group and eat their midday meal before they would have their own time to just relax for the rest of the day.

During this time they would do a variety of things. Most of the time however they split into to groups; Demyx and Axel usually went to beach, and although Axel refused to swim in the ocean water, Demyx convinced him after a while to at least walk in it with him. Roxas and Olette on the other hand would grab a book from the library and sit on the deck to read or walk down the beach barefoot so their feet could sink into the warm sand.

Olette was having, what seemed to be, the best time she had ever had in her life. But she was beginning to wonder just how long this wonderland would last...

xXx

It was over a week and a half before any of them said anything about making plans to move, although they had all been thinking about it. They couldn't stay there forever and, as unfortunate as that was, they all knew it.

"We need to think about where to head next. We can't stay in hiding here forever."

Roxas was the unfortunate one to bring up the topic that everyone was thinking. The four of them were sitting at the small bar in the kitchen eating supper nearly two weeks later. The other three hesitated before saying anything, this was a delicate topic. Especially since they all knew that they couldn't run forever. However, they could keep trying to.

"I have a friend in Agrabah who would give us a safe house for a week or two." Demyx was the first to speak breaking the deadly silence had only been filled with the clinking of plates and silverware before.

"Agrabah? In the middle of the desert?" Axel said.

"I know it's a ways, but if we don't have anywhere else to go..." Demyx trailed off for a moment. "A friend of mine there owes me a favor."

"I don't know." Roxas said, "Agrabah is a ways away."

"Not like we haven't traveled across the ocean already." Axel stated, chuckling as Roxas glared at him for the comment.

"At the moment that's the only offer we have," Olette said, speaking up for the first time, "I think it's for the best. I mean, who would expect us to go into the middle of the desert, right?"

The others looked at her and Roxas nodded slowly, "She's right, they're more likely to think that we would follow the ocean up to Rabanastre or Luca."

"Okay," Axel said, "if we're going through the desert I know a guy who can give us a place to stay for a day or two about half way through. He practically owns the Bikanel Desert and he's pretty important to the Al Bed, so he can hook us up."

Roxas nodded, "Alright, we start getting ready tomorrow and we'll leave in a few days."

That decided that, even if none of them really had their hearts set on leaving, on traveling again.

xXx

Olette screeched.

She had been peacefully reading her book on her hammock. She didn't deserve to be tipped out of it like that! Now her book was covered in sand, she had lost her page, and she was on the hard wooden panels of the back deck.

Olette glared up at Axel who was now standing on the other side of the hammock and evil smirk on his face. Demyx was standing a few feet behind him looking not so evil, his eyes where wide as if to say "I did not take part in this plan".

"AXEL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Olette screamed as she jumped up to her feet.

"Oh shit."

Axel scrambled out from behind the hammock and jumped the railing of the deck onto the soft sand below. Before anyone could stop them, Olette had jumped after him and she was chasing the red head down the beach into the water.

Roxas watched in amusement from the glass table that was on the deck. Demyx came and sat in the chair opposite of him just as Olette threw a blow at Axel who just barely dodged it by stepping deeper into the water then he wanted to. By now the two were just goofing off.

Sometimes, they acted way to much like brother and sister. But since neither of them had any sibling, maybe that was what they where looking for in each other.

Roxas glanced back up to the pair just in time to watch Olette tackle Axel into the water, getting them both soaked. Olette was laughing as she stood up, pulling seaweed out of her hair, but Axel was not pleased. He stomped out of the water, cursing and grumbling, as he headed back up the beach to dry off at the house.

"Oh come on Axel," Olette said catching up with him as he started climbing the stairs, "It was just a joke." Axel didn't reply he just continued to take the steps slowly, water still enough that his feet where leaving wet sandy foot prints in his leave.

"Axel..." Olette tried feebly as the red head shut the door behind him. She turned to Roxas and Demyx, "Now he's pissed at me, just great."

"Don't worry about it too much, he'll get over it in a little while." Demyx said, getting up and following the red head into the house.

Sulking, Olette sunk into the chair next to Roxas. She picked her book back up but she didn't start reading it again, rather she played with the cover while she looking out into the ocean.

"I agree with Demyx," Roxas said after a moment, "Don't worry about Axel, he'll come around. I mean you've know each other practically forever."

"Do you know why Axel hates the water so much?" Olette asked as though she didn't hear what Roxas had just said. Roxas looked at her and shook his head, sure he'd know that Axel didn't like water, he'd know Axel for long enough to figure that out, but he never asked the red head why he was so frightened by it. He had never really wanted to intrude. And know that he thought about it Axel hadn't said a thing when they where on the ship crossing the ocean. Why wasn't he afraid of riding a ship, but he was afraid of the water?

"When Axel was a kid his mom died swimming in the channel during a storm. His dad was in a boat nearby, but he couldn't get to her in time. Axel was six, he had just been learning how to swim, but when his mom die he refused to even go in the water. Everyone thought it was the weirdest thing because he'd still go sailing with his dad every Saturday, he'd still go the beach, but he wouldn't get into the water. Axel told me once that boats where okay because his dad taught him that he was safer if he stayed on the boat."

Olette paused looking out into the ocean. "I've only ever seen Axel get into the water once. When I was seven. He took me and a few other kids to the nearby river and we where swimming while Axel just watched from the shore and I went to deep and the current swept my feet out from under me. I started drowning. Axel panicked, he jumped into the water and saved me, but afterwards I think he was more frightened then I was. I don't think that helped him at all with coming to terms with water."

There was a silence between them as they both looked out into the ocean's water, as if they saw it with a new light.

"I never knew." Roxas said quietly.

"Yeah, well now you do." Axel's voice came from behind them. He turned to Olette, "I'm sorry that I got so mad at you. It really wasn't that big of a deal we were still in shallow water."

"It's okay, I understand."

Axel and Demyx both stepped out of the doorway and moved to sit at the table with them. Roxas looked down at the table as if he was ashamed to know something that maybe wasn't his information to know.

"Hey," Axel said, kicking Roxas under the table, "Don't act like you just found out that the King disowned you. It's wasn't a huge secret or anything, I'm just not fond of telling the story. By the way," he said turning to Olette, "how did you figure all that out. I never told you."

Olette chuckled, "I ran into your dad at the market once and we just got to talking. I just ended up putting the pieces together."

"I have to say, I am impressed with you skills." Axel grinned, Demyx and Roxas rolled their eyes, and all was back to normal. Well, as normal as things can get when you're being chased by an evil vampire hunter.

xXx

"Hey, I need to go into town this morning anyone want to come with?"

They where gathered in the kitchen the next morning as Olette cooked. This morning they were having eggs and bacon, Demyx's favorite.

"I'll go." Olette said, "It'll be nice to see the town one last time, and if I'm lucky we'll spend a lot of time there and I won't have to cook."

"I wanna go too." Demyx squealed.

"Well if everyone else is going, why not?" Axel said, "I'm not going to do morning practices if I don't have to."

"Axel you were practicing in the morning because you chose to." Olette said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I like it." Axel said, ignoring Olette's rolling eyes.

"Okay," Roxas said, "Then hurry up and finish eating, I don't want to be there all day."

"You can hurry the eating of eggs and bacon!"

xXx

As they walked into town for the first time in over a week Olette got to thinking. Why would Xemnas be so interested in killing her in particular? Why couldn't he find some other vampire to chase? Not that Olette wanted anyone to be killed but, why her? Would he ever give up? And if he did, when?

It had already been over a month sense the group had found themselves leaving the vicinity of the Xemnas's mansion. In fact she wasn't even entirely sure if they were still being chased.

Olette really wanted to go home, go back to Hollow Bastion where she could hang out with Axel at his martial arts studio, and maybe help teach a few classes. Where she could actually be courted by Roxas, in the way she had seen other girls walking around town arms linked with a boy's.

Where she could eat scorns and drink tea at a coffee shop where Demyx would get a job playing his guitar and singing. Where he would take his break and just hang with her for a few minutes before he had to start back up again.

But Olette knew that that wasn't possible. Going back now would be a death sentence. There would be no where to hide there. There would be no way of avoiding the fact that people probably already knew that she and Demyx where run away slaves. They would be found and turned into the palace, since Xemnas was out of town, and being punished by the place would be just as bad as the admiral.

"Olette!"

Olette snapped out of her mind just in time to see the horseman riding full speed down the road and move out of the way so that she wasn't run over. The man glared at the group of them as he passed, but said nothing. Olette watched, there was something about the man that made her feel uneasy. As if she had seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't exactly remember where. Olette was almost certain that the man was someone she had seen before, now that she thought about it. But where?

"Hey, Olette." Axel said, waving a hand in front of Olette, the horse man long sense passed.

"Sorry," Olette said, "I was thinking."

"Obviously not about the road." Roxas said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just out of it for a moment, that's all."

"Okay." Roxas said skeptically, but he didn't say anymore.

Olette slide her hand into Roxas' as they started to walk again, letting him gently lead her the rest of the way to town.

It didn't take them long to get to town after that. Although Roxas noticed that Olette was looking slightly paler then normal. Part of him wasn't really surprised, the walk to town was not a short one and Olette hadn't taken in any blood in, well, over week. Truthfully Roxas was surprised that she hadn't fainted in any of her practices with Axel yet.

"Olette..." Roxas started.

"I'm fine." she said squeezing his hand slightly.

"But Olette it's been..."

"I'm fine, really. I'll deal with it later."

Roxas looked at her sternly, but he knew there was nothing that he could do right now, they where in the middle of Radiant Garden's market, he wasn't about to pull out a knife and cut his arm to let Olette drink his blood.

Roxas nodded slowly and followed Demyx and Axel who where already shoping for things that they didn't need.

"Can you watch them? Roxas asked Olette rolling his eyes at the couple. "I'm going to go get some of the things that we actually need for a trip into the desert."

Olette laughed, "Yeah, no problem."

"Here," Roxas handed her a bag of munny. "You can allow each of them to get one thing, as long as they carry it themselves. God knows Axel would end up wanting to get me a bird to ride on my shoulder."

Olette laughed and ran after the couple who had found the cart that sold self portraits.

xXx

The group met back up for lunch. Axel carrying a rather large book on martial arts that Olette was sure he had had a copy of back in Hollow Bastion; while Demyx had gotten a case for his guitar that was much lighter then the hard case that he had before, plus this one allowed him to sling it over his shoulder or back. Olette herself had found a necklace that had caught her eye. It wasn't anything complex, just a simple metal necklace with two keys crossing each other to make an 'x' at the end of the chain, but there was something about the keys that reminded her of Roxas' swords. It sounded stupid, but she got the necklace anyways.

"Okay," Roxas said, "I got a horse for each of us. I figured that would be easier then walking all the way though the desert. They're waiting at the stables on the out skirts of town so we can pick them up before we leave."

"You got us frickin' horses." Axel said, "Awesome."

Roxas ignored him continuing, "I'd like to get some food from the market before we leave because we don't want to be carrying food that will parish in the heat."

"Axel!" Demyx nearly yelled, "Stop that."

"But you let me do it at the house." Axel complained.

"We're not at the house!"

"I don't want know." Roxas said, and Olette nodded in agreement. "We'll leave you to sort out your lover's quirk. Meet us out at the stables in twenty minutes, okay?"

Neither of the men said anything as they continued bicker, so Roxas just shrugged, stood up, and left the restaurant with Olette at his side.

xXx

As Olette followed Roxas out into the market she thought she saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned to look at where she had seen it, nothing was there. She figured at first that it was just something catching the light from the sun.

But then later she was passing by an ally and she saw it again. This time she back-tracked, running down the ally and looking both ways at the end, but nothing was there either.

Roxas looked at her funny when she came back. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm just seeing things out of the corner of my eye." Olette said, "No big deal, it's probably just the light playing tricks at me."

"Okay." Roxas said and they started walking again.

Olette knew that she needed blood, badly at this point, but never before had she hallucinated because of it. Something was going on and Olette was a little freaked out, but not enough to say anything yet.

xXx

It was late when the group finally made it back to the house, because two some-ones didn't show up, leaving Roxas and Olette to look all over town for them. Finding them just in time to eat something quick for dinner and start back towards the house before it got dark.

Olette for one was grateful for the horses. She didn't think she would have made it all the way back to the house had they not been carrying her.

The group sleepily unsaddled the horse, stumbled into the house, said their goodnights, and headed like magnets to their rooms.

Olette was tired, dizzy, and had a felling that she was starting to get a fever because she was shaking slightly, even in the heat. Olette was glad that her room was not far because even with the short distance she had to walk from the stairs to her door she stumbled and fell into the wall, holding onto it for a second so she could regain her balance. However, her balance never really came back and she just ended up using the wall to make it into her room before she collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep faster then she had ever remembered doing so before.

xXx

_Olette was dreaming. It wasn't hard to tell. The four of them where back in Hallow Bastion, in the streets nearby Axel's dojo. Axel had an arm around Demyx's shoulders while Roxas was holding her hand as though it was the only thing he had ever wanted to do in his life. They where all laughing and it seemed as though nothing could ever ruin that moment._

_But when they stepped into Axel dojo only a few short minutes later, __**he**__ was standing there waiting for them. _

_Xemnas stood in the middle of the dojo floor sword out and ready to attack, but he didn't at first. He let them grab for their weapons and come to him, as though he thought this some fun game._

_Olette wasn't exactly sure what happened after that, all she remembered was that one second they where all running with pure hatred towards the Admiral and then next. Demyx and Axel where on the floor bleeding and Roxas stood very still as Xemnas held a knife to his throat. _

_Roxas didn't look frightened, he didn't even look the slightness bit scared as he looked at Olette and yelled, "Run."_

_But Olette couldn't move, she was frozen watching as her one true enemy stood before her, holding a knife to the one boy she had ever liked. Her head started spinning and she eyes where getting blurry from the tears that where forming. _

_"Please," Olette begged, "Don't hurt him. You can take me, just please, let Roxas go."_

_"We can't let the princess have what she wants, now can we?" he smirked and pressed the knife firmly up against Roxas' throat. Olette could see the blood spilling down his neck._

_Olette screamed._

xXx

Roxas woke up to Olette's screaming. He jumped out of bed, flinging open his bedroom door so quickly that it nearly came swinging back to hit him, and slammed Olette's door open to find her sitting straight up in bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. He moved into the room more slowly seeing no danger and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and taking one of her hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Olette said, quickly wiping away her tears. Olette was not one who openly cried very often.

"It's alright," Roxas said, "Tell me what happened."

"I had a nightmare. Oh, it was so horrible." Olette shifted into Roxas' arms putting her face into his shoulder.

"It's alright," Roxas said, stoking her hair lightly as he saw Demyx and Axel appear in the doorway. They looked at Olette and Roxas for a moment before softly closing the door as they headed back to their rooms. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

And Olette fell back asleep in Roxas' arms. Roxas laid her down on the bed gently and fell asleep watching her from the large chair in the corner of the room.

xXx

They packed the next day, planning on leaving the day after that.

Things didn't go as smoothly as Roxas would have liked with the packing. Although it didn't seem to bad to begin with.

He woke up to find that Olette was making some of the last of the food that they couldn't bring with them as well as making several loaves of bread to take with them, one of which included using _all_ of the cheese that they had left, although Roxas saw Olette eat some as she made it and while she thought that no one was looking.

Then Roxas realized that they didn't have as much room as he would have like in the saddle bags they had so he went to see if he could find a backpack that they could put some of their extra materials in.He was thrilled to find not one, but four. Not so thrilled to find that they all had spider using them as their homes and that one had a hole so huge that it couldn't even be used.

So Roxas got Demyx to help clean out the backpacks while Axel gathered the things that they would be putting into them, such as the first aid kits, food supplies, and some of the lighter supplies they where bringing.

After he finished cleaning the packs however he found Axel had decided to play with the first aid kit rather then make sure it had all the supplies. Axel was covered in cotton bandage wrap from his shoulders to the end of his finger tips on one arm.

So Roxas helped unravel Axel's arm and put the supplies into the bags himself, telling Axel and Demyx to go help Olette finish packing the food.

The two where dragged back to Roxas by their ears as Olette explained to him how they would rather eat all the food then pack it. "If they help me 'pack' the food, their wont be anything left." she had declared.

So Roxas had to finally settle on letting them go to the beach to leave him and Olette alone while they finished packing.

Roxas finished double checking the bags while Olette cooked their last warm meal at the sea shore house that night.

Roxas had made sure a few hours ago that Olette had had her fill of blood to hold her over for a least a few days. He had seen her stumbling the night before and her skin had been cold to the touch that morning so when Roxas slit his arm that after noon, Olette didn't even have the energy to complain like she normally did.

xXx

"It's going to be hard to leave this place." Olette said as she sat in the sand with Roxas, Demyx, and Axel, looking out past the ocean to the setting sun.

"I know." Axel said, "I haven't been able to relax like this in years."

"Yeah right," Roxas retorted, "all you ever do is slack off."

"If I only ever slacked off would I be as good of a martial art teacher as I am."

Roxas looked like was about to open his mouth to say something back but Demyx interrupted him, "Guys, lets just enjoy this while we can ok. No bickering."

That shut them up long enough for them to not start fighting again and they went back to quietly looking over the ocean.

After a little while Axel and Demyx headed back inside leaving Olette and Roxas to themselves.

"Hey Roxas?" Olette said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you get all the money to pay for everything that we're using to travel?"

Roxas paused, "I'd rather not say."

"You aren't stealing from anyone are you?"

"No, Olette, I'm not taking anything from anyone."

"Okay."

"Let's head inside, we have a long day tomorrow and we start early."

Olette nodded, taking in one last time the view that she would miss, before she took Roxas' hand and headed up to the house with him.

xXx

When Olette woke up the next morning things seemed the same as always. She was a little tried still, but it wasn't enough to bother her. She could hear someone moving downstairs, probably Roxas.

It wasn't until she got out of bed and had changed into her riding clothes, when she noticed the odd shadow that was on the wall up against the door. It looked to be coming in from the balcony door.

Olette turned and froze. She was too frightened, too angry, too frustrated, to scream as she watched the figure step though the glass door.

"Hello Olette." Xemnas smirked at the frozen brunette before him.

(End of Chapter Twelve: The Sea House)

xXx

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry about the later update, I meant to update this sooner, but whenever I wanted to be on the internet, my internet failed me. I've been having a lot of problems with my computer lately, which makes things kinda difficult.

Okay, here is where I thank everyone who reads and reviews this story as though you guys are gods because guess what? This story has been in the making for over a year now and if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this still. : ) I can't believe I've made it this far, so thank you all. If I could give you something, I would, but unfortunately I can't give you anything other than this chapter and the knowledge that I am already finished with the next chapter, it just needs to be edited. Which means it should be up by next Tuesday at the latest.

Have a spectacular weekend! **: )**


	13. The Desert's Edge

**A/N:** Read on my dear readers!

xXx

"Hello Olette." Xemnas smirked at the frozen brunette before him.

_I must be dreaming again,_ Olette thought,_ this can't be happening. How did he find us? How did he get onto the second story balcony without anyone noticing? More importantly how did he get __**here**__? How did he get to Radiant Garden?_

"What..."Olette started but realized that she was whispering. She cleared her throat and took a deep breathe before trying again, louder this time "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Xemnas almost laughed, "Why, I want you. But it's not only a matter of what I want, you see. It's also a matter of what the people want and _they _want bloodsuckers like you out of their way. You my dear, are one of possibly hundreds of murdering vampires in this world and I'm out to stop you."

The Admiral seemed to glide through the balcony door into the room, making Olette take a single cautious step back. "I haven't killed anyone!" Olette said frustrated, "I would never hurt anyone and you would only think that way because you don't know who or what we really are. You need to realize that we aren't bad people, although, yes, we are people. We're in-..."

"That's a nice little speech you have planned there, but unfortunately for you, I'm not one to be tricked." Xemnas pulled his sword out holding it out in from of him, but not yet pointing it at Olette.

Olette shifted nervously on her feet. No matter how good of a fighter she was at hand to hand combat, Olette was at a serious disadvantage when someone was about to hold a sword at her throat.

Olette took a deep breath getting into a fighting stance, she wasn't about to give up without a fight.

It was at that exact moment that Roxas opened the door, "Olette, we're going to..." he trailed off when he saw the visitor that Olette had in her room. Roxas was suddenly glad that he had at the last moment placed his swords around his waist rather then in his bags as he had originally planned to. He slowly stepped in front of Olette, pulled his swords out, and got into his own fighting stance.

"Olette, the horses are saddled and ready to go. Go wake up Demyx and Axel and ride. I'll catch up with you later."

"But Roxas..."

"Go!"

Olette took a minute to look at Roxas, before she slide out of her fighting stance and quickly slide out of the room. Demyx and Axel where both standing in the hallway looking rather puzzled.

"What's going on?" Demyx asked, just as Olette heard the first sound of metal meeting metal.

"We need to go." Olette grabbed them and ran down the stairs and out the front door where the horses where waiting. "Get on!"

Demyx and Axel complied, swinging onto the horses. Olette swung onto her own horse as well and grabbed the reins of Roxas' going towards the back of the house where her balcony was. She knew it was probably the dumbest thing she would ever do, but she wasn't about to just leave Roxas.

"Roxas!" Olette yelled up to the open door just as she hear the sharp sound of metal hitting metal repeatedly, sword to sword.

"Olette, GO." Roxas said as best as he could as he blocked another blow, with both his swords.

"I can't leave you behind." Olette insisted.

"You must. I told you, I'll catch up with you." Roxas grunted.

Axel came around the house having realized what was going and took the reins to both Olette's horse and Roxas'. He lead them quickly to the front where Demyx was still waiting, his face turning whiter by the minute. Axel dropped the reins to Roxas horse, leaving it there for him when he got the chance, and hit Olette horse hard enough that it instantly started galloping down the road. Demyx and Axel right behind her.

Axel knew he would be lucky if Olette didn't hate him after this, but it was for the best and he wasn't about to let her ruin everything.

xXx

Olette was devastated, that much was obvious. But no matter what state she was in they where in no position to stop yet. It was late into the night by now and their path was only lit by the moon that was shining brighter then Olette liked.

Why should the moon seem so happy and the sky so open and starry when Roxas could be dead. Dead...Olette didn't want to think about it, but no matter how much she tried not to, she would.

A few minutes later Axel slowed to a stop and the others followed suit.

"We'll stop here for tonight." he said, sliding off of his horse, Banner.

Olette had to be pulled off of Bella, her own horse. And when Demyx tried to get her to eat something, she wouldn't even look at him, let alone take any of the food that he offered.

It was a long night, for all of them.

xXx

Two days later, at midday, they arrived at the 'safe house' where Axel's friend lived. At this point Olette was still refusing to eat, but she had at least slept a little the night before.

"Hey!" Axel yelled banging on the door to what looked like an old broke down Inn. The paint was pealing, the shingles for some of the windows were coming falling off, wood was cracking, the roof was falling apart so bad that Olette asumed the people who lived there just be glad that it didn't rain often, being so close to the desert and all. "Open the fuckin' door, Gippal! I _will _break down this door if you aren't opening it in five...four..."

The door swung open and a man with short spiky blonde hair, an eye patch over one eye, and a very interestingly colored wardrobe smiled at them, "Well, if it isn't Axel. What can I do for you old friend?"

"We're traveling and we need a place to stay for a few days, let us hide here."

"Hide?" Gippal said, looking over the group, "Is the girl pregnant?"

"What?!" Olette spoke up for the first time in the last couple of days, her voice slightly horse and scratchy from her lack of words before hand. She cleared her throat, "What!?" she said again, louder this time.

"Well I just figured you where hiding from parents or something. Look don't worry about it I won't tell anyone. Come on in, I'll have some of my men take care of the horses for you."

They walked into the house Olette mumbling as she walked past Gippal, "I'm not pregnant." He just laughed and shook his head, his hair falling slightly into his eyes.

"Welcome to my home." Gippal said, closing the door behind them. "I'll show you to a room and let you guys sleep before supper, you guys look half dead."

The place didn't look nearly as bad as on the inside as it did on the outside. The room was furnished with generally nice furniture and the walls weren't pealing paint. "It's a Gippal thing," Axel had said when Demyx had asked about the difference of the interior and exterior.

Gippal put them into a guest bedroom which had one larger queen bed and a bunk bed in the corner. "Sorry about the bunk-beds, but this room is usually used when my sister's over with her kids."

"It's better than sleeping on the ground." was all Axel said as he shrugged before Gippal left them to rest.

"You should sleep." Axel said to Olette, who stood in center of the room looking around.

The brunette shrugged, but she went and laid down on the bed anyways. She was asleep before the other two even had time to leave the door way.

"Do you think that Roxas will show up?" Demyx said after watching the girl for a minute.

"He knows how to get her,." was all Axel said before moving to claim the top bunk.

Demyx turned and looked at him. "I'm afraid that if he doesn't show up in the next few days, Olette will just give up trying."

Axel didn't look down at Demyx as he quietly said, "I know, I'm afraid of that too."

xXx

Olette woke up what seemed like ages later, but she didn't get out of bed. Why should she? Roxas wouldn't be downstairs waiting for her to start breakfast, he wouldn't be there to smile at her even though her hair looked like a total catastrophe, he wouldn't be there just to laugh with her, to make her smile.

Olette had never thought it literally possible to die of a broken heart, but she was starting to think otherwise now. She felt as though Xemnas had personally pulled her heart out of her chest and thrown it out into the universe, laughing at her as she tried to see it from all the way down on earth. Olette's chest physically hurt with the loss of Roxas and the only way that it would go away was if Roxas came back, or everything else stopped.

But she didn't move, she laid on the bed her, back to the door as she stared at the wall. She knew it was late when she heard the door open softly.

"Olette darling, you need to get up and eat." Axel voice was soft and gentle and welcoming, but Olette wasn't going to move, not until she heard Roxas' voice calling for her. She didn't even turn around to look at Axel as he spoke to her.

She heard soft foot steps on the carpeted floor before she saw Demyx kneel down by the bed in front of her. "Olette you need to eat. I know that you would do anything to change the circumstances, to have Roxas here with us, but Roxas felt the same way and that's why we are here. He wouldn't want you to just give everything up after what we've been though, what he's been though for you. So please, Olette, eat something."

There was silence in the room as Olette slowy sat up in bed and looked between Demyx and Axel. "Can I bathe first?" she asked.

Demyx smiled as Axel moved to grab towels from the closet at the end of the hall, "Of course you can."

xXx

Olette was escorted downstairs by Axel, Demyx already in the kitchen helping with supper.

"Tyt! Tyt!" Olette heard a little boy calling from the kitchen.

"Uha caluht."

"What language are they speaking?" Olette asked Axel.

"Al Bhed, it's probably the most known language in these parts. A lot of the Al Bhed that are left from the war moved out here. I think they feel more comfortable in the warm climate." Olette nodded as they entered the kitchen.

The man, Gippal, was picking up a little boy with his same blonde hair while a young woman with long golden locks pulled back into a pony-tail was standing at the stove cooking.

"Hey," she said, "You must be Olette."

Gippal set the boy down and came over to them, "This is my wife, Rikku." he said doing something that Olette couldn't see but made her 'eep' loudly.

"Tuh'd tu dryd." Rikku said scoldingly at Gippal.

"Fro?"

"Fa ryja lusbyho."

"Cu, E luh'd ramb ed oui ryja u hela ycc."

"Crid ib!" Rikku was blushing profusely.

"Mega drao ihtancdyht."

"E tuh'd ghuh. E drehg ouin feva ryc y hela ycc duu." Axel suddenly said making the entire group stare at him. "Not that I'm going to do anything to her." He added in English quickly.

"Oui Pycdynt." Gippal mumbled.

Axel just smirked, "E ghuh."

"When did you learn Al Bhed?" Gippal asked as Olette sat down at the table next to Demyx, followed shortly by Rikku who had her arms full of more food then Olette had seen since she left Hollow Bastion.

"A while ago," Axel said shrugging, as they began to dig in.

It wasn't until that moment that Olette realized just how hungry she really was and she instantly started to eat as fast as she physically could.

"Woow, there little lady, slow down. Don't want you choking on any of this delicious food now do we." Gippal laughed as Olette blushed slightly and slowed down, although still eating faster then she normally did.

When they finished eating Olette, Demyx, and Axel headed back up to the room that they were sharing. They may have had gotten some sleep before supper, but the trio was still exhausted. None of them had had a good night's sleep in several days now and it would be nice to be in real beds again.

They were asleep before the sun had even finished setting out of their bedroom window.

xXx

The next day Olette was sitting on the front porch of the Al Bhed house with Axel.

"This place really is exactly at the point in which grassland turns into desert?" Olette asked looking on the left side of the house where grass was still growing, though not thickly, and then to the right where there wasn't a trace of grass, only sand, sand, and _more_ sand.

"Yeah, something like that." Axel said just as Rikku pocked her head out the door and offered them lemonade which they took gratefully.

"I keep telling Gippal that he should make this place into an Inn, that he could make a lot of money off doing something like that," Axel continued after taking a large gulp of his lemonade, "But he said something about not wanting his kid to grow up being taken care of by strangers because he couldn't be there for him."

"I have to admit," Olette said, "that does sound really sweet."

"Hm, I guess so." Axel said, "But then again I wouldn't know, I don't have kids."

Olette rolled her eyes, "Frydajan."

"You learn quickly." Axel said, amused that Olette was already talking simple words in Al Bhed.

"Actually that's about all I know, Kayaku, taught it to me. He was trying to teach me the alphabet earlier, but I got lost there."

"That kid's four!"

"So, he still knows what he's doing when it comes to the alphabet."

"So, now that you're up and about." Axel said changing the topic, "When do we plan on leaving?"

Olette went quiet. She knew that this question would come up, she just wasn't sure how to answer it. She wanted to wait a few days at least to see if Roxas showed up, but she didn't know how long they _could_ wait without it causing more damage then they needed. Slowly Olette answered, "I don't know."

"We can stay two or three more days, but I'm afraid that staying here any longer would be more of a risk than we want. We need to keep moving Olette. If Roxas is coming this way, he knows where we're going." Olette nodded, but didn't say anything, "Olette I know that you want Roxas to show up, but there's no guaranty that he will. And I'm not about to give you any of that 'what does your heart tell you' crap because it doesn't work, trust me. Not that I'm trying to bum you out or anything."

"I know." Olette said quietly, "You're right, no matter how much I wish that Roxas was here, he's not just going to pop out of nowhere."

"Olette, what I said doesn't mean that you can't wish he was here. If Demyx had been the one left behind I would be just as down as you are, just don't get your hopes up to much. Okay?"

Olette nodded, even though she really didn't want to listen.

xXx

Nobody said anything about Roxas directly to Olette after that. Although she did hear Demyx and Axel talking at night onetime when they thought she was asleep. And although Olette didn't necessarily like listening in on conversation that she wasn't meant to, it was hard to avoid being in the same room as the couple.

"Do you truthfully think that Roxas is coming?" Demyx asked in a hushed whisper, almost quieter then Olette could hear, she had to strain her ears to make sure that she heard him right.

"I don't know Dem, I really just don't know." Axel replied warily, "I've known Roxas for a few years now and I know that he wont give up, but sometimes bad things just happen and we can't do anything to prevent them or make them any better."

There was silence for a moment before Demyx replied, "I hope he does, if nothing else for Olette's sake. I know that she really misses him."

Demyx didn't know how true that last statement was. Olette missed Roxas as though she was missing her own heart, her own soul. It was as if her heart had attached itself to him without her permission and now it was costing her. Olette knew that what Demyx had said a few days before, that Olette would do anything for Roxas to be with them at that moment, to be laying with her on that bed, to just be able to hear him talk, to see him smile, to feel him in her arms. She would do anything, even if that meant going to the ends of the earth. If there was an end of the earth that is.

"Yeah," Axel replied hesitantly, surprising Olette out of her thoughts, "I hope so, too." But his voice wasn't quiet as confident as Demyx's was. And Olette knew that if Roxas didn't show up soon, they would end up giving up the only hope that they had. And at this point, hope seemed to be one of the few things that they had left with them.

xXx

By the next day Olette was already starting to grow cold to the touch, with the exception of her forehead that was burning with a fever. She hadn't gotten nearly enough blood the day before they left. Roxas was supposed to be there to give her blood, to support her, to keep her alive. But he wasn't there, but at the same time he was still keeping her alive, no matter how mush she felt like she was dying.

By the day after then, the original day they had planned on leaving, Olette couldn't even find the energy to get out of bed, let alone travel through a desert. She was laying with piles of thick comforters over her even in the extreme heat coming from the desert.

"Axel, she's burning up." Demyx said from where he kneeled next to the bed with the back of his hand over Olette's forehead. "We can't leave today, it's out of the question." Axel nodded, although he didn't look all that pleased.

"Sorry guys." Olette mumbled, opening her eyes just slightly so that she could see Demyx. "I know we need to get going..." Olette trailed of, closing her eyes again.

"Don't you worry about it." Demyx said sternly, "just get some sleep ok, Olette." The brunette nodded weakly without opening her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Demyx looked up at Axel still sitting next to the fragile girl. "This isn't just the flu Axel, she's cold to the touch." Demyx said taking Olette's hand gently in his own, "I think she needs blood."

"Blood?" Standing in the doorway was none other then the owner of the house, Gippal. There was a silence that went through the group as each of them looked at each other. "I think," Gippal said after a moments silence, "that you need to explain to me. What is going on?"

"We would..." Axel started.

"But that would put us into more danger then necessary." Demyx finished.

Gippal continued to stare at them, shifting his gaze from Axel to Demyx to Olette's sleeping figure, and back to Axel. Finally Axel said, "I think he needs to know, Dem. He might be able to help us." Axel looked into Demyx's eyes searching for approval from the blonde. Although Axel had learned over the years that Gippal could keep a secret he wasn't about to do anything without approval.

Demyx looked into the red head's eyes looking for something that said that they could trust this man, and finally after what seemed like an eternity the blonde nodded slowly. "Alright. Take a seat."

And Axel and Gippal sat down, as Demyx began to tell their story, or what little Gippal needed to know about it.

xXx

More people knew about Olette's secret then Axel liked, but after telling Gippal as little as possible they were about to coordinate a way to get blood for Olette. And within a couple of hours Axel was standing next to Olette's bed while the girl sat up slowly, a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders to keep her slightly warmer.

It had scared Axel how long it took for him to shake the girl awake and then again how long it took for her to gather the energy that she needed just to sit up in bed. She looked whiter then Axel had ever see anyone before and she looked as though in the several hours since he had last seen her she had already lost several pounds. Olette looked inches from death.

When Olette saw the blood that Axel was holding out to her she didn't ask where it came from. She didn't ask how he had acquired it or how he knew to get it for her. She simplly excepted it, taking the glass of red liquid in her hands and drained it quickly, although it seemed to her to take forever for her to get the last few drops to slide down her throat.

Axel offered her another glass and without saying anything Olette took it and drowned it too, getting it down much faster then the glass before. She licked her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand to make sure that she didn't have any traces of blood left before she turned to thank Axel quietly.

"Are you going to be okay?" The red head asked.

Olette nodded, "It just takes a few hours to kick in. The unfortunate side effect of drinking it rather then just infusing into my body." Her voice was still rather horse, but she could talk, so all was fine for the time being, "Can I have some water?"

"Of course." Axel left the room coming back a minute later with a glass of water, which he handed to her carefully so as not to spill any of it onto the bed.

Olette drank a good half of the water before she set it down on the bedside table, "Thank you," she said slowly looking at Axel and then at Demyx who was sitting quietly in the corner of the room. "I should have warned you that this was going to happen, I saw it coming, but I didn't want to worry you guys and I thought I'd be able to hold out for a few more days at least."

"A warning would have been nice." Axel said, although he smiled down at Olette as if to say that he wasn't necessarily upset with her, "But everything worked out right. Get some more sleep, we'll wake you up when it's time for dinner, okay?"

Olette nodded, "Thank you." she said again, even though she knew that she didn't have to.

xXx

Demyx woke Olette up what seemed to her like seconds after she fell asleep, but rather then feeling like shit as she had several hours before hand she felt better. She still wasn't entire back to normal, she was shivering slightly, but she threw a single blanket around her shoulders and followed Demyx down the stairs and into the kitchen where Rikku was happily setting the table.

"Good to see you out and about again." the young woman said smiling warmly at Olette. "Hope you feel well enough to travel tomorrow."

"I'll be fine after a good night's sleep I'm sure." Olette said confidently as she moved to help Rikku finish setting the table. The blonde woman protested at first telling Olette to save her energy, but Olette insisted and convinced Rikku to let her finish setting the table while the older woman placed the dishes of food out.

Demyx left the girls for a moment while he went to collect Gippal and Axel from the barn where they had been caring for the horses and arrived several minutes later with the older blonde and red head in tow.

They ate a nice dinner, the group talking about nothing in particular, or of major importance. But it was nice all the same. Olette couldn't remember when she had last been able to sit with people like this; talking over a meal about things that didn't' involve her, or vampires, or anything anywhere close to that. Talking to people who didn't know that she was in grave danger or anything like that.

Just relaxing like this...it was pleasant.

The group finally got to talking about more important matters, such as traveling, when the supper was over. The four year old Kayaku ran outside to play while Olette and Rikku took to washing the dishes in a large tub by the window, the 'men' sitting at the table with their drinks, lounging back as though they didn't have a care in the world.

"So," Gippal said, "you up to leaving tomorrow?" the question seemed to be directed at Olette rather then the group as a whole.

"Yup," she said looking up from the dish she was working on. "Don't see why we can't."

As much as Olette would have liked to use her sickness as an excuse to stay another day with the family to wait for Roxas, she knew that they had to get going. The longer they stayed here, the more they put the family in danger and the more they put themselves in danger.

"Well, if you say so." Gippal shrugged. "What road you taking?"

"We were planning on taking the West Road," Demyx said, "towards Agrabah."

"Agrabah? That my dear friends is the dead center of the desert. It's at least a four days ride from here. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"It's the only option we have," Axel said sternly, "we're headed for Agrabah."

"Alright, alright. I'm not going to stop you." Gippal held his hand up as though he was surrendered himself over to Axel, who simply rolled his eyes at the blonde man.

"Are you sure that you have enough supplies?" Rikku asked, looking up as she placed a dish back in it's spot in the cupboard.

"Yup," Axel said, "I checked this morning. We've got everything fine and dandy. Although some extra water pouches might to us some good in the desert."

"I'm sure I can scrounger some up from somewhere around here." Rikku said happily as she went back to the tub and started working on the last of the dishes. Olette put the one she had finished away and went to sit back down at the table wrapping the blanket back around her, to keep away the cool breeze, coming in through the window.

"You're taking the West Road you said?" Gippal asked, thinking.

"Yeah." Demyx said slowly.

"I'd suggest being careful. I've been getting a lot of reports from my men about there being quite a few muggings in that area. Nothing serious, I mean, no one's been killed yet, but just to warn you."

"Thanks," Axel said, "but I don't think a few bandits are going to be a problem for the all mighty Axel." He stood up, kicking his chair onto the floor in the process, and struck a pose.

"Right," Olette laughed, "the all mighty Axel, who got his ass whooped by a girl."

"Hey, we called it a tie!" Axel complained.

"You mean, _you_ called it a tie."

"Now you're just being mean to me, Ollie." Olette hit Axel's upper arm hard. "What was that for?"

"I told you not to call me Ollie." Olette said, sending the red head a glare from where she sat with her arm crossed over her chest.

Rikku was placing the last of the dishes into the cupboard when Kayaku come running in.

"Mom, mom!" the little boy said jumping up and down and tugging on the fabric to his mother's pants.

"What is it darling?" Rikku asked, soft eyes looking down at the boy.

"There's a man on a horse coming up the road!"

The boy had barely finished the sentence before Olette was out of her chair, ditching the blanket that she had wrapped around her, and headed for the front door.

"Olette!" Axel called after her, but Olette wasn't paying attention, she didn't care.

She ran out the front door and stopped. The man had stopped at the house, his back turned to Olette as he slipped off the horse, but Olette knew who it was either way. She didn't need to see his face.

"Roxas!" Olette yelled, jumping off the front porch and throwing her arms around the blonde just as he turned around.

Roxas gasped at Olette collided with him, not expecting the full force of the girl to be pushed into him so fast. But all the same he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Olette." Roxas said softly as he wrapped his arms around the girl and buried his face into her hair, breathing her in deeply, "I missed you."

(End of Chapter Thirteen: The Desert's Edge)

xXx

**A/N: **Hey people, I said I'd update by Tuesday and guess what, I'm a day early. Oh yeah! I have also been informed by my editor that when it comes to there, their, and they're I can't tell left from right, when I thought I could.

Anyways, I could tell you that I've already finished the next chapter, but I'd be lying. However I can truthfully tell you that I have started the next chapter. Which to say the least is more then what I normally have done when I update, with the exception of the last update and this one.

I hope to have the next chapter up within a week, but no promises. Have a good day, week, month, however long it is until I next here from you (I really hope it's not a month).


	14. Agrabah

**A/N: **I know, it's shocking, I just keep updating like mad, but you have to admit you like it.

xXx

"Hey, Olette." Roxas said softly as he buried his face into her hair, breathing her in deeply, "I missed you."

"Missed you, too." Olette said tears of pure joy sliding down her cheeks and soaking the shoulder of Roxas' shirt.

At that moment everything seemed to be perfect. The world had started spinning again, flowers were blooming, the sun was twinkling happily as it set in the horizon. Okay, not really, but it might as well have been to Olette. She had Roxas back in her arms, smiling down at her, his eyes promising to never leave her alone like that again. The world was no longer collapsing in front of her.

"Hey lovebirds!" Axel called to them from the deck. "Why don't we go inside so that we can all get caught up. You'll have plenty of time to have your alone time later." Olette blushed as Roxas chuckled, his warm breath against her cheek.

"Come on," Roxas said pulling her away and smiling down at Olette, "We do need to catch up." Roxas took Olette's hand started to pull her towards the door, but he stopped, "You're cold."

"I'm fine." Olette said, gripping Roxas' hand tightly in her own and heading inside.

They gathered around the table again, Olette filling a plate with leftover food that she heated up before handing it over to Roxas and sitting down next to him.

The air in the room was heavy as everyone watched Roxas eat. Waiting to hear what had happened. Olette noticed now that he had bandages wrapped around his right upper arm and left thigh, though his clothing and she wondered if he was hurt anywhere else too.

"Okay," Roxas said, a fork halfway to his mouth, "could you stop watching me eat, it's making me paranoid."

Demyx blushed and looked down at the table, but Axel chucked, "Sorry man, but we're just curious what happened."

"Yeah, I'm wondering what happened to you, too. Nothing to worrisome I hope." Roxas said glancing over in Olette's direction.

"Not really," Axel said, letting Roxas finish eating while he talked, "We got here, slept, ate, slept some more. Olette got sick..."

"What?" Roxas looked at Olette worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Olette said, shrugging her shoulders as if she could get ride of Roxas' stare that way.

"Olette you need..."

"I'm fine." Olette said sternly, looking into Roxas' eyes, "Axel took care of it. I'll be as good as new by morning."

Roxas glanced over at Axel as if trying to thank him, but Axel just shrugged it off. So, Roxas stood up placed his plate on the counter and sat back down looking the group over. It was just the four of them, like it had been for so long now. Gippal had went to the stable with Roxas' horse and Rikku had taken Kayaku out into the backyard to play, giving them some time to talk.

"Okay," Roxas said slowly, "I'll start from the beginning." There was a pause, everyone of them seemed to be holding their breath waiting for Roxas to speak. "I don't know how I got a way as easily as I did, but I think Xemnas stopped trying after you guys got away. I know he was following me for a while, so I tried to lose him. It was not a simple task, and to tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure I lost him completely. I don't remember the last time I slept for more then an hour or two. And I can't remember what it's like to not fell the need to look over my shoulder every few seconds."

"I think, I lost him a couple of hours ago, or maybe sometime this morning, but I could be totally wrong, I'm so tired right about now, I wouldn't be surprised if I totally missed him." Roxas rubbed his brow, closing his eyes for a moment before he said, "We need to get moving just to be safe, I don't want to risk anything."

"Roxas," Olette stopped him, "we leave tomorrow. For now, you need to sleep and don't you dare say anything in protest, you can't possibly think to work your horse any harder, if you did he'd collapse and so would you."

"I'm with Olette on this one." Axel said, when Roxas glanced over at him, "Olette," Axel said looking at the brunette sternly "needs to sleep, too, anyways. Both of you up to bed this instant." Axel said playfully.

"Yes, father." Olette said rolling her eyes as she stood up and took Roxas' hand leading him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom. Roxas was yawning loudly before Olette could even open the door.

But when Olette moved to get into the bed Roxas stopped her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. Olette smiled into the kiss, lips parting just enough for Roxas to take advantage of and slip his tongue into her mouth. Olette moaned quietly. It was so good to feel Roxas' warm lips against hers again, to taste him, to smell his warm autumn sent or crisp leaves and grass.

When the couple pulled apart Roxas smiled sleepily at Olette, running a set of fingers through her hair, before pulling her down onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms around Olette and pulling her closer.

Sleepily Olette cuddled closer to Roxas' warm body and whispered, "Don't ever leave me like that again. I had no idea if you were coming back. It scared me."

"Never." Roxas whispered, brushing Olette's hair away from her neck and pressing his lips lightly on the back of her neck, and repeating it again, "Never."

xXx

They group was up early the next morning packing the last of their belongings when Rikku came rushing up the stair to their door. At the exact moment the door was flung open, Roxas had been leaning down whispering into Olette's ear while the girl playfully pushed him away smiling. Axel was on the upper bunk leaning over the edge to where Demyx was packing his own backpack. They didn't look to have a concern in the world and under normal circumstances, they wouldn't. Rikku pitied them.

"Quickly follow me." the older woman gasped, gabbing Roxas' arm, who happened to be closest. "Bring you things."

Shocked and confused the group grabbed their bags and threw them over their shoulders following the panicked blonde quickly and quietly down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Axel asked in a harsh, but hushed voice as they followed Rikku down the hallway.

Rikku opened a door and ushered them in while saying, "We have an unwanted visitor." Just as a voice broke through the silence of the room.

Xemnas.

Olette shivered and followed after Roxas into the small room, or as it was properly known as, large closet.

They were just barely able to squeeze the four of them and their backpacks into the small space. "Wait here and Gippal or I will come and get you when it's safe." Rikku said softly, she glanced over her shoulder, "I have to go."

They stood in silence for a moment before Roxas gently slide his backpack off his shoulders and softly set it on the ground before shifting to help Olette with hers as well. Axel and Demyx quickly followed suit not sure as to how long they would be in the small cramped space.

Olette and Roxas sat down with their back up against the back wall while Demyx and Axel sat against the adjacent walls, opposite each other.

"I knew he followed," Roxas whispered softly to Olette, "Sorry I lead him straight to you, Olette."

Olette shook her head, "It's not your fault, you did your best and at least you're here with me." She smiled weakly at Roxas, but the boy couldn't help to notice the worry in her eyes. Olette shifted closer to Roxas, putting her head onto his shoulder and closing her eyes, his arm afterwards wound its way around her waist and his hand intertwined itself with hers, pulling her closer.

"Why don't we ever get to snuggled like that?" Axel whisper in a pout to Demyx as they watch Roxas plant a soft kiss on top of Olette's head.

"Because you're a pervert and would start feeling me up the moment you got your hand anywhere near my ass." Demyx whisper aggressively.

"I would not." the redhead retorted in a harsh whisper.

"Axel lean forward," Axel shifted onto his knees and leaned forward in the small space towards Demyx. Demyx kissed the red head softly on the lips before hitting him on the back of the head and stating, "Yes you would."

"Humph." Axel pouted as he leaned back against the wall on his side of the closet. "Maybe." he mumbled.

Roxas chuckled quietly, before the group went silent trying to hear into the rooms beyond.

It wasn't until some time later that they heard footsteps, but they didn't sound as heavy as an adults would. A moment later the door was opened by the four-year-old Kayaku.

"Come," he said quietly to them, "Leave through stables now."

They looked at each other and then at the boy who motioned with his hand for them to move. So the group donned on the weight of their backpacks again and then followed the boy quickly through the back of the house and into the stables.

The horses waited for them, already saddled and anxiously waiting for their riders. There was another white horse in the stable near by looking them over curiously. Olette eyed it from a moment, it was a beautiful horse and it looked as though it was well taken care of, if only it didn't belong the their enemy.

They checked straps and saddle bags quickly before jumping onto the horses and leading them out of the stable. "Go 'round house," Kayaku said, motioning for them to go around the house that didn't pass the kitchen window. Axel nodded and nudged his horse into the lead, the others following close behind.

xXx

It wasn't until after midday when they were deep in the desert on the West Road that any of them felt safe enough to stop and eat. In silence they slid off of the horse and sat down just off the road, which wasn't so much of a road as a section of sand that was hardened to make it easier on the horse's hooves and provided for a faster route through the desert.

"I think we should travel as much as we can today, we don't know how long it will be before Xemnas tries coming into the desert, but I think we should get a head start as best as we can. We need to try to get to the city as fast as possible." Roxas said pulling a water container out of his backpack and taking a large drink from it.

"Going through the desert isn't easy," Axel said, "Even if we travel fast it's going to take us three days at least to get to Agrabah. We can't over-work the horses if we want to get there, we have no chance of making it through the desert without them."

"We should have gotten camels." Demyx said, "I like camels." The group turned to look at Demyx as though he was crazy, "What? I can't like camels?"

"No, Dem." Axel chuckled, "You like camels however much you want to Dem, the comment just seemed rather random."

"No, you were talking about over-working the horses in the desert and most camels are built for deserts, they can go longer without water then any other living being in the world." Demyx stated, taking another large gulp from his water bottle.

Axel laughed, shaking his head as he sat down next to the blonde, "Only you would know that Dem."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, we just need to go as fast as we can." Roxas insisted, "We can rest for a little while, but we need to get going shortly."

The group nodded in agreement.

xXx

During midday on their second day traveling they ran into the group of bandits that Gippal had warned them about.

They had been packing their things into their saddle bags after eating when the group of four men rode up to them.

"Finally!" Axel said without hesitation as the man held a sword point to his neck. Axel didn't even tense at the possible danger before them. "I've been trying to find you guys for hours."

"What?" the man give Axel a funny look, lowering his swords slightly, "I don't even know you?"

"Of course you don't, you're not suppose to, it's all part of the plan." Axel said, "Did you not pay attention?"

"What plan?" The man looked at Axel totally baffled. Olette suppressed the laugh that had started to come out of her mouth, coughing loudly.

"I'm a messenger." Axel said, "Well, we all are. Everyone is suppose to be gathering at the hideout, we're heading their right now, didn't you get the memo?"

"No, when did the boss send it out?" the leader of the group looked at the others who shrugged their shoulders just as confused as he was. They all lowed their swords, but didn't put them away.

"Nearly two days ago now." Axel said harshly, "I would get going if you don't want to get into trouble with the boss, you know how he can get when he's angry."

"Yeah, thanks." The men put their swords away and turned around headed towards the 'hideout'. They were gone before they were really even there.

"They were way to gullible." Demyx stated as soon as the group was out of earshot, "Although it was much to our advantage."

"Boy are those guys going to be in for a surprise when nobody else has a clue what they are talking about." Axel said shaking his head as they watched the bandits gallop into the distance.

"I almost feel sorry for them," Olette said, "_Almost_."

They laughed, saddled their horses and were back on their way towards Agrabah long before the riders realized that they had been fooled.

xXx

It was three days, as Axel said, before they reached the city of Agrabah. They were exhausted, running out of water, and sweating to near death. They found a small stable where they paid to keep the horses for a week, in advance, and went to a small cafe near by to rest before heading any further into the city.

Olette looked up at the large palace like structure towards the middle of the city. "That's the palace." Roxas said watching her look at the large building.

"Oh, that's right." Olette said, "We're in a different country sense we pass through the desert's boarder, right?" Roxas nodded.

"Does that mean that if Xemnas kills Olette here it's illegal?" Demyx asked.

"That depends." Roxas said.

"On what?" Axel interjected, "Whether people feel like being nice to the Admiral or the slave girl?" Olette gave Axel a harsh glare for calling her a slave, but let it go momentarily.

"No," Roxas said also glaring at the older man, "On whether this kingdom has made it legal to kill vampires or not or if they are still in debate."

"You mean other people know about vampires?" Olette asked Roxas, looking worriedly at the blonde.

"Depends on what you mean by 'know'. Because in general yes, they do know about the existence of vampires. Do they know what vampires really are, compared to the stories they hear about in fairly tales? That's a whole different issue."

Olette nodded in understanding to Roxas' answer and then shrugged, looking away from the palace, "Well, lets just get this over with. Lead the way to our saviors, Demyx."

Demyx lead them through a maze of streets and alleyways, as if he knew exactly what he was doing, until they reach the main road. He stopped at the large gate that lead to through the palace walls.

"Dem," Olette said, "this is the palace. Who owns you a favor in the palace, their prince?"

"Don't be silly, Olette." Demyx said, "I don't know who the prince even is. The princess owns me a favor."

"The princess?" Axel said looking wide eyed at the blonde, "You're kidding right?"

"Of course not." Demyx said seriously, "Olette's safety is an important matter, I wouldn't joke about this sort of thing."

"I can't do this. I can't go into the palace." Roxas stood behind the rest of them, his face pale as the moon as he looked up at the tall stone door before them.

"Roxas," Olette said taking a step forward and placing a hand on his shoulder, "are you okay?"

Roxas shook his head and repeated, "I can't go in the palace."

Olette glanced over her shoulder at Demyx and Axel, confused on what was going on. Demyx looked just as confused as she did, but Axel just looked sad. The red head took at step forward to stand next to Olette in front of the blonde.

"Roxas?" Axel said, "Roxas look at me." Roxas looked into Axel's eyes hesitantly. "Do you want to help Olette?" Roxas nodded, "Okay, then we need to go into the palace." Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but Axel stopped him, "We need to do this Roxas, you need to do this."

Roxas grew slightly paler, but he nodded and hoarsely whispered, "Okay. I can do this." More to himself then anyone else, but Olette offered him her water bottle, which he took gratefully, and keep a close eye on the smaller blonde while they entered into Agrabah's Palace gate.

The princess seemed to have been informed that someone had come to see her because she was waiting for them just outside the palace doors. Olette liked the princess on sight of her, not because of her delicate welcoming features, but because the girl was sensible enough not to wear a ten pound dress in the desert heat, but loose aqua pants, a top that showed way to much of her stomach, and a pair of matching light slippers. The girl's waist length black hair was pulled back into a multitude of ponytails trailing down her back. And also because she had a tiger sitting next to her acting like as guard dog would.

Standing beside her was a young man with short scruffy black hair that kept getting into his eyes, he didn't wear the clothes of that of anyone who worked in the palace, but rather that of what a street rat might wear, only, slightly cleaner. He was styling a purple vest that showed most of his chest and dirty loosely fitting pants. His feet were bare so that his toes dug into the desert sand. Was this guy suppose to be the prince?

"Demyx?" the princess looked shocked as she looked at the blonde covered in sand from the desert trek and much older then the last time that they had encounter each other. "My have you grown."

"And you, My Lady." Demyx addressed her, bowing elegantly and the others following his example doing the same, Olette not quiet as gracefully.

"Roxas?" the "prince" stepped forward to get a better look at the small blonde trying to hide behind Axel. "You are him! Prince Roxas it is a pleasure to have you here, again. It has been far to many years."

Olette froze momentarily before turning to Roxas' pale face, "Prince?" Olette repeated.

"I am not a prince." Roxas said quietly, shaking his head viciously, "not anymore."

"I think it best if we go inside and discus this," the princess said slowly looking at each member of their group. None of them objected as they followed the princess through the entrance and into a grand hall, but there was a great tension running threw the group that no one could miss.

"Alright," the princess said finally leading them into a small room, the floor covered with cushions._ A living room? _Olette thought. "I'm Jasmine," the princess continued, "please no formalities. And this" Jasmine indicated to the man standing by the door next to her, "is my husband, Aladdin. I already know Demyx and Roxas, but who are you?" She looked curiously at Olette, and glanced in Alex's direction, not keeping her eyes on him for long as though his hair color would burn through her eyes.

"I'm Olette," Olette said, slipping her backpack off her shoulders and taking a seat, "and that is Axel." she gestured in Axel's direction, where he was sitting down next to Demyx.

There was silence in the room as Jasmine and Aladdin left the room leaving the four to talk out whatever difficulties they where going through.

"Do you care to explain?" Olette finally asked Roxas, breaking the silence. Her eyes seemed to be shooting darts into the blonde's very soul.

"There's not much to say." Roxas said, running his fingers through his hair nervously, "I _was_ a prince, but I left the palace a couple of years ago. I didn't want to be royalty; I was just born into it. When I left the palace I went out into the world like anyone else would. I got a job, I found a small house. I still had advantages, but I didn't..._don't_ want them. Barely anyone knew me outside of the palace as it was so moving into the city wasn't hard, I was just a lonely young man looking for work like thousands of others. I am a prince no more."

"You can't just stop being a prince, Roxas." Olette said in horror. She had been traveling with a man she barely knew, she'd fallen for that same man. These where the people who were trying to protect her? People who held secrets?

"Olette..." Axel started.

"And you," Olette asked Axel, "you knew?"

Axel nodded, "I've known Roxas just as long as I've known you. I use to help train him at the palace, before he left that is."

"Olette, I don't want to be a prince. I don't want to have to rule, to have money that I didn't earn, to live a life like that would be living a lie." Roxas said his voice dared Olette to look at him and she did.

"You are living a lie, Roxas. Nobody knows who you are, you don't even know what you want."

"I want to help people. But I can help anyone sitting in a palace, wearing fancy clothes, and eating delicious food." Roxas retorted.

"You could have helped me!" Olette nearly screamed tears welling up in her eyes, "You could have stopped that stupid law from passing. You could save thousands of lives, rather than just one or two. If you really wanted to help people Roxas, you should never have left."

"That could have meant you dead." Roxas said.

"But it would mean lives for thousands of others who never got a chance, who _will_ never get a chance."

An uneasy air filled the room as tears started to trail their way down Olette's checks, as Roxas looked at the floor, as Demyx scooted closer to Axel for comfort.

"I'm sorry," Roxas whisper. "I'm sorry for all the lives lost because I couldn't do anything to help them." Roxas voice grew louder and more confident with each word, "I'm sorry for the people who will never get the chance to live life the way they should because I couldn't do anything about it, or because I didn't. But I am not sorry that I am here with you right now, Olette. I am not sorry that you are still alive and breathing. I love you and I would give everything up to keep it that way."

When Olette looked up, she looked into Roxas' deep blue eyes. They were filled with hope, compassion, love. Olette could never remember feeling so loved in her life as she did sitting in that unknown room with those three people. She had never felt so at home.

"I love you, too." Olette said, knowing for once, that she actually meant what she said.

"Oh great, this is the crappy romantic moment and I have to be right in the middle of it." Axel said trying to lighten the mood, "Turn away Demyx, they're going to kiss."

Olette laughed whipping away tears not taking her eyes of Roxas. Who sure enough, leaned forwards pressing his lips softly onto her own.

"So," Olette said cautiously, "is that where you were getting all the money from? The palace?"

"Yes," Roxas said slowly, "I used up what I had in saving pretty quickly when we started and Riku offered to help, even though he didn't know entirely what was going on." The group went back into a silence, peaceful this time.

"Okay," Axel said standing up, "now that that is settled, I would like to bathe and eat something other then bread and preserved fruit. So if you would please excuse me." Axel walked out of the room, followed close behind by Demyx.

Roxas pushed himself to his feet and held a hand out to help Olette up, "Come on. I really like Axel's idea right about now."

"Sounds better then just sitting here, but do I have to put a dress back on?" Olette asked as they made their own way out of the small room. Roxas simply chuckled.

(End of Chapter Fourteen: Agrabah)

xXx

**A/N: **Okay so the ending of this chapter had a little bit a twist, but I've been planning this scene since the beginning of the story so, I wasn't about to change it. Although it did end up quite a bit differently then I expected it to. I don't have a start on the next chapter yet, and I'm actually going to take a little bit of a break, just a week or so. I've been stressing myself way to much lately so I'm going to spend this week relaxing, spending time with my girlfriend, and planning out the next chapter in my head.

Hope you have a great week and please review if you find yourself capable of doing so.


	15. Elsewhere

**A/N: **Okay this chapter is late and very sucky and short, because one I took a small break, and when I wanted to write again I did, but this entire chapter, soon after I had finished it, got deleted. So I had to rewrite it. I hate rewriting things because they never turn out the same, or better like they should; it always ends up worse if I'm re-writing from scratch which is what I had to do. So sorry in advance, I hope it's a least bearably.

xXx

The blonde stood looking out the large window that covered about one-forth of the wall in front of her. It looked out over the city of Hallow Bastion, her city. She'd been born and raised looking out over this city and she liked it that way. Maybe that explained why looking out the window, at the city was always peace for her.

The girl had a perfect view of the layout of the city, the window showing her from one edge of the large mass of building to the other. The houses on the rim of the city were the smallest, most one story homes and as you moved father in you got to the double story shops and houses until you finally got to the center of the city where some of the building got to be five or six stories tall, just about as tall as they made building these days.

But tonight the streets weren't bustling as they normally were. No one was seen out side their home, even animals were hurrying to find shelter if they went out. The girl didn't really blame them; there was a bad omen in the sky that night.

The moon was shining down over the city, blood red in color, casting a red glow over the city. It was beautiful, in an eerie way. And with the kingdom in a war the only thing people would be able to think of the red moon was bloodshed was coming, more so then there already was.

Soft footsteps were heard on the marble floors before someone gently wrapped their arms around the girl's waist. The blonde seemed to recognize the action as she leaned back into the person's arms slightly.

"What's wrong Namine?" a soft male voice whisper into the girl's neck as he kissed it lightly.

The two may have had an arranged marriage, but they really were in love. Or at least in love enough that they didn't mind being together nearly every minute of the day, or getting married and ruling the kingdom together. If they lived out in the actual city, they would make the genuine couple, good together and good for each other, but they still had their arguments.

Namine pulled away from the man's arms and turned to face him, a small frown on her delicate features. "Nothing's wrong. How was you're meeting at court, Riku?"

Riku sighed, "Same as always, boring, and almost nothing was accomplished. Now tell me what's on your mind?"

The princess bit her lip as she turned back towards the window, this time moving to sit down in the window seat that was covered in silk pillows and cushions. "A lot," she said after a minute, looking away from the window and back at the silver haired prince, "I got another letter, from Roxas, today."

Riku followed the girl's eyes to the opened letter sitting on the bed across the room. He nodded wearily and moved to sit down with his princess. "What did he have to say?"

"They're out in the middle of the desert in Agrabah." She said shaking her head, "But he still thinks they're being followed. Riku, this is getting out of hand, they're in a whole other kingdom. We are at peace with Agrabah; can we do anything to help them? Olette doesn't deserve to be hunted like this, like she's some sort of animal. I knew her as a girl, we used to play together when she came to the palace and she wouldn't kill a bee if was about to sting her."

Riku got up and went over to the bed and picked up the letter, reading through it quickly. It bore no good news, but nothing horrible either. He set the letter back down and looked at his fiancé as he leaned against one of the bed's posts. "I know, she shouldn't have to go through any of this, but we can't do anything to help them if they aren't in our kingdom."

"Maybe not them," Namine said the corner of her eyes glisten with tears, "But what about others. The court was the one who got us into this mess, is there nothing you can do to convince them to get us out of it. Xemnas may have followed them into Agrabah, but he might not have, and even if he did he'll come back eventually looking for more…vampires." She said the last word quietly, not as though she was scared of it, but as though she was afraid her own words would come true.

"I may have a large influence on the court, but I can't control them Namine." Riku said, "I'll talk to them and see what I can do but people believe…"

"They believe vampires are bad." Namine finished for him. "I don't understand how people can judge others so easily. Vampires. What do they know about vampires? None of them understand what we really are." Tears started to run down the girl's cheeks as she looked back out the window. "I don't want anyone to be hurt, or even killed, for being born the same way that I was. For just wanting to stay alive."

The prince walked back over to where his princess was and kneeled down beside her, turning her head to face him as he wiped away tears, "I know it's hard, but there is little that I can actually do. I'll try to talk to the court tomorrow."

Namine nodded as she buried her face into the prince's neck, tears still flowing freely from her eyes even as she tried to hold them back.

xXx

"That's all for today, does anyone have anything they would like to say before we close the council for the day?" A tall, lean, and rather young man stood in front of the court. He was dressed like no one else there, in everyday trousers, a simple blouse, and boots that had obviously been used for work. His long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that flowed down his back, some stray bangs hanging in his face. He had at least had the decency to take off his hat for the court, which now hung off one of the pegs on his chair. This was Irvine Goodwell, youngest member of the court except for the prince, Riku, himself.

"Actually," Riku said sitting up a little straighter in his chair in the front of the room, "I was wondering if anyone had heard anything from Xemnas lately?"

"I heard that he was in Radiant Garden about a week or so ago." An older bald man, named Cid Cashways, said.

"Still following that servant girl of his?" Cicely asked.

"What did that girl ever do to deserve being chased out of the kingdom?" Irvine asked, he was sitting back down in his chair and tapping his foot to some unheard rhythm.

"She's a vampire." One of the older men said, his name forgotten by Riku at the moment, "Does she need any other excuse?"

"Well think about it." Irvine was back up on his feet, not surprisingly, he was always a man of motions. "What do we really know about vampires?"

"That they drink our blood."

"They're monsters, out to kill us."

"They want us dead."

A course of other similar responses filled the court room as Irvine stopped in the middle of the room, "And who told you that? Fairytales? Legends? Xemnas? What makes you so sure that our definition of 'vampire' is the right one?"

Cid stood up and looked at Irvine sternly, "Xemnas had proof that vampires existed. Can you deny seeing what he showed us? The girl's body that was completely drained of blood, the bite marks on her neck."

"The mind can be easily tricked." Irvine said grimly, "He could have found a number of ways to make us believe whatever he wanted us to. Who's to say that we didn't just give that man permission to kill anyone who got in his way, anyone he simply just didn't like."

"Are you saying that you want to stop him? That you want the court to take back something we did?" Cicely said, knowing just as much as everyone else in the room that if the court made a decision it was almost always permanent.

"Not exactly," Irvine stated as he strode back to his chair, "I simply asked for you to re-think the decision that you made. Have this Xemnas come back and re-talk his case, see if he has anything else to say about it."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes so finally Riku said, "Alright we will call Xemnas for an audience. Unless anyone objects?" No one said anything and Riku nodded, "Court dismissed."

Riku quickly got out of his chair and slide out of the room to where Namine was waiting patiently for him in the hallway.

"So?" Namine asked, as she slipped her and into the prince's and they started to walk down the hall.

"The court has decided to call Xemnas back to question him further." Riku said simply, yet quietly to his princess, "Let's just hope they can bring him back fast, and that it is enough."

xXx

The red head sat on the top of the large house looking up at the moon. It had gone back to its original color of pure silver after the previous night's red glow. Everything was calm, people were still cautious about leaving their houses and only a few stragglers wondered the streets.

A small brunette lay on the roof next to her, his spiky brunette hair lay around his face like a lion's main, but only made him look funny rather then fierce like a lion. He had his hands tucked under his head as he looked up at the same sky, a smile spreading across his face.

He glanced over at the red head next to him and frowned slightly sitting up. "What's wrong, Kairi?"

"Nothing I was just wondering what happened with Olette and Demyx. I mean it's weird that they just disappeared right before the admiral left and Roxas did, too." The red head girl wrapped her arms around her knees as she drew them closer to her chest. "Maybe it's just me, but something seems…off."

Sora thought for a second. He hadn't really thought about it, to tell the truth. He'd just been glad that he hadn't been out of a job for several months while the admiral was gone, being one of the few chosen to stay, along with Kairi, and watch the house and the few slaves that he actually had. If he had lost this job his only option to get money would have been the army, which was not a particularly thrilling chose when the kingdom was at war.

"I guess, it could be connected, Xemnas never told us why he was leaving. Maybe he went to chase Olette and Demyx down? Although truthfully, I'm glad they got out of this hell whole. If I could leave I would have done so long ago."

Kairi looked over at the brunette, "You can leave Sora. You aren't a slave like they were."

"True, but if I leave I wont be able to find another job, not now. Besides I'm surprised they even found a way out of those stupid bracelets." Sora said, shifting so that he was sitting cross-legged, before starting to play with a pebble that had somehow made it's way up onto the roof.

Kairi nodded quietly, not saying anything about it was her fault that they had gotten away, not that she wasn't glad they were gone, something told her she had done the right thing, but it still seemed weird. "I just keep getting this feeling that something is wrong." The red head shrugged, "Maybe it's just me."

"You never know. I got this feeling that something was wrong when you fell into the river last year, it was like I just knew something wasn't going the way it should be." Sora said.

Kairi pushed herself up of the ground and moved to stand by the edge of the roof, leaning against a railing that had been put up several years ago after an incident that involved a servant that was cleaning the gutters. She looked back at Sora who was still sitting on the ground watching her. "Do you think that Olette running away had anything to do with Xemnas?"

Sora hesitated, "Well I'm not sure. I know that Olette went with Xemnas to the castle, right before they disappeared, and that that was when Xemnas got the approval from the court…"

"Approval?" Kairi asked, "For what?"

"Well…" Sora hesitated, "most of the servants don't know, but the admiral has a rather large interest in vampires. He thinks they're real and that they're out there killing people, just like in all the horror stories we read as kids. He's been collecting information on the actually existence of them for years now and just over a month ago he went to the court to get permission to_ hunt_ vampires."

"He wanted to be a vampire hunter?" Kairi asked looking at Sora with mild curiosity, before turning away to look back out into the vast world, or at least what she could see of Hollow Bastion. "But then if Olette ran because of that the only explanation would be that she, or Demyx I guess, was a vampire. Doesn't that sound kind of ridiculous Sora?"

Sora shrugged as he came up to the red head and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, resting his head on her shoulder lightly, "Sometimes I don't know what to believe anymore. Everything seems so messed up with the war going on."

"But could you really see _Olette_ as a vampire?" Kairi asked leaning into the brunette.

"No, but whoever said that Olette was a vampire?" Sora asked her lightly. "Just give it brake, Kai. I'm sure we'll see Olette, and Roxas, and Demyx again, we just have to wait it out." Sora slipped away from the girl and went back to the opening that led back down into the house.

Kairi nodded to herself as she glanced more at the sky above her, the moon shining down over the roof and giving off more light than it normally did, before she turned and headed back to where Sora was waiting for her.

xXx

A small, golden haired, girl stood with three guys looking up at the small building just off the main street. It didn't look all that different from what it did a month ago when people actually used the building. The windows where closed, the door locked, but it looked the same as many of the other building nearby.

"When's Axel going to be back?" the girl asked, frowning as the looked at the closed dojo.

"I though he'd be back by now, you know, like he was going on a small vacation or something." One of the boys said, brown hair falling easily into his eyes.

"Naw," another boy said his hair was long and white; he had it pulled back into a loose pony tail, bangs that had fallen out where tucked behind his ears. "I bet he's a spy for the kingdom and he's out there on the battle field trying to get information from the other side, or maybe he's in their palace, getting as close to the head of power as possible."

"Axel? A spy?" the girl said, "I don't think so, he'd give himself away before he even got out of the kingdom." The four chuckled at just how right the girl was. Axel had always had way too much energy and he was far to talkative to make a good spy.

"Maybe he just wanted to lean more, just like we want him back so we can learn more." The blonde boy was the last to speak, his hair was spiked like a lion's main around his face.

"I still wish he would come back soon." The girl sighed as she stepped up to the door and pulled at it for what seemed like the hundredth time since their instructor had left, as if it would give way and just open for them this time, but it was just as firmly lock as it had always been. She sighed.

"My parents are starting to look into other martial arts schools." The white hair boy said, "I told them I can practice on my own until Axel get's back, but they aren't entirely sure he is coming back."

The others nodded in agreement, their parents had been saying the same thing, not to their faces but they still heard what they said. But to the four students, the thought of Axel never coming back was like thinking Axel really did make a good spy.

"He'll be back." The brunette said, wiping stands of hair out of his eyes. The other three nodded slowly before the four disappeared back into the crowd of the main street.

And the world moved on, without realizing just what was happening around them.

(End of Chapter Fifteen: Elsewhere)

xXx

**A/N:** Yeah sucky I know, just live it for now please. And I must mention here that I am so glad that my editor (naminelover9) lives with me, because she can edit on short notice like today. **: )**

I'm going to New York for a week, I leave tomorrow, for vacation, but once I'm back I'm going to write the next chapter, or finish it because I've already started it. Although I won't have as much time as I do now because I start working when I get back, but I still have a few weeks before school starts so it should be okay. See you next time.


	16. Gun Point

**A/N: **I know it's been forever so I'll do my major A/N at the end.

Enjoy!

xXx

Olette lay on in what had become her favorite spot in the palace over the last week. Her back against the warm stone of the garden's fountain. She had one foot planted firmly on the ground while the other one was bent at the knee and place on the same fountain ledge that she was laying on. One arm was wrapped lazily across her stomach while the other one was tracing patterns onto the surface of the water. Her bare back and feet were burning slightly from the heat of the stone, but she didn't care. She couldn't remember anything being as peaceful as this was.

A few drops of water jumped out of the fountain and onto her arm making Olette open her eyes and glance over at the tall blonde standing in the fountain. Demyx had rolled up his pant's legs and was standing in the water, walking around in circles slowly while his hand glided over the curtain of water that the fountain made in the air. The male's shirt had be discarded several feet away from the fountain and laying in a clump in the grass, complete forgotten.

"Demyx." Olette complained, however laughing at the same time, as she whipped the water off her arm and sat up.

"A little water's not going to hurt you." Demyx grinned, kicking water towards the girl and watching as she scrambled to get out of it's path.

"No, but then I'll have to change into dry clothes." Olette complained, she hesitated, brushing dust off of her pants as she looked sidelong at the blonde who was standing at the edge of the fountain closest to her. "Actually I could probably dry pretty fast in this heat, but that's not the point."

"You are no fun." Demyx complained, sitting on the rim of the fountain and swinging his legs over, his feet creating a puddle beneath him, which in turn cased a pile of mud to form beneath his feet. Demyx however didn't seem to take notice in this as he placed his feet into the dust made into mud and stood up.

Olette shook her head turning away from the blonde and heading back up towards the palace. It as getting late, the sun was just starting to set in the horizon, and dinner would be served soon. The princess Jasmine had made it clear that they would all eat at least one meal together each day that the group was staying at the palace, which turned out to be nice because otherwise Olette barely got to see Roxas.

Once Roxas had come out as the prince that he was by birth he'd been doing as much as he could to be said prince around the Agrabah palace. It was rare to see him during the day unless he was with the saltine or the princess, discussing something of importance. And what little time he did have to do other things he was usually found in the courtyards in the back of the palace where everybody practiced their arms.

It had been just over a week since they had arrived at the palace and Olette was missing Roxas a lot more then she was willing to admit. As much as it was her fault that Roxas was now acting like the prince he was, and as much as she hated she didn't get to spend time with him anymore, she was glade that he doing something for once. He was doing something that could help not only her, but the kingdom, or maybe even the world.

"Hey!" Axel popped out of nowhere, slinging an arm around Demyx's shoulder and walking with the small group towards the dinning hall. Demyx smiled broadly at his boyfriend and Olette could see his eyes just sparkle as he shrugged the arm off his shoulder and slipped his hand into the other man's.

Axel had been disappearing a lot lately too, but not quite as much as Roxas had been. Olette assumed it had something to do with Roxas, but she didn't question the red head, there really was no reason to, he had every right to do whatever he wanted. Although Olette liked having the red head around, he really knew how to lighten the mood and make people smile, especially Demyx.

"Where have you been all day?" Olette asked, looking over her shoulder at the couple and grinning at the redhead.

"Here and there." Axel shrugged, "Most doing some stuff of our little prince."

Roxas turned to corner at that moment and glared at his friend, "I am not little." He said sternly as he moved into pace next to Olette, taking the girl's hand in his.

Olette smiled, squeezing Roxas' hand slightly. It was the small moments like these that they'd had over the last week, over the course of the journey thus far, that kept the group together, that kept them from killing each other. They would always be friends sure, but after they got things settled, if they ever did, thing would make them drift apart, it was a part of life. Roxas would go back to the palace, bringing Olette with him for she had nowhere else to go and he wasn't going to let her get away from his so easily. And Demyx would want to go back to Zexion's crew, possibly stay on the ship for a few years, whether Axel joined him or not was entirely his choice, but at the moment it seemed likely that Axel would be ditching his dream of owning a martial arts school to join the blonde man where ever he went.

Olette pushed open the door to the dinning hall and lead the small group into the large room.

For know the group would live with what it gave them, and the feast sitting on the table looked pretty damn good in there eyes, even after having had meals like this for a week know. This was a life of luxury, and they were going to soak it up for as long as they could.

xXx

"We can't just sit here and do nothing, Xemnas is out there looking for Olette and he wants to do more then just put her back into slavery." Roxas snapped. He'd spent the last week sitting in on the courts at Agrabah and had gotten no where. "This guy is deadly, if we don't stop him soon I don't know if we'll ever be able to."

"Roxas," Jasmine said softly, "We're doing all that we can at the moment. We sent out people to try and track him down, but no one's found him and we can't very well do anything without him."

"I know," Roxas sighed, running his fingers threw golden hair that was falling into his eyes, "It's just so frustrating, why can't we find him? I know he'd here somewhere."

"Well according to you he is a master at this sort of things. He'd be expecting someone to be tracking him, in which case, it's all that much harder to find him 'cause he wont be walking the market as if he owns the place." Aladdin said, leaning back in his chair and looking over the court room. At the moment it was empty except for the three of them.

Roxas stood up and started to pace in a small space of the large room. His mind was racing with ideas, most of which would work, the rest of which didn't even make sense once he tried to think them through. Roxas sighed, coming to a stop in front of the princess and her fiancée, "At the very least," he said, "I thank you for your hospitality."

"I wish that we could do more to help you." Jasmine said, "But as it is we have other matter to discuss in our court, as I'm sure you are fully aware. If you wish to stay, you are welcome to, but it is not required."

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'm needed elsewhere at the moment." Roxas bowed deeply before walking out of the large room and into the open hallway.

He walked for several minutes in silence, enjoying the peace he got to just think, but his mind didn't seem to be as at peace as the air around him was.

_Why won't they do more to help? They can, they have the capability to do more, but they wont._

_Can you blame them? Would you have wanted to get stuck in this situation if you had been known as a prince at the time?_

_Well no, but that would be..._

_Different? You mean different from the fact that they are obliged the help the people of their kingdom first? _

Roxas knew it was true, that no matter how mad he was that he couldn't do anything else, but sit back and wait. That Jasmine and Aladdin's job was to think of their people first, not some prince who had left his palace and was only now deciding that going back, when he could, wouldn't be such a bad thing. It wasn't their fault that he'd fallen for the girl was being chased for her life.

Roxas stepped out into the courtyard and the blistering sun. He looked up at the sky, a light blue that wasn't covered by any clouds, the fiery ball of fire known as the sun beating down just as heavily as it usually did. He heard his name called from a little ways away and looked away from the sky to see Demyx, Axel, and Olette sitting underneath a large weeping willow, or in Olette's case in the tree.

Olette was smiling, and waving enthusiastically with one hand as she held tightly to the tree with the other so she didn't lose her balance. Demyx jumping up and down, for a reason that Roxas wasn't entirely sure of, and Axel just nodded his head a grin on his face before he turned to calm the other blonde down. Roxas couldn't help but smile at the sight before him, they were definitely an interesting group of people. The vampire, the pirate, the martial arts teacher, and the prince. But Roxas wouldn't have it any other way. He started to jog towards the group sitting under the tree, he had some time to spare.

xXx

"There's a rumor that someone tried to get into the palace last night, an intruder." Olette said calmly sitting next to Roxas at the table while they ate breakfast. At the moment it was just the two of them, Demyx and Axel both still sleeping. "Do you know anything about it?"

Roxas shook his head as he swallowed the bit of the pear he was eating, "No, I did hear about it though. I was going to look into it after I finished eating, would you care to join me?"

Olette nodded, grabbing a peach from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table and standing up, "Yeah, lets go."

Roxas chuckled to himself as he grabbed another pear and bit into it as he followed the eager girl out of the dinning room.

It took them a while, but after talking to three lords, five maids, and two guardsmen the duo finally found someone who had been up and walking the boundaries of the palace that night.

"Do you know anything about the "invasion" that took place last night?" Olette asked the man getting right to the point.

"Yeah," the guys said looking between the two teenagers that stood before him. "I was actually the one who reported it. Really weird actually, this guys just kind of came out of nowhere, he was gone before we even really here, just left without trying to get through to hard. Like he knew that I'd seen him and so it wasn't going to work."

"What can you tell us about the man that you saw at the wall?" Roxas asked.

"Um...well he kept to the shadows for the most part, so it was kind of hard to see very much of him but his hair, that was easy to see. It was some of the brightest silver hair, really weird right, well I swear it was silver, went down over his shoulder's too." The man chuckled to himself, running his hand through his orange locks, "When I told me charge he thought that I was going insane, I mean who has silver hair right?"

"Right..." Olette said smiling weakly at the man.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the man you saw?" Roxas asked, glancing nervously over at Olette who was looking slightly pale.

"He had a sword with him, which is the main reason why I thought that he was an intruder, but he never attacked. Which is weird, because let me tell you that sword he had was huge, he could have easily had some of the guards here down if he knew how to use it. The thing was a pretty thing, but it was like four feet long or something like that." The guard laughed nervously, "It as kind of disturbing actually."

"Thank you for let us invade into your time off like this." Roxas said politely.

"No problem man." the guy grinned at them, "I didn't really have much else to do anyways. Come back you have any more questions and I'll try to answer them the best I can."

"Sure thing." Roxas said, smiling politely at the man before turning away from him and taking Olette's hand, leading her away from the guard house, she seemed to be getting paler ever minute.

xXx

"It has to be Xemnas!" Demyx declared.

"We know," Roxas said, "that's not the question. The question is why didn't he attack the guard the other day? Why didn't he come into the palace and get it over with? He seemed to eager to get to us before, so what's changed?"

"Maybe he's realized that we're not that easy to catch." Axel suggested hopefully.

"Or maybe he's got a plan." Olette said solemnly, "maybe he's planning a way to get into the palace and get ride of us without anyone finding out."

"That seems kind of ridiculous 'Let," Demyx said, stretching his arms above his head, "I mean, someone would find out what he did to us, if he killed us here in the palace, there are too many people for no one to notice."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Let's just keep our eyes out for anything that looks suspicious around the palace."

xXx

Olette woke up with the cool breeze streaming through the open window next to, causing her to shiver slightly. It still shocked her how cold it could get here at night when it was so blistering hot during the day. She leaned back hoping to cuddle into Roxas' warm body, however she just ended up rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

_Where is he?_ Olette wondered curiously, sitting up slowing in the bed an looking around the large room.

Axel and Demyx were sleeping peacefully in the other bed, on the other side of the large room. Olette couldn't help but smile as Axel pulled the blonde closer to him in his sleep. The curtains blow slightly in the wind, but nothing seemed out of place except for the missing Roxas. Maybe he had just gotten up to use to privy and he would be back any minute now. Olette waited for what felt like a quarter of an hour, but when Roxas didn't show up she crawled out of bed and walked over to the window.

She leaned against the sill, looking out into the courtyard. She saw something move out by the palace wall and she squinted her eyes to try and get a closer look. It was probably just a palace guard out on night duty, but maybe it was Roxas. There was always the possibility that he just couldn't sleep so he went out to get some fresh air.

Quietly Olette slipped out of the door on the side of the room that lead out into the courtyard, doing her best to keep the room's other members asleep.

Her bare feet crunch quietly on the gravel path for a few steps before she moved to the grass, that didn't dig into the soles of her feet like the pebbles did. She breathed in the deep smell of the night air, closing her eyes and letting the wind whip her hair over her shoulders.

Olette had always liked the night time. Whether it had something to do with her being a vampire or not, she didn't really care. She felt more comfortable in the dark, like people weren't going to question her as much as they would in the day light. She felt more herself.

Taking in another deep breath, Olette listened to the sounds around her. She could her the grass moving in the wind, tree branches scrapping slightly against stone walls, the fountain pouring water in the distance, and movement behind her.

Olette spun around, the light of the moon only giving her a few seconds warning of who her intruder way, before a knife was pressed up against her throat.

"Move or speak and you'll regret it," a deep voice said quietly into Olette's ear, causing her to shiver. She couldn't mistake that voice, she been having nightmares that she would hear it again ever sense she left his house.

Olette went rigid, her breaths getting more shallow and making her fear slightly that she might start hyperventilating. She shifter her feet on the ground to get into a fighting stance, but doing that, she knew, wouldn't help her at all with a knife to her throat. She couldn't reach any of her own knives that were strapped to her upper thighs, underneath her short pants, not unless she wanted anything and everything to break into hell. Her mind was racing trying to think of something that would get her out of this situation, but nothing came to mind that would even be attemptable.

"I finally caught you." Xemnas breathed into her ear, "and to think all I had to do was get you in the night. I thought this was your natural habit. You are a night creature after all, Vampire." He shifted so that he was standing to her right, the knife still pressed to her neck, and his other hand on her back to keep her from backing up. He was so busy watching his prey that he didn't realize that something else was moving in the night, but Olette did, keeping her eyes meeting with the large cat's.

Raja roared while she pounced on the man, her claws leaving deeps cuts on her prey's back as he moved to get the tiger into view. Unfortunately for him, the surprise attack had allowed Olette to escape and in those few seconds she had backed up to stand next to the large feline and had drawn one of her daggers.

"Still think you have the advantage?" Olette asked, her eyes flicking to the doorway to her room where she saw Alex quickly sliding through, charams in hand, and clad in nothing more than briefs. Demyx was standing slightly behind him and to the left, a dagger in his own hand. Although Demyx wasn't the best fighter none had said anything to this point about not letting him fight, it was too late now to do so.

Olette's eyes moved back to Xemnas who didn't look as worried about the additions she had gained. Raja, seeing that Olette was no longer alone, ran to fetch more help, disappearing around the corner in a mater of seconds.

Xemnas grinned, "You don't even realize, that I have still won." He dropped the knife he was holding reaching for something else tucked into the back of his trousers.

"How could you have won now?" Olette asked, "You are up against three and you have no one on your side to help you now." Olette was quickly mistake when she saw what the man pulled out from behind him. It was an odd shaped object that she had never seen before, but by the way that he was holding it she could easily tell it was not a pleasant device.

Demyx looked just as confused as she did, but Axel's eyes widened and he shifted on his feet, moving closer to Olette slowly.

Xemnas pointed to object at Olette grinning, "By the look your face you don't have a clue as to what this is, but let me explain, this revolver can fire a shot so fast that it will rip through skin, bone, and eternal organs. When I pull this trigger, a small round ball will fling it's self at your chest so fast that you won't even know what hit you at first. Now unless I hit your heart, you won't die instantly, rather the wound that the metal ball creates will allow blood to flow out of your body so quickly that you will die of blood loss. And being the Vampire that you are, it will only be that much quicker." His grin widened slightly as he looked down the barrel at Olette. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but you have only brought this apone yourself. For you see if you didn't have such a strong will to live, your death wouldn't have to be this painful. But that was your choice."

Olette wasn't sure what to do, she stood frozen in her spot. Not only had she never seen an instrument of this making, she was not entirely sure if Xemnas was telling the truth of what it did, or if he was merely trying to scare her.

Xemnas smiled, actually smiled, not just his normal evil grin, right before he pulled the small trigger on the instrument he held in his hand. A loud noise erupted from it, that sounded like it could wake the dead, smoke spouted from the barrel, but Olette didn't feel and pain, she wasn't on the ground she could still see Xemnas standing in front of her, then she looked down.

Demyx as laying on the ground at her feet, even in the dark she could see the deep liquid spilling out of his ribcage. His eyes fluttering open and close as though he was trying not to go to sleep with all his might but his body was against him. At that same moment guards ran around the corner of the palace followed by Raja and Roxas.

Axel was on the ground holding Demyx in his arms words slipping out of his mouth that Olette wasn't sure if they didn't make sense because he wasn't making sense or because her ears had stopped working after the loud bang and now everything was just jumbled together.

The only thing that she did hear that made didn't sound jumbled or messed up was Demyx hoarse, "I'm sorry," to Axel right before he closed his eyes and didn't open them again.

Only one thing was certain in the chaos...

Demyx was dead.

(End of Chapter Fifteen: Gun point)

xXx

**A/N:** Okay so it's been like almost a year sense I update or something like that and I don't have a good excuse, it was that I didn't want to kill Demyx, but I knew that I had to. Well that and I got a girlfriend that I was actually fell in love with and now that she's dumped me and I'm a complete wreck I have nothing better to do.

Although I had totally forgotten how amazing this story actually is so I think I'm going to actually get into this story again. I've already started the next chapter, just barely, but I have.

And you know it's ironic that I started writing now, but I have finals starting tomorrow and I should really be studying, but that's not going to happen.


	17. Plan of Action

**A/N: **Okay Diseased fans, this is the second to last chapter unless I decide to make an epilogue. Enjoy for now.

xXx

In the morning they stayed just long enough for Demyx to be buried in the graveyard of heroes and to say very quick good-byes to Jasmine and Aladdin. Mounting their horses while the sun was still low in the eastern sky and heading out of the city walls, having no destination in mind at the point being as none of them were awake or willing enough to think about what to do next. As far as they were concerned they just needed to move.

In the chaos of the night before, Olette could only remember Axel's tears running down his cheek as he held Demyx close to him, not bothered by the blood that was seeping into his briefs, or smearing across his skin. It was when Olette saw those tears that she realized how bad things were, Axel never cried. He had stopped crying soon after they took Demyx's body away from him, but he hadn't said a word sense then, either. Olette was more worried for him than she was for herself now.

No one talked until they reached a small oasis half a day's ride out of Agrabah. They unsaddled the horses, for a short brake to let them drink from the small source of water, not sure when they're next stop would be. It was when they were saddling back up that Roxas finally spoke, "I think it's time that we head back to the palace. My palace. Xemnas crime wouldn't go unpunished by Agrabah, but I would feel better if we caught him in my own country, and my sister can help aid us with that now that he's committed the crime of murder." Roxas looked at Axel who avoided eye contact with him as he checked the straps on his horse and climbed up without a word.

Olette met Roxas' eyes and nodded in approval, "Well take a different way from which we came," she said, "The Sea might be faster, but right now, I think land will be safer."

xXx

It was a ten day's ride from Agrabah to Hollow Bastion. The group refused to stay in any one town for more than enough time to rest their horses and themselves, and to restock on supplies that they needed.

Axel didn't sleep much over the ten days of there journey, he didn't talk more than he needed to either, and he had spent more time practicing his martial arts then he did anything else. Olette had woken up late in the night on more than one occasion to hear Axel practicing his forms in the courtyard outside her window.

Roxas kept a close eye on both of his companions not sure anymore which one he should be worried about. Just a few weeks ago Olette was the one who had attempted suicide, but Roxas was afraid that Axel would soon be following suit with such an attempt.

When they finally came to the edge of Hollow Bastion's city line, they were all still unsure of what would happen next. "We should go around the city," Roxas suggested.

But Axel shook his head, "What's the point in going around it will only take more time and people will have forgotten about us by now. It's been over a month."

Olette looked at the red head, surprised that he had said so much at once. It was the most he'd said in one breathe sense they left Agrabah. She glanced as Roxas and shrugged her shoulders, "We might as well just ride through. I mean we haven't had an encounter with Xemnas yet, so what makes you think he'll come out in a busy market place?"

Roxas nodded and lead the way into the city.

xXx

Most people didn't even notice the additional three riders through the town as they merged in with the other few that traveled the roads through the city. A few of the children stood in clusters on the corner of roads pointing at Axel, who was hard to miss with his flaming red hair, and they whispered to each other but no one got close enough to say anything. One kid had been about to run up to Axel, but the others that he was standing with grabbed his sleeve and dragged him back into the group. Axel didn't see any of it, his eyes glued to the neck of his mare, lucky for him the horse knew to follow Roxas and Olette.

After an hour of making their way through markets and houses, they reached the finally stretch of road up to the palace. Roxas pulled to a stop and glanced at Olette one more time, but the girl just nodded to him and started forward, leading the way.

Roxas looked them over in the few minutes that they had left before they reached the palace walls. None of them looked like anything of importance. They all wore worn, dirty clothes, made for traveling. None of them had had a bath in at least three day, maybe four Roxas couldn't exactly remember. They were all very tan from their time in Agrabah, so they looked almost foreign compared to the usual pale skin of the people of this region.

The only thing that Roxas could see that would alarm the gaurds is his own weapons that had been made by the palace swordsmen as it is, years ago. Olette never fought with anything but daggers that were hidden in her clothes, that not even Axel's eyes could see on a good day. As for Axel's chakrams, Roxas didn't know where they were, maybe tucked away somewhere in his bags, but then again maybe not.

Roxas was surprised, when they approached the gate, to see Riku himself standing at the gate, several more gaurds then there were normally standing at the Prince's side. Roxas dismounted and bowed to the prince, Axel and Olette following suite.

"No need to bow. We are nearly brothers after all." Riku said to Roxas. Roxas straightened, trying to look more princely then he felt at the moment. "We'll talk later, for now go inside, clean, change, and rest. We will have someone come and get you when supper has been prepared."

Riku glanced over at Olette and smiled slightly, just the corners of his mouth turning upwards, "The princess has been waiting for your arrival for sometime now, Olette," he said. "She will be pleased to hear that you have finally decided to visit her." Olette's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything, simply nodded bowed again to the prince.

They're horse were taken, along with the message that their bags would be placed in their room while they followed another set of servants through the palace to their bathing rooms. Olette was happy to be somewhere that she knew she might actually have a chance of being safe, but still something seemed off, like she was missing a piece of the puzzle.

She stripped down, after checking that there was nobody else in the large bath-room, and slowly slipped into the water. She winced slightly when the water turned out to be much hotter then she had ever remember water being before, burning her skin slightly and instantly turning it a deep pink color. But she didn't care, the scalding water felt good compared to the cold river water that her last bath had been in.

She scrubbed at the dirt on her skin, and rinsed and washed her hair, before she just laid back and enjoyed the bath. There was a knock on the door that caused Olette to jump. "Yes?" she called.

"I brought your towels." The voice through the door said. Olette looked around and realized that she did indeed still need a towel and sighed.

"Come in." Olette said while she closed her eyes again.

Someone placed the towel on the floor next to her and said, "I always did love the lavender sent the best, but the lilac brings back memories. Don't you think?"

The princess stood next to Olette's bath slowly pouring in some lilac scents into the tub. Subconsciously Olette pulled her knees to her chest and hugs them. She looked at the girl for a few seconds, her white gown flowing down and stopping just before the ground, her blonde hair pulled over one shoulder. "Do you normally great your guests by acting as a servant and walking in on them while they're in the bath?" Olette asked.

Namine laughed, "No, only the ones that are childhood friends." She walked over to a small counter that Olette had set her clothes on before hand. When she came back she was holding a large glass filled with a thick red liquid. "Drink," Namine demanded.

Olette didn't object, taking the princess's order as a matter of life or death and drinking the rusty flavored liquid by quickly draining it. Olette couldn't remember the last time she had received any blood, but it had been at least a week. She was surprised that she hadn't started showing symptoms for the flu yet, or anything else for that matter.

"You're going to be safe." Namine said, "My doctors will take care of you."

"I don't mean to impose..." Olette started, but Namine cut her off, "You need help, Olette. Have you even seen a doctor sense your father stopped coming to the palace?"

Olette thought about it for a few minutes as she soaked even deeper into the lavender scented water. She eventually shook her head, "Not that I remember. I always used to go in with you when you had your appointments. By the second or third time I was there the palace doctors were just ready for me."

"Because I asked them to help you," Namine smiled weakly, "You're father never was the nicest man, he let us be friends because my father was paying him to keep us close together. I think he knew that someday we would need to know each other well. Our disease is something that confuses many people, Olette, and that's ended up hurting both of us. Keeping this a secret. It's time that we tell people the truth; that we tell them who we really are."

"We can't." Olette said, climbing out of the bathtub and wrapping a towel around herself before turning back to the princess, "It's legal to kill Vampires, if anyone of the people out there in the court don't want us, don't want you to be on the throne being a vampire, they could kill you and Riku or your parents or Roxas could do nothing about it."

Namine smiled, "That's why we're going to start with changing the law." Olette didn't get the chance to reply before Namine quickly said, "Change into the clothes I've brought you and one of the servant will bring you to Riku's office where we'll discuss our plans. The others will be there as well." She slipped out of room and into the hallway were Olette could here the sound of her shoes clicking against the tile floors for a few steps before the sound faded away, leaving Olette to stand staring dumbfounded at the closed door.

xXx

"It's nice to see you again, and on proper terms," Riku said kissing Olette's hand lightly as she stepped into the large office that a maid had lead her to when she left the bathing room. Olette blushed and pulled her hand away looking around the room.

Axel was sitting in a chair slightly to the side of the large oak desk that was in the center of the room. Roxas was sitting on a sofa right in front of the desk, his sister sitting next to him holding his hand and smiling uncontrollably. How long had it been sense they had been able to spend real time together? Olette wondered. Probably far to long.

Riku lead Olette over the sofa where she took Namine's place as the small girl stood and went to stand by her fiancée who sat in the chair behind the desk. Namine placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and nodded for him to begin.

"We have been planning something for this occasion for some time now," Riku began, "ever sense the law to kill vampires was granted. We did a lot of research and we believe that we have a chance at changing the law."

"But that's the thing," Namine said, "It's only a chance, we can't guarantee anything. If we can't change the law at all, almost everything will fail. Our kingdom will go into chaos, a civil war might even break out among the nobles if this isn't resolved quickly and as quietly as possible."

"No," Roxas said suddenly on the edge of his chair as his wide eyes were on Namine, "I refuse to participate in anything that could cause you to lose your honor Namine. You are to be queen and you can't give that up for just this one law."

"I would refuse to be queen of any nation with a law like this one, including my own. If this does not work, I would not want to rule." Namine talked like she had given a lot of thought to the matter, but how could she not have. It would have been a conflicting thing on her.

"What exactly is your plan?" Axel asked.

xXx

Olette slipped nervously into the estate of the exact man who was out to kill her. The sun was just barely starting to peek out in the horizon which meant she didn't have much time. She pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head hoping that it would help to hide her just in case he really was there. It was a ridiculous idea, but it made her feel a little better.

Roxas had wanted to come with her on this trip, but she had refused him. The less she had with her the better for this, she needed to be a quick and sly as she could and having another person wouldn't have helped, not even Roxas.

She knocked quietly on the servant's door at the side of the house hoping that Tess or someone else would be there and awake this early in the morning. She was almost about to knock again, thinking that nobody had heard her when the door opened. Tess stood at the door looking just as she had several weeks ago before Olette had left for her crazy journey.

"Olette?" Tess asked.

"I don't have much time." Olette said keeping her voice hushed as she pulled the hood of the cloak down to confirm Tess' accusation. "But I need to speak with Sora and Kairi, immediately."

Tess nodded and quickly went to wake the two employees. Olette stood in the small kitchen's doorway, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited, glancing at the window and the sun ever few seconds. Finally the two walked briskly into the room, Sora still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I need to ask both of you something. But you have to promise that you will tell no one." Olette said getting straight to the point.

"Alright," Kairi said.

"I need you to testify for me."

"Like in a murder trial or something?" Sora asked.

"No, I need you to testify in court at the palace. If you agree further instructions will be sent to you by messenger through a person who signs their letters with an "N." You will be rewarded for your help as well." Olette pulled small purse out of her cloak pocket, "this is the advance." She handed it over to Kairi.

"Alright," Kairi said, "but in the palace, really? What's going on Olette? Why did you and Roxas and Demyx just disappear like you did?"

Olette cringed at Demyx's name, but pushed aside for the moment and said, "All will be explained soon. Please just wait a little bit longer. I need to go."

And with that she quickly pulling her hood back up and heading out of the door and back onto the streets.

xXx

"This is our final stand," Riku said looking between the two girls. "Are you sure your ready for this?"

Namine was wearing the same thing she did on most court days, a elegant white dress that draped down to the floor, her hair was pulled back into a neat bun and a tiara was placed on her head. Olette was dressed similarly, it had quickly become known the prince was back and that he had brought a girl back with him. Olette was easily treated just as much like royalty as Namine was. She was dressed in a similar gown, only her dress was a light shade of orange, her hair left to flow over her shoulder.

"We're ready." Namine said confidently, speaking for both girls. This wasn't the first court session that Olette had been too. Riku had made sure that it wasn't so that it didn't look suspicious. Sense Olette had first arrived just over a week ago she had been instantly involved in the court to the point that now the men didn't seem to mind when she put in her own comment here and there. Which was exactly the position that she needed to be in.

Riku nodded and lead the girls into the court room like he always did. Roxas and all the other court members were already seating and waiting for their entrance. When they entered the stood, bowed, waiting for Riku to sit and then followed suit.

"Today," Riku said, his voice easily making it's way through the large room, "we are reviewing an issue that has, yet again, been brought to my attention." He paused, looking each of the men in the room in the eyes before continuing, "Early this week a young boy was killed for being accused of being a vampire, however further investigation showed that he was not. An innocent boy, of only 8, was killed. Is that acceptable?" Riku stopped, but no one said anything. Riku hadn't allowed them to speak freely yet. "Should we allow this to continue? How many other innocent people could be killed and this law used as an excuse for the murderers killing? The floor is open."

"We should not discontinue the law!" One of the men said, he was an old gentleman with gray hair and a scruffy beard, "The law was put into place for a reason to begin with, why would we get ride of it now?"

"We've only had it for a short period of time. We don't even know what the long term of the effects could be, they could be positive and cut the number of crime overall." Another man said.

"Vampires are dangerous, they live to kill our people to drink our blood. We need to get ride of them. If we get ride of this law we are imprisoning heroes among our society!"

"Are they heroes though?" Riku asked, "A hero to one person maybe? But a hero to our society? Did we have a problem with people dying from blood sucking before we passed the law? No, we didn't. And we still don't. There has been no significant change that I can see."

"So one boy died who was falsely accused," the scruffy bearded man said, "It was one accident what's to say that it will happen?"

"So you're just going to let the boy's death go by without doing anything!" Roxas said, raising out of his chair. "What if that had little boy had been your son, or your grandson, or nephew, or even brother? Would you feel the same way? Would you say that it was just on falsely accused person?" Roxas voice was raising with each question. "A women out there lost a son, a man lost a father, and you're saying that it was just an accident. That it doesn't really matter. If this law didn't exist that woman might still have her son, but even if she didn't she would at least be able to sleep at night knowing that the man who did it got what he deserved in return. We could do nothing to punish the man who killed that 8 year old boy because he is protected by this law."

Olette gave Roxas a stern look to sit down as the court sat quietly. Roxas slowly side down into his seat and Olette stood up in his place, stepping out into the middle of the room to make sure that her voice was heard. "What makes a vampire?" she asked looking around the room at the variety of men that sat before her.

"Someone who drinks blood," someone answered.

"So if I...let's say cut my finger," Olette said, pulling a dagger out of her belt loop and cut a shallow wound into the tip of her finger, "and then put that finger in my mouth to make it feel better, like small children will do sometime." She sucked the blood off of her fingertip before speaking again, "Does that make me a vampire?"

"No." Somebody said.

"Then what is a vampire?" Olette asked again.

There was silence for a minute until someone else said, "A being that needs blood to live."

"So..." Olette said again, "Are you a vampire?"

"What? No."

"But you need blood to live. Without the blood in your body how would you be here? The blood in your veins keeps you alive does it not?"

"Well yes..."

"But you are not a vampire." Nobody said anything, "I believe the definition that you are looking for is a person or being that sucks blood from another living being to survive." Still nobody talked. "But have you ever heard of a person who sucks blood from the person directly?"

"There are stories." Someone behind Olette said.

"Stories? You mean fairy tales? We've all heard the fairy tale stories of vampires that hunt in the night for blood. But they're just stories, put into place to scare children into doing what they should be doing, or for entertainment reasons. Have any of you actually ever meet a vampire?" Nobody responded. "I didn't think so."

Olette walked slowly back to her chair and sat down, her part was done for now. She wouldn't come into play again until later, after their bigger weapon was loaded and shot.

Namine stood up, walking down the few steps down to the floor that everyone else was on. She walked slowly around the entire ring, the men waiting nervously for her to talk. Finally she went to the center of the room and said quietly, "I have a confession." She took a deep breathe, looked up from the floor and said a little louder, so that everyone could hear, "I am a vampire."

(End of Chapter Sixteen: Plan of Action)

xXx

**A/N:** Alright, so just one chapter left. I already have it written so it's just a matter of getting it posted, so probably in a few days, no more than a week at the most. Hope your having as great of a summer as I am.


	18. The End

**A/N: **This is the end of it people. I can't believe that it's been over a year sense I started writing this, and that there a people still reading it for that matter. Without you guys I never would have finished this. So this is the ending chapter. Enjoy.

xXx

"I am a vampire." Namine stated. Most of the men looked at her dumbfounded, a few gasped, one ever jumped out of his chair, but none of them moved to harm the princess as she slowly got down onto her knees to bow before her people. This action was followed by several minutes of silence as no one knew what to say.

"But My lady, you can't be?" Someone said finally, "You would never hurt a fly? This must be a joke."

"Hardly." Namine said looking up at the man who spoke, "Do you think I would lie about something so serious? You all know me. I have spoken with each and every one of you over the years. I know your families, your children, your wives, even your pets. So what makes you believe that I would want to trick you? I do not want you to see me differently after today, but I know that for all of you, that will not be possible. I simply ask that you listen to reason. That you listen to me."

Nobody spoke their eyes staying glued onto the princess that they had had for the last nineteen years. It seemed hard for them to believe that they didn't know everything about her.

Namine took the silence as an opportunity to speak standing up in front of the group of men and looking them in the eye one by one as she spoke, "Although you have been convinced only a little over a month before, vampires are not the same creatures that you hear about in fairy tales. They aren't the creatures that suck human blood because it is their food. In fact we don't have a choice in what we are. Vampire is just a term that many people use for our condition, but it is really just a nickname that was given to us generations ago because of the disease that we had. You see Vampires are people, just like the rest of you, only with a serious illness. We have a parasite living in our bodies that eats our blood cells and reduces the amount of blood cells that our body can produce, because of these two side effects the only way that we can survive is to take blood in some other way.

"The easiest way, the way that most do it, is to once a week get blood infused directly into their skin through a needle. Some however, just like normal people, fear the thought of a needle going into them, therefore, the next easiest way of getting blood into their system is to drink it.

"I fear that many, many years ago before doctors had the technology to put needles safely into the human body and the people with this disease had to drink all the blood that they need to get into their body, is how we got the nickname that we did. Because it is true that we are blood drinkers, but not for the reason that people believe that we are.

"We've been forced to hide in our own world because of a medical disease, not because we are monsters or villains. These people have done nothing to deserve the treatment that they are being given, but live. This act of horrifying justice, if justice is what you seem to believe it is, needs to stop."

Finally someone had gotten the courage to speak up as Namine finished, "But you're just one person My Lady and a princess at that. Of course you would have been brought up to the way that you are. How can we trust that any of the others are like you?"

"I thought that might come up," Namine said, "which is why I have brought with me today another person who suffers the same fate as I do." Namine nodded to Olette.

The girl slowly stood up and walked up to stand next to the princess, "I am also a Vampire, as many of you like to call it."

"Lady Olette?" A few of the men gasped, "You too?"

"Shocking I know, right. This women who you have come to trust in your court and she's just like the princess that you thought you knew. But I think before you judge me, you should know a little more about me." Olette hesitated, took a deep breathe and began, "Many of you know me already, before this week even, you simply don't remember. I am the daughter of Sir Tomas and Lady Aurora. My mother died giving birth to me many years ago. And when she did, she passed on the disease that she had to me. My father was not the nicest person after my mother died, as many of you I'm sure remember," there were a few nods and murmured 'yes'. "Well he was much harsher to me, telling me that it was entirely my fault my mother had died and that he was left behind with a sick child to take care of, if you could even say he took care of me.

"About three months ago, my father sold me into the slave market and I was taken into the service of Sir Xemnas Almight. He may not have been the fairest man, but life was fine for me for a few weeks while I was there. I came with him when he came to palace to pass the law to kill vampires, only had no idea at the time that that was his reason for visiting the court. When the law was passed everything changed.

"I was on the run from Xemnas for approximately a month before I found refuge in the palace for the time being. In that month, I nearly committed suicide, I've sailed with pirates, I've crossed a dessert, and I've seen one of my closest friends die to protect me. I've had some good times on my journey, don't get me wrong, I've fallen in love, I've meet new people, but Xemnas has caused more harm then help in his own journey to become a hero for this kingdom.

"I know that you have not known me long enough to complete trust that I am the person who I claim to be. That I can really not be harmful at all while being a vampire, which is why I have brought a few people to the palace that I knew for sometime while I was at Xemnas' manor. Ask them what you wish, but please make a choice that you believe is right. I no longer have a reason, or a right, to sit in on your court. So now is when I take my leave." Olette bowed deeply and slowly exited the large court room. Several seconds later she was joined by Namine as was planned and two walked back to Riku's study where they would wait out the rest of the trial.

xXx

The rustling of Namine's dress, as she paced back and forth, was the only sound that Olette could hear as she sat in the office of the King-to-be, waiting. The two must have been in there for nearly two hours already, neither of them having the stomach to eat any lunch, and time was going by far to slowly. Olette knew that it would probably take the court a long while to decide exactly what they wanted to do, but she didn't think it would feel like it took this long. She really needed something to do, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on any one thing for more than ten seconds at a time.

There was a knock on the door and Namine quickly went to answer it, the heels of her shoes clicking loudly on the wood floors with nothing to cover the noise. A servant stood at the door when Namine opened it. "They're asking for you at court My Lady." The boy said, bowing to the princess.

Namine looked back at Olette. The brunette smiled weakly at her, "I'll be fine. I'd rather you be there than neither of us any day." She nodded and briskly walked out the door following the servant back towards the court room.

Now Olette was completely alone, not even the rustling of Namine's dress was there to remind Olette that she wasn't alone in any of this. Which was a ridiculous idea. Olette had a lot of people on her side. She had Axel (even if she hadn't seen him all that much in the last week), Roxas, Riku, and even the princess herself, that had to count for something. Namine's people really did love her more than any other Princess had ever been loved as far as Olette could tell.

It was going to be a long wait.

xXx

As soon as the two girls had walked out of the room and were on their way to Riku's office as planed, Roxas nodded to a servant standing a back corner. The young man moved to open a servants door and let in the two palace guests. They stood on the side wall waiting for their signal to step forward.

Now, Roxas stood, "I know that many of you don't know much about Olette. You know the princess she has lived in the palace all her life and many of you have known her for just that long. But you want to know that she isn't the only vampire out there who is sensible, who has a mind like each and every one of us. Olette is a good example of this." Roxas turned to look at the men who he'd had his back to. "I've known Olette for sometime now and I can guarantee that Olette is just as sensible as any of your lady's. She has only attacked me once when we first met, but that was an odd coincidence.

"I do not want you to go only by my word, which is why I have brought two people that I would trust with my life, that I have trusted with my life, who have also known Olette in the past. They don't know the full story, but they know what Olette was like when she was a servant in the General's house. I hope that you can listen to them and believe what they have to say." Roxas nodded to the two standing along the wall.

The red head and brunette walked cautiously into the center of the large room, looking around at the large group of men. Roxas could only imagine how intimidated they must feel at that moment. Neither of them spoke for the first few minutes that they stood there.

Finally one of the older men got the idea to asked the two guests a question, "You know Olette, do you not?"

"Yes," Kairi said, nodding slowly.

"And what can you tell us about her?"

"Well," Sora said, "Kairi knew her better than I did. I only saw her at meal times and later at night when we were all off duty. But from what I know about her, she was a great person. She could read, which was surprising, most servants can't, but she loved to spend time in the library."

Kairi nodded, "She mostly just did little things around the house or she would help Tess with the meals. Not the best servant, but she did well enough."

"Okay," one of the men said, sounding a little frustrated, "but what can you tell us about her personality?"

"She's one of the nicest people that I know," Kairi said, "Before Olette came, I was the General's 'pet' so to say, but when she came into the house she guarded me from him and basically took my place. I don't think she knew exactly what she was doing, but she wasn't about to let anybody else go through that if she could help it. I can't think of anyone who didn't like her, even the General liked her in the beginning or he wouldn't have taken her up as his 'pet.'"

"How long did you know Olette?"

"A little over a month, I would say," Sora said, "The General brought her into the house one day and introduced us. She was with us until about a month ago when her, Roxas, and one of the other servants just disappeared one day. A few days later the General was heading out too. We didn't see her again until a few days ago when she asked us to come to the palace to help her with something. She didn't specify what, just that we could help."

"Thank you for your time. I'm sure that you have the General's house keeping to get back to, being that I heard he arrived back in Hallow Bastion just this morning." A older white haired man said, nodding to the two. They were lead by the servant back out the servants door and probably back out of the palace so that they could head back to their work.

"Now that you have heard from several people on the account of Olette. We will take a short brake. Think everything that you have heard this morning through. Take an hour to go and get something to eat and do anything else that you need to do. If you are not back on time a servant will be sent to find you so please don't leave the palace." Riku said, "Court temporarily dismissed."

xXx

The court came back into session exactly an hour later. No one was missing.

One of the younger men in court, a man in his early twenties stood up to speak not just for himself but several of the other younger men who had been talking over the break. "Some of us felt that it would be a good idea to have the Princess back in the court for her opinion."

"We can't bring her back in!" One of the other men said sharply. "She's one of the vampire's she going to have a very one sided opinion, with them."

"And the rest of us don't have a one sided opinion?" Somebody else asked.

"I think it's in our best interest to bring her back. If anything else she can answer any more questions that we have. And we trust her more than we would anyone else." The first speaker said, many people nodding in agreement.

Riku nodded his head in approval and asked one of the servants to fetch the princess from his office where she had been instructed to wait for further notification.

As they waited one of the men asked, "My Lord Roxas, as the princess' brother, did you know about her condition?"

Roxas nodded, "My father and mother told me about it once I was old enough to understand, yes. It did not change who she was to me, and it should not change who she is to you either," Roxas said keeping his face straight and saying as little as possible.

"And what of Prince Riku?" Another asked.

Riku looked solemnly into the eyes of the court, "I will tell you truthfully that I have known for sometime now. It does not change my feeling for the princess, she is still the person I knew before I found out about her condition. Nothing has changed."

There was a knock on the door and the princess re-entered the court, bowing to the men. "I thank you for allowing me back into your court to hear your final decision. Do you have any last questions?"

"If Olette grew up in the court what's to say that she isn't just raised like how she acts?"

"Do you remember the sergeant?" Namine asked, "Olette was only with the court until her seventh birthday when her father pulled her out and locked her up in their house. After that I only ever saw her on major holidays and even then she wasn't allowed out of his sight. Most of the time she was covered in bruises. Olette was abused by her father from a very young age. Once the sergeant's wife died, he became a violent man, that's what my father tells me. Some of you remember him from before do you not. I heard that he was once one of the nicest men in court, but that was not so after the death. Olette's father didn't raise her. Olette was raised by the servants who were kind enough to take care of her after she was beaten by her own father." Namine was shaking slightly in frustration at the man in which she spoke of, "Do not say that her father had anything to do with her upbringing. That is an insult to Olette's kindness and generosity." The blonde was gripping the edge of her armrest so tightly that her knuckles were beginning to turn paled.

"I'm sorry My Lady." The man who had spoke before said, bowing his head almost in shame.

"Back to the matter that we were discussing." Riku said, "we need to decide what to do with the law, do we keep it or throw it out? We will take a vote," Riku nodded to a servant to began to hand out paper and pens to the members of the court, "Please choose wisely, and for those of you who think that choosing to keep the law will save Sir Xemnas think again. Xemnas is an outlaw in Agrabah, guards are currently on their way to retrieve him. They will bring him back to the palace until he can be more safely escorted to the Kingdom of Agrabah for the murder of Demyx Struange."

xXx

Namine was the first one back to the office to tell Olette the news of what had happened. "They agreed to discontinue the law," the blonde said happily, "some of the stronger followers of Xemnas tried to put up a fight, but they were easily restrained by the guards. But we did it, Olette! We're safe! And not only that but a few of the younger men are getting a group started to go out and talk about what our condition is. In a few months I don't think we'll have to hide anymore."

Olette stood in shock. She had hoped that something like this would happen, but up until now it had only been a daydream, not those daydreams were coming true. "And what about Xemnas?"

"He's being held in the castle dungeon until he can be given over to Agrabah for Demyx's death, since he was killed there, we have to go by their laws and on their land."

Roxas swiftly walked into the room and hugged Olette tightly to him. "God your safe. I was so frightened of what would happen to you if the court decided anything otherwise." He pulled away and kiss the brunette passionately, causing the blonde to turn away and blush, he was still her brother after all.

Riku walked in just seconds after Roxas and Olette broke apart, giving his princess his own swift kiss before collapsing into a chair. "I've barely moved today and I'm still exhausted," he said, "It's been a long day."

"A long day?" Olette said laughing lightly, "It's been a long month."

xXx

"Have you heard?" Roxas asked, stepping up next to the wall of the upper level walkway by the castle gate.

"How could I have not?" the red head replied, he smiled down at the smaller blonde. It was first real smile that Roxas had seen out of him in far to long, "I'm proud of you."

Roxas shrugged, "And did you hear about Xemnas?"

"Yeah...Riku told early this morning before he even sent the guards."

"You know, Riku would let you have your revenge for Demyx and let you off the hook. He knows what that man has done to you."

"I'm not going to take his life because he took the life of the man I love. Demyx wouldn't want that. I'll let Agrabah take care of Xemnas. I'll admit that I would like to give him a good beating or two for what he's done, not only to me, but to you and Olette. However," Axel looked out into the distance over the city, "I will not do anything that Demyx wouldn't have wanted. And knowing Demyx as the peacefully guy that he was, he wouldn't want me to get myself into any more fights than I need to."

Roxas nodded, "What are you going to do now? Now that it's all over."

"For starters I'm going to go convince the cook to bake me some chocolate chip cookies, but as for a long term plan, I'm not sure yet."

"You're always welcome to stay here at the palace." Roxas said, locking eyes with Axel for a few seconds.

"I know," was the simple reply.

xXx

Olette was eating dinner in the main dinning hall with the royal family now that everything was over. Although now that she was Roxas' fiancée, she practically was royalty, or almost anyways. She was talking to Namine, the two of them laughing like they used to when they were children. Roxas and Riku were discussing things that had to do either with court or some other royal manner. And Axel as usual was walking in late to dinner.

"Where have you been this time Axel?" Namine asked, grinning at the red head, "playing games with the servant children again?"

"No," Axel said, taking his seat next to Roxas, "I was packing."

"Where are you going?" Olette asked, slightly horrified. No one had told her that Axel had been making plans to leave, but as she looked around she noticed that the others were just as shocked as she was.

"I've decided what I want to do with my life, at least for the time being." Axel said, "I'm going to join Zexion's crew and become a pirate."

"You're joking right?" Riku said, "You have so much more potential than that, Axel."

"Nope, not joking." Axel said, his voice completely serious, "I need to get away from the palace, this is the kind of place for a guy like me and truthfully I'm a little curious as to what those guys had that Demyx spent so much time with their like. Sure we spent a few days with them but what's wrong with spending a few more months on a ship with those guys. Plus somebody they know should tell them about Demyx, if they haven't already figured it out."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Roxas asked.

"Well I'm not making a career out of it. Think of it more like a really long vacation for me." Axel said, "I'll still stop by to visit when we dock at the port here."

"When do you leave?" Namine asked.

"The day after tomorrow."

xXx

"Try and come back for the wedding," Olette said, giving Axel yet another hug.

"Sorry blossom," Axel grinned, "but the boats not under my command, I'm just following the captains orders from here on out." The red head nodded to Prince Riku and the princess, "Thanks, for letting me stay here for a while."

"It was our pleasure to have you back at the palace, Axel." Namine said, Riku nodding in agreement.

Finally Axel turned Roxas, pulling the small blonde into a bear hug.

"Don't get yourself into to much trouble," Roxas said when he was finally let go, "I can't do as much for you when I'm hundreds of miles away."

Axel smirked, "You wont have to worry about me, I can take care of myself, thanks."

"Well if you need anything, just write. I'll see what I can do." Roxas said sternly.

Axel ruffled his hair, "Alright," he said, as he turned a walked away.

Olette and the other watched as Axel picked up his pace. He was still in ear shot when he started signing:

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirate's life for me..."

(End of Chapter seventeen: The Ending)

(END)

xXx

**A/N:** Alright so that's it unless enough of you want me to write an epilogue. I'm still kinda iffy as to if I want to do that, cause I really like the ending where it's at right now. I hope that you liked it.

I have to say that I'm proud of myself because this is the first story that I've finished outside of my creative writing class, and that wasn't a one shot. (And if you don't include the crappy story I wrote for my eighth grade Independent Research Project or IRP).

Thank you all of the people who are still reading this and have review so many times in the past, you're the only thing that kept me going.

~Keira


End file.
